The Jedi Reborn
by SapphireAlena
Summary: Luke Skywalker, the Last Jedi, faces his toughest challenge yet. After taking his Jedi vows, he assumes that love has no place in his life. Join him as he battles the darkness within himself, discovers the origins of the Jedi, and fulfills his destiny pursuing compassion. However, the one thing that a Jedi is forbidden may be the only thing that saves him and the galaxy.
1. 000 - Title Crawl & Prologue

**DESCRIPTION**

Luke Skywalker, the Last Jedi, faces his toughest challenge yet. After taking his Jedi vows, he assumes the misbelief that love has no place in his life. As a result, he denies the love he craves in order to establish the New Jedi Order and maintain peace and justice in the New Republic.

His sister's tumultuous marriage and unplanned pregnancy, disillusionment with the Jedi Code, and a sinister Empire that will not admit defeat all compound as Luke establishes the Jedi Academy.

Join him as he battles the darkness within himself, discovers the origins of the Jedi, and fulfills his destiny pursuing compassion above all else. The one thing that a Jedi is forbidden may be the only thing that saves him and the galaxy.

(A fan reboot set between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens in the tradition and style of the Original Trilogy.)

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Luke suffers from PTSD after the Emperor's Force-lightning attack, which is limited to his reliving the experience.

Canon-compliant before release of _The Last Jedi_.

**Do you think you've read this story before? Not this version. I have rewritten and edited this story, including over 20 new chapters. Chapters will be posted daily, usually around the 24-hour mark.**

Find an error? Let me know via PM, please.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

All new intellectual property (including but not limited to plot, characters, and worlds) is under copyright by S. A. McCaffrey, 2016, also known as SapphireAlena.

Cover by Faera_Lane (Twitter).

I do not own Lucasfilm Ltd., LucasArts, Walt Disney Co., or Wookieepedia, nor anyone else who may hold copyright on these characters and information. This is simply my creative work building on the work of others whom I respect. Any intellectual information that has not been created from scratch by me is the property of appropriate copyright holders.

My apologies to my fellow grammarians. I know the difference between nominative and accusative cases, but these space travelers do not. Let's not even talk about indirect reference.

Fanboy/fangirl comments are welcome, as is constructive criticism. If you don't like the story, for whatever reason, just move along.

* * *

**TITLE CRAWL**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away …

"The GALACTIC EMPIRE is defeated!" rang the news across the galaxy. Celebrations echoed across each and every world, as the NEW REPUBLIC was born. No more slavery to the EMPIRE.

It was a time of freedom, liberty, and new beginnings for a NEW REPUBLIC. Lives disrupted by the twenty-two year GALACTIC CIVIL WAR could now be restored. Families could thrive, representational government could be reinstated, and the army could finally stand down.

But a darkness still lingered. The GALACTIC EMPIRE was not entirely destroyed, and its leaders vowed to rise from the ashes of the defeat at Endor.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Grand Moff Randd narrowed his eyes at the wall of flames spewing from an auxiliary launch bay on the Death Star. His heart thumped, beating irregularly, while a fireball erupted from the thermal exhaust port on the space station's axis.

Images of his wife, children, and grandchildren battered his mind. _Has it only been two rotations since the Emperor called me back to the fleet? Since he imprisoned my family at Wobani?_

Sweat glistened on Randd's brow as blue electricity sparked across the dish of the Death Star's superlaser. For one brief second, a white light flashed, mutating to snaking purple pulses enveloping the unfinished sphere in an eerie charge.

"All power to forward deflectors," Randd said from the bridge of the Star Destroyer _Coercer_.

Captain Deontah echoed the command to the officers. "All power to forward deflectors." The tall twenty-something captain with ebony skin smoothed her dark tunic and adjusted her cap while keeping eyes on her novice crew.

_Good job, Deontah, controlling your fear. _Randd looked around the bridge at his crew. _They're all too young. If the defeat at Yavin hadn't depleted our officer core, if Tarkin had reigned in his ego and used his brain for once, we wouldn't be promoting teens to lieutenants and ensigns to captains._

A white ring of gas erupted a mere moment before the Death Star incinerated into an orange fireball, annihilating snub fighters, shuttles, and even capital ships in its path. The detonation shook the bridge and tossed Randd against the bulkhead. His face drained as the inferno blasted a million lives into oblivion.

He gulped down the churning bile as the orange blaze transformed to white. Debris caught in Endor's gravity hurtled toward the tiny moon and burned up in the atmosphere. As he witnessed this cowardly act of terrorism, he registered, _Vader, the Emperor—they're gone. _He glanced around the bridge, his pulse thumping in his ears.

Warnings from the pit crew came fast and frequent.

"Losing life support on decks one through twenty-eight, ma'am."

The aftershock rocked the _Coercer_.

"Fires reported in primary docking bay and medbay eight, Captain."

The smell of fear and the bustle of panic overwhelmed him. _Who's left? Piett's gone. Sloane's there. _The Star Destroyer _Vigilance _still beamed on his display. The _Vehement _and the _Subjugator_—damaged but maintaining life support.

His shoulders tensed as the weight of the Empire fell to his shoulders, the last surviving governor of this great enterprise. _How will we—_

An A-wing fighter zoomed past the bridge viewport.

Two ensigns in the starboard pit cast worried gazes to each other. Lieutenant Heysla, a heavy-set human from Kuat, said to the pit crew, "Attend to your duties."

The lieutenant huffed as he rested his hands on his waist.

Assessing the damage, Randd turned to the viewport once more. _None of us dreamed we'd see the end of the Galactic Empire—not today, not ever._

He twisted to the duty pit, a command on the tip of his tongue.

"Sir, the starboard stabilizers are not responding. Ship is approaching free-fall limits." Ensign Woodlawr's voice shook.

Randd swiveled his head to the young officer. _I doubt she's even eighteen. Her first cruise—and it may be her last_.

Heysla opened a channel to engineering. "Chief, what in blazes is going on? Get that stabilizer responding now."

A cacophony of shouts, alarms, and fire suppression units muffled the chief's response. "Lost our aft shields, sir. All personnel—"

The screen switched from engineering to a damage report. The rear quarter of the lower decks broke off with jagged edges, blown away by a Rebel frigate.

Lieutenant Heysla's mouth dropped. "Captain, engineering's gone."

Deontah hurried to Heysla's display. Only her wrinkled brow and the incessant smoothing of her uniform betrayed her fear. The ship quaked once more, tossing the pit officers to the deck.

With practiced tranquility amid chaos, the captain said, "Activate fire control systems. Shut the blast doors from section E-41 onward. Open all hatches in the affected compartments. Scramble auxiliary crews."

"Yes, ma'am!" Heysla turned back to his pit crew. "You heard the captain. Let's get those blast doors secured and open those hatches."

With widened eyes, Ensign Shartrem said, "But, sir, any survivors will be sucked into space."

Heysla growled while leaning over the frightened youth. "If I have to activate the controls myself, you will join them, Shartrem."

The ensign shuddered and returned to her station. "Yes, sir."

Randd's lip quivered when the hatches sealed. _Too many good men. Too many._ He slammed his fist against the bulkhead.

Deontah climbed out of the pit and joined Randd at the viewport. "Sir, the Rebels aren't retreating." She steadied herself against the bulkhead as yet another TIE fighter crashed onto the hull. "If we don't pull out soon, there won't be a fleet left. Permission to issue a retreat?"

As she spoke, an A-wing careened past the bridge and blasted fire. A TIE fighter pursued the snub fighter, but a B-wing came from behind and took him out in a ball of fire.

Small ships dodged between the capital ships—some on suicide runs, some on strafing passes. The Rebel squadrons milled throughout the Imperial fleet while the Calamari cruisers barraged the star destroyers at point-blank range.

The _Coercer_ shuddered with each hit from the heavy guns, and klaxons sounded as yet another compartment lost hull integrity.

Randd drew his brows together and tapped his forefingers on his lips as he weighed his options. He looked around him at the squealing alerts. Some of the displays reported the _Coercer's _damage, while others showed the devastation to the rest of the fleet—too many star destroyers ghosted out as lost vessels.

He surveyed his crew—_they're just young kids really, much like my own._ _If I can't save my girls, at least I can save these_. He opened a communication channel to the entire fleet. He cleared his throat. "This is Grand Moff Randd. I am in command now. Disengage. All craft, retreat. Again, all craft, retreat. Transmitting rendezvous coordinates. Randd out."

_Let's hope the fire didn't get to the hyperdrive motivators. _The destroyer shuddered twice and then burst into hyperspace. He sighed as the blue streaks streamed past the viewport.

_Long live the Empire._

Those vessels capable of lightspeed headed to the naval shipyards on Kuat. The others … _well, their crews would be much older by the time they reached home—if they ever did._

_How will the Empire survive without an Emperor?_ His reflection stared at him in the bridge viewport. _Then again, who says we need one?_


	2. 001 - Funeral for a Jedi

**CHAPTER 1 - FUNERAL FOR A JEDI**

The line between death and life blurred in the sunset. A lone Jedi Knight approached the funeral pyre as the fading sunlight glinted on the polished obsidian mask of Darth Vader.

The young man brushed light-brown hair out of his face while he traversed the trail leading from the grove of soaring pupagi trees. Their gargantuan branches stretched from reddish trunks as shafts of light pierced through the foliage and sparkled on the forest floor.

Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, traipsed through the yellow grasses buffeting in the wind. The torch in his gloved right hand flared with a gust.

_Father, why? Why did you have to die? _He bit his lip to keep the tears from falling on his ebony Jedi robes.

Only a few steps away, Force-ghosts Yoda and Obi-Wan contemplated their dead adversary. Master Yoda crinkled his gnarled green face and crooked his pointed ears before wiping a tear from his golden eyes.

Meanwhile, the stoic Force-ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi closed his gray eyes and bowed his head, sending a ripple of sympathy through the Force to Luke. His old mentor refused to make eye contact, but Ben's stiff posture betrayed his emotions.

For Luke, the man that lay on the bier of rough-cut logs was his onetime enemy, the father he never knew—the father he wished he now knew.

When the young man touched the torch to the tinder, the pyre sparked to life, flames billowing high above the sable-armored corpse.

Yoda lifted his twisted claw toward the flames. "O blessed Fire, burn the shell and release his spirit."

Luke dropped the extinguished torch. His spine slumped, his arms hanging slack at his sides. His chest ached at the thought of what might have been.

Gray-haired Obi-Wan stepped closer to the intricately stacked logs and lifted his hand toward his former apprentice. "O blessed Fire which giveth life, release our brother from this frail husk."

Master Yoda cleared his throat and joined his friend in unison on the last line. "Join us, Brother Anakin."

Luke focused on Vader's black robes dissolving into ash, fluttering into the darkening sky. "Father, thank you." He gulped for air. "Thank you for saving me."

"No, Luke, _you _saved _him_." Obi-Wan smiled at the young man he had watched over for two decades. "_You _saw the good in him. I regret that I did not." The old man's voice cracked.

Yoda hobbled beside Luke and grabbed his hand. "Proud I am, Young Skywalker. You did what none of us could. You saved the man that we had failed." Yoda hung his head and heaved a sigh before gazing into Luke's eyes. "The heart of a true Jedi have you. Pass on what you have learned."

"But the Sith are all dead. There's no need—"

Obi-Wan grunted. "The Jedi preserve peace and justice, Luke. The Sith are not the sole generators of discord and corruption."

"Still much to learn have you, Young Skywalker. A strong Jedi Order the Republic will need."

Luke nodded.

"Seek wisdom. Show compassion. Serve the Force. On you all depends." Yoda beamed an enigmatic smile before the ethereal Jedi Masters blended with the smoke and flew upward to meet the stars.

Luke's mind churned. _I saved him, but for what? For him to die? I've lost everyone now. _He shuddered again. _First Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru_.

Tears formed in his eyes again at the mere thought of her name. He remembered the soft caresses on his shoulder, the warm hugs, the gentle care. He thought of all the times she treated him like her own son—the son she could never have—and all the times he wished for his own mother, his own father instead. _Now she's gone, and I can never go home. I'm all alone. Where will I go?_

He hyperventilated and screamed at the sky, at the Force.

_Ben, Yoda, and now Father._

"Why? Why does everyone I love have to die?"

His vision clouded, he collapsed on the grass and hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth with grief.

Yoda's voice sounded in the twilight. "Tut-tut. Really gone, no one ever is."

He ignored the proverb. Those words of comfort fell short of the mark tonight. Peace evaded him. Questions raced through his head. A longing he had for a family burned deep within his heart.

When he thought he would never emerge from his mourning, a spark of light pierced his soul. The gentle warmth of his sister Leia kissed his inner being. _Luke._

He heard her speak his name as if she were right next to him instead of clicks away in Bright Tree Village. But more, the love she extended through their Force-bond wrapped him in a compassionate embrace.

_I still have Leia. She's my family now._

Her words interrupted his maunderings. _The party's getting started. Are you coming?_

He extended a tendril of his soul to hers, relishing the touch, the oneness. _Yes._

Not daring to say more—not with his heart pounding—his mind still reeled with the forbidden kisses they had shared back on Hoth. He quenched the ardor that burned for her only a day before.

With a snort of derision, he mocked. _You fool. You know Han had won her heart, even back then._

He kicked at a tuft of grass under his feet. _Why did it have to be her?_

Contemplating the flames, his eyes transfixed on the shifting patterns of gold and red and orange. A few blue flashes flickered as the fire grew hotter and the mask melted.

The stench of burning plastic overwhelmed the dense smoke and burning flesh. Coughing, Luke stumbled upwind of the toxins.

Crackling skyrockets caught him by surprise, bursting forth overhead, offering hope with their proclamations of victory, but he remained cold and distant.

Gazing at the fiery blooms overhead, he offered his first prayer to the consciousness of the Force. "After everything I've sacrificed for you, let me not be alone. I'll rebuild the Order, just give me someone to love. Please. I can't go on alone. Give me … someone. I can't love a ghost."

The fireworks exploded in bursts of blue, green, purple, and red, showering golden trails and cannonading reports. A smile breached his face as the vibrant colors shimmering in the twilight subdued his gloom. Hope erupted with each dazzling salvo.

_Was that an answer? _He shook his head, willing the foolish fancy from his mind.

"Accepted." A baritone voice echoed in the clearing.

With a new faith, Luke Skywalker, the first Knight of the New Jedi Order, trekked into the darkening forest.


	3. 002 - Victory Celebration

**CHAPTER 2 - VICTORY CELEBRATION**

Nestled in the pupagi trees that grew to over a hundred meters in height, the tree-top village reverberated with festive drums and glowed in the warm light of bonfires. Everyone from Ewoks to Rebel pilots celebrated the destruction of the second Death Star and the defeat of the Empire. The Ewoks, a race of ursine warriors that grew to a meter tall, welcomed the Rebel Alliance to Bright Tree Village.

Standing over two-meters tall, their most-honored guest hailed from the wooded planet Kashyyyk. The Ewoks adored the Mighty Chewbacca because he had turned the tide for the Alliance in the middle of the battle by commandeering an All-Terrain Strategic-Transport walker.

Younger scouts climbed on the tall Wookiee, while others supplied him with a steady stream of raw meat and intoxicants. The hero moaned and roared in Shyriiwook while foam dribbled down his beard and pieces of meat clung to his fangs.

Across the village square, Rebel Alliance pilots in their bright orange flight suits as well as infantry in their green camouflage ate, drank, and danced with the furry natives.

However, a lone figure leaned against a red tree. Han Solo—smuggler, pirate, and now Alliance general—nursed a mug of potent Ewok ale in his hand while searching the bustling crowd. _Where is she? _

The tall smuggler scanned the village square, as the woodsy scent of the red bark and green needles mingled with the smoke of the bonfires. He ran a hand through his dark hair before draining his tankard. _She'd better not—_

_Ah, there she is_. _Calm down, Solo, she's just doing her duty, seeing to the troops. _He tossed the mug to the deck.

With his arms crossed and his eyes riveted on Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, his thoughts wandered. _Am I reading this all wrong? I mean, it's not like I've got anything to offer … and, besides, she'll be a senator—_

He sucked in his breath. Her brandy-colored eyes twinkled at him as she swirled her tan dress. The leather laces across the bodice flapped in the breeze. Han caught himself imagining what lay below those thongs. A warm smile sneaked from his lips—not his signature lopsided smirk, but a smile filled with all the emotions that thumped in his heart.

When a pilot slid his arm across her back, Han growled and leaped forward. _Relax, Solo. She can handle this. Not the first time she's done this. _

Her chestnut hair swung behind her back. She grabbed the man's hand and placed a mug of brew in it. With a superficial smile, the princess moved to the ground squad that had disabled the shield generator only hours earlier.

_It's now or never, Solo_.

Han weaved his way through the celebrants until he reached his target. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded as led her away from the noise and excitement to a secluded catwalk.

* * *

"What is it, Han?" When they stood close together like this, Leia had to crane her neck up to look Han in the eyes.

"I just want to be with _you_ for a moment, Leia, and not the rest of the galaxy." Han motioned to the festivities.

They gazed at the stars above the trees. In the distance, they spied a bonfire burning out as twilight settled on the area.

She leaned her head against his chest. "Ah, I wish it could always be like this." She sighed. "Just you and me and a universe at peace. Not running, not fighting …"

Han wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head. "Uh-huh, I know what you mean." He inhaled the earthy scent of moss and wildflowers that graced Leia's braided crown. "You're trembling. What is it?"

Breaking free from his embrace, Leia took a deep breath and gazed at him. She averted her eyes to the ground as she mumbled, "Han, there's something I have to tell you."

He tilted her chin up. "Is it about you and Luke?"

Turning her back to him, she whispered, "Yes."

"Look, Leia, it's okay if—" Han's jaw dropped before he slammed it shut. _Luke's her brother … but when did she find out? What happened while—_

"No, it's not like that at all." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. She pivoted to face the smuggler, standing almost a meter apart from him, her voice cracking. "Han, Vader … He's my … f-f-father."

Han pulled her to his chest, holding her as she sobbed. "Hey, is that all?"

"Isn't it enough?"

"Huh." He took her hand and caressed it. "Well, you can't pick your relatives."

Leia yanked her arm away from him.

Han pressed her to his chest. "Sh. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

"But—"

He rested his chin on her head and lightly kissed the top of it. As her muscles relaxed in his embrace, he murmured, "Leia …"

The princess craned her head to view the tall smuggler. She looked him in the eyes, beaming her enchanting smile at him.

Fidgeting with his fingers, he struggled to speak. "Leia, I-I-I don't know how to say this, but my last thought before the carbonite was … well, if I ever get out of this mess, I wasn't going to let you out of my sight again." He turned his head away. "Oh, I'm saying this all wrong."

"No, you're not." Leia stroked his rough fingers to calm him, catching his eyes.

"Well, the thing is … when we leave this place, I don't know when or _if _I'll ever see you again."

She clasped his hands. "Don't say that."

"Come on, you know you'll get pulled back into politics. And Chewie and me, well, we'll end up somewhere on the other side of the galaxy." Han waved behind him. "And I don't want that to happen."

He brushed a stray hair from her forehead while staring into her bewitching eyes. "Look, I know I'm just a two-bit smuggler, a scoundrel," he said with a smirk. "What do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me …"

Leia cocked her head. "Is this a proposal?"

Han nodded with a shy smile. She reciprocated with her own quicker nod.

He took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers, tasting the sweetness of her lips. For once, no one interrupted them.

The smuggler took the princess by the hand as he led her back to the celebration. _I'm …_ _getting … married._ As he looked at Leia, Han set aside his doubts and fears.


	4. 003 - It Is Your Destiny

**CHAPTER 3 - IT IS YOUR DESTINY**

At the main square, Leia spotted her brother Luke standing apart from the crowd, his sky-blue eyes staring into the distance and his black Jedi robes disappearing into the shadows behind him. She and Han bisected the plaza.

She could not determine Luke's focal point, but she saw his smile—something she had not observed in a long time, not since before Vader had invaded Hoth—not since their lives had turned upside-down on that fateful day. And definitely not since she had discovered he was her twin brother mere hours ago.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she spun him back to the celebration.

Luke waved at her, his warm smile penetrating her. The Jedi grabbed them both in a group hug. His touch at once conveyed brotherly love and unwavering loyalty.

Han broke away. "I need to go check on something. I'll be back in a minute." He winked at Leia before pecking her on the cheek.

"Hurry back," Leia said.

Luke wrapped his arm around Leia's shoulders and guided her to a bench as Han plodded across the square. They settled down on the three-quartered log that nestled against the wooden railing. The forest floor disappeared in the darkness a hundred meters below.

Leia examined his face. It looked older now. More wrinkles on his brow. The barely-discernible wampa scars on his lip and cheek. She slammed her eyes shut as a pang shot through her heart.

He pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"Noth—"

"Luke." Her eyes widened as she saw the agony in his, the tears threatening to spill. And she knew. She didn't know how she knew, but just as she knew when he was injured and needed her on Bespin, she knew he had endured this suffering … _for me. He took this for me._

"Oh, Luke." She grabbed him in both arms, holding his head to her shoulder. Not only the pain, but his grief overwhelmed her. _How can he grieve for that monster—he's not our father. He's a beast._

As his emotions spilled over their Force-bond, her hatred disintegrated, unable to survive against the onslaught of the Jedi's compassion. _Leia, he's all the family I had. He was a good man before, and he become one again. I did it to save you and to save him, too. And I'd do it again._ His trembling hands shook against hers.

She felt as if she were reading his thoughts, the communion resonating between them. She nodded and held him to her, letting him sob and shudder. "I'm sorry. I cannot mourn him, Luke."

"He's part of the Force now." He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked into hers."The real man, the real _Anakin, _lives on."

Images of blue ethereal beings popped into her mind. _I wonder how Vader died. Did Luke fail? Did Vader not turn back? Did Luke have to kill his own father?_

Then she heard his voice, but he did not speak. _No. Our father turned back, Leia. He sacrificed his life to save me, to save _you_. There's still good in him._

She bit back a tear and clenched her eyes shut. _Strong hands held her. Beautiful blue Alderaan with its snow-capped mountains and stunning Aldea City—her home planet loomed in front of her eyes once more. Those gloved hands dug into her shoulders now. She tried to squirm free._

"Leia." Luke shook her. "It's not real."

She pressed her lips together. "It was. He held me. He made me watch Alderaan blow up. I could have prevented it. I could have given them what they wanted, but I didn't. He killed them, Luke. He killed my parents. How could he? He was their friend. My father revered him."

"But he repented, Leia."

"Did you forget that he froze Han in carbonite? Sold him off to Jabba? Took your hand off? Almost killed you?"

"He could never kill me. There was too much love in him." His voice penetrated her soul like it did the night before on the catwalk when he told her the awful truth.

She pulled away from her brother and crossed her arms. "How could that monster have any love in him?"

Luke clenched his gloved right fist, staring at it before meeting her eyes.

She worried at the wooden planks beneath her feet, feeling the grooves in the timbers and the cracks in between each one. "You may forgive Vader, but I never will. Nothing can atone for his deeds."

He bit his lip and grimaced as he pulled her into an embrace. "Leia, don't turn into him. Anger, fear, hatred—they lead to the dark side."

She drew away once more. "I'm not a Jedi."

"You will be. It is your destiny." He squatted to come eye-to-eye with her. "Will you be the daughter of Anakin Skywalker or the daughter of Darth Vader? Only you can choose your path."

Leia stepped to the railing and stared into the dark forest. _Vader? Skywalker? Why can't I just be Organa?_


	5. 004 - Doesn't Sound Too Bad

**CHAPTER 4 - DOESN'T SOUND TOO BAD**

Han sauntered to See-Threepio, laughing at the Ewoks worshiping the golden protocol droid as their god. The droid chattered with Shaman Logray, a tan-and-black striped Ewok whose skull headdress waggled as he moved his head.

Han tapped the droid on his shoulder. "Hey, Threepio." When the golden robot in human form did not respond, the smuggler poked him again. "Threepio."

"Yes, General Solo. How may I be of service?" Threepio's metallic voice clanged against the whoosh of his servomotors as he turned with staggered motions.

"Need a favor. Could you find out from our friend here what the procedures are for ... uh ..." Han waved his hand at Logray. "Marriage?" When his cheeks heated, he slouched and returned his hands to his hips with a shrug of his head.

"I didn't realize you were interested in Ewok mating rituals, General Solo." Threepio pulled his arm to his chest and gasped.

While pointing at the shaman, Han said with little patience, "Just ask him."

"Oroo zhan uuila?"

The shaman mumbled some gobbledy-gook while bobbing his head.

The golden droid translated. "He says the couple must appear before him. After they take their vows, the couple symbolizes their bonding with the holding of the arms, similar to this."

Threepio clutched Han's forearms, lifting them parallel to the ground.

"Hey, cut it out." Han snapped his arms away from the droid. He narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "Doesn't sound too bad. Come with me."

As Logray followed Han, Han motioned to Threepio. "You, too, Threepio."

See-Threepio trundled behind Han who led them to where Leia, Luke, Chewie, Wedge, and Lando chatted. Luke and Leia relaxed on a log bench, with the others gathered around them. Wedge and Lando recounted their attack on the Death Star, but Luke and Leia stared off into the distance.

Han recognized a sadness in both their eyes that was not there when he had left them. Solo grimaced as he placed his hands on his hips, waiting for an appropriate moment to break into the conversation.

He shook his head to clear the haze that clouded his mind. _Man, Wedge's flight suit is bright—or maybe I've just had too much to drink. _The smuggler averted his eyes and focused on the darker shades of Chewbacca's sepia fur and Luke's black Jedi robes.

The music flared. Lando's blue cape swooshed a little too close to Leia, prompting Han to bite his lower lip and step closer. The former baronial administrator of Cloud City didn't miss a thing. He nodded at his old friend and moved across the circle to Chewbacca.

In his lackadaisical manner, Han said, "Hey, I hate to break this up and all, but Leia and me have some business with Logray here, but you're all welcome to stay." He finished with his arms outstretched.

Artoo-Deetoo, Luke Skywalker's blue-and-silver astromech droid, rolled over with his friend Wicket. Vibrating his cylindrical body on two supports, Artoo beeped, "DOOT veer sEEgwa."

Wicket responded to in Ewokese. _"Yub-nub, Naboo? Nagoo tak-tak?"_

"Ooooh EEEErah." He rotated his chrome dome from side-to-side.

"Well, go ahead, Threepio, tell us what to do." Han thrust his fingers toward the droid.

Threepio brought his hand to his mouth. "Tell you what to do, General Solo? Whatever do you mean?"

Han pointed to Logray. "The ceremony."

The shaman stood in front of them and waved his arms and his staff, bringing them to attention.

"Oh." The golden droid said to Logray, "Kash-ee-treek?"

The shaman pointed to the floor in front of him. "Thek. Ota chaa."

With his brisk Coruscanti accent, the droid translated. "He wants you to stand... here. Oh, and there must be two subscribers who will approve this ceremony, one for each party."

Chewie moved into position next to Han and rumbled a question.

"I'm marrying Leia, Chewie," Han said under his breath, not quite believing he was going through with it.

The Wookiee howled his approval.

"Thanks, pal. I knew I could count on you."

Luke moved into position next to Leia and nodded his head. The rest of the party adjusted positions around the group. The Jedi nodded behind him, smiling. Artoo maneuvered to a good vantage and started his recording program.

Logray waved his ceremonial stick. "Wattana lau choa_._"

Threepio's precise diction rang out across the square. "Dearest friends, welcome. It is time to celebrate the start of a new life for this couple. No more two—one they will be—bonded in matrimony."

See-Threepio hesitated before translating the next instruction. "General Solo, Princess Leia, do you solemnly swear to be united together in this sacred bond of marriage, forsaking all others?"

As Han gazed into Leia's eyes, he knew there was no other woman for him. This was it, and he would never regret this moment. "Yes. Forever."

Her smile was all he needed to know she felt the same about him. "Yes. Forever."

A life in a galaxy filled with peace awaited them. He couldn't imagine it without her.

Logray waved his medicine stick and chanted a few phrases. He then threw some powder on them both, causing Han and Leia to cough.

See-Threepio raised his hands in the air. "Wonderful! You may now take each other's arms."

Accompanied by Ewok hooting and drumming, Han and Leia clutched each other's forearms to finalize the custom. A few bolder ones shot side glances to their partners as Han pulled her into a Corellian dip and pressed his lips to hers.

The protocol droid waved his hands, growing more agitated by the second. "General Solo, that is not part of the ceremony. You are not supposed to do that."

Han smirked at Luke. "Shut him up or shut him down. I'm busy."

He rubbed noses with his wife before kissing her once more. _This is the life I never knew I wanted, but now I wouldn't trade it for the galaxy_.


	6. 005 - Remembering the Fallen

**CHAPTER 5 - REMEMBERING THE FALLEN**

A bird hooted overhead, jerking Luke from his meditation. Han and Leia had long since departed to the _Falcon_, and the rest of the wedding party had disappeared as well.

Tring to calculate the hour, Luke gazed above the trees to the dark sky. _How long have I been standing here? The forest is pitch black ten meters back now. Not even a hint of twilight._

Plodding across the wooden planks toward the village square, he massaged his aching neck. _Party's dying down. Must be later than I thought._

Across the square, Wedge caught his eye and nodded to Luke. His old friend nursed a mug of the Ewok brew as he waved his arms about and regaled an old war story. The Jedi settled down next to his friend and took the tankard a grizzled infantryman handed him.

Wedge continued his tale with his thick brogue. "So, there we were—positioned over the ring shield of Scarif, and—"

"How would you know? You weren't even there, Wedge Antilles." A green Twi'lek with an orange jumpsuit peeled her flight goggles from her forehead and worked them loose from her long lekku.

Luke grinned at his open-mouthed friend as he stammered and sputtered.

"General Syndulla, I didn't—"

"That's right, you didn't think, Antilles, as always. Now hand me a mug of that brew while I tell you miscreants how Scarif really went down." Hera chugged the beer and wiped the white foam from her mouth with the back of her hand. "If it wasn't for Scarif, the Rebellion wouldn't have survived. If it wasn't for Scarif—" Her voice cracked.

The same soldier with white hair and a beard that had handed Luke his drink now knelt beside Hera and pulled her chest into his. "Hera, we've all lost friends, good friends. But they would do the same again if they had to. We'd all do the same again and again and again. And we may have to. The Empire suffered a big defeat today, but they will rise again. Mark my words."

"How can you be sure?" Wedge asked.

Luke barely heard that question. He shut his eyes as visions bombarded him. _Star destroyers covered the skies of a desert planet, their massive triangular forms casting shadows on the sand. TIE fighters and Rebel snubs zoomed around a field of Imperials walkers. The blasted heat brought him to a sweat. He looked in the sky for the twin suns of Tatooine but found only one sun. He flinched as cannon fire from an AT-AT hit—_

"I was one once," the soldier said. Thumbing his chest, he continued as the visions passed from Luke's head. "But I wasn't some willy-nilly politician. I had no choice in the matter."

"Stormtrooper?"

The man shook his head. "No, a clonetrooper." He pointed to the scar above his right temple. "When we saw what was happening to our brothers, some of us took our control chips out—only days before Order 66 came down."

The group assembled around the small fire grew quiet.

_I don't understand. What's Scarif? What chips? What order?_ Luke opened his mouth but shut it again. _No, I'll have to ask Leia or Han. I can't let them think the last Jedi is an imbecile._

"Enough." The rough warrior raised his mug into the air. "Let's read in the names."

The little group stood, scraping boots and benches on the rough planks.

"To those who have given their lives for what is right. May we never forget their names nor their sacrifices. May we carry them forever in our hearts."

Hera held up her cup. "May we remember those who died at Scarif, who gave their lives for the Death Star's plans so long ago: Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, Bodhi Rook." She took a swig after each name and dumped the remains of her cup into the fire. The flame shot up for a moment before she refilled her mug from a leather bota.

Wedge continued the ritual. "Admiral Raddus and the _Profundity_."

Another pilot said, "Blue Squadron. May they all live on in the Force."

"Padawan Ezra Bridger, missing in action," Wedge added.

The names droned on for nearly an hour, flames shooting up each time someone tossed a mug.

Luke hesitated, feeling unsteady on his feet after so many toasts and refillings of his own mug. He stepped forward and murmured, "Queen Breha and Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan." He didn't drink this time as the tears rolled down his eyes. _I didn't even know them, but I can't ignore Leia's agony. It pierces me even now._

After a long silence, Hera stepped forward. "Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus."

The clonetrooper stepped forward. "Ahsoka Tano White Blades, missing in action." Tears watered the man's eyes.

"Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luke said with another gulp and toss. He cleared his throat once more after topping off his mug. "Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

All heads turned to Luke. The clonetrooper stepped beside the Jedi. "Hear, hear, General Anakin Skywalker, The Hero with No Fear, and the best star pilot in the galaxy."

Emboldened by the alcohol in his system, Luke said, "I cannot tell you how, but know that today's victory was not won in space or on the ground. I didn't even win it. _Anakin_ won it through the Force. He destroyed the Emperor, though it cost him his life."

"What did you say your name was, Jedi?" the older man asked.

"Skywalker. Luke Skywalker. My father gave his life for me today."

"That's impossible."

Hera laid her hand on the soldier's arm. "Rex, you've had a bit too much."

"No. Anakin died over twenty years ago when they executed Order 66. He died like all the rest of the Jedi. Slaughtered by my brothers." Spittle expunged from Rex's mouth.

He wiped his chin with the back of his hand before continuing. "I served him in the 501st. Three bloody years I served with him." He punctuated each word with a pregnant pause. "I would know if he were alive. Besides, he wouldn't have let this happened. He wouldn't. Not the Anakin I knew."

Luke shook his head, trying to clear the fog the alcohol left. _What did I say? Why did I say it? They can't know who he is._

He felt his face flush as he searched for the words to make this right. "You're right. He did die that day. But the Force brought him back today to save us, to save all of us."

Rex shook his head. "I don't understand."

Hera smoothed the soldier's gray hair and wrapped her arm around the burly man. "You don't have to. The one thing I learned from Kanan is that the Force moves in mysterious ways."

"But if it could bring back Anakin, why not Ahsoka?"

Hera led the man to a bench and held his hand while the group dispersed. "Sh, Rex. I think you need to sleep."

"No, I can't sleep. Every time I do, I see her in my dreams." Tears gathered in his eyes.

Hera placed her fingers to his lips and inclined his body toward the railing. "That's the Force, Rex. It's given you her—at least in your dreams."

"But—"

"Here, drink some more of this."

She held up her own mug to the man and made him drink. Within seconds he was out.

Luke sat beside her. "I shouldn't have spoken."

Hera shook her head. "No, it was right to remember him here. Now that the war is over, we'll finally have time to grieve our loved ones, but it will take time. It will bring pain. But it will bring closure, too, so we can live the lives they died for."

The Jedi allowed her words to bounce around in his head until they registered. He nodded, hoping she was right.

The pilot rubbed her hands down her pant legs and bit her lip. She scanned to her left and right before broaching the next question. "So, what's your next move, Jedi? Are you taking trainees?"

He pressed his lips together and shook his head. "I need to study first."

She tilted her head. "Study what?"

"There's got to be something left … some Jedi artifacts … somewhere. I don't even know where to start."

The Twi'lek stared out into the dark trees where fewer lanterns blinked now. "Jedha. There's a temple there. Or at least there was five years ago. Lothal's is sealed. Doubt you can get into the one on Coruscant—if anything remains there at all."

"Jedha?"

"The home of the Guardians of the Whills." She grimaced. "The Empire blasted the town from space while testing the first Death Star. There might be something in the rubble."

Luke stared at her, his jaw slack. _Citizens screamed as they ran down the streets of a rocky planet. Dust overtook him. He coughed as the buildings fell around him and wails assaulted his ears. _

"Do you—"

A little human boy, no older than five, ran across the square. His dark hair obscured his blue eyes, but the green tips of his ears poked through the matted mess. In the firelight, Luke thought the boy had a green-tinged skin.

"Mama! Mama!"

Hera turned to the boy. "Jacen, I told you to stay on _The Ghost_._"_

"I wanted to cele-celeb … party, too."

She pulled him close to her chest.

"Why are you crying—" The young man fingered the tear streaks on her cheeks. "Daddy, you were talking about Daddy." He crawled into her lap and snuggled into her chest. "Don't cry, Mama. Daddy doesn't want you sad."

Luke felt the Force in this young one, shining brighter than anything he had seen besides Leia. It called to him. _Not this young. I can't take one this young. I'm not going to take them from their parents._

Hera smiled at Luke. "I can't train him, Skywalker. He needs a teacher. He needs …" She pointed a green finger at him. "… you."

_Rain pelted Luke on a hill of black shale. Lightning struck in the distance, illuminating a hulking building. Screams howled in the night._

_Jacen's screams._


	7. 006 - Aftermath

**CHAPTER 6 - AFTERMATH**

_Luke moaned, trapped in a fitful sleep. White bolts of lightning snaked across his contorting body. The crisp ozone assaulted his nose as he writhed on the floor. "No!"_

_He struggled against the bolts, curling into a tight ball. "Father, please! Help me!" Each charge scorched his skin, streaking trails of agony along his back and his limbs. With the next charge, a plaintive wail escaped his lips. "Father—"_

A rough hand shook his arm.

"Luke! Wake up. Luke! You're having a night terror. Snap out of it."

His eyes popped open to see his old friend Wedge flying across the square. With a dull thump, his friend hit a tree trunk twenty meters away.

"Wedge. No. No. I'm sorry." As Luke pulled himself up from the rough plank, his stomach churned. He turned to his side and retched on the deck.

Clutching the railing, he tottered across the empty square. He shielded his eyes from the first dawning sun, which did nothing for the vibro-ax lodged in his skull.

Around him, soldiers and pilots slept in corners while Wedge lay slumped, unresponsive.

Luke kneeled beside him. He pulled out his canteen and splashed water on his friend's face. "Wedge, come on, wake up."

The dark-haired man spluttered as he revived.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Wedge."

Commander Antilles ran his hand over the back of his head. "No worries. I've had worse." With Luke's help, he stood up. "Better question, are you all right? Too much last night?"

Luke's eyes glazed over as another vision hit him. He willed it away and pulled his body into control. "I guess."

Wedge wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulder, inducing a wince. "You're soaked right through. What were you dreaming?"

"You don't want to know." Luke grimaced and kneaded his forehead. The two hobbled to the nearest empty bench. "What happened last night?"

The pilot cocked his head and examined the Jedi. "Remember anything?"

Luke groaned as he rubbed his brow. "Han. Leia. Married?"

"That's right. Anything else?"

While clenching his eyes shut, Luke mumbled, "No. It's all a big blur." He jerked his eyes open and his head up. "I didn't hurt anyone else, did I?"

Wedge rested his hand on Luke's arm. "No, relax. We just read in the names." He took a swig of water from Luke's canteen.

The Jedi dropped his jaw. "What did I say?" _I hope I didn't tell them about Vader, about Leia. She doesn't need to start her life like this. Please, no._

"Something about your father saving you. That's all." Wedge grinned at his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Couldn't make much sense of it anyway."

Luke pondered those words. _Leia's safe. _He shuddered once more. _I can't do that again. I can't lose control. I might have said the wrong thing. I might have killed someone. _He looked at his friend once more, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Come on." Luke lifted Wedge up. "A medic needs to check out that bump."

Wedge chuckled. "As long as you let them check you out."

Luke nodded. "Let's go find Artoo and see if he can pilot an Imperial shuttle. I don't think either of us should fly right now."

"Agreed. Don't think I could even climb into my cockpit, let alone launch." Wedge groaned as he stood up.

The two, one in black and one in orange, clung on to each other as they lumbered across the rough planking to the grand staircase the spiraled up an ancient pupagitree.

⊘ Bright lights forced his eyes closed once again. Luke listened to the hushed voices around him and the mechanical beeps. _Lying down. Relax. Deep breath._

"Brain scan reports negative for epilepsy," the artificial voice of a Two-Onebee medical droid reported.

Luke clenched his teeth together as another wave passed through him. His body shook and trembled against the restraining straps. He moaned again.

"Then what about those convulsions?" This was a humanoid voice. Male.

Soft hands brushed his forehead. "He's stirring. Master Skywalker, can you hear me?"

"Yes." He groaned the word with much effort. "Where?"

"Sh. You're in the med bay." The compassionate female voice bathed him in warmth. "I'm Doctor Kalonia. Can you tell us what happened?"

_The lightning covered him once more, twisting, snaking._ He jerked on the table, breaking the straps.

"Hold him down," the doctor said.

Luke screamed as multiple hands pressed on his tender skin. "No! Father, please help me." A pitiful wail escaped his lips. "No." He shook off the medical staff and lifted his own hands to fend off the attack.

Two orderlies and a nurse sailed across the room and smacked the wall with a thud, falling to the deck unconscious. The two doctors hung suspended against the ceiling while straining servo motors whined from the medical droid that lay crumpled in a corner.

The Jedi sat up, eyes wide-opened at the carnage he had created. A crushed heap of metal wheezed on the floor, emitting acrid smoke and sparks.

"No." Luke jerked his head as the doctors fell. "No. I'm sorry."

"Master Skywalker! Master Skywalker, focus on my voice."

The Jedi swiveled his head to a red-headed woman in a white coat rising from the floor.

"We're only trying to help you."

"I'm sorry," he cried. Tears slid down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

The rest of the staff stood, hanging back from the table.

Kalonia held them off with her hand. "Don't touch him." She ran her handheld scanner across his skull. "You're in shock, Master Skywalker. We need to get you out of these wet clothes."

"Not … master," Luke mumbled. "Not ma—" Another tremor coursed through his body.

"Sh." Kalonia gripped his hand. "Give me a nice long inhale. That's it. Now hold it. Concentrate on my voice. Slow exhale. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven."

Luke panted.

"Another deep breath. Good. Let it out slowly. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

He pulled his hands to his woolen tunic and unfastened the front flap while the rest of the team inched their way back to the table. "Just don't touch me," he cautioned.

Pulling himself into the Force as Yoda had taught him, he closed his eyes and focused on the glowing light within him. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered his master.

As he shrugged his arms out of the tunic, a human orderly approached to take it from him. Needles shot through his flesh as he stripped his white tank from his chest. He dropped the shirt to the floor and centered himself on the Force once more.

The other doctor, Luke still didn't know his name, peered closely at the red streaks branching out around his torso and arms.

Kalonia asked, "Have you ever seen anything like this before, Arbab?"

The man moved closer to Luke and passed his scanner across one of the brightest markings. "Lightning. Not like this, though." He set his scanner down pointed to the trousers. "Looks like they cover the entire body. He shouldn't have survived."

"Explains the neural issues," Kalonia said.

Luke quaked again, curling into a ball on the table, spasming, falling.

"Catch—"

He crashed to the floor, instruments scattering.

"Get him back up on the table and prep him for bacta," Kalonia pushed the straps aside.

Dr. Arbab spluttered as they lifted Luke's inert body. "Doctor, we're dangerously low on bacta as it is. I cannot sign off on its use for mere burns."

Kalonia stiffened her back and leaned over Arbab. "Doctor, if we don't get his convulsions under control, he's going to end up killing someone. Healing these burns may not cure everything, but we won't be able to address his mental needs until his body stops overloading him with pain stimuli—or have you forgotten your basic psychology?"

Arbab glared at the red-headed doctor but nodded. "Very well. Prep him for bacta.**"**

The male nurse pushed up his sleeves and rubbed his black curly hair where he had fallen. "Right away, doctor."

Careful to avoid touching Luke's burns, the man tugged off the Jedi's knee-high boots and stripped the sodden trousers. "Time for your bacta briefs, Master Skywalker, then we'll dunk you in the tank. Pretty soon you won't be aware of anything but floating in the magical syrup. You'll come out good as new."

* * *

The uncanny feeling of weightlessness consumed his body as they lowered him into the bacta tank. The transparent cylinder filled with a clear gelatinous medication.

Dressed only in a pair of briefs and a plastic sleeve protecting his damaged prosthetic hand, Luke bobbed in the mixture. The tiny fingers of the bacta solution relaxed his burns. The redness reduced to a bright pink.

He closed his eyes and drifted in the tank, losing track of time and place in the miraculous healing fluid. His body floated into darkness while pinholes of light poked through like billions of stars surrounding him, caressing him.

Peace. For the first time in his life, he felt at peace, in control. _This is what Master Yoda spoke of—the peace that passes all understanding. No fear. Just being. Just allowing it all to wash over you._

"Hmm, not talking about bacta fluid was I, Young Skywalker."

"Master Yoda."

The green creature filled his mind, a blue aura surrounding his old master through a hazy mist.

"Come to me you must." The wizened Jedi Master tilted his head and pointed his cane at the young man. "Peace you will know."

"But how?"

"Jedha. Come to Jedha you will. Waiting for you I will be."

"But?"

Master Yoda stretched out his gnarled fingers and placed them on Luke's forehead. "Hurt you are. Only the Force can cure. Come to Jedha you must. Only then can you know peace."

Luke's eyes opened to find himself immersed in the bacta. _What? How? _He pounded on the cylinder and gurgled through the breathing regulator. "Master Yoda!"


	8. 007 - Scoundrels Never Change

**CHAPTER 7 - SCOUNDRELS NEVER CHANGE**

Leia clutched Han as they ran, his large hand encompassing her dainty fingers. Dust swirled around the couple while they sprinted toward the _Millennium Falcon_.

_I finally get a quiet moment and some decent food over at that cantina, and then this happens. Han Solo, when we get out of this mess—_Leia gasped as she pushed over the table and raced down the cantina's ramp.

Han jumped as laser fire swept his ankles. His head grazed the swinging sign of Pablo's Pawn Shop.

"What's going on?" She ducked as a bolt shot past her ear.

Han clenched her hand tighter, dragging her across the tarmac. "No time to explain." He pushed her up the ramp before running to the cockpit. "Just get in there."

The green Rodian proprietor poked out his long snout and swiveled his saucer-like antenna toward the couple. His suction-cup fingers squeezed the trigger of his assault blaster while his gang of degenerates fired at the _Falcon_.

"What did you do?" Leia craned her neck out the cockpit viewport. "They're shooting at us."

Han leaned over to the copilot's station and stabbed a few buttons. "Nothing the shields can't handle."

"Oh, yeah, what about that?"

"What?" Han's eyes widened as a Trandoshan lifted an electromagnetic pulse launcher.

When the humongous lizard grinned, it revealed pointed teeth—similar to the toothy necklace around its collar. The alien aimed down the barrel and squeezed the trigger.

"Strap yourself in. We're taking off." Han flicked four switches and pulled on the yoke.

The _Falcon's_ lights flickered as the shields absorbed the first wave. A frightful explosion of golden sparks rushed over the cockpit.

"Shields at twenty, Han." Leia's fingers dug into the console as she bit her lower lip. "One more hit, and we're done for."

She toggled a switch to open the hidden guns on the belly. When the _Falcon_ lurched upward, she fired at the pirates. One flew backward on impact, and the others scattered for cover on the dock.

"Aim at their ships."

Leia adjusted her sights and targeted the nearest vessel, then shot. Her quarry erupted into white and red particles, bursting into a golden plume that shook the _Falcon_. The explosion encompassed the freighter's hull as it climbed through the debris.

A second ship deflected the laser bolts, the shields absorbing each detonation as the engine thrust grew brighter.

The princess bit her lip and swiped a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Han, this one's firing up his engines. Do something."

"Once we make the jump to hyperspace, we'll lose—"

The navacomputer clanged an alert.

"Hang on!" Han yelled.

Another ion blast approached the _Falcon, _the waves pulsing larger the closer it reached. He throttled the hyperdrive levers. The view changed from a dark star field to long pinpoints, settling into the welcoming blue geometric planes of hyperspace.

⊘ He smirked at his wife as he swiveled in his chair to her. "Told you we'd lose them."

Leia raised her eyebrows at him. She shook her head and left the cockpit with a huff.

"Now what?" He tracked her down the corridor to the lounge.

She sunk to the acceleration couch and crossed her legs, glaring at him. "I was hoping for something a little more romantic than outrunning bounty hunters and pirates on our honeymoon." She swiveled her head and raised her eyebrows. "When you said we'd travel the galaxy, I didn't expect it to be a trip down smuggler's lane."

Han sat beside her, playing with a wisp of hair that escaped her braided crown. He whispered in her ear. "It was worth it. Trust me."

"If you say so."

"Trust me." Han ran his finger from the base of her neck to her wrist. With his other hand, he pulled something out of his pocket.

Leia rotated her head, eyes popping wide at an ornate necklace dangling from Han's fingers. When its herringbone design glinted in the harsh lighting, she skipped a breath.

"For you."

She shook her head, pushing his hand away. "You think I'm going to wear stolen goods? I'm a senator."

"Look at it."

Leia turned her head, examining the piece. She put her hand behind the jewel, lifting it. Intricate yellow zlato formed the base of the necklace with deep red indranil stones sparkling along it. In the center, a gigantic teardrop of a perfect indranil hung. She exhaled a long sigh. "The Fire of Hope. How did you ever find this? It's been gone … fifteen years."

He smirked at her as she fingered the gems. "Being a scoundrel has some benefits. Hondo bragged about the job for years. And only one person could afford to buy it."

"Gardulla the Hutt."

"And now it's returned to its rightful owner." He lifted the necklace, undoing the clasp and hanging it around her neck.

"No, I can't wear this. Only the queen—" Leia bit back the tears as she remembered the last time she saw these jewels hanging on her mother, Breha, the Queen of Alderaan.

"Last I checked, that's you." He fastened the heavy pendant around her neck.

"I've never been coronated, Han. And, besides, I prefer 'senator.'"

"To me, you'll always be royalty, Your Highnessness." He ran his tongue across her lips.

Leia pulled away and tilted her chin. She narrowed her eyes. "Well, you'd better take me to Hosnian, or I'll reactivate Threepio for the rest of the trip."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Leia winked at him.

"Hosnian it is, but first—" He lifted her from the couch and carried her to the captain's quarters. "I'd like to see you in this necklace … and nothing else."

Leia grabbed his lower lip in a playful bite before mashing hers to his. "You scoundrel."


	9. 008 - Not the Way You Think

**CHAPTER 8 - NOT THE WAY YOU THINK**

A string of beeps jostled Luke from his meditation as the snub-nosed X-wing transitioned from hyperspace.

"Artoo, I see it. Set an orbital path over the Holy City," he said into the comm. "Hey, when did maintenance say they'd finish the shuttle refit?"

The repair log scrolled down his screen.

"Four weeks, huh? Well, we have to be back by then anyway for the opening of the Senate."

The droid beeped a long string of binary code.

Luke twisted in his seat to stretch his legs. "Just a little cramped in here. X-wings weren't designed for long-distance comfort."

Artoo spurted a chuckle.

The small craft quaked as it passed into the atmosphere. Beads of sweat tickled his brow as the temperature climbed in the cabin. "More power to life support, Artoo."

"Mwooop-beep?"

"I'm all right. Just a little hot as we cross the atmospheric barrier." Luke peered outside the canopy at the moon below. "Looks like a bunch of rocks and sand."

"Brrdooy-OOh."

"Hey, watch your language. Holy City."

He could have sworn Artoo snorted.

"City mound is coming up fast. Run your scanners. See if there's a safe place to land." Luke banked the X-wing to the left to get a better visual on the objective.

A bright light flashed from the desert floor. "Ah!" He closed his eyes and turned his head away. He jerked the steering yoke, leveling off his approach. "What was that, Artoo?"

A long string of beeps and whirs ensued.

"Glass? The entire city is molten glass?" He hit the console with his fists. "How in the world are we going to get into the temple then?"

The little droid sighed and beeped. "Woop bowop gurrrHUHN."

"That's all right, Artoo." Luke inhaled deeply and began a meditation cycle while the X-wing continued its orbital flyover.

A few moments into his ritual, when the surface of Jedha was nothing more than a taupe blur, he felt it.

At first, it was no more than a tug—a pull he could not escape.

Something or someone was calling to him—no—singing to him. A beautiful melody with the clearest soprano voices. He could not distinguish the words or even the syllables, but the haunting tones chilled him.

He flicked a few switches on his console. "Artoo, home in on that singing. There's someone down there. We need to help them."

A snotty reply came from the droid socket.

"No, I'm not imagining things."

"DhooROOP BE-dowEE yoh."

"Artoo."

"Woop woo WEEYA GRRahhhn?"

"Never mind. Just put it on manual. We're going in."

Artoo chirped a nine-syllable retort that made Luke grin.

"Always the optimist, aren't you?"

"Brree-EEEEEEop."

"I heard that."

* * *

Luke shucked his orange flight suit and tossed it into the cockpit before he hopped to the gritty sand. He sighed at the tower of rubble that rose a few hundred meters away.

Artoo squawked at him.

"No, you stay here and guard the ship. Keep her warmed."

"TwEEEP badoop shwee."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

With his silver lightsaber hilt swinging at his hip, he sauntered down the rocky slope. When he reached the heap of boulders, the hazy outline of what might have been a tower at one point rose above it a few meters.

"Master Yoda!" Luke peered around the wreckage. "Master Yoda!"

He wiped the perspiration from his brow and moved toward the faint singing. "Stand back."

The wind swirled a mixture of fine and gritty sand into his eyes, beating him back from the rock fall.

Luke lowered his head and pushed his way through a heavy gust. He clutched at a medium-sized boulder nestled at shoulder height. He gritted his teeth as he tugged at the stone.

The wind and dust continued to drive Luke back. He tucked his nose into the crook of his arm and drew in a few filtered breaths. Ten meters down the slope, the wind lessened.

After catching his breath and wiping the dripping sweat from his face, he rose to his full height and planted his feet. He faced the gusts head-on. Closing his eyes, he ranged out with the Force.

The wind stilled.

A large rockfall and remnants of a tower stood before him. Taking a deep breath, he stretched forth his fingers and sent the Force toward the rocks.

He lifted his hands, the boulders in the front group rising a few centimeters. Sweat poured from his head, his face burnishing a bright red.

The largest rock on the bottom touched down first.

Then another.

And another until they all tumbled.

The earth beneath him shook, tossing him to the ground. He crossed his legs, placing his feet on top of his knees and straightening his spine. Luke shook his head as if coming out of a daze.

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He repeated this cycle ten times.

When his heart stopped racing, he flicked his hand to the side and removed one boulder from the slide.

Then another.

And another.

After a dozen, he inhaled deeply. _You are one with the Force, and the Force is with you. Nothing is impossible with the Force. Open yourself to it._ Yoda's teachings echoed in his head.

He let go of his tension and let the Force wash through him. The song he had heard before swelled in his head as the Force bathed his inner being.

When he reached a peace he had not known in ages—a peace he thought he would never attain again—he channeled the Force to a group of boulders. Not just one or two this time, but a collection of rubble exploded into the sky and scattered onto the wasteland behind him.

Then another.

And another.

Soon, musty air hit his olfactory receptors. A few more blasts and an opening emerged in the mountain, a dark chasm daring him to enter.

* * *

As he stepped into the cool hollow, sand trickling from above, a wave of _déjà vu_ overwhelmed him. The earthen walls, the metal grates, the darkness pierced by shafts of light from far above. _Any minute, a Gamorrean guard is going to come around a corner._

He treaded across the scattered debris inside the entrance. About a hundred meters in, the corpse of a large soldier lay buried beneath some rubble. The body had deteriorated in places, but Luke could still distinguish the remnants of the man's prosthetics and breathing apparatus.

_Father wasn't the only one confined by these infirmities. Wonder what happened here. Was this guy unable to get out before the quake?_

The haunting song swelled in the corridor, leading him toward a chamber deep within the complex. The cells on either side soon lost their metal grates and doors. Only narrow portals gave entrance.

Luke lit his lightsaber for illumination, holding it low, and peered into one. A coarse shroud wrapped skeletal remains nestled on a shelf.

_Catacombs? But who were these people? And how long ago did they live?_

He doused his saber and pressed deeper into the edifice, following the glow toward the end of the tunnel.

The melody surged with each step, leading him ever forward. The music no longer spoke of joy and love but of waiting and anticipation. The steady beat of it captured his full attention.

As he neared the terminus, the light extinguished, casting him into utter darkness. This deep into the mountain, not even a fissure existed.

His heart raced and his breathing increased. The song that had ended so abruptly now burst forth again with words he could not understand. But the pull was there. _Touch us_. _Save us. Take us._

The light returned once more, but this time not as a soft glow. Instead, it erupted in a brilliant flash, blinding him momentarily.

Luke could determine the source this time—large crystals strung in broken cases bleeding their light.

Still, they called to him. _Save us._

He stretched forth his hand as a wave of frosty chill passed over his body—no, _through_ his body. He froze his hand centimeters away from the nearest crystal. _I've only felt this cold a few times before. The cave on Dagobah, Vader, and … the Emperor._

"No! I will not give into the dark side. I am a _Jedi_."

As he hesitated, the music transformed into demonic screeches. The light from the crystals turned from brilliant white to furious scarlet. A hideous cackle overlay the screeches.

Without warning, energy arced from the cracked gems, red streaks of lighting contorting around the chamber. Within seconds, they had cocooned Luke and tossed him to the packed clay.

As he writhed on the floor, he broke into a sweat. The face of the Emperor appeared before his eyes.

"Father! Help me, please!"

Pain shot through every nerve in his body, arching his back and twisting every muscle and fiber.

"Luke, real this is not. Resist it you must." Yoda's voice boomed around him. "Pull the Force in. Let it fill every crevice of your being."

Hyperventilating and writing on the floor, the Jedi opened his soul, focusing on the light within and the Force without. Through his inner sight, he envisaged the light of the Force battling the darkness in this tomb, in the crystals, in his mind.

"I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me." He chanted the mantra as he immersed himself in the light he so craved, finding healing once more from the terrors of the darkness.


	10. 009 - The Well of the Force

**CHAPTER 9 - THE WELL OF THE FORCE**

Luke stumbled out of the cursed catacomb. As the tower rained stones upon him, he slid toward the only exit. Three large boulders smacked each other with pounding violence as they collided near the opening, releasing a slew of pebbles and larger rocks across the exit.

As the dust settled, a blaze of sun shone from a crevice above, bathing him in a column of light.

"Young Skywalker, proud I am." The green Jedi Master apparated beside him. Yoda pushed his cane out and settled on the clay floor.

The chamber quaked again, the rock formation rotating, spiraling upward. Luke scooted back. "What's happening?"

"Peace. Be at peace," his master said. "Soon you will see." With a chuckle, the little creature closed his eyes and smiled as the stones rose.

Rough slabs ground each other above, sliding into the tower of rock. The boulders soon gave way to a smooth cylinder of apricot sandstone. Tan, brown, and even pink layers marbled the stone as it rose higher and higher.

"Wha—what is this?"

"Ancient Jedi Temple." The cylinder finally stopped spinning, leaving a sealed circular portal in front of them. "In we must go."

Luke approached the door and swept his fingers over the carvings that bordered the round slab. He probed with the Force. A blue light pierced through the etchings in a ripple that started at the bottom of the circle but stopped before it reached the top.

Stiffening his face, he tried again. A burst of light shot into his chest and tossed him to the ground.

Yoda tittered at him. "Oh, Skywalker, when will you learn to ask questions first? Hmm?"

The wizened creature lifted the young man by the hand. "Come. Together we do this. Master and apprentice, as always it has been and ever will be."

They raised their hands in unison, the Force flowing through their combined strength.

Luke luxuriated in the master/apprentice bond once more. _Had it only been a few rotations ago I was on Dagobah? It seems like a lifetime ago._ _Why did I ever leave?_

"Concentrate," Yoda said. He closed his eyes and grinned, moving his hand.

The blue light burst through the glyphs, blinding Luke. When the seal flashed, bathing the chamber in sapphire tones, a deep rumble began. The stone rolled away from the door, revealing a darkened tunnel.

Master Yoda stepped through the opening. He turned back to Luke waiting in the antechamber. "Coming, Young Skywalker?"

Luke ducked his head and entered the tunnel. _I hope Master Yoda isn't walking into another trap._

Within a few steps, the shaft turned a bend to reveal a circular room. Twelve slab chairs enclosed a mosaic circle of the Jedi Starbird on the floor.

"What is this place?"

"The council room. Come. Meditate we must."

Luke kneeled beside his master and closed his eyes. He stilled his racing mind and entered his meditation state, focusing on the light burning within him. It glowed brighter and brighter until he was certain the light within him joined with the light of this sacred temple.

"Master, I see a door."

"Hmm." The creature smiled. "Only one you see?" He waved his claw.

Light burst forth from two other entrances.

"Three. I see three."

"Choose you which you will follow."

Luke stood and walked toward the first door that had shone.

Yoda tittered at him. "This decision make not with your mind. Seek the Force's guidance, or return you may not." The old master gestured to the darkened corners of the room. Sealed doors appeared in the gloom, sealed doors with frozen corpses of Jedi Masters waiting for their charges. "Unwisely their apprentices chose."

The Jedi nodded and closed his eyes once more. As he opened himself to the Force, a compulsion to take the right tunnel overwhelmed him. A hazy white light consumed him when he stepped through the opening.

* * *

As the gray mist dissipated, a figure shrouded in a white robe with silver trim nodded his helmet toward Luke. The creature wielded a lightsaber with a silver blade. Its vibrant power illuminated the sandstone walls that stretched ten meters above them. The awkward hum of the blade sent a shiver up his spine.

A silky contralto voice said, "What seek you, Son of Skywalker?"

Luke held still for many moments. He scrutinized the being in front of him. After a few minutes, he answered, "Wisdom."

The temple guard chuckled. "But what will you do with this wisdom?"

"Establish the Jedi Order."

"To what end?"

"To maintain peace and justice in the galaxy."

"Fools."

A mist arose, swirling into white figures with blue and yellow insignia. A chill pierced his flesh, a chill he expected in this trial. Troopers firing at hordes of battle droids surrounded Luke.

"They convinced themselves they were fighting to save Christophsis, Felucia, Onderon from Separatist oppression. But they were pawns. So consumed by fear that their precious Republic would no longer control the galaxy, they sold their souls. In the end, they created the Empire, the reign of terror, and sold themselves to the Sith."

The image morphed into a council room with twelve Jedi Masters in consultation. "Guardians of peace … in the end, they were the ones who opposed peace. In their lofty towers, far away from the fighting, they based their decisions on fear. Fear of losing control."

As Luke turned, he recognized Yoda and what he believed must have been a younger Obi-Wan—thinner, fewer wrinkles, brown hair instead of gray. "No, Master Yoda would have never acted without the guidance of the Force—nor Obi-Wan."

The guard moved his hand, changing the image to a dark throne room. A hideous Zabrak with red and black tattoos on his face and pointed horns atop his skull lifted his hand and choked a blond woman dressed in blue.

This time Luke heard the creature's words. "You should have chosen the dark side, Master Jedi."

Luke gasped as the image revealed the Jedi—Obi-Wan. "No, that's not true. Not Obi-Wan."

The beast stepped down from the dais toward the Jedi, still holding the woman aloft in a Force-choke. "Your emotions betray you. Your fear, and, yes, your anger … let your anger deepen your hatred."

The guard held the image. "And when fear wasn't enough, they let their love spur their anger, their hatred."

With a flick of his wrist, the image jumped. The Zabrak lit a black blade and thrust it through the woman's heart. Obi-Wan raced to her side.

The woman whispered with much effort. "Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I've loved you always. I always will."

Obi-Wan pulled the woman to his chest as she died.

"No, Ben wouldn't do that."

Cold crept into Luke's flesh, the utter cold he felt above in the chamber of the crystals. The guard in front of him grew dimmer, smudged in a dark mist.

Now an older Kenobi appeared, at night, in a desert that Luke was sure had to be on Tatooine. The beast was there, too. The old Jedi Master ignited his saber first, finishing the Zabrak in three swift strokes.

"Fear always breeds hatred. And if it wasn't fear of losing control, it was fear of losing the ones they loved."

"Blind to their own weaknesses."

"Unable to maintain the Jedi Code."

"Victims of their own lusts."

"So afraid of losing the ones they loved …"

"They gave their own souls to the dark side."

A murky room with a large viewport overlooking a night sky of lit skyscrapers appeared. His father appeared, clothed in black Jedi robes, his face cringing as he sat down. "What have I done?"

The Emperor, a younger one than he knew, stood as his father kneeled before the most wicked.

Luke trembled. He breathed deeply, focusing on the light within. In moments, the wave passed.

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

Bowing before Palpatine, Skywalker murmured with heaving breaths, "I will do whatever you ask."

The Emperor's voice dropped lower than Luke remembered. It sent chills up his spine. "Good."

"Just help me save Padmé's life. I can't live without her … I pledge myself to your teachings."

"The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you will be known as Darth Vader."

The guard motioned again, and the images disappeared. He stood with Luke alone.

"They had wisdom. They had power. But it did them no good. Selfish. Every single one of them." The knight grabbed Luke's chin with the Force and turned the man's gaze on another vision—a woman, giving birth, the mist obscuring her face.

"Even you …" The haze cleared, revealing Leia, her face twisted in anguish. "What would you do to save your sister? Sell your soul, as your father did?"

Luke twisted, holding his arms against his chest. "No."

"You would rather see her die?"

The Jedi reached for his lightsaber. _Always in motion is the future_. Those words rang in his head, freezing his hand on his hilt. He weighed his options and removed his fingers from his weapon. "That is not certain."

"With great power comes great responsibility."

"Without wisdom, you are right, this power is a menace."

"The Jedi had this wisdom. What good did it do them?"

Luke eyed the figure and flicked his hand. The helmet scattered across the chamber. A hideous pale Paun appeared with red streaks down her long cheeks and teeth sharpened to needle points. Her eyes glowed yellow. _A woman? I've only seen eyes like this once before—the Emperor._

Without warning, the creature separated the long hilt of her weapon and ignited a second saber. With a snap, she tossed her blades at Luke. They rotated on a direct course for his head.

The Jedi struggled with the Force to push the blades away. He gritted his teeth as the sabers inched closer to his neck.

"Take your weapon," the shade taunted. "I am defenseless. Strike me down with all of your hatred."

"No. The Force is my weapon."

"Defend yourself."

"No." Luke planted his feet squarely in front of the beast. He closed his eyes and opened himself further to the Force. As the power flooded his senses, he pushed at the blades.

"If you will not fight me, then you will be destroyed." She hissed and spat at him.

He blanched but held his ground.

For a second, her visage flashed to a hideous skull with blood dripping from her teeth. She lifted her claws, flicking her blades to the side.

_No._ With a flicker of Force-sight, Luke charged his opponent. As twisting, purple bolts snaked from her fingers, he launched himself above her head. The Jedi flipped over the guard, as her fingers followed his ark.

He trembled as the first shaft of lightning arced across his body. He pulled at the brilliance within, pushing it out. For a moment, the searing pain ceased, giving him just enough time to tumble to hard-packed dirt and slap the glyphs on the portal the woman had guarded.

A hideous cackle permeated the temple and seeped into his mind. "Foolish Jedi."

The creature vanished as Luke slid into the hidden chamber.

A blinding stream of light illuminated the roots of a tree. On the stump, seven tattered volumes of varying sizes stood with a thick gap between two of them.

"Knowledge these books hold, Young Skywalker." Master Yoda appeared beside him. "Not wisdom. Wisdom comes from within."

"What are these?" Luke moved his hand over the leather bindings.

"The Sacred Jedi texts, save one."

Luke gazed around the chamber. "Where is it?"

"Lost it is. Return it will in the right time." The wizened Jedi Master evaporated, leaving Luke in the beam of light.

His ethereal voice echoed in the darkness. "See much, study much, suffer much. Beware your heart."


	11. 010 - The New Senate

**CHAPTER 10 - THE NEW SENATE**

"Why me?"Han cursed under his breath_. Carbon freeze don't seem that bad right now._

Sparks erupted from the electrical panel, causing him to wince. The lights in the temporary Senate Hall on Hosnian Prime cut out once more and then flickered back to life. Han shoved his head inside the panel, looking for the loose connection.

He grabbed the multimeter from his work belt and tested the circuit. "Hey, Chewie! I found it. Looks like we've got a burnout."

The Wookiee roared a question.

"Think I can." Han tugged a heavy lever which plunged them into murky darkness. By the light of a glowlamp, he extracted the faulty breaker and rewired the circuit.

He bent his head around the electrical panel and yelled, "Go ahead."

Chewie roared in agreement. When the Wookiee flicked the switch on the Rodian delegate's console, the display board lit up, and a chime echoed through the empty hall.

"Grea—" The electricity cut out again. Han hit the panel with his fist, and the power surged to life. "Leia's going to kill me if we don't get this working. Senate was due ten minutes ago."

Chewbacca growled.

"Well, at least it's something. Now try it." He kept one eye on the panel and the other on the display screen.

Chewbacca flicked the switch, and the monitor flared to life.

"Yeah, that's it … you hunk of junk."

The Wookiee growled, but before Han could respond, Leia burst through the double doors of the hall. The babble of the senators in the foyer followed her.

"Han, is it working yet?"

He jerked his head and dropped the pilex driver.

Light streaming through the doorway glinted off the Fire of Hope pendant around her neck. Her white gown sashayed, the silk outlining the shape of her hips.

She closed the double doors behind her and slinked across the concrete floor, following the blurry beam of Han's glowlamp.

"Mon can't stall much longer."

"I think we've got it working … sort of." Han grabbed her waist and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"Han." Leia groaned. She straightened her dress and touched up her hair.

Loping down the bleacher seats, Chewbacca rumbled. With each pounding step, the metal benches clanged against the deck.

"What'd he say?" Leia asked.

"I don't know who they got to wire this place, but there aren't enough power cells to run a thermaslice." Han scrunched his nose as he waved his hand at the weak lighting.

"Lando's guys said—"

The Wookiee chortled.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Han closed the distance between Leia and himself. "Lando?" He barked a laugh. "Lando swindled someone on this job, I'm sure, and I think it was the Republic."

"Hey, you fixed it, right?" She tugged on his jacket collar. "I knew I could trust you." Stepping on her tiptoes, she reached up to his head and pressed her lips to his. "You're so attractive when you're fixing things." With a mischievous smile, she ran her hand down his neck and winked.

Han grabbed her around her waist, resting his hands on her firm backside. "Oh, I am, am I?"

"Oh, yeah, flyboy." A flush blooming on her face, Leia pulled herself away. "But you'll just have to wait." After gliding to the double doors, she stopped halfway. "Han … I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" He looked up from the panel.

"I'm pr—" she murmured.

Chewie's welding torch sparked and sputtered, drowning out her words.

"What? Can't hear you!"

Leia projected her voice. "I just wanted to say … I'm pre—I'm presiding today. Would you please stay?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Her strained facial muscles relaxed. "It means a lot to me."

After the doors closed behind her, Chewie rumbled.

Han folded his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, let's hope this ceremony—" The lights sputtered once more, darkening the chamber even further. "Hey, go get the work lights from the _Falcon_."

The Wookiee growled.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leia followed the Chancellor's procession. Mon Mothma swept into the hall in her white gown swishing across the concrete floor. As her golden chain of office swung lightly at her chest, the green-gold amaralite gem on the Republic Scepter glinted in the indistinct light.

The delegates undulated in waves like swarms of kudliwe insects. Chancellor, senators, and aides promenaded around the tension beams scattered throughout the building. Snide comments echoed off the steel transport containers that formed the skeleton of the auditorium and the hard bleachers that ringed the chamber.

"I can't believe they expect us to work in a place like this," the Iktochian senator said to his aide. The senator's sneering nose and protruding forehead only amplified the swinging of his cranial horns while he griped. "It's absolutely barbaric."

The short female representative from Tatooine gave an enthusiastic smile. "Well, it's better than back home. Beggars can't be choosers, Senator." She pushed past the man as they climbed to their designated seats. "At least we have power and running water here. It's not as if we can move into Coruscant or Chandrila."

An orange-skinned Kel-Doran male pointed with his four fingers to the legislator. "And while the Empire razing this planet is deplorable, at least we can start from scratch and rebuild to suit our needs." His rebreather wheezed on alternating words.

"This is a hazard." The elderly Twi'lek senator Tai Linn from Ryloth climbed over a tension beam with much difficulty while his green lekku swung behind him.

The murmuring continued, with voices indeterminate in the echoing hall. "Tai, have you felt these seats? I don't know how they expect us to sit here for hours on end." The bleachers clattered with each step of the delegates. "Goodness, even in the Imperial Senate …"

The Neimoidian senator said through his flat snout, "Figures. I wonder if this is how the Republic will be run. I think they believe we are still a Rebellion and not a government." He flicked with his bony fingers. "We should have stayed with the Empire." His large eyes flared as his eye ridges rose.

Holovid broadcasters jostled for shooting space in the tight chamber, their voices reverberating over on another. "Citizens of the New Republic, welcome to the opening session of the New Republic Senate. As you can see, your representatives are working in unsafe conditions for your benefit to guarantee freedom of representation for every being …"

Ignoring the complaints, the Chancellor smiled at the assembled delegates. She nodded to her left and right, acknowledging both Ackbar and Leia.

Grand Admiral Gial Ackbar of Mon Cala, stood to one side of the platform, representing the combined fleet and military arms of the New Republic. He swung his bulging, fishy eyes from side to side when another senator complained once more about the primitive accommodations.

A fanfare resounded through the hall, silencing the naysayers. Speaker of the Senate, Leia Organa of Alderaan, stepped to the microphone.

Holovid cameras zoomed in on her. The vid screens around the arena projected her image, highlighting the perspiration beading on her brow.

"The inaugural assembly of the New Galactic Republic is now called to order." She tapped an ancient gavel on the lectern. "Delegates, it is my grand honor to welcome each system into the New Republic. Today marks the first day of galactic unity, strength, and compassion. I present to you Her Excellency, Chancellor Mon Mothma."

Mon Mothma glided into the spotlight behind the lectern. The Chancellor gazed out at the assembled delegates, each divided across the chamber into their geographical groupings.

Mon Mothma addressed the New Republic Senate for the first time. "Senators, thank you for your—" Feedback deafened the delegates for a moment. Mon froze, waiting for the sound to return to normal. "—your patience. Solo and Chewbacca, your timely help has saved the day yet again. We are grateful for your service. Now, Senators, please check your switch as I call each system. Ryloth. Sullust. Tatooine. Naboo. Endor. Alderaan …"

During the hour-long roll call, Tai Linn grumbled, "It's so hot in here. I don't know how they expect us to think, let alone deliberate in these conditions."

The senator on his left said, "It's not just the heat. It's this humidity. I'm positively melting."

"Well, I could handle this heat and humidity if we at least had a decent wine and some Jogan fruit. If I have to look at another emergency ration pack and swallow another sip of this swill …"

Leia tried to ignore their complaints as she sat in a single seat in the exact center of the assembly on the front row. The Charter of the New Republic specified this place of honor for Alderaan in remembrance of the millions of lives lost that fateful day. She bit back the tears as she remembered her parents Breha and Bail, remembered the Death Star, remembered Vader.

_Can't change the past, Leia. Focus on the future. _Her father's words echoed in her head._ How many times had he counseled her to look to the future and not the past? _She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and pulled herself to her full height as the roll call ended and notification lights blinked throughout the room.

Mon nodded to the first quadrant of delegates. "Senator Chookra Takhra from Tangrene."

The tall, dark-skinned senator towered above the delegates surrounding him. "Madame Chancellor, a grave concern has been brought to my attention. Senators, I have received reports that Imperial spies are even now monitoring our proceedings. Every datapad signal has been tapped. Nothing is secure."

Clamor erupted throughout the hall as senators stood and pounded on their lights demanding to be heard.

Mon recognized Leia once more. "Senator Organa."

"Madame Chancellor, Senator Takhra, the proceedings of this council are being broadcast around the galaxy. I do not understand the fear of a security breach. This government must operate under a modicum of transparency. Let us not revert to the old practices of secrecy that permitted a Sith Lord to rise to power under our very eyes." Leia scrunched her brow.

"Lady Speaker, while this ceremony is open to the public, many sessions will not be. I move that we vote on an Information Security Act." Takhra pressed a few buttons on his datapad, sending the article mentioned to the main screen. "I took the liberty of drafting this legislation. Any transmitter of non-authorized information vital to the survival of the Republic should be charged with treason and executed." Spittle dripped from Takhra's chin.

Zeshkar Ja from Iktotch stood, activating his light and waggling his horns.

"Senator Ja from Iktotch," Mon Mothma acknowledged.

_Should have figured you two would be in league together. How many have you already deluded about this imaginary threat_? Leia narrowed her eyes. A familiar tingle ran down her spine, one she had not felt for four years—since the last time she stood in the Senate. _And what is the real threat you're trying to hide?_

Ja rambled for a few minutes before concluding. "I second the motion. We cannot expect to maintain this Republic without strict security forces in place."

Takhra nodded at Ja, who returned the affirmation.

Her heart racing, Leia stood again, flicking her switch. "Senators, this motion sounds reasonable until you look at the implementation. How will we enforce this mandate? Tap every data line? Accost Republican citizens at will? If we cannot trust the people we represent, we are not a republic. We are the tyranny we fought against, and I will not stand for it."

* * *

From his vantage backstage, Han beamed with pride at his wife as she performed her senatorial duties. _Oh, Your Highnessess, where has that feisty rebel gone?_ He chuckled to himself.

Han said to Chewie, "Leia is brilliant. Look at the way she handles those senators."

Chewie agreed with a Wookiee moan.

They turned their heads when Tai Linn, the elderly Twi'lek from Ryloth, stood. The entire arena hushed. "Madame Chancellor, I move that we appoint a committee to research the feasibility of such a policy. I rescind my recommendation and propose time to review the legislation and an opportunity to deliberate on it before casting the first votes of the new government."

Senators broke out in both outrage and agreement. Mon slammed the gavel onto the lectern, calling the body to order once again.

"We have two motions on the table, Senators. Logic dictates that we vote on the second proposal first. Shall we appoint a committee to research the feasibility of an Information Security Act?"

Some senators muttered, looking to the left and right for supports.

The Chancellor straightened her back, activating her command presence. "Senators, this is not the Galactic Republic, nor is it the Galactic Senate. We will not survive if we become a body known for political infighting and deal brokering. You represent the _constituents_ of your system. I ask that you vote for the best interests of your _constituents_, not the best interests of _yourselves_. Now, please, cast your votes."

Senators flicked lights, the numbers on the vid screen changing rapidly.

Leia moved to the lectern. "Senators, the votes have been cast. The ayes have it with two abstentions. The first resolution will be tabled until the committee has presented its findings."

Mon returned to the lectern. "Please nominate members for the committee."

Han yawned—a rumble of thunder shaking the hall and a deluge of rain pelting the metal ceiling.

Chewie roared over the next peal of thunder.

Han and Chewie raced out of the Senate Hall, heading for the Senatorial Complex housing project. "Come on, Chewie, if we don't get the tarps up, this thunderstorm will set the project back weeks."

* * *

After two more hours of deliberation, the first session concluded. Frustrated at the little progress gained, Leia searched for Han.

A figure in black trousers and tunic with a silver lightsaber hilt swinging from his belt approached her from behind. She recognized Luke before he even spoke. "Leia, you were great today."

"Luke, I didn't know you were back. How'd the mission go?" She hugged her twin.

"Great! I can't wait to show you what I've found. Have you ever heard of a place called Jedha?"

Leia's face clouded over. "Yes. Yes, I have. You've been there? I didn't think there was anything left."

"Not on the blast site. The tem—the caves, though, they were amazing. I found records etched in the stone itself. They date back millennia."

Leia heard but did not comprehend what her brother was saying. She scanned the area, gazing past Luke. "You haven't seen Han anywhere, have you?"

"He headed out to the construction site a few minutes ago." He shrugged and scrunched his brow. "Storm coming in."

Leia's mouth clenched together and her chest sunk.

Luke asked, "Everything all right?"

She shook her head and tightened her lips before wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. She hoped it was only the stress of the day bringing the tears to her eyes, but she feared it was something greater.


	12. 011 - Training of a Jedi Knight

**CHAPTER 11 - TRAINING OF A JEDI KNIGHT**

Parked on a grassy field and surrounded by transports, shuttles, freighters, and anything else that could be used for temporary accommodations, the _Falcon_ served as home for the time being. Luke followed Leia aboard the old freighter.

The _Falcon_ retained a particular odor that the scrubbers could never remove—part hydraulic fluid, part dirt, part booster fuel, and even part Corellian brandy—but to Luke, it would always smell of home.

With a wry grin, he recognized the well-worn social area. "I love what you've done with the place." The white padding around the chess table with the gun-metal gray bulkheads brought a warmth to his heart he hadn't expected.

"Oh, you be quiet." Leia playfully punched him in the stomach before laying out emergency rations and a water container on the circular holographic game table.

"Ooh, just what I was hoping you'd serve—emergency rations and water. I haven't had that since …"

"Yesterday," they chimed in unison, grinning at each other.

After Luke took a bite of the protein stick, he slurped some water. "How are things going with you and Han?"

"We're doing all right." Glaring at her brother, she sipped her water.

He stared at her and mulled over her response.

"Don't pry, Luke." She scowled at him.

"Hey, I just want to maintain peace in the galaxy. Your altercations could affect the whole system, you know." He snorted and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop it." She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

Luke wondered if things between them would ever be the same. He tried not to show how much it hurt when she shut him out like this.

After a few bites, she leaned forward. "So, what's your next step?"

He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before answering. "Well, the Senate wants me to start recruiting new Jedi apprentices and training them, but …"

"You don't think the Jedi should answer to the Senate, do you?" Leia pressed her lips together.

Luke shook his head and crossed his arms. "Absolutely not. The Jedi Order serves the Force, not the Senate."

"As for training new apprentices, Leia," Luke asked, looking up through his bangs and reaching out to grab her hand, "when are we going to start your training?"

She removed her hand and brought it to her chin. "I don't know. Maybe once the Senate is settled."

He leaned over the table and riveted his eyes on her. "You know if we don't start soon, it's never going to happen. Everything else will take priority."

She bit her lip and scrunched her face.

He could perceive the turmoil pulling her apart. _Whatever she's not telling me—no, it's her business. She won't appreciate me butting my nose into her relationship._

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from him.

"Leia, it's dangerous for you to be so strong with the Force and not be trained. At least let me teach you to control your emotions." When she finally looked at him, he arched his eyebrows to the cockpit. "I can't risk losing you to the dark side."

She tossed her utensil on the table with a clang. "Let's start now, then."

When he touched her arm, his eyes widened. "You're tired. Perhaps we should wait until morning."

"I don't think I'll ever _not_ be tired. Really, I'm ready."

Luke inhaled and measured her with his piercing eyes.

After a moment, he nodded his agreement and stood. "Okay. I want you to close your eyes." His voice transformed into a silky stream that initiated a cleansing ritual. "Clear your mind of everything. Become at peace."

She closed her eyes and clenched her hands together in her lap. Her back straightened under his scrutiny.

"Listen to your breathing. Inhale … exhale … inhale … exhale."

The senator took in deep breaths as she followed his instructions. Eventually, her back muscles slumped, and her face relaxed.

After a few minutes, Luke asked, "What do you feel around you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you smell the grass?"

"Of course I know what grass smells like—"

"But can you smell the grass _outside_?"

Leia huffed and then inhaled sharply. "Yes. I can smell the rich mud, the sweet grass … ooh, and that clump of Kevina flowers over by the landing claw."

His heart raced as a smile broke out on his face. "Yes, and what else?"

"Ugh, Chewbacca … he needs a bath." She pinched her nose. "And Han—oh, I'm los—" Her sentence cut off as she gagged.

Luke laced his fingers together and rested his hands on the Dejarik table. "Do you see how your emotions can cloud your judgment?"

Her face fell. Her eyes hardened. Her lips clenched. After a long moment, she regained her meditative state.

"Good. Now, do you see what is tying them all together?"

She remained quiet for a moment before answering. "Yes. Yes, I do." Her face lit up, and the corners of her mouth upturned.

"Now, I am going to push into your mind. I want you to use that energy field to shove me back." He was gentle with her. _I hope she's focusing on that flower, otherwise, I'm going to pick up all of her surface thoughts._

The thoughts weren't just on the surface. They screamed at him.

N_o privacy. No time with Han. Alone. The Senate is falling apart. Just like—Han's going to blow up when he finds out._

He still sensed no resistance from her. "Leia, push. Push me out of your mind. Don't you sense my presence there?"

"No. Oh, yes! Stop reading my thoughts." Leia pushed him out with fervor and drummed her fork on the table.

He fell against the freighter's hull and slid down to the deck. "Leia, you must be at peace when you use the Force. Anger, fear, aggression—they lead to the dark side." He stood once more. "Now, let's try it again … return to peace."

He stared at her and then the fork before she set it down again with a sheepish grin.

He infused his mind into hers again. This time she blocked him the right way—until Han and Chewie entered. When her fear returned, she propelled Luke onto the deck.

Luke rubbed the back of his bruised head with his hand as the initial shock of the blast dissipated. _Where did she learn how to do that? _

The Jedi stared at Han as he put away his tools and took out a canteen of water. Both he and the Wookiee dripped water on the deck and tracked in muddy footprints, carrying the miasma of a wet tauntaun.

Leia glared at the mess and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Hey, Han, Chewie." Luke waved at them from his sprawled pose on the floor.

"Hey, kid." Han slumped his shoulders.

Chewie barked a tired greeting.

Luke glanced at Han and then at his sister. He smirked as he stood. "Chewie, could you help me with the coolant tank on my shuttle? I think it's got a leak."

The Wookiee grabbed his tool bag and followed Luke out with an affirmative squawk.

Han sat next to his wife and relaxed for a few moments. "I'm exhausted." He wrapped his arm around her and crossed his legs on the curved bench.

"Um-hmm. Me, too."

He murmured, "You were impressive today, Leia."

She rested her head on his damp shoulder. "Thanks."

"Hey, I gotta hand it to Luke," he said with a wide smile.

She smiled, inhaling his musky scent. "Why?"

He smirked at her. "This is the first time in weeks we've been alone together."

"Let's not waste it." She kissed him, dragging him to the captain's quarters.

As she pulled him through the corridor, he asked, "I thought you were tired."

"Not anymore."

Han peeked back over his shoulder as they passed through the hatch. "How long do you think Luke can keep Chewie occupied?"

Before the door slid shut, Leia said, "Long enough for you, flyboy."


	13. 012 - Padawan Program Postponed

**CHAPTER 12 - PADAWAN PROGRAM POSTPOINED**

After spending a few weeks consumed in Senate debates, Leia sneaked away from the incessant bickering in a back corridor. She rested her head against the corrugated steel wall and closed her eyes.

A prickle warned her. _Not today. Please, not today._

The narrow passageway confined her—either back to the Senate or forward to meet her brother. Even at this distance, she could tell Luke was on a mission. She knew he was looking for her, for training.

She pivoted on her heel and bolted for the chamber.

"Leia, stop." The Jedi Master rested his hands on his hips and blocked the corridor.

She halted, glaring at her brother with her teeth clamped together.

"Lock it down, apprentice." He returned the glare.

"Luke, this is neither the time nor the place—" She reversed her path.

"Fine, my shuttle, tomorrow morning, 0600." He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "Don't be late."

The senator marched out of the corridor with a fluttering in her chest. _I have enough problems at home and in the Senate. Can't Luke see I need him as a brother, not as a Jedi Master? _

With a gurgle from her stomach, Leia pushed the thought from her mind and quickened her pace toward the refresher.

* * *

The next morning Leia rolled over and vomited into the receptacle Threepio had placed by the bed in the night. After wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she glanced at the other side of the bed.

Han snored as drool dribbled down his chin.

_Lovely. _She grabbed the bin and hauled it to the commode. She groaned at the memory of her conversation with Luke and with the thought of Jedi training this morning. _0600 is too early._ She pulled down the lids of her bloodshot eyes and splashed water on her face.

"Princess Leia," Threepio chimed from the corridor.

_Should have closed that hatch._ "What, Threepio?"

"Master Luke has sent a communication. He's expecting—"

"Tell him I'm on my way."

"But you're not even dressed—"

"Just tell him."

The fatigued senator pulled on light-gray athletic gear and coiled her braids at the base of her neck.

* * *

Within a few minutes, she was dragging herself through the tall grass surrounding Luke's converted Imperial shuttle.

The white, triangular craft still bore the scorch marks from when it had escaped the exploding Death Star a few weeks earlier. The only thing that was different was a large Jedi Starbird painted in blue on the upper stabilizer.

Shading her eyes from the cresting sun, Leia discovered a blue-and-white astromech droid welding one of the hydraulic lifters on the loading ramp.

The droid beeped a cheerful greeting to the senator and spun its blue dome.

Leia grunted, not ready to face the morning or Luke.

With his arms crossed in front of his chest, Luke waited for her at the top of the ramp. His lightsaber hung from his belt on his left side, his black uniform making him appear even more resolute in his mission. "Good morning, apprentice."

_I swear, Luke, if you call me "apprentice" one more time, there won't be a Jedi Order._

She peered into the main cabin. The blue lighting separated the Jedi from the gun-metal gray bulkheads. Otherwise, he would have blended into the decor, with only his face and silver lightsaber visible.

She wrinkled her nose, detecting a whiff of fresh paint hidden beneath the vapors of rocket fuel and welding ozone—a dangerous combination.

"Good morning, Master Skywalker," Leia said with an edge to her voice.

His sky-blue eyes scrutinized her.

"Luke, what is it?" she asked, incapable of maintaining her animosity toward her brother for long.

"I'm not sure what, but there's something different about you today."

"Just exhausted." She glared at him. "I'm meeting Mon this morning. Can we get on with this?"

"Not a morning person, huh?"

She furrowed her brow. "What are we working on today?"

"The Force-push." He gestured to the floor. "Take a seat on deck. When learning levitation, you can lose your balance and sometimes your breakfast."

"Ugh, don't even mention food right now." As she sat on the floor, the chill of the metal deck plates cut through to her skin. She shivered.

"Are you set? Good. You've felt the Force tying living things together. Now, I want you to clear your mind and see the Force binding the non-living things as well."

He closed his eyes and inhaled. "The air. Do you feel it?"

"It's cold—"

"Go past the cold. What about the moisture?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes.

"Go deeper. Beyond the fractal patterns and particles, past the molecules. Can you see the atoms?"

Leia's upper body swayed in a trance. "It's like a rhythm. A heartbeat."

"Deeper. You can only see the Force when you center yourself and become at peace."

She opened her eyes and nodded.

"That's why patience is the cornerstone of Jedi conduct. If we aren't at peace, then we cannot fully tap into the Force—and that is when we are most susceptible to the dark side."

He set a training orb in between them. "We'll start with this sphere. I'm going to set it down over here, and I want you to draw it to you."

She sucked in a gasp of air and exhaled slowly for a few cycles. When she was at peace, she reached out around her with the Force, finding Luke first. She worked her way around the shuttle, discovering how each object felt and was bound with the Force. She stretched out her hand to reach for the remote. It rose a few centimeters before plummeting to the deck.

She jumped up, reeling in dizziness. She reached the rubbish bin just in time before nausea overcame her.

"I was afraid that would happen." He handed her some water to clean her mouth. "Drink some of this, too. Small sips. The nausea should pass soon."

Leia sipped from the bottle. The room-temperature liquid slid down her throat, washing the bile away. "Thanks, I'm feeling better again."

"Are you sure? It's an uncanny sensation until you get used to it."

"I'm fine. Really. Please, let's resume."

He pressed his lips together. "Okay, but let's keep this by you just in case."

She started again, but the sphere did not even rise an inch before she regurgitated into the bin.

"Leia, take it easy."

"Maybe you're ri—" she said before heaving again.

He moved beside her to support her through the next wave. However, when he grabbed her arm, his eyes lit up as a corner of his lip lifted. The Jedi Master handed her a towel to wipe her mouth.

"What's so funny?" She wiped her lips, pulling her head back and setting her face stiff in annoyance.

"Nothing. I want you to try one more thing before we quit." He brought his hand to his mouth and turned his head away from her to hide his smile.

She inclined her head toward him. "Do you really think that's wise?"

He smirked, raising his eyebrows and nodding. "Trust me."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." She shook her head.

He extended his hands. "Relax. I want you to count the people in the shuttle."

"Easy, one, two." She pointed to Luke and herself, puffing with impatience. "That's it."

"Not that way. Use the Force. Do you see our Force-signatures? Our auras?"

"Yes, you're blue—brilliant blue." A smile crossed her face for the first time in days.

"What else?"

"I'm a golden amber with a red center." Her smile faded into a grimace.

"You're wrong, Leia. That's not one—"

They both finished in unison, "That's two."

Leia brought her lips together and furrowed her brows with apprehension.

"Congratulations! Wait until I tell Han he's going to be a father!" Luke's eyes blazed as his warm smile ignited the surrounding air.

"No, don't. Please, Luke, let me tell him … in my own time." She clutched his arm to steady herself.

As the Jedi schooled his emotions, she perceived the peace emanating from him to her, just like in those torturous months while Han was in carbonite. She knew that Luke would be there for her through this, just like he was back then.

"Sure, Leia. Whatever you want. As for training, we'll wait until the morning sickness passes."

"Thanks." She grimaced in return as another wave of nausea passed through her.

A boyish grin crossed his face. He kissed his sister on the cheek and helped her off the floor. "Come on, Sis, I'll escort you home."


	14. 013 - Shocking Revelation

**CHAPTER 13 - SHOCKING REVELATION**

After Luke escorted his sister back to her new lodgings, he took an early morning run in the woods.

Deciduous thundu trees shadowed the trail, and golden sunlight streamed through their twisting branches high above the spongy soil. Purple-feathered woodland birds chirped, and black-and-tan striped rodents chittered. His heavy breathing and hurried footsteps disturbed the sylvan serenity.

Moving through the brisk air while the birds greeted the morning refreshed him. The tendrils of the Force surged through him. The fragrant air of crushed leaves warmed by the sunlight energized him. His feet picked up their pace.

After a few clicks, the Jedi stopped in a clearing to catch his breath when he sensed a movement in the Force.

"Luke." Obi-Wan's voice echoed as the blue-tinged, ghostly form shimmered into existence. Kenobi's ghost appeared just as he had seen him the last time on Endor.

Luke remembered when the Jedi had sacrificed his life to save him. Now, the Force gave him an insight that Kenobi had sacrificed himself to save Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker.

His old mentor's steel-gray hair and scruffy beard belied the man's true age of fifty-seven. The stresses of the Clone Wars and the harsh climate of Tatooine had changed the once-vital warrior into a shriveled old man in just nineteen years. Yet, the Jedi Master's blue-gray eyes still twinkled with merriment.

Luke panted in the middle of a glade. "Obi-Wan."

"The first of the new Jedi will come to you soon. You will teach her in the ways of the Force, and she will rise to become your comrade-in-arms."

"I know. I've already started training Leia. I thought it best to let her get past the morning sickness before we continue." Luke winked at his old master.

When the ghost of Yoda apparated into the clearing, Luke sucked in his breath. With a slight bow in reverence to the small green figure with wispy white hair and large, pointed ears, Luke greeted, "Master Yoda."

The ancient Jedi Master raised his gnarled cane in his hand, making a slow motion in the air. "Expecting is she? Unexpected this is and unfortunate. Leia must not become a Jedi. Forbidden attachment is."

"Why? Leia loves Han more than herself. Truly, that is the good in this world," Luke pleaded, sitting on the moist soil and matted leaves in the pose of the apprentice.

Obi-Wan moved beside the younger man. "When a Jedi adheres to someone, the dark side can exploit that weakness."

Luke sneered at the thought. _How could something good be a weakness?_

After a pause, as if Obi-Wan had heard his question, the Jedi said, "That is how the Emperor seduced your father to the dark side. When he was my Padawan …"

Squishing his eyebrows together, Luke scratched his head.

Obi-Wan gestured with his hand. "A Jedi Apprentice—the Jedi Council had assigned us to protect the senator from Naboo. Unknown to me, they fell in love. They married in secret, violating the Jedi Code."

The older man paused before he said in an ominous tone, "Unfortunately, the Emperor knew of Anakin's love and used it to manipulate him to the dark side. Fearing for his wife's life and that of his unborn child, your father turned, believing the Emperor's lie that only the Sith could save her."

Tears glistened in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Luke, that is why we live a monastic life. Not because we are holy, not because we don't have physical and emotional desires, but because it is the only way we can do our duty."

"I've started training her already." Luke bit his lip and lowered his head. _Oh, I've messed it all up again_.

Master Yoda hobbled forward with his gimer stick. "Not too late to stop the training. Much like you she is."

"Yoda is right."

"You spoke of another." Luke lifted his head to his masters again. "Who is she?"

"When she comes, know you will. Your first Padawan will she be." Master Yoda gestured with his fingers. "Teach these three—control, endurance, and defense."

"Luke, you will find, as I did with your father, that the master is as much of a student as the Padawan," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda said, "Remember what you have learned. The Force will be with you, always."

The two figures blended with the light of the glade.

Luke pondered everything his masters had told him, realizing everything he had hoped for in life had just slipped through his fingers.

"Wait! I'm a monk?" he shouted to the empty air. _You lied to me. We had a deal._

With a sigh, he murmured and clenched his fist by his side. "Ben, why didn't you tell me?"

A hideous cackle echoed in the grove. "Foolish Jedi."


	15. 014 - Master Sessions

**CHAPTER 14 - MASTER SESSIONS**

Eyes shut, Luke balanced on his left leg, squatting, his right sticking out as counterweight. For the next hundred heartbeats, he meditated on Hosnian Prime and the endless concerns that fought to keep him from being one with the Force. The dark side threatened to pull him into an inky cloud with all his worries.

The stress of founding the New Jedi Order when he barely felt trained himself battered against his wall of peace.

He breathed deeper.

The longing for a family, his own family, shrieked its curses at his unwitting vow of chastity.

He pushed those pressures away, allowing the Force to flow through him and calm him. Luke stretched his muscles as he meditated, holding his positions until the pain became the only stimulus he could sense.

A ghostly image diffused in front of him. A young man bathed in a mysterious blue glow grinned as Luke dropped into a seated position.

The man's towering figure bore a black uniform of a Jedi Knight from the Clone Wars. A wide belt secured his tunic above his leggings while a silver-hilted lightsaber swung from the belt. His brown curls reached beyond the collar of his tunic, framing his angular face. A vertical scar passed above and below his right eye.

His piercing blue eyes bore into Luke's soul, spiking pride and love across the Force to him.

Luke smiled in return, reciprocating his own affection to the man. "Father."

"Son." They both studied each other for a long, silent moment. "I never was any good at that."

"At what?"

"Meditating. I used to drive Obi-Wan to distraction." Anakin chuckled. "When I needed to clear my head, I preferred to be in a cockpit or on a bridge staring out at space."

"I'll have to try that sometime," Luke said with his own laugh.

"No, you do what works for you. You have your mother's temperament. She was able to meditate just fine."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Is there a reason for this visit?" _Hope he's not going to go on and on about staying celibate. I don't think I can handle that today._

Anakin protested with a playful grin. "Can't a father spend time with his son without there being a reason behind it?"

"I guess so, but that doesn't seem like your nature, especially since I can see the energy that you're burning to be here," Luke said with a smirk.

Anakin smiled with pride. "You found me out. And since I'm burning not only my own energy but that of many others, stand. Draw your weapon." The ghost jumped, drawing his own saber—a saber of blue that Luke had owned before.

"Where did you get that?"

"That is a story for another time. Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon have worked out something with this weapon so that I may complete your training."

"Complete my training?" His jaw hung slack. _Didn't Yoda do that already? _

"I told you before that your education was incomplete. I wasn't lying. You barely know anything about lightsaber combat." Anakin emphasized with a flourish of his saber.

"Ben and Master Yoda both taught me." Luke's body stiffened and his face flushed. "And I beat you."

Anakin lowered his eyelids and stood with his arms akimbo. "I let you win."

Luke gaped. _Stop kidding yourself, Skywalker. You know he's right. Now, stop whining and get moving if you're ever going to revive the Jedi Order_.

His father extended his hand. "I never intended to kill you. If I hadn't held back on Bespin, you would not have survived a single minute."

Luke's face changed from shame to serenity as he drew in the Force to calm himself.

"Obi-Wan taught you the basics of Form I—Shii-Cho, what the _younglings _would learn during their first few rotations in the Jedi Temple. They learn it blindfolded."

Luke cocked his head as he recalled his first lesson aboard the _Millennium Falcon_. He smiled as he remembered when the bolt from the training remote hit his thigh. "I see. I never knew the term for it. I thought it was a beginner's training."

Anakin paced the clearing, aligning himself with his son, his blade humming in the air. It, too, glowed brighter in the Force. "Shii-Cho is too clumsy for modern combat, which is why Master Yoda trained you in Form III, Soresu, and Form IV, Ataru."

Luke scratched his chin and narrowed his eyes. "He did?"

Anakin smiled again and shook his head. "Soresu is a defensive technique. I believe Yoda wanted to make sure you would live … and perhaps he did not want me to die."

He shuffled his feet and raised his saber. "It is the form most aligned to the Jedi way, but as you also learned in that battle, aggression is necessary to win. Defense will merely provide an escape for another and death for yourself. Think back on Obi-Wan's sacrifice," Anakin said with a tinge of sadness.

The Force-ghost slid back his right foot, bending it at the knee and keeping his left leg straight. Resting his weight on his rear leg, Anakin pulled his saber back in his right hand, pointing parallel to his left leg. He held his left hand in front of him in a challenge.

His father began the drill, swinging the blade through the air in the deflecting slash movement which characterized the form.

Luke joined his father in the exercise. Left, down, diagonal, up.

Extinguishing his blade and crossing his arms, Anakin observed Luke finishing the pattern on his own. "Yes, Master Yoda taught you well. But can you do this?" He whirled his blade above his back and then in front, deflecting imaginary laser bolts.

Analyzing the movements, Luke mimicked his father but halted midway.

Anakin crossed over to his son and took his arms. "No, like this." He arranged Luke's arms to the pattern. "Adjust your feet as you move. Soresu may be great for tight spaces, but footwork is imperative. It gives you balance and allows your entire body to work as one."

His father retreated and nodded at Luke to commence the exercise again. After a few passes, both Luke and Anakin gleamed with pride.

"You are a natural. Now I know how Obi-Wan felt when I would outstrip him in saber skills before he had even finished teaching the lesson" Anakin grinned at Luke, laughing at him.

Luke stared at his father, blue eyes to blue eyes, cleft chin to cleft chin, stubbornness to stubbornness. _Father may believe that I have my mother's personality, but we're more alike than I want to admit._

_Maybe Yoda is right. Maybe non-attachment is the only way. If anything were to happen to Leia— Quick to join me in a fight. Yeah, Yoda taught me Soresu to keep me in the light. He knows me too well already._

"What are the other forms?"

Anakin careened back from Luke and ignited his saber again. "I'm sure you recognize Ataru, young one." He opened his demonstration with a flip into the air, slashing his saber downward against a fallen log. He pivoted on one foot, bringing the saber about more rapidly than Luke could comprehend.

"Master Yoda taught me the flip and strike, but I've never seen anyone so quick before."

His father pounced in front of him and winked. "And that's only half as fast as Master Yoda was when he trained me. Oh, it's wonderful to do this again. I could never get any lift while I wore that blasted life-support suit." Anakin sprinted around the clearing, flipping, lifting himself to the tops of trees, diving again, sticking his landing, and doing it all over again.

He rejoiced, crying out like a youngling. "As you can see, Atarurelies on the acrobatics to move you in and away from your opponent so he can never make a proper attack on you. You must be nimble, you must be strong, you must be flexible. Fluidity is a must. The saber never stops moving. And that is the form you should have engaged with when we first met. Instead, you attacked with the defensive Soresu."

Luke nodded with understanding. "So, Ataru is what I must learn. I don't know if I'll ever be as good as you, Father. I'm not even sure I saw every move you made, let alone could repeat them."

His father crossed to him, settling his hand on his shoulder. "You will learn. It is all muscle memory and Force-work, just like any other form. But _I_ will not be teaching you that form. My specialty is Djem So."

The young Jedi rubbed his chin. "What is that form like?"

"It defends against blocks and parries and then counterattacks in overwhelming ripostes and deflections." Anakin darted away from Luke again, bowing toward him like a theatrical player.

Luke recognized the swipes and parries, the strength in the arms, the use of the legs not only giving him balance but strength as well. He analyzed every arm movement, every foot swipe, and every balance change.

"Can you identify this form yet?"

"Yes, it is how I overpowered you on Bespin and on the Death Star."

Anakin nodded, coming to a stop. "Yes, in only a few passes, you had mastered the basics. If I had been in this body, though, you would have never overpowered me. Shall we begin?"

The Jedi nodded back, igniting his saber again and bringing it into the opening position.

"Initiating stance of Djem So is straight-forward and requires aggressive tactics. Trick is to always move your blade and to never stay on the defensive any longer than necessary." Anakin moved through a few motions, pulling his blade over his head and swinging it around.

Luke marveled at the speed and fluidity of the ghost—Anakin Skywalker in his prime.

"What? Did you think the Force was going to send me to you in my suit or as a damaged man? Who would finish your training then?" The ghost resumed his demonstration.

The younger Jedi raised his weapon and adjusted his feet, mimicking the movements of his father. After an hour, sweat drenched Luke's black uniform and matted his hair. "Are there any other forms?"

"Form VI is for diplomats, and surmise you enjoy politics as much as I do." Anakin winked.

"I hate politics," Luke said, panting.

Anakin smiled. "I was right. If you ever need to learn it, Master Yoda will teach it to you. Form VII is too dangerous. We will never teach it again. It is a dark form."

Luke shuddered and then grabbed his saber again, ready to continue his training with his new master, his father. After a few passes, Luke disarmed Anakin.

"Good! Good! I knew you would excel at this form," Anakin said with a beaming smile.

Luke felt warmth pass through his body at this recognition by his father.

* * *

Many hours later, Luke collapsed onto the ground, gulping air.

Wrapping his ghostly arm around Luke's shoulders, Anakin sat beside him and whispered, "Luke, the old Jedi Order was doomed. It was hide-bound to questionable policies with no room for change. Question everything. Don't resurrect a way of life that never could survive. It will strangle you."

"But I'm so confused." Luke slurped water from his canteen. "At least the old code gives me something to work with."

"Use it as a starting point, but, Luke, the Jedi Order of the Clone Wars is not the Jedi Order of today."

"Look, I'm not you. I can't just go off and do whatever I want with this. I owe it to all the Jedi that came before me to reestablish the order properly."

"We didn't _all _agree with the code." Anakin pursed his lips together. "And we didn't _all _turn dark. Find balance, both in your personal life and in the code."

After a long pause, Anakin said, "I understand what's troubling you, Luke. It doesn't have to be that way. The Jedi Order must change."

The young man stared back at his father, his face bunched up.

"Luke, the love of a spouse is not a weakness. It is a strength. Your mother was the best thing that ever happened to me—it was her love that kept me in the light. It is her love that I see in you now—your love that saw the good in me and led me back to the light. Love is not wrong."

He bit his lip, considering his father's statements. "I'll have to meditate on this."

"You don't have to make your decision today. We still have a few rotations of training to complete. See you tomorrow at first light, right here. Don't be late."

His father returned to his starting place. He pivoted back to Luke. "I love you, Son. I wish things had been different."

Anakin Skywalker disappeared while Luke gazed at him and longed for that different life.


	16. 015 - Master Trials

**CHAPTER 15 - MASTER TRIALS**

The blue blade clashed with the green blade, crackling energy, as father and son strained against each other. Both gritted their teeth. Both gripped their sabers the same.

Anakin groaned and shoved Luke to the ground. "The problem with you is that you rely too much on your own strength."

Luke scrambled from the dirt and batted the next attack with a swipe from the left. Following an overhead slash to the left shoulder, he kicked his father in the stomach. As his father thudded to the soil, he regrouped a meter away.

"Yes." Anakin kicked up his body in one smooth movement and brandished his saber once more. "Don't enter battle only half-fueled. The Force is your strength, your speed." He attacked from middle right to high left, to low right, to prime in less than a second.

The green saber collided with Anakin's once more as Luke parried each hit with perfect placement. He batted his father's saber to his left and swiveled to gain momentum before assailing with his own high-low-high attack. The blades whizzed in the growing dusk, illuminating the darkening grove.

Anakin pulled his saber behind his head and struck downward at Luke's crown. As the blue blade met the green blade mere centimeters from the younger man's sweating brow, his hair stood on end.

_Wait! This thing's live?_

"And keep your thoughts shielded. Or your opponent will know what you're planning."

His teacher took advantage of his confusion and skewered the green blade, tossing it meters away. As Anakin came in for a dismembering blow on Luke's left arm, Young Skywalker reached out with the Force, barely retrieving his blade in time to block the blow.

While both struggled to gain the upper hand, Luke flicked his head and Force-shoved his father into the middle branches of a sprawling thundu tree.

"Good. Very good."

The ghost settled into his perch on an outstretched limb and beckoned him with a finger.

Luke pivoted barely in time to deflect the first barrage of laser blasts. _Battle droids?_

Grunting, he arched his saber back and forth in a semicircle to deflect the deadly barrage. The next waves came faster and faster. He had no option. He had to let the Force fill him, control him.

One shot ricocheted off his blade and struck a tree, charring the bark. Tendrils of smoke twisted into the air.

_Great. Looks like the stakes just increased._

He inhaled deeply and pulled the Force while his father scrutinized his form. Luke spared a glance at Anakin's puzzled stare. _Wonder what he's waiting for._

The young Jedi's blade whirled faster than the eye could see. The green blade became a blurring arc of light as blaster bolts flew left and right, high and low.

As soon as one droid fell, another would jump into its place. _Soresu_ _is the right form, but what am I missing? _His arms fell into a pattern once more. With the Force filling him, he could drill like this for hours, but there would be no solution. _I can't just defend. I must use the form for attack through deflection. Focus the ricochets._

Luke focused only on the Force within him, the timing that it provided, the split-second reflexes it gave, the tiny bit of Force-sight that was needed in this situation.

Now his blocks returned the volleys into each droid. Chests sparked, heads rolled, and limbs flew around the grove.

When he opened his eyes, some still sputtered, but none still shot. Before he could catch his breath, the droids vanished, and a Jedi he did not recognize appeared.

Brown robe fluttering around his white leggings, the dark-skinned Jedi swung his purple blade at Luke. When the young Jedi met the attack with little effort, the bald man's eyes widened.

Unlike Anakin's style, the new Jedi combatant slashed each stroke wide and strong. He never feinted, never blocked, only attacked. "You are filled with passion, Young Skywalker, yet you don't use it." The man raised his saber high above his head and struck down at him.

Luke easily deflected the attack and Force-pushed against the man, but his opponent did not move.

"Ha! Did none of your teachers show you how to hold your position during a Force-push?" After the Jedi Master swung parallel to the ground from right to left, Luke flipped backward and landed a few feet out of reach. "What have you been doing, Anakin? Bungling this up again?"

"Master Windu, waiting for you we were," Yoda said.

Luke spared a glance to the owner of the voice high above him in the tree beside his father.

Windu Force-leaped and attacked the younger man once more with his overpowered swings. His blows thrust Luke against a tree. "Why do you fight, Young Skywalker? Is this just an exercise?"

"To defend justice, to promote peace," Luke grunted through clenched teeth.

"For what? For another governmental regime to use the Jedi as their puppets?" Mace held his blade steady at Luke's throat, neither pulling away or pushing forward. "Answer me."

"No, Master Windu."

"Then what?"

"To protect the innocent, the ones who can't protect themselves, from evil."

"Who?"

Images of Leia in Jabba's clutches flooded his mind. Vader stalking her down to train her, to take her to Palpatine.

"Yes, just as I thought. You are attached. Could you kill her if she turned?"

A fierce protectiveness swelled in Luke now, giving him the strength to beat Windu back. Blow after blow, the green and purple sabers sparked in the night. "You'll never have her."

"Use that passion."

Luke felt his love for his sister overflowing, joining with the Force within him to fuel his own powerful swings, just like on the Death Star a few rotations before. _I'm so close to anger, but this is different. Love _can _power the Force. Whatever happened to remaining at peace?_

Yoda tittered from the tree, but Anakin beamed a proud smile.

"Mace, bring you we did not to teach the boy Vaapad."

The aggressive Jedi Master winked at Yoda and swung faster and harder at Young Skywalker.

Luke dodged and then set forward. He focused his emotions and his desires on Leia alone and the life she carried inside her—the Skywalker blood must live to protect and guide.

As Master Windu pulled back for his final blow, Young Skywalker Force-pushed the man to the ground and swiped his green blade across the master's arm.

As the hand clutching the saber flew across the glade, Windu roared with laughter. "Anakin, I'd say he's learned a thing or two from you." Mace turned his attention to his opponent. "Young Skywalker, remember what you have learned today. Your focus on your objective is vital above all—it's not enough to fight but to remember what you are fighting for."

Within a split second the man and his severed hand disappeared. Luke huffed while he secured the hilt of his own lightsaber to his belt.

Only a few seconds passed not even enough for Luke to catch his breath, before a man with a strawberry-blond beard appeared. The young Jedi recognized the lightsaber hilt before he recognized his old friend. "Ben?"

"Surprised I look so young? Don't think you'll be battling old men in your future," the man said with a younger voice than Luke remembered.

Obi-Wan bowed to him and began an outer-shoulder to inner-knee attack. His blade moved as quickly as Anakin's had, as quickly as Mace's. But the style was Obi-Wan's specialty—Soresu_. _Defense was his primary goal, forcing Luke to attack him.

His old mentor's voice echoed in his head. _Luke, stay flexible. Be at peace. Let the Force guide you through this._

_This is a trial._ The next swipe from Kenobi's blade severed the flap of Luke's robes. He jumped back and regrouped, eyes fixed on Ben. _Okay, a drill with live weapons._

"Focus on your goal. Disable. Kill. Remove the threat."

He sounded how Luke always imagined the renowned general would sound in battle. Level-headed. Fixed. Expedient.

Luke raised his saber over his head and brought it down against his opponent's left shoulder. Then he swung right. Next, he swiveled, gaining momentum with the rotation.

Ben's parries edged him back.

"Fight me. I will not surrender."

_Kill him? Kill Ben? He's a ghost already, isn't he?_

Young Skywalker strengthened his attack, matching Ataru with Kenobi's Soresu. An even match.

When he thought he could progress no more, Luke pivoted out of the saber circle and regrouped. He adjusted his grip and advanced once more, this time switching up Djem So and Ataru. He pushed Kenobi back, dodged a thrust, and rolled out of the way, before leaping back into the fray.

A few more exchanges passed as Luke working two moves ahead of the match until he forced Kenobi to the ground. His mentor sprawled on his back beneath the tip of Luke's green saber.

"Do it, Luke. I won't surrender."

A tear formed in Luke's eye. "Will you come back?"

Kenobi said, "If you don't kill me, I will kill you. Your enemies will not take hostages. The dark side will kill or be killed, nothing else." During Luke's hesitation, the older man kicked up his body and slashed the younger man's lightsaber to the other side of the trees.

As he brought his saber toward Luke's neck, blade humming, the young Jedi Force-pushed the man away and summoned his saber to his hand with the Force. The battle ensued, but within moments, Ben lay sprawled on the ground again. Closing his eyes, Luke speared the man through the throat.

When he opened his eyes, Kenobi was gone. _No, Ben. I'm sorry. Come back. I need you._

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose, Young Skywalker." Yoda jumped across the limbs until he hovered above Luke.

The small green Jedi Master lit his green shoto and struck at the Jedi. "Let go your conscious self and act on instinct."

Yoda jumped and flipped so fast Luke had trouble tracking him down. It was all one big blur. Skywalker closed his eyes, looking through the Force, seeking for the hints of where Yoda would be next. It seemed pointless to track where the Jedi Master had been—all that mattered was the immediate future.

Luke struck out and connected with the shoto.

"Weak. Aim for me, not my blade, Young Skywalker. I assure you, best me you cannot." A little laugh escaped his beloved master's lips.

With the Force filling him, Luke struck again. A series of swipes above his head with a final windmill caught the smaller Jedi Master and tossed him to the ground.

Once lying on the ground, Yoda said, "Kill me. Release your attachments."

Luke pulled his saber. "No. You've done nothing wrong, and I won't risk losing you."

The green creature growled and bared his fangs as he leaped at Luke's throat and snared him in a Force-choke.

As Young Skywalker gasped for air, he closed his eyes once more, not daring to watch as he vivisected his master. He opened his eyes to find the carcass lying in two pieces with green blood seeping on the ground.

Luke fell to the ground as tears ran down his cheeks. "Master, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please, come back."

Anakin pounced from the tree. "What do you mean by killing Master Yoda? Wasn't it enough he was a Force-ghost? Did you have to send him into the nether regions?"

The blue blade sprung to life as Anakin flipped forward toward Luke meeting him with an overhand stroke. The younger Jedi brought up his sword in a classic block from the ground and smacked his father's blade away.

He completed the rotation, bringing his saber to attack Anakin's right side. They clashed in the middle as his father's blue blade aimed for his chest. Back and forth, they swung, blades crossing multiple times in a lightspeed strobe.

Luke grunted as his father pressed against him. His father's anger bled over to him. _I did what they wanted. Why is he so upset? I don't understand._

Anakin swiped left and then right, pushing Luke further back.

The younger Jedi swiveled and protected his back with a downward spiral. He jumped to a tree limb and announced, "I will not fight you, Father."

"That is not your choice." Anakin leaped to the broad limb and thrust at his son. Their blades spun in front of each other, deflecting, bouncing, and occasionally scoring a hit and hissing on Luke's uniform.

Left, right, overhand, under, the battle continued. His own fears churned within him. Anger lay right behind them.

Anakin stopped, holding his blade low. "The rest are dead. You killed them. Just give in to the dark side. It's only us now, Son. We can still rule the universe, just like we always planned."

"Never!" Luke charged at his father for another long pass. "I thought you were good. I thought the Force had redeemed you."

Anakin kicked him off and swung at Luke's head. "Fools. Just like you. Maybe I should start with your sister. She has that passion to rule you seem to lack."

"No!" Luke blocked the attack and pushed back his father once more. He pulled in his ardor for Leia, for the child she carried. "I'll die first before you can have her, you monster."

He charged his father, bringing out the Vaapad, the devotion that fueled it, the anger the roiled underneath it. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he beat his father to the ground, blow by forceful blow. Without hesitation, he cut off his father's hand and held the blade to his throat.

"Do it. Let go of all you fear to lose." Anakin's face relaxed.

With both hands, Luke raised his saber high above his head, point down. While Anakin's arms lay outstretched on the ground, one missing a hand now, Luke thrust the tip toward his chest.

Before he connected, he tossed his own saber away. "No! I will not kill you. Not while there is still good in you."

They hung there, frozen in time for a long moment. Anakin's face strained, bewildering Luke.

From behind the young Jedi, applause sounded. His father broke into a wide grin as he retrieved his missing limb and merged it with his ectoplasmic self.

"And that is the mark of a true Jedi Master—one who sees the good in others and does what's best for them, not themselves," Obi-Wan said.

Luke turned to see old Ben, Yoda, Mace, and nine others gathered around the glade in a circle. One was a Twi'lek, another a Togruta, still another a Kel Dor. He didn't even know what some of the other species were. A rainbow of lightsabers lit up the grove—blue, green, purple, and yellow.

When Yoda tottered on his cane to the center of the circle, Luke smiled. "Come, Young Skywalker. Kneel here."

Anakin took Yoda's place in the circle while the aged Jedi Master drew his shoto and Luke bent his head.

"After me repeat. I, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight," Yoda began.

"I, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"Do solemnly swear to serve others with the Force, always to the greater good …"

Luke repeated each phrase, concentrating on the weight behind each word.

"Forsaking all evil and selfishness …"

"Defending the innocent and delivering justice …"

"Eschewing all attachments …"

"Eschewing all attachments _outside the Jedi Order_." Force-insight struck straight to his heart as he added those words. _Yoda and Obi-Wan could never kill my father. I see that now. Training me wasn't about saving the universe, but about saving _him.

Yoda narrowed his eyes as he brought his blade to Luke's right shoulder. "By the rite of the High Council." He lifted the blade and settled it above Luke's left shoulder. "By the will of the Force." Yoda moved the blade above Luke's head. "Luke Skywalker."

The Grand Jedi Master stepped back and pointed his blade to the floor. "Rise, Master Jedi."

As Luke stood, Obi-Wan led the council in the traditional greeting. "Welcome to our ranks, _Master_ Luke Skywalker. May the Force be with you always."


	17. 016 - Imperial Encroachment

**CHAPTER 16 - IMPERIAL ENCROACHMENT**

Leia milled around the Senate Hall. Clusters of senators huddled. Votes bought, delegates blackmailed, even bribed. The real work of the Senate took place on the floor, in the corridors, in the ramshackle bars that popped up around Capital City. Her belly roiled. _Not sure if I this is the morning sickness or if I've lost my stomach for political intrigue._

She weaved through the crowd and engaged Senator Tai Linn in small talk about his family on Ryloth. _What I want to know is what Wexul is up to with Timna. He looks like a vulptex ready to pounce._

The young Senator Timna from Ruusan pulled on his chin and narrowed his eyes while whining to his partisan Grattle Wexul from Paqualis III. "I'm not sure how long we can keep absorbing new territories." His whispers echoed through the corrugated steel temporary Senate Hall.

Wexul rubbed his long nose. "Didn't you hear?"

Timna's eyes widened. "No. What?"

Looking from side to side, Wexul whispered. "We're already losing systems. The Empire has already overrun some. And that's not all."

"Well, go on." Timna shifted his weight and leaned in to hear Wexul's hushed words.

"I hear that some have actually seceded from the Republic voluntarily."

Representative Javan from Ord Mantell, a graying human woman, who still looked like she could vanquish any foe, sidled up to the men. "Rumors indicate the Empire has obliterated many cities. We'd never hear that here, though." She threw her hand up and snorted. "It's all joy and sunshine according to the Republic. I can't tell you how many tribes that we lost on my planet already."

Wexul nodded. "We need stronger leadership, or the Republic will fall. I'm calling for a vote of no confidence in Mon Mothma. Are you with me?"

The other two nodded their heads.

"Delegates, Senators, I call this session of the New Republic Senate to order. Speaker, would you please call the roll?" Mon Mothma addressed the crowd.

Leia glided to the front and initiated the lengthy roll call, half of her mind on her task and the other half on the whispers racing around the room. _I wish I had a moment to warn Mon._ _Why are they doing this now? Don't they know we need solidarity?_

Mon cut off the last name as Leia called it. "Honored Members, I present to you the honorable Grand Admiral Ackbar of the Republic Fleet."

While the Mon Calamari tottered to the floor, Leia slid into her seat on the front row. The distressed Ackbar addressed the Senate, his chin flaps waggling as he spoke. "I present you, Members of the Senate, a horrifying report. The Galactic Empire has violated our treaty and attacked the Slice territories of Randon, Chacta, and Cyrillia. Intelligence has confirmed that the Empire will not stop until they have conquered the entire Slice."

The tall, salt-and-pepper-haired senator from Tangrene, Chookra Takhra, debated without activating his light. "Tiny systems and barely inhabited. I think it is a trick to draw the fleet away from Hosnian."

When Leia activated her light, the Chancellor acknowledged her. "Senator Organa."

"Senator Takhra, are we going to sit here and wait for the Empire to enslave more star systems just to save our own skins? If we don't do something, we won't have any more constituents to represent, Senators."

"Relax, Senator Organa. There is no more Death Star. What's left of the Imperial fleet does not have enough fire power to destroy an entire system." Chookra crossed his arms in front of his chest and brooded.

The representatives from the Slice attempted to send messages home, their efforts becoming more frenzied with each passing moment. After a few worried minutes, one yelled, "All communications are blocked. Don't just sit there. We must do something."

A grumbling commotion grew and Grattle Wexul stood up, a pained expression on his face. "We can't possibly expect to win an all-out battle with the Imperial fleet chasing them from system to system. We have neither enough ships nor men." His long nose twitched as his mahogany-brown hair swung around his head.

Javan nudged Timna. "See, I told you."

Admiral Ackbar said, "You're right, Senator. I don't believe there is much we can do for the systems that are already lost. I am sorry, Senators. I realize these attacks affect many of your families, and I mourn your losses."

The red-headed Chancellor said, "Let us observe a minute of silence for those lost."

The entire assembly quieted with only one senatorial aide conversing. When he realized that he was the only one talking, he quieted down in a rush of embarrassment. Some senators kneeled on the floor to beseech their deities, while others wept silently at their seats.

After the smallest amount of time deemed respectful, Wexul punched his button for acknowledgment repeatedly.

Mon Mothma said from the floor, "Senator Wexul."

"A minute of silence? Is that all we can offer? This government—if that's what you want to call it—is a sham. We are powerless. We are too timid." Foam dripped from his mouth as his eyes bulged. "We need leadership who will take the fight to them. I move for a vote of no confidence in Mon Mothma."

The chancellor blanched but quickly recovered her comportment. "Very well, a motion has been entered on the floor. Who will second it?"

A flurry of notifications dinged on the board.

Mon acknowledged the new member. "Senator Javan from Ord Mantell has seconded the motion. Please cast your votes."

Minutes ticked by as the senators and representatives weighed their options. Mon Mothma shuffled her feet and sent pleading looks to the delegates.

Leia picked at her fingernails while the voting progressed. _Who are they proposing to take her place? Wexul? Absolutely not. And not any of his cronies either._

She shot a glance at the tally board. _423 to 425 against Mon._ _If they remove her, I'm going to resign. I can't work under Wexul._

Wringing her hands, images of a crumbling Republic passed through her mind. She clutched her stomach. _We're a young government. If they pull the leadership now, we'll be in worse shape. The Empire will win. They'll terminate us. We need Mon. No one else can lead us. Can't you see that, you goons?_

The numbers reversed, then reversed again. Tension grew in the room, tension Leia could not shield out.

The response board dinged, indicating that all votes had been cast. A sigh mixed with frustration echoed through the hall. Mothma held her seat.

_Yes. At least we have a chance at a future now … for our children._ Leia moved back to the floor and read out the votes. "The nays have it. The vote has been called and recorded." With shallow breaths, she slid into her seat and turned her attention back to the admiral.

Ackbar thudded to the holochart. "Very well, now that that is over, let us take this fight back to the Empire. Fleet command has proposed that we attack their supply chain—cut them off from weapons, food, fuel. They can't fight if they can't support their forces."

Senator Tannis Tappuah of Nouane said with a raised fist, "Hear, hear! I motion that we accept this plan."

Leia said, "I second it."

The Chancellor said, "All in favor, say 'aye.'"

The "ayes" echoed throughout the chamber. Mon Mothma tallied the will of the gathered. "The vote is unanimous. Admiral Ackbar, which objectives did tactics propose?"

"There are four viable targets. The Tibanna gas mines at Bespin in the Outer Rim." The Mon Calamari pointed with his webbed hand to the City in the Clouds on Bespin. "The star destroyer shipyards on Kuat in the Inner Rim. Small arms munition plants on Teth in the Outer Rim. And industrial research and large-armament manufacturing on Jakku in the Western Reaches."

As the Senators and their aids murmured in response to the proposed targets, Ackbar rested his webbed fingers on his hips. "We'll need four squads to survey the sites and, if possible, to subvert the local populaces."

* * *

When Leia returned home following the Senate meeting, she found Han packing. "Going somewhere, flyboy?" she asked with a sultry voice and her eyes sparkling from the doorway.

"I've got some business to take care of." Han winked at her as he shoved some clothes in a bag.

She gasped when she caught him clutching his little-used insignia. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his hand and removed the badge. "Which target are they sending you to?"

"Some hot dust ball in the Western Reaches called Jakku. Lando told Ackbar that Chewie and me had been there before."

"Remind me to thank Lando when he returns."

"That's if he comes back alive. They're sending him to Bespin. I have no idea how he thinks he's going to get into that place unnoticed." He shoved clothes into his pack, zipping it.

"I could almost laugh, if it weren't so dangerous." She stroked his cheek.

Han pulled her close to him, his intoxicating scent rendering her helpless. "You know, I don't have to leave for a few more hours … Chewie's busy prepping the _Falcon_ …"

He gave her a knowing smile as he ran his hand along her spine. She pressed her lips to his, nibbling on his lower lip while knocking his bag off the bed.


	18. 017 - Sparring on Zaxyn

**CHAPTER 17 - SPARRING ON ZAXYN**

Trails of bugs marched across the gravel road in front of Luke. The abundance of life-forms on the planet brought him a sense of comfort and belonging, the Force permeating him with each step.

He strolled past a row of one-story buildings, each a few hundred square meters in size. Branches from the thundutrees crossed over many of the rooftops and afforded the structures a natural camouflage.

General Crist Madine rambled on about the new military facilities and training grounds on Zaxyn. They bypassed bunkers ensconced in a low hills and camouflaged by the arching thundu trees. A squad of soldiers dressed in physical training sweats double-timed it past them. "Our med center here extends across three bunkers, all connected by tunnels."

Luke nodded. _I guess he doesn't know I've been over here already. I wish the tremors would stop._

He pointed to the bunkers at the far end of the ravine. "Supply …"

The Jedi's mind wandered as they toured the complex. _They may have called me "Jedi Master," but I still have so much to learn. Those sacred Jedi texts I found on Jedha are so confusing. I can't make head or tail out of most of them. _ _And what will happen if those fits start again in the middle of a battle?_

_At least I have a home now—even if it is just the shuttle parked in a field a few clicks from here. It's private. _A sergeant blew a loud whistle, jostling Luke out of his reverie._ It's peaceful. _

Madine interrupted his speech long enough to acknowledge the troops in front of him. "Very well, men, as you were."

With long strides, the general guided Luke out of the ravine and onto a field dotted with pre-fabs and hangars. "Mess hall here. Officers' Club over there—you should join my wife and I tonight. High command is starting a weekly dinner."

They approached the only two-story building on the base which sat beyond the mess hall. A few smaller buildings surrounded it. "And our pièce de ré·sis·tance—our training center and shooting range with full combat simulator. Come on. I think you're going to enjoy this. I know the troops will."

_Demonstrating for the military is one thing, but how do we keep the military—or the Senate for that matter—from ordering me around? I'm not even sure I'm comfortable receiving medical benefits and supplies from Republic coffers, but how else am I going to live?_

He ran his fingers through his hair as he ignored the tour speech. _Maybe I should ask Leia about it. There has to be a way the Jedi Order can remain neutral. Father warned me about not letting the Senate make me their puppet._

Madine's demeanor changed to the "gruff general" he portrayed in front of his troops. The man's back straightened. His step quickened. His voice barked.

The glaring sun disappeared in the shadows of the combat arena's eaves. The general swiped a code cylinder from his left sleeve across the security panel and led Luke into the dojo.

"Attention!" a voice from inside the arena echoed. Two dozen soldiers straightened their posture and rested their hands at their sides.

"Carry on, Sergeant."

The soldiers engaged each other again, fighting and grappling, while a large Iktotchi drill instructor barked orders. The man's long tusks wagged as he swung his head from side to side.

"Welcome to our combat arena, Master Skywalker." The strawberry-blond officer extended his arms toward a large room with thick mats on the floor, high windows, and an observation balcony that ran along the north end. His mouth broke into a proud smile as he introduced Luke to the facility.

Luke curled his nose at the stench of body odor.

"As you can see, the Pulsars are one of our best-trained units in unarmed combat. After the last few battles, I was wondering how we can train them to defeat a Sith Lord." Madine raised his blue eyes in question.

_I'm going to be on the receiving end of those maneuvers. What's Madine really up to? _Luke grimaced and gestured with his right hand. "I'm not sure there is, General. The Jedi and the Sith, well, they can do anything in hand-to-hand combat that a seasoned warrior can. However, the Force augments their strength, and no item is too far away to add to the battle."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Care to demonstrate?"

The Jedi Master rubbed the back of his neck. _Guess I'm not getting out of this one. _He removed his lightsaber and flexed his mechanical right hand. _At least the med center was able to fix this, but the plastiskin is still crackling. Hope it doesn't rip._

When the drill instructor called the squad to attention, the troops ceased their brawling and saluted in unison.

"Troops, this is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He's here to demonstrate Sith techniques."

Luke coughed at Madine's description and spared a glance around the room. _Sure hope Master Yoda didn't hear that one. I'm sure the Jedi Council would frown on "demonstrating Sith techniques."_

A scrawny ordinance specialist with "Eth-dan" emblazoned on his tunic cocked his large head, sending his dark-brown hair into his eyes. "Aren't the Sith all destroyed?"

_All right. I can take you without a problem. Maybe this won't be so bad. _"As far as we know, yes. But according to historical records, the Sith aren't the only wielders of the dark side of the Force."

When Eth-dan crossed his arms in front of his chest, the man's wiry muscles flexed. Luke sighed. _Then again, maybe not, and I don't like that look in your eyes._

Madine asked, "Who wants to spar?"

A brute named Tor came forward. His coarse beige hair framed his chiseled face, and his green eyes locked onto Luke like a laser sight. His muscles rippled on his towering frame and strained his physical training uniform. "I will."

The artillery specialist glared as he entered the ring, circling to maintain eye contact with his prey.

Luke almost laughed. _Sorry, buddy, but you've got nothing on Vader in the intimidation department._

Tor charged Luke without warning.

The Jedi lifted his cybernetic hand and pushed him away with the Force. On the soldier's next pass, he flipped Tor over with ease, propelling him across the arena into the plascrete wall and knocking him senseless.

Narrowing his eyes, Master Skywalker placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not here to fight you, but to demonstrate maneuvers. This isn't a contest. If you ever go up against the dark powers, charging at your adversary won't help you."

As Luke spoke, Tor revived slowly and hobbled to the sidelines.

"The Sith are capable of powerful Force-pushes that will render even the toughest man unconscious. They won't waste their time and energy fighting regular troops. However, if your opponent is distracted, you may be able to approach him from behind, like this."

Luke demonstrated a roundhouse kick on General Madine. As he stepped into the kick, he lifted his leg high, his boot soaring over the top of the general's head. _Better not take him out in front of his troops. I'm still not sure what our relationship with the military is going to be. Don't want to start on the wrong foot._

"General, I want you to try the same thing on me, while I am dueling." He extended his arm and called both his lightsaber and a training remote to him. He activated both as soon as they reached him. The Jedi matched the blaster bolts with a steady rhythm before the pace picked up.

Madine timed his kick perfectly, sending Luke sprawling and his lightsaber flying. As the Jedi rolled over on the ground, he grabbed his lightsaber with the Force. He vivisected the sphere with a quick slice before spiraling onto Madine and pinning him to the ground.

"A distraction and kick is about all you can hope for. This would be a delaying move only. As you can see, your opponent would not be down for long. He would instantly rearm himself, killing his attacker as easily as you might swat a nunga on your arm."

While offering his arm to the general, Luke deactivated his saber. "Sorry about the remote, General."

Clutching Luke's hand, the officer stood, brushing dust from his uniform and smoothing his disheveled hair. "Perfectly all right. Thank you, Master Skywalker. I think this is the first time any of these troops have seen a Jedi in action. I know I'd forgotten how damaging your skills are."

Stroking his beard, Madine scouted the arena before asking, "Does anyone else want a turn?"

A soldier with her sable hair bound in a flat, rectangular chignon advanced forward. Her tall, sinewy form slinked across the arena with the grace of a dancer, while her challenging eyes locked on Luke. As the soldier moved forward, the rest of her squad chattered in anticipation.

"Go ahead, Specialist Fau."

Scout Sniper Naluma Fau entered the arena with Master Skywalker as General Madine activated another training drone. A wave of energy passed through Luke as she approached. _Why is she so familiar? I don't remember meeting her before. Certainly weren't that many young women in our unit._

He sized her up, judging where her weaknesses might be. _Taller than I thought. Must have been leaning against the rail earlier. _His eyes settled on her almond-shaped, deep black eyes.

She bowed to her opponent.

Master Skywalker returned the bow. _At least she's following dueling etiquette._

The arena buzzed with muttering as the soldiers staked a few wagers made for either side.

Luke ignited his lightsaber again. However, he had to use full effort to avoid being shocked since Madine programmed the remote to attack upon activation. While focusing on the sphere, the Jedi did not notice the soldier creep up behind him.

She landed a kick in his back, sending him down hard to the mat. The lightsaber skittered across the arena.

Tor kicked the lightsaber at Fau. She dove and tucked into a roll, grabbing the weapon. She stabbed the activation stud, and the green blade hummed to life. The spectators cheered for Fau, their hurrahs echoing around the arena.

The Jedi rolled the other direction and reached for his saber as he slowly came to his feet. He rubbed his back and stretched, wincing in pain.

The crowd quieted.

Naluma seemed to sense the turning of the battle and spun around. The weapon steadied in her grip. She leaped into the air at the same moment and landed a kick square on his chest.

Luke faltered back, a sloppy somersault that got him out of the way of the lightsaber swinging at his head.

The cheers grew. The arena shook.

Fau struck again, slashing high and low. Luke ducked and jumped.

_Where did she learn that?_ Her technique ranked poor, but her aim true enough, until Luke tapped into the Force. He narrowed his eyes and allowed a slight grin to cross his face. _Her grip is too tight._

The Jedi called for his saber again, this time waiting until she swung. The result came in a blur. When the sniper couldn't let go, Luke drew her hand around her own back, singeing her across the buttocks.

With a scream, she dropped the weapon like a hot iron.

The watching troops hooted and guffawed.

Luke forced her to her knees with his power and called his saber. He pushed her down with the Force, onto all fours.

With hair escaping her bun and sweat dripping from her face, she grunted. Her eyes glowed. Her face froze. Her anger stabbed at him.

He kicked her hands, and she fell flat on her face. "Don't underestimate the power of the Force." Luke lit his blade and swung it to the left of her head and then the right.

Fau's eyes opened as he brandished the blade in front of her. She groaned when the Jedi Force-pushed her three meters back onto her behind.

The laughter grew an octave.

When she raised her hands in defeat, he deactivated his blade and returned the lethal weapon to his belt before helping her up.

"That was a cunning effort, Specialist Fau. You almost had me," Luke said with an arrogant smirk.

Naluma stood with her hands on her hips and her chin lifted a few feet away from him. She extended her arm, drawing the lightsaber to her hand. Activating the saber, she challenged Skywalker quietly as the saber hummed in the hushed room.

Luke stretched forth his hand to grab the weapon, but it would not come. They fought over the sword mentally, striving against each other.

After a few seconds passed, Master Skywalker tossed her to the mat with a Force-push and retrieved the saber as she collapsed.

Luke fastened the hilt to his belt. "Never underestimate the power of the Force."

As she stood, Naluma rubbed the back of her head and said with an edge to her grave voice, "And never forget that a battle is never over until the enemy is dead, Master Skywalker." She bowed to him before returning to her comrades.

Madine swiveled his gaze from Skywalker to Fau and back again. His cheeks reddened. "That finishes today's demonstration. Thank you, Master Skywalker. Company, dismissed."

The general escorted Luke out of the arena. "Sorry about that, Master Skywalker. I didn't realize any of my troops were capable of that."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Who is she?"

"Specialist Scout Sniper Naluma Fau joined us about a year ago." Madine pulled his hand to his chin and lifted his eyes. "Hmm, from Felucia, if I recall correctly. She's been dominating her cadre ever since. Up for promotion next rotation. Why do you ask?"

"She is now my Padawan." Luke smiled.

"Your what?"

"My Padawan, the first Jedi Apprentice in the New Jedi Order. Please transmit her service records to my shuttle and transfer her to my command."

"By whose authority?"

"Mine."


	19. 018 - The First Padawan

**CHAPTER 18 - THE FIRST PADAWAN**

As they exited the base headquarters, Luke frowned at his new Padawan's discordant attitude. Naluma Fau, kit bag and rifle slung across her back, strutted ahead of the Jedi Master.

Halfway down the road bisecting the base headquarters, Luke yelled, "Stop."

Naluma increased her gait and adjusted the rifle slung across her back. She glanced back and huffed.

Luke cast a Force-wall in front of her. Fau froze as if sensing it the moment it had happened. The birds in the nearby trees stopped chirping.

"I said 'Stop,' Padawan."

Naluma whipped around and shot laser bolts at him with her eyes, her fists clenched.

Skywalker put his hands on his hips and planted his legs apart.

Fau dropped her kit bag. "My rank is specialist."

"And mine is master," Luke said in a hushed tone.

"Which means you have no authority over me," she said, her voice rising an octave.

Luke grinned at her and shook his head. His eyes softened, contradicting his words. "I do. In the Fleet, I'm also known as 'Commander Skywalker.' Commanders outrank specialists, last I checked."

Naluma snapped to attention and saluted. "Sir. Commander Skywalker, sir. I'm sorry … I … uh … didn't know." She straightened even further. "Reporting for duty."

Luke halved the distance between them. "As you were, Padawan."

She slumped but maintained her distance. "Where are we headed?"

"To my shuttle for the time being."

"I'm not leaving the planet with you." She pulled her shoulders back and extended her neck.

Luke smiled at her again as he soothed, "I didn't say we were, at least not for a while."

"Well, what do you want with me?"

He sighed. "You really don't know?"

"I can jump to a lot of conclusions, Commander." Naluma narrowed her eyes.

Luke took another step closer. "The Senate sent me to advise the military on Jedi and Sith tactics. Then I run into you—already having full command of levitation skills. I knew at once that you were to be my first Padawan."

"Your first _what?_"

"Padawan … apprentice."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I know all about apprenticeships … what if I respectfully decline—sir?"

"Well, I could order you. But I'd rather not." Luke surveilled the area. "Hey, is there a place around here we can talk?"

"Base watering hole is a click over there." She pointed with her rifle, tilting her head.

Luke gestured with his head toward the direction she pointed. "Come on."

* * *

The bar was nothing more than a recycled command tent discernable by its tattered flaps and the rips in the olive green corners of the canvas. Mud, blood, and several unnameable stains splotched the outside like the Ebenn Q3 Baobab painting hanging in Dr. Sindain's office.

Luke's eyes watered from the reek of the sooty death-sticks as they wandered in under a flap. The stench of stale Transdoshian ale brought memories of celebrating with his friends—memories he'd rather forget. His stomach churned like a three-gee turn in the Falcon.

_No, not now. He took a few deep breaths while steadying himself against the bar. _He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, counting slowly as he exhaled.

When Naluma snagged a table near the flapping back entrance, Luke thanked the Force and hoped some fresh air would waft their way.

A Nautolan wearing olive drab trousers and a grimy tan apron approached their table. Burk, the proprietor of the base bar, checked them over with his black bulbous eyes. His rubbery skin with green-gold scales glistened in the sunlight. Even the protracted tentacles draping from his head and spilling down his shoulder shimmered as if wet. It was certainly humid enough.

"Welcome to Burk's." The alien pulled a tentacle over his chest, which twitched and jiggled. He held his arms out in a welcome. "You both look like you could use a drink. Ale or whiskey?"

"Water, please." Luke shuddered at the thought of what he did to Wedge the last time he drank.

Naluma yelled back at the owner, "Make mine a water, too, Burk."

Luke grimaced. _Man, she's loud. Definitely not a princess. Need to add etiquette and protocol to her lessons. Wonder if Leia would loan me Threepio for a few weeks._

Burk grimaced. "I'm charging you for the glasses."

Luke handed some credits to the host, clinking them into his enormous hand. "Make it your freshest water in _clean_ glasses, Burk."

The proprietor smiled at the generous payment.

As the Nautolan returned to the bar, Luke asked, "Now where were we?"

"You were going to tell me how you as a commander could pull rank on a general and have me transferred to your unit to become a Pad—an apprentice, or whatever you call it." Naluma scrunched her brows together, wrinkling her forehead.

"You weren't transferred. You were discharged."

"Discharged?"

"The Jedi Order is not an official part of the military, even if I am." Luke scrutinized his new Padawan during the intervening silence.

She stared at a distant table for a moment before returning her attention to him. "So what does being your Pada—apprentice entail?" She crossed her arms again, her eyes as unyielding as amaralite. "I've been an apprentice before, and I didn't enjoy it."

When Burk brought their glasses of water, Luke took his and leaned back on the camp chair. He eyed the bartender until he left. "Well, your military record shows you have already completed much of the physical training. As a Padawan, you will develop your skills to a greater extent than even you can imagine." He grinned at her. "And, you'll be using your skills to protect the weak, to make a difference in the galaxy."

She rubbed her forehead and squinted.

"See that glass on the empty table over there? You have figured out how to grab it in the heat of battle, but you don't have the control to grab it when you are calm yet." He wiggled his fingers toward the opposite corner, causing a crate to crash to the floor to distract the other patrons. Then he drew the glass toward their table with the Force.

She tried to grab it, but it floated straight to Luke.

"The Force is around us and is ready to use when we are at peace and calm. It is our ally in bringing peace to the galaxy."

Crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat, Naluma glowered at him. "Ha! You'll never bring peace to the galaxy. It's a lofty goal, but I'll believe it when I see it."

She flicked her hand toward the rest of the patrons. "Life-forms are all selfish—it's part of our survival instinct. We will do whatever we can to get whatever we want—including kill."

"You're wrong." He paused for a moment. "You're a natural. You have courage and strength and a strong mind. Without these, you will never succeed. But you also need the Force."

Naluma dropped her hands to the table and drummed a fork on the rigid surface. "All right, what if I do this? What's the cost?" She sneered. "There's always a cost."

"Well, just like in the military, you'll have to obey orders." He raised his eyebrows and shot her a grin. "But unlike the military, I will more often _ask_ you to do things than _order _you to."

She rubbed her forehead with one hand and blocked an ear with her other hand.

"Neutrality is our calling, and attachment is forbidden. Hey, you okay?"

"Not sure. So noisy in here, I'm getting a headache."

Luke scanned the tent. Guests occupied five tables, all holding muted conversations. "It's pretty quiet in here. Do you have hearing sensitivity?"

"No, in fact I have some tinnitus from explosives. Can't you hear those voices?" She pulled her lips back. "I can't believe what Burk just said about me."

"He didn't say anything."

"He just told me what he wanted to do with me. Not a great pickup line."

Luke peered at her. "When did this start?"

"When we walked in."

"Never happened before?"

She shook her head.

"Naluma, when you grabbed the lightsaber today, was that the first time you had ever done that?"

"I think so. Maybe one other time a few years ago ... but what does that have to do with this? "

"Everything. The Force is strong with you. After you used it today, seems like you unlocked more than levitation. You're not hearing _conversations_—you're hearing _thoughts_."

"Can you make it stop?" She tossed her head from side to side. "I don't want this."

"I can't take it away from you, but I can teach you how to control it."

She squinted her eyes. "Just make it stop."

Luke reached out and grabbed her hands from her head. A tingle passed through their fingertips. He almost pulled back. _I can't deal with this now. Please, not now._

"Is this ..." Naluma motioned to his holding her hands. "Really necessary?"

Luke nodded, closing his eyes in response.

She smiled in relief.

"What did you do?"

"Placed a temporary shield on you. It'll hold as long as we are near each other. I need to teach you how to do this yourself, but it would be easier if we were sequestered."

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "So, what do you say? Are you ready to fulfill your destiny to become a Jedi Knight, or will you turn your back on it and suffer from these side-effects the rest of your life?"

"When you put it like that, I don't have a choice, do I?"

"There is always a choice, and it is yours to make—not mine. You have been honorably discharged from the military. You could exile yourself, and this wouldn't bother you much."

"I don't think I could live that life."

"Well, then, you have a far greater talent that just needs training."

Naluma stared at her lap, contemplating her decision. "I guess I would be a fool to have a talent and not develop it." With hesitation, she extended her hand to him.

"I will be your Padawan, Master Skywalker."

As she clutched his hand and spoke those seven words, a jolt passed through them. Luke perceived the ethereal threads of the Force clicking into place and joining them together.


	20. 019 - Shielding

**CHAPTER 19 - SHIELDING**

Luke led Naluma up the sloping cliff to the grassy plateau two clicks away from the military base. A stone under her foot dislodged, and she fell.

"Whoa! I've got you." He grabbed her with the Force before she hit the ground.

_Let go._ _Please, let go._ An irrational panic coursed through her body. She shook off the discomfort and trudged through the high fronds. "Why didn't you park on base?" _I have to get out of here. Find a safe spot. _Her mind raced as it flew into alert mode.

"I value my privacy."

Naluma shuddered. _I'm not going in there. I'm not what he thinks I am, no matter what Madine told him._ She scanned the area and search for a place to run. _The trees are too far. Can I make it back to base before he catches me?_

When they reached the shuttle, Luke extended his hand toward the shuttle. "Please, go aboard." He reached his hand up into the air, activating the ramp with the Force.

_I mean you no harm._

The words that echoed in her mind were not her own. They weren't only words, though, but emotion … truth … commitment.

_You can't lie mind-to-mind, Naluma._

_Get out of my head._

When he cut off his thoughts, she took a deep breath and stepped onto the lowering ramp. With a wry smile, she attempted small-talk. "Nice shuttle. Where'd you steal it?"

"The Death Star."

"You stole an Imperial shuttle from the Death Star? I got to hear this story."

"Not today. Maybe not ever," he murmured, his eyes clouding with emotion.

"Why? Because you actually _stole_ something?" she asked with a raised brow.

"No, because it's on a need-to-know basis, and right now you don't need to know." He forced a smile and gestured to the main cabin. "Welcome to my home, until the Jedi Order has something more permanent."

The cabin boasted two rows of jump seats on either side for a squad of twelve. Bench seating for another twelve perched above them.

"Behind you is the cockpit. We have command seats for six—pilots, gunners, navigator, and comm."

"What's that?" Naluma pointed to a small closet behind the jump seats.

"The head." Luke moved her hand away from the door control. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"But where—"

He chuckled. "Relax. Full refresher back here." He strutted to the rear of the shuttle and motioned to a chamber in the aft starboard corner.

She sighed at the sight of a tiled shower, new commode, and spacious sink.

"We'll work out a shower schedule."

She had already moved past him to check out the galley. The cooling unit appeared large enough for an entire squad. Plenty of counter space and cabinets, a nanocooker, and a large sink completed the facilities.

"Where do you sleep?"

Luke pointed to a sealed hatch beside the cooling unit. "There."

Her breathing increased before she could ask the next question.

He interrupted her panic. "And that cabin's yours—"

Naluma turned to the door between the two refreshers. She waved her hand over the panel and stepped inside the long room. Two double-bunks to her left stood parallel to each other. A third sat at the other end of the room perpendicular to them. Two small desks by the door and a row of gear lockers across from them completed the furnishings.

_A room to myself. Never had that before. _A tremor took her as the smell of her old barracks assaulted her memory. She willed down the panic and focused on the hatch controls from inside the barracks. "Does this thing lock?"

"Don't think so."

Her eyes widened. _First time I get the chance, I'm putting a lock on it._

"Relax. I promise not to enter uninvited."

Again, she marveled at the truth that transferred in those thoughts. _Stay out of my mind._

"Naluma, I spoke those words."

_Why did I feel it then?_

"Yes, Master Skywalker." She wandered out of her cabin and headed toward the cockpit. The nose tipped downward at a thirty-degree angle, making it difficult to walk. She sat in the comm specialist's seat.

"Do you fly?"

"Nope. Sniper scouts don't get flight training."

"Well, we'll remedy that."

"What do you do for kicks around here?" _Hope he's not the type to bed every creature on base._

Luke snorted.

_Oh, no, he heard me._

"When I'm not studying, I watch some vids. 2-D in the cabin, 3-D on my Artoo unit."

Naluma peered around the area. "Where is he?"

"Outside working on the hydraulics." Luke raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Fifteen minutes to stow your gear, then meet me in the main cabin."

Naluma's stood. "Yes, master."

* * *

When she joined him, she was shocked to find him sitting on the floor cross-legged in the center aisle.

"Take a seat, apprentice."

Naluma sat in one fluid movement on the deck. _This feels like home, like Felucia. All that's missing is Gran's handwoven rug._

When he closed the shuttle ramp with the Force, her mind raced, her heart raced, her breathing raced. _Calm down. He's not them. He's nowhere close to you. You can trust—_

His calm voice smoothed her fears. "First, we're going to teach you how to shield passive thoughts. I need you to start by relaxing. Become at peace."

She took in a deep breath and released it, but her mind raced.

"You must control your fear if you're going to be able to do this, Naluma. Try again."

Anxiety overwhelmed her, causing her to project visuals at him.

He glared at her_._ "Stop. I'm not that guy, Naluma, or that one. Stop. Focus. Wipe this from your mind right now, Padawan. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let go of your hate and fear."

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." She rose.

"Please, sit down," he soothed. "Let's try something else. I'm going to lower the shield on you."

Naluma tensed as he lowered them. "Okay, I'm ready." She sighed. "It's so quiet in here," she said, her eyes wide in wonder as she scanned the cabin. "I'm right next to you. Why can't I hear you?"

"Because I'm shielding my own thoughts. But, I need you to trust me, so I'm going to lower my shields and let you into my mind."

She clenched her jaw as she assimilated her Master's thoughts. _Why doesn't she understand I only want to protect her from herself? If she doesn't control this power, it will control her. Oh, am I messing this all up again? Is Naluma not the one Obi-Wan said to look for? What about Leia? I wonder how she's doing with the pregnancy. Could I train her after the baby arrives?_

She sat back, relaxed for once. "Thank you. Please shield again, Master Skywalker." She blushed a warm pink. "I'm sorry I mistook your intentions."

"You need to let go of your hate. Please." He extended his hand to her. "Forgive those who have wronged you. It is only making you bitter and full of hatred and anger … Forgive."

She closed her eyes and thought through all the wrongs that were still so raw in her life—her father, her former master, even some comrades in her barracks. She put them out of her mind.

"Nothing can hurt you here except yourself." A few silent minutes passed between them. "Try closing your eyes this time and concentrating on your breathing. Deep breaths. Inhale through the nose, exhale slowly through the mouth. When you are completely at peace, open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes, she smiled again and giggled.

"Do you feel the Force between you and me?"

"Yes. It feels—"

"You don't need to tell me how it feels." Luke smiled. "Can you _see_ it between us?"

A wide grin spread across her face. "I do. It-it's beautiful."

"Pull on that energy between us. Build a shield with your mind, and power it with the Force. Step-by-step, build it up. Imagine it, and set it in place around your mind."

She struggled but finally got the knack of setting it up.

"All right, I'm going to lower my shield entirely this time. If you did this right, nothing will intrude on you."

She fell onto the deck when he lowered his shield. As soon as his shield was back in position, she asked, "What happened? I thought I had built a shield."

The Jedi Master smiled in approval. "You did, and a good one, but you powered it on your own strength and not the Force. Try it again, and this time use the Force."

It took three more tries before her master's random surface thoughts would not strike her down.

"Good. You're getting the hang of it now."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I could hold out against a roomful of people."

"You don't have to … yet. But, unfortunately, I do. I'm sorry to cut this short, Naluma, but I have a dinner with the High Command tonight. I want you to practice your shielding while I'm gone."

He grimaced. "Also, help yourself to any food. I won't be back until late—these things last forever."

"Copy that."

"Hey, can you bring Artoo inside and plug him in?" Luke asked as he rose.

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

* * *

When the Jedi Master had exited the refresher in a set of dress blacks, Naluma gasped. His compact muscular form rippled under the brushed silk with blue and green embroidery flowing in patterns of energy down his tabard.

Naluma's mouth hung open as her eyes roamed his short, dark-blond hair. _He sure cleans up well,_ she thought before she remembered to shield.

Luke caught her reflection and smiled smugly as he glanced in the mirror one last time. "Secure the shuttle. "

"Yes, Master." _Better secure my thoughts, too. _As he exited, she breathed a gigantic sigh of relief. _At least he's gone now. _She took a deep breath. _Where's that Artoo unit?_

* * *

Naluma practiced the shielding exercises after Master Luke left. After about an hour, the headache hit her with a vengeance. _Good thing Master Skywalker isn't here to see this._

She crawled to the galley with her eyes shut. She reached for the packet of powder and forced it down dry with some cold water. After leaning against the galley unit for a few minutes, the stabbing receded.

When she could finally move, she slowly stood to her feet and rummaged in the cooling unit for food. She grabbed a piece of fruit and a ready-pack meal. While she waited for the frozen dinner to heat in the nanocooker, she examined the area.

Master Skywalker had left open the hatch to his quarters that abutted onto the galley. Pricks of discomfort beset her for invading his private spaceinvading his private space, but she could not resist peeking through the open portal.

His chamber consisted of a single bunk against the forward hull. A bank of gear lockers lined the starboard wall across from a meditation area. The curtain of beads rustled, revealing a large round ottoman and a few candles. A desk separated the meditation area from the bed. Above his pillow, ancient tomes, a geode, and two ornate cubes sprawled on some shelves, contrasting with the glowing control panel glowed on the adjacent wall.

The alarm on the nanocooker summoned her to her dinner. Naluma ate in the main cabin and contemplated the day's events.

While she chewed on a tough piece of meat, she thought, _Whatever made me grab his lightsaber like that? I would still be in my squad right now enjoying some R&R with the guys, instead of trapped here on a shuttle with some mysterious Jedi Master._

She stirred the meat in the sauce, pushing some legumes on top of it before taking another bite. Her eyes roamed the shuttle while she sniffed in the mixed aromas of shuttle fuel, the frozen dinner, and her own sweat. After shoving the last bite into her mouth, she dropped the spoon onto the tray.

_Well, you're here now, Naluma. You can either gripe and complain and dig your heels in, making yourself miserable in the long run, or give it your best effort. Come on, he hasn't asked you to do anything worse than the military has in the past. And at least you can depend on him_, she thought to herself.

_That's it—I can trust him_. She had been unable to rely on anyone but herself since her mother had died. It was foreign to trust something other than her own abilities, but maybe that was what this was all about.

After dinner, she cleaned the galley, showered, stretched her stiff muscles, and climbed into her rack. Concerned that the hatch did not lock from her side, she took out her dagger and put it under her pillow unsheathed.

* * *

Around midnight, Naluma woke to the sound of the ramp descending. She grabbed her knife and stood in ready position behind her hatch.

Luke projected, _It's me. Go back to bed. And you won't need that knife anymore._ He grabbed the blade with the Force and slid it across the deck.

Wearing warm-up pants and a tank, she confronted him in the main cabin. "Hey, how were you able to put that thought in my head? I was shielding!"

Luke crossed his arms and spread his legs. "You have learned how to shield against passive thoughts, but not against someone forcibly affecting you. That will be our lesson tomorrow. Good night." He passed through the galley to his quarters and closed the hatch.

Naluma returned to her bunk fuming mad. By the time she had reached the bed, she laughed as she realized this training was not going to be boring. _This guy is full of surprises._


	21. 020 - Old Habits Die Hard

**CHAPTER 20 - OLD HABITS DIE HARD**

Naluma's eyes snapped open and her heart thumped in her chest. _Where am I? _She thrust her hand under her pillow. Panic rose when she could not find her knife. She curled up in a ball and scooched against the corner of the bulkhead. The smell hit her first—rocket fuel, wet paint. Then the utter silence. Her breathing calmed as it all came back to her. _The shuttle. Master Skywalker._

The chronometer on the wall glowed 0400 in blue digits. _Still on military time._ She sighed. _No chance I'm getting back to sleep. Too bad I can't go for a run. Guess I can eat breakfast and clean this ronto pen. _She chuckled. _Who would have thought I would ever volunteer for sanitation detail? If only the guys could see me now._

Old habits die hard, though. After breakfast, she located the cleaning supplies in the equipment locker where R2-D2 was charging. With a bucket and a scrub brush, she attacked the refresher unit.

When Naluma finished the shower, she moved into the head. Her stomach churned at the sight and putrid smell. Now she knew why even Master Skywalker had cautioned her. After a couple of hours of scrubbing and many refills of her bucket, it was clean enough that even a senator could use it without cringing.

Naluma devoted the next bucket to the deck—from the galley to the cockpit. _He must be a sloppy cook—what is this stuff on the galley floor? _She scrubbed harder before moving to the jump seats. _Ugh, what is underneath this cable hook? Gross! Didn't they clean this the last time someone spewed in here?_

By the time she had reached the last corner of the main deck, Master Skywalker banged his gear locker in his quarters.

He greeted her from his door. "Good morning, Naluma."

She shot to attention and saluted him with scrub brush still in hand. "Good morning, Master Skywalker."

"At ease, Padawan."

She transitioned into the military parade rest position.

He grinned. "Relax, Naluma. And you can call me 'Luke.'" He nodded at the scrub brush in her hand. "Carry on."

"Yes, Master Luke."

"No, just 'Luke.'"

"Whatever you say, master." Grinning, she returned to the deck.

Luke grabbed some cereal from the galley with blue milk. He stood in the galley hatch munching on his breakfast. "Thanks for cleaning up in here, but I didn't expect you to do it."

"Yeah, but my military training wouldn't allow me to leave it like that." Naluma looked up from her work. "Plus, what else was there to do? Can't leave the shuttle."

"I expect you to be great at shielding by the end of the day, so you'll be off the shuttle in no time. In the meantime, as soon as I finish breakfast, want to go for a run?"

A bright smile crossed her face. "Yes, master." _Anything to get off this ship. I'd even run a fartlek in full field pack right now._

* * *

After stretching, Master Luke lowered the ramp. He had changed into black PT sweats.

Naluma donned her regulation PT greens, sans insignia.

R2-D2 rolled out, heading toward the malfunctioning port-side wing.

Luke listened to a few of his beeps. "I'll grab some from the quartermaster later. Just make do with what you have right now, Artoo."

He started them off at a decent clip up the trail behind the shuttle. It led to a rocky cleft overlooking a sprawling valley on the other side. However, instead of taking the path down to the valley, he stayed on the ridge.

"Where are we headed?" Naluma asked between strides.

Master Skywalker motioned to the peak in front of them. "There."

She looked at him with a glint in her eye. "Last one there, makes lunch."

"Deal." He took off ahead of her.

"Cheater!" She increased her pace over the rough terrain.

The trail narrowed, leaving room for only one person to traverse the rocks and dirt at a time. Naluma's eyes raked the landscape ahead, searching for an opportunity to pass. Every time the trail leveled off, it was not wide enough to overtake him.

Finally, as the trail widened on the peak, she raced ahead of him and claimed victory. "Winner!" She bent over and panted to catch her breath. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the expansive view across the valley below them.

Master Skywalker huffed behind her. "Peaceful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Naluma gasped for air. "Ready for a rematch on the way down?"

"Not yet. Do you sense the Force up here?"

"Yes, it's different—stronger," Naluma said with ragged breaths.

"Sit. Let it flow through you." Luke sat cross-legged on the rocky mountaintop. "Become at peace and let it flow."

They sat for over an hour, communing with the Force and letting it work between both of them. Naluma reveled in the new sensation, allowing the Force to energize her and to weave her into the Force-bond with Luke.

* * *

After lunch, they returned to shielding exercises. She drew a parallel to her military training and target practice. The more she practiced the sooner the Force would be second nature to her—like breathing.

As she inhaled, she sniffed warmed moss emanating from Master Skywalker. At once, her mind returned to the run earlier that day, the sun baking them on the granite mountain. She reached out with the Force and opened her shields, luxuriating in the bond they shared.

His smooth voice yanked her from her vision and broke the connection. "Okay, you're blocking passively, but now I want you to block an active thought being placed into your mind. Draw more of the Force to you and use it to support your defense." Luke buffeted her with a slight attack.

"Good, you held. Try it again." He continued with an even firmer attack.

One, two, three. She succeeded with each thrust.

However, on the fourth attempt, he broke through with little effort. "Excellent."

"But I failed." Naluma's shoulders slumped. _I might as well quit now. Can't get anything right._

"I may not have been using my full powers on you, but you still held out longer than I expected today. Patience, Padawan."

"Yes, master." She lowered her head and stared at the deck plating. "It's just … I'm giving my best effort, but it's not coming as easily as I expected."

"Give it time."

She lifted her eyes but pressed her lips together.

"When you first started strength training, did they put the 25-kilo plates on the bar the first day?" He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"No, of course not."

"Same here. You're building your strength, and you _are_ actually building rather quickly, so just relax." He patted her arm and smiled. "If I'm ever upset with your progress, I'll tell you."

Naluma glowed with the compliment. Craving his respect, she purposed to work even harder at mastering these skills.

Luke pursed his lips for a long moment. "All right, let's try something new. This technique requires you to follow an honor code."

Naluma pushed her hands in front of her. "I am nothing but honorable, Master Luke. I'm sure my service record will prove that I—"

"Relax. I'm sure it does. I wouldn't have selected you as a Padawan if I didn't believe you were honorable." He waved his hand at her. "It's just that Jedi don't make a practice of going around reading people's minds without their permission. But we have other methods available without violating their privacy: body language, observation, Force-signatures, and emotions."

Naluma leaned in, absorbing his instruction.

"First, I'm going to teach you how to identify Force-signatures. As you encounter other people, you will notice that each person has an aura, each one a different color and even a different signature vibration. We'll start with mine. Close your eyes and open yourself to the Force. What do you see?"

"The back of my eyelids." An impudent grin answered him.

"Use the Force to see around you, goofball."

A few seconds later, her face lit up. "Wow! You are a brilliant blue. How beautiful. It's almost blinding."

He squirmed. "All right, how about yourself? This one's a little trickier because you'll be looking from the inside out."

"Hmm, dark purple, maybe indigo?"

"Yes, that's you. Now that you can identify yourself, you can also identify when someone else is influencing you. Watch as I insert my mind into yours again—don't actively shield this time—and do your best to maintain neutral thoughts." After a moment, he said, "Relax. Don't fear. Trust me."

"Easy for you to say. In the military, fear is a healthy motivator." She initiated her relaxation technique. Before she had finished, she could detect Luke in her mind. She kicked him out with a strong push. _No, siree, you're not getting any more of my thoughts—especially not the ones …_

"Good. Very good. So, now that you have this new ability, what are its applications?"

"I would also know where people are in a battle—would eliminate ambushes—even if I can't identify which aura is which. And, like last night, I won't have to fear an intruder if you come in late again." She grinned. "Is this a passive or active ability?"

"A little of both. You can actually block it if you need to, but I find it helps me to have the input at all times." He tilted his head and smiled. "Since I left Tatooine, my life has never been what you would call 'normal,' and a little bit of warning in any situation is a good thing. For now, use this technique actively and create a memory bank of identities."

He held out his hands and levitated his datapad from the galley. "But enough of Force-work today. As a Jedi, you'll also need to know more mundane things. Your service record doesn't tell me everything, so diagnostic testing this afternoon."

After he moved his fingers across a few pages, he handed the device to her. "It'll take a few hours. No pass or fail. Complete it the best you can. Any questions?"

She hesitated. _Might as well ask him. Worse he could say is "no." _She looked him in the eye, becoming lost in them once more. "Master, may I work on this outside? Going stir crazy staying in here."

"No problem. Just stay close to the shuttle. Wander too close to the barracks and the voices might overwhelm you again. I don—I mean, you don't want that to happen." He rose from the deck before continuing. "I'm headed to the quartermaster for supplies. Bring me a set of your service uniforms, will ya?"

"Why?"

"You're a Jedi, not a solider anymore. You need a new uniform," he said. "Need anything else? Any food you prefer?"

"Master, chow is fuel for us soldiers—we're not supposed to enjoy it. And trust me, the army would burn water if it were possible. "

He chuckled. "Right. Ronto strips, stimcaf, and something sweet."

She opened her mouth.

"Shielding, Padawan." He tapped the screen and smirked. "Do you have a datapad?"

"No. We were only issued them on an as-needed basis."

"Well, you need one now. I'll pick one up. Having _carte blanche_ from the Senate can be handy." He winked at her and then scurried across the clearing toward the base.


	22. 021 - Diagnostics

**CHAPTER 21 - DIAGNOSTICS**

As Master Luke hiked across the meadow, Naluma took the datapad and a canteen of water to a sunny patch of grass. After adjusting the brightness on the device, she initiated the diagnostic tests.

_Let's start with Galactic Basic—always my best subject in school._

Her fingers flicked over the touchscreen at lightning speed until he finished the exam._ I've still got it. As for the one I missed, who has ever heard of a retained object? Wouldn't you rewrite the sentence in active voice?_

She continued with history, cultures, sciences, and mathematics. She scowled when she saw her scores. _What did I expect? Haven't studied these topics in quite a few years—and I don't even remember learning half it._

Next came the vocational tests. She started with the one for survival skills, finding it was not a question-and-answer test, but a live-action game that tested application of her knowledge. She scored high marks in that area.

After reviewing the remaining categories, she selected the field medicine module. _This should be easy. Just recertified two rotations ago._

The next test covered weapons, from identification and usage to maintenance and disarmament. _Eh, guess it could have been worse. Just so many non-Republic weapons._

Four tests remained: navigation, programming, political protocol, and electronics/mechanics.

She marked off navigation as no prior experience. _Master Luke already knows I can't fly. And is driving a speeder really navigation?_

She was tempted to mark off the other two as well. _Better not. I should at least attempt the others._

Throughout the etiquette test she shook her head awake and answered blindly. _This is such a boring subject. I hope Master Skywalker doesn't expect me to spend weeks learning this nonsense._

She barely passed the programming segment. _'Bout what I thought. Haven't coded in years. Languages have changed._

The electronics and mechanics test remained. She closed her eyes and settled herself with the Force. She expected this exam to be an emotional roller coaster. During her military career she had avoided these areas—too many painful memories from her apprenticeship.

Naluma froze, unable to tap the test open. _Naluma, you can do this. No one's around._

When the datapad shook in her hands, she meandered around the field until she found a shady spot. Except for the dropping cones, the evergreen provided support against her back. No one was going to creep up on her here.

Her hand hovered over the datapad, but she could not touch it. Her chest constricted and her breathing grew shallow. _Inside. I need to be inside. _

She scrambled onto the shuttle past a beeping Artoo and locked the ramp. Once she was on her bunk, she activated the program. She took a deep breath. "Well, here it goes."

She remembered more from her apprenticeship than she had thought. While her circuit-reading skills were abysmal, she was actually pleased when the pure electronics portion finished.

_Now, onto the mechanics section._ Identification of different parts of ground, air, and space units came up. Diagnostic problem sets followed. Last came the "hands-on" repair modules, which combined both the electronics and the mechanics at once.

By the end of the test, she smiled in pride as well as relief. _I forgot how much I like mechanics. Something great about figuring out a piece of equipment, making it work again._

* * *

Once she had completed the tests, cabin fever set in again. She stowed the datapad in the main compartment and exited the shuttle.

_Might as well stretch out the knots in my back and practice my PuHa exercises. Haven't done those since Felucia._

She undid her hair from the flat wrap, letting the length flow below her shoulders. Her sable hair glistened in the sunlight and swayed in the mild breeze. Naluma pulled her whole spine up like a puppet and then let it relax into the opening position.

She commenced the exercise, concentrating on each form, waiting until the previous form was solid before moving to the next.

Yet, something was different this time. The Padawan became one with the movements, allowing the Force to flow through her as she moved, invigorating her.

When she neared completion of the cycle, she sensed Master Skywalker approaching in a speeder. Recognizing his approach with the Force almost broke her concentration. She struggled to conclude the sequence.

After parking the speeder near the nose of the shuttle, he hopped out and watched her performing the exercise a few meters away.

Her skin prickled as his laser-focused eyes settled on her. She wasn't sure if she was bothered or flattered. _I wish he would stop looking at me like that._ She twirled her hands in front of her extended a leg behind her before stretching her arms from ground to sun. _Yeah, right. You're into it, Naluma. Stop denying it._

Her face beamed at the end of the cycle. She remained at peace and sensed the Force connecting them. His aura glowed brighter. They stood in awkward silence for a long moment.

Luke widened his eyes. "What was that? I've never seen anything so beautiful before."

"PuHa. A custom from Felucia, my home planet. We use it for core strengthening as well as flexibility. It's been a long time since I've done it." She took a swig of water from her canteen. "What you saw was pretty bad. I'm rusty with my forms."

"No, not at all." The Jedi Master smiled as his eyes twinkled.

She gazed at the ground between her boots, trying to hide her shy smile.

After another awkward moment, Naluma broke the silence. "Where'd you get the speeder? Steal it?" She shot him a playful narrow-eyed gaze.

Luke laughed. "No, Madine loaned it to us. Help me with the supplies, would you?" He retreated to the rear of the military-grade speeder and pulled out a crate of supplies. "Artoo, got your parts here."

The droid rolled over the grass to the speeder and grabbed the parts with his pincher arm. He rolled back to the port-side stabilizer and continued his work repairing it.

Naluma snatched the other crate and hauled it up the ramp.

Luke motioned with his head to the crate in her hand. "New uniforms. Change into a service uniform while I put these things away."

"Yes, master."

In a few minutes, Naluma bound her hair back into her rectangular bun and changed into the new steel-gray service uniform. The tunic and trousers sported the same cut as her military uniforms but were a dark gray instead of olive drab. The color brought a luster to her black eyes. She admired herself in the mirror, tugging on the tunic and smoothing out the collar_._


	23. 022 - Ghosts of the Past

**CHAPTER 22 - GHOSTS OF THE PAST**

Naluma found Master Luke lounging on a jump seat in the central cabin, analyzing the results of her diagnostics. He motioned for her to sit next to him.

He pointed out her scores as he tilted the datapad toward her. "Better than I thought." He smiled at her.

She glowed again with appreciation. Something in the center of her warmed. She locked down her shields at once. _Lock it down, Naluma. You know this isn't allowed_. She stared at her hands, attempting to will that sensation away. No matter her resolve, she could not stop glancing back at him out of the corner of her eye. A shy smile spread across her face.

Luke returned it, catching her eyes. He blushed crimson red. He snapped his gaze to the datapad. "Hmm, I see we have some work to do in protocol and perhaps programming, and you know nothing about navigation?"

"Not air or space, but I can navigate on surfaces."

"You can take it tomorrow." He slid his fingers across the datapad. "As for flying, well, I'll teach you myself. What about programming?"

"Just rusty, I guess. A refresher course would help."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." She rose and headed to the galley. "What do you want?"

"I can get my own food. You don't have to serve me."

She turned back and smiled. "Yes, I do. It's part of an apprenticeship."

He rolled his eyes before shutting down the datapad. While Naluma prepared a meal of poultry, grains, and greens in the galley, Luke leaned against the hatchway. "So, tell me about your last apprenticeship."

Her back tensed.

"It was in mechanics, wasn't it?"

"I thought the Jedi didn't read minds without permission." Naluma flailed the paring knife at him. "That information is not in my service record."

"Hey, it was a lucky guess. Your records indicate no training in electronics and mechanics, and yet you scored off the charts." Luke eyed the knife in her hand. "What I don't understand is why someone as gifted as you would not have used these talents in the military."

She glared at him. "That's on a need-to-know basis, and right now you don't need to know." The apprentice chopped the greens with fervor while biting her lip to restrain her tears.

Luke examined her for a few long moments. "So, how did you avoid any mention in your military record about it? Didn't they give you a diagnostic?"

"I failed it … miserably." A lone, bitter tear streaked her face.

"And it just about killed you to lie like that, huh?"

"Yeah." Self-loathing stabbed her heart. She hid her eyes from him. _Wonder if he will even continue training me now. Maybe it's for the best. If he ever finds out what I really did …_

After a moment, she set the knife on the counter and turned to him. "Look, Master Skywalker, when I agreed to this training yesterday, I gave you my all. You will get nothing but my absolute best from me."

"Naluma, I can see above all else you are honorable. It is so refreshing, compared to the senators I've been dealing with the last few weeks." Luke gave a wry grin.

She relaxed, grinning back. _How does he calm me so easily? It's like nothing ever ruffles him. _She grabbed their plates and tilted her head. "Dine alfresco tonight?"

* * *

With a nod, Luke led the way, lowering the ramp. They sat next to each other at the base of the ramp as the temperature dropped and the stars appeared in the velvety sky.

"What's your story? Besides being the last Jedi and all." She stabbed her meat and swirled it around the sauce on her plate. "Where you from? Got any family?"

He swallowed his bite and stared at his plate. "Tatooine. No one left there, but I have a sister on Hosnian." His body contorted for a moment.

She laid her hand on his arm. "Hey. I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

He sighed. "It's okay. Still dealing with it. Haven't really had time to mourn." He stared at the stars in the dusk. "I couldn't save him."

"Who?"

"My father." He shook his head and plowed into his meal. "So, tell me about Felucia—the time before your apprenticeship."

"Not much to tell. Only girl in a family of nine kids. My mom died in childbirth with number nine. I couldn't wait to leave," Naluma said without emotion. She twisted her fork absentmindedly.

"Why? You don't seem like one to shirk responsibility."

"I didn't mind that. I love my brothers. It's just …" She stared at the remains of her meal on her plate.

"Just what?"

"After Mom died, Dad started drinking. Couldn't think clearly. The alcohol made him … violent," she said in a monotone, trying to convey as little as possible. _Please don't ask any more._

"So, why didn't you stay to protect the younger kids?"

"Don't accuse me. You have no idea what it was like." She fought back the tears that were welling up, but one slipped down her cheek.

He placed his hand on her arm. "I'm trying to understand, Naluma. Please tell me. Otherwise, your past will come back to haunt you. It will be a weakness to draw you to the dark side."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath, staring off into the darkness of the woods that bordered the meadow.

With a lifeless voice, she said, "I had to leave. Cheap synswill made my dad into a monster, and that's all I can tell you." She wept in staggered sobs as the emotion flowed out, her gaze never leaving the darkness.

Luke wrapped his arms around her and drew her to his chest.

Naluma shuddered. The touch ignited a charge through her—warmth … compassion … safety. She relaxed her strained torso, luxuriating in the foreign feeling.

"Go ahead, let it all out."

"I shouldn't be crying in front of you, master, and I'm making your uniform a horrible mess."

He pulled her closer to him, holding her as her as her body shook with sobs.

_You're safe in his arms. He's not going to try anything with you. You're safe._ Her whimpers turned to silent tears before finally dying out.

"Better?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much I needed to cry. In the military, crying is a sign of weakness."

"For the Jedi, crying is a sign of compassion."

She wiped the eyes on the sleeves of her jacket.

Without warning, the Jedi hyperventilated, heaving and shaking.

Naluma jumped, startled by the change in him. She watched as he started his meditation ritual.

Luke tensed his muscles and slackened his breathing "What did you do after you left?"

_So, we're going to pretend that didn't happen, huh? Hope you're getting treatment for your PTSD._ Naluma kept her shields down and hoped he would pick up the thoughts she dared not utter. She caught Master Skywalker's glare. _He heard me._

"I lived on the streets for a month. It wasn't easy, but it taught me how to scrap. One day, a posh man approached me in the city square. Since he differed from the usual street trash I ran into, I listened to him. He offered me a mechanics apprenticeship. Promised me he would get me off the streets, have regular meals."

She gulped a few breaths and then started to hyperventilate. With considerable effort, she slowed her breathing. _Maybe I'm the one that needs the treatment._ _It's been over a year now, and I'm still a mess when I think about it. Will I_ _ever be normal again?_

"I was there for a couple of years, completing the apprenticeship with about five others. I learned a great deal, but it was glorified slavery. No pay. Substandard living conditions. Subsistence rations. Long hours. And at the end … abuse. After my master cornered me one night … I escaped." She shuddered at the memory.

"At that moment, I knew I had to take control of my own destiny. So I joined the Rebellion."

Luke pushed the greens around on his plate. "None of this appears in your military record."

"Would you put that on your recruiting app? Come on, I wasn't sure my history wouldn't mark me as a target." _But it did._

"Naluma's not your real name, is it?"

"It is now. The girl I used to be no longer exists." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Luke sighed as he set his plate on the ramp. "The girl you used to be has made you the woman you are now. I know it will be difficult, but you must come to terms with your past if you are ever going to succeed in your future. And, I know you won't like this, but you must forgive those who have hurt you in the past—your former master, your father, anyone, and everyone."

"How can I do that?" More tears flowed down her face.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You will find the strength within you. The Force will guide you. Revenge is hollow."

He took a breath. "Naluma, I've had to forgive my own ghosts. I will lead you." He grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes.

Naluma could tell he was fighting against something. If he were any other man, he would have caressed her, even embraced her, but not him. A part of her desired his comfort. A part of her was glad he restrained himself.

The connection broke once more as Luke dropped her hands. He took her plate from her and started up the ramp toward the galley.

"I'll clean," she said.

"No, you cooked. I'll clean," he said. "Oh, wow, it's almost 1900. We've got an appointment in the firing range simulator soon. Change into combat gear and grab a weapon."


	24. 023 - Blasters and Sabers

**CHAPTER 23 - BLASTERS AND SABERS**

When Luke exited his cabin, Naluma had already dressed in a dark-gray, camouflage uniform. She had washed all evidence of her tears away, now eager for combat practice. After attaching a sidearm holster to her left leg, she hefted her rifle onto her shoulder. She double-checked her dagger in her right boot holster.

With his lightsaber swinging on his belt, the brawny Jedi Master grabbed an E‑11 blaster rifle from the locker before closing it. "Ready?"

"You're taking a blaster? I thought Jedi only used lightsabers."

"I'm changing the rules. Lightsabers are great during close combat, but I'd rather avoid that as much as possible. With a blaster, I can hit the enemy at a distance," Luke said with a wink. "And I could definitely use the practice. Come on."

* * *

When they reached the simulator, they encountered some of Naluma's former comrades exiting the facility. The press of their thoughts strained her mentally, but her shields held.

Luke entered the facility and addressed the aide at the controls. He selected the program and set his blaster to stun. Naluma did the same to her blaster and rifle. He selected a helmet with a comm link and heads-up data display, tossing one to Naluma as well. Luke also grabbed a few extra charges and slid them into his pockets.

As they both adjusted their sensor vests, the Jedi Master said, "There's no one else in the arena right now. Because these are simulations, you won't sense the enemy with the Force. But you can use the Force in other ways—to aim your shot, to foresee the future, to perfect your timing. Use this time for trial and error."

Luke keyed the wristband the aide had given him, and the sim began. Dozens of stormtroopers emerged from behind the corners fifty meters down the hall of the narrow range. Several doors opened on either side giving a sense of staring down the corridor of a starship being infiltrated by enemy soldiers.

Luke and Naluma split up, both dashing for cover behind the protection of a retracted blast door, each taking a side. They drew their weapons and returned fire as more holographic troopers joined the melee. Luke couldn't help but notice the beaming smile gracing his Padawan's face, inciting his own. Each shot rang true.

* * *

After they had completed the exercise, Naluma's muscles ached and a layer of perspiration covered her face and hands, heartbeat elevated. "I've never felt like this before except on the battlefield."

"When you are in a dangerous situation, you instinctively use the Force. That's what happened in the combat arena the other day, too." They returned their vests to the aide at the equipment desk. "Speaking of which, we have an appointment there at 2000 hours. Let's get moving."

* * *

As Naluma entered the familiar building, she took a deep breath, preparing for anything.

Crossing the threshold, Luke glanced at the pitched roof in the dojo. Wood panels interrupted concrete pillars that supported a corrugated steel roof. "Leave your weapons. You won't need them." He dropped his blaster and removed the extra charges from his uniform.

When Naluma glanced toward the surveillance gallery and discovered General Madine and Colonel Kiner observing her lesson, her anxiety increased four-fold. She moved into position for sparring and bowed.

Master Skywalker raised his hand. "No, not hand-to-hand. We're going to start with saber lessons."

"Where's the remote?"

"No remote yet. Basic forms first. The Jedi's approach to battle is one of defense, not attack."

Luke closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. His entire body spasmed, jerking uncontrollably as he fell to the floor. The aromatic smell of ata from their meal earlier permeated the air as he fought to regain control of the attack.

_What did this to him?_ While Naluma's first instinct was to grab him, she waited, remembering from her military experience not to touch a victim of PTSD to prevent escalation of the attack. She monitored him, looking for any indication that he would harm himself during the episode.

After a long minute, the spasms ceased, and the Jedi Master inhaled deeply, finding his center once again. A few long moments later, he stood and avoided her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. "It's all right. If you need to, we can do this another time." Naluma watched for signs of another attack. "PTSD's the norm on this base."

"No, I'm fine now." His face flushed, and he clenched his teeth before shaking his head. "Let's get started. Come over here in front of me. Turn your back to me. Now, I'm going to give you my lightsaber. Hold it with both hands like this."

Luke put the saber in her right hand and moved her left hand under it on the shaft. He demonstrated the moves while standing behind her.

Naluma rebuffed Luke with her elbow when she sensed him move behind her back. _Too close. Just a little too close, master._

Master Skywalker repositioned himself, emanating peace toward her as he continued with the instruction. "This button activates the saber." The green blade snapped and hissed to life. Luke wielded it in front of her, tracing figure eights in the air.

"Six basic parries in Shii-Cho, the first lightsaber form. High outside, high inside, head, low outside, low inside, and prime." The Jedi Master inclined the saber at precise angles. "High outside, high inside, head, low outside, low inside, prime. The other moves are based on these basic six. Now you try them." Luke retreated as he watched her slaughter them.

Naluma blushed after her first attempt and then tried again at his urging. Again. And again. After the ninth time, she nodded at her own progress and straightened with pride as she set into ready position. She blazed through the forms one more time, twice as fast as the last, growing more confident with every swinging motion.

He fetched a training remote from the storage rack and programmed it quickly. "Continue, apprentice. Just as you were."

The training remote danced around the arena in front of her, maintaining the same rhythm.

When the Padawan had run through the exercise five more times, Luke fetched a helmet with the blastshield down. "Now, try it with this," he said as he placed the helmet on her head.

"But with the blastshield down, I can't even see? How am I supposed to fight?"

Luke laughed with gusto.

"What's so funny?"

"Trust me. You can do this. Let the Force move you." He sent the remote flying again.

Naluma performed the exercise better than when her eyes were open.

"Good. Good." He smiled and clapped. "Now, we're going to try it again." He reprogrammed the remote, hiding his movements from view.

On the first pass, Naluma repeated he paces of the pattern she had learned, and then sensed a moment too late. From a jeweled eye on the remote, a laser bolt spat out and struck her. "Ow!" She shook her left arm to reduce the pain from the zap of energy.

"Let go of your will and act on instinct. Use the Force, Naluma." Luke crossed his arms over his chest and gave a thoughtful grunt.

Naluma scowled at Master Luke before she inhaled deeply and raised the saber again.

"Feel the Force running through you."

This time, Naluma perceived it. She foresaw it a fraction of a second before it struck, and she parried every single blast.

She powered down the lightsaber and took off the helmet. "Wow! I could do it."

Luke screamed and gave her a congratulatory hug out of habit. Then he retreated, tripping on the training mat.

"Ready for more?" he asked with a quick glance to their observers.

"Yeah, I feel like I could take on the whole galaxy myself."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Luke said with a lazy smile. "Something a little harder this time … again with the blastshield." He grinned with her contagious enthusiasm.

Naluma donned the helmet again and started the drill again. This time Luke programmed the remote for an extensive exercise which required the entire arena.

As she ran through the drill, Luke scheduled footwork for tomorrow's lesson. He glanced at the observation gallery as the tall, brown-haired colonel with a piercing gaze pointed something out to Madine. Luke returned his gaze to his Padawan while hiding his beaming smile beneath his hand.


	25. 024 - The Jakku Report

**CHAPTER 24 - THE JAKKU REPORT**

The air-conditioned corridors of the Senate Hall felt like cool waterfalls compared to the arid climate of the last two weeks on the sweltering planet Jakku. In retrospect, Han almost preferred it to reporting the results of his scouting mission to the Senate.

"Bureaucrats," he mumbled as Chewie and he traveled from the _Falcon_ to the Senate Hall on a hovercart. The brush and spiky trees scraped at the underbelly of the KR-73 with ear-cringing drags. "'Go subvert a planet run by the underworld,' they say. Not as easy as it sounds, huh, Chewie?"

The Wookiee growled and nodded.

When Han and Chewie arrived, the cadre of security guards formed a line, blocking the entrance. The sergeant in security blue stepped forward. "Identification, please."

Han pulled a code cylinder from his left arm, and Chewbacca retrieved his credentials from his bandolier.

"Seevers, take their weapons."

The Wookiee pulled his bowcaster over his head while Han unbuckled his blaster from his hip holster.

The female Togrutan sergeant handed the code cylinders back. Her montrail swished as she turned back to the duo, the purple tribal markings on her white lekku twisting with each movement. "Senate's deliberating. I will notify them you have arrived."

Han reached over the counter and grabbed two bottles of iced stimcaf. He tossed one to Chewbacca. The Wookie sprawled on the low couch in front of a video screen and moaned.

He wiped his mouth and twisted the lid on the bottle. "Yeah, I don't think they had Wookiees in mind when they designed that thing, Chewie."

His friend chortled, his head bobbing against his knees.

The smuggler sat beside his friend and looked up at the screen. The camera focused on his wife, her eyes flashing while she debated. With the audio muted, he could only stare.

The video zoomed in sequence on the empty senatorial sections for the systems of Daalang in the Slice, Velmor in Mandalorian Space, and Argazda in New Territories. The chyron scrolled across the bottom of the screen. "Many senators fear that this secession is just the beginning of a widespread collapse of the New Republic."

Han asked, "Hey, can you change this to the races?"

The sergeant moved to the screen. "Sorry, General Solo. Only the Senate Hall. I can turn up the volume for you."

He tried to wave her off, but she didn't wait for his response before increasing the volume.

Dressed in her gold-trimmed robes of office, Mon Mothma read from her datapad. "Therefore, the citizens of Velmor, believing that the Galactic Empire can provide many more services, benefits, and greater protection from our enemies, respectfully withdraw from the New Republic."

Senator Zeshkar Ja from Iktotch lit his indicator light. The hairless species jostled his tusks, his pink skin appearing red under the harsh work lights.

The Chancellor said, "Senator Ja from Iktotch."

"Greater protection? From the Empire?" His two horns swayed from side to side. "I beseech you, Senators, do not … do not believe the lies of the Empire. A strong Republic will be the best for all peoples. If we bind together and help our neighboring systems, we can all live peaceably. If we pull out and return to the Empire, we will enslave our peoples once again." The senator returned to his seat amid a babble of cheers and boos.

The reptilian Trandoshan senator with yellow skin and orange eyes repeatedly activated his light, attempting to beat the other senators' indicators at the main board. Mon Mothma rolled her eyes before acknowledging him.

Jissk Bachkt stood to his full height of 2.05 meters, clenching his fist, his head crest bobbing. "Cowards!" He thumped his fist on his console, cracking the plastic. "What has the Empire provided them? Enslavement of their children, privation through taxation, martial law! They bend at the least bit of threat to their security. Which others of you are cowards? Hmm? Which systems have been receiving the Empire's offers of betrayal?"

Mon Mothma called the group to order once again. "We cannot prevent systems withdrawing from the Republic. We must trust the Force will bring us the right alliances. But let us not lose sight of the bigger picture—the Empire is regrouping, plotting even now to enslave us again. Admiral Ackbar, I believe you have a report on our scouting missions."

The Mon Calamari admiral lumbered to the lectern. "Security, please escort General Solo and Chewbacca in. I believe they have information that will be a pleasant distraction from this disturbing news."

Han stood up with ease, but Chewbacca groaned as he tried to stand. Han grabbed him by the arm. "What's your problem? You're still a young pup, Chewie. Barely 204. You're positively creaking."

The Wookiee's reply needed no interpretation. He enforced it with a gentle whack to the back of Han's head.

The general rubbed the point of impact. "Hey, watch it. Don't mess up the hair."

The sergeant said, "Seevers, open the door. Ranton and Welleck, escort."

* * *

As Han and Chewbacca entered the main floor of the Senate Hall, Ackbar said, "Welcome back, General. Please, inform the Senate about your mission."

Han viewed the multitude of faces staring at him as he moved to the lectern. He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Admiral, Chewie and me were able to locate the weapons facility on Jakku. Unfortunately, it is highly defended and shielded. It would take all our manpower and ships to take out this installation in a full-front attack—and even that might not be enough."

Admiral Ackbar asked, "How about the populace? Were you able to enlist them in our fight against the Empire?"

Han grimaced at Chewie, who gave him an encouraging growl. "The planet's surface has undergone tremendous climate change in the last twenty years. Locals believe it is because their wind goddess is mad with them. "

He scratched his nose at the limited response the senators provided. "The basic Jakkuvian spends his time trying to grow a few plants in the rocky soil and teasing what little moisture there is out of the air. They're barely surviving in a hand-to-mouth environment. Most of the populace don't like their situation, but they think disturbing any of it would only make their goddess angry and make their situation worse."

Leia flicked on her speaker's light, placing her hands on her hips. As soon as Mon Mothma acknowledged her, she paced the main floor. "So, what you're saying, General Solo, is that you have been unsuccessful in all points of your mission because of some primitive belief in a wind goddess?"

"Look, I scouted the area like you asked. Subverting a populace that doesn't want to be subverted is impossible." He stabbed his forefinger toward her. "I'm not a Jedi."

Leia sneered at him.

Han threw his hands up in the air. "That does it. I'm through risking my neck for the Senate, the Republic, and you, Princess. Come on, Chewie." He turned on his heel, exiting the hall, leaving Leia in shock.

The senators erupted in loud confusion, some screaming about the Republic's doom, others persuading that these struggles are normal for a burgeoning government. Still others vowed to recommend their systems to return to the Empire where there was at least order and structure.

After a quick glance at the ensuing chaos, Leia chased after Han to the landing bay.

* * *

When Leia reached the _Falcon_, Han was pushing crates up the ramp.

"Han, don't leave! I'm … I'm sorry."

He turned for one moment, softening.

"I need you, Han."

He pivoted away, passing crates up to Chewbacca at the top of the ramp. "Sure got a funny way of showing it."

She stepped closer. "Please … don't leave. I'm pr-pregnant."

"I know." The pirate turned his back on her and marched up the ramp.

Chewbacca argued with Han as the ramp closed.

"I know what I'm doing." He caught one last view of her as the ramp locked. _It didn't have to be this way._


	26. 025 - Lifting Rocks

**CHAPTER 25 - LIFTING ROCKS**

Sweat trickled down Naluma's cheek as she squeezed her eyes together. _One rock. Why can't I get the stupid rock to move? Argh!_

She screamed at the beige stone and pounded the ground beside her folded legs. The two-kilogram rock soared through the air.

Luke ducked his head at the last moment, the rock whizzing overhead and smacking a tree. The last of the warm fall leaves tumbled from its branches as if a speeder had crashed head-on.

"I'm never going to get this. We're wasting our time." She crossed her arms and slumped in her lotus position.

"No, you won't. Not when you're letting your anger rule you."

She tossed a few stones in her hand focusing on the rough feel on her alabaster skin.

Luke sighed. "Again."

Dropping the pebbles and closing her eyes, she lifted her hand toward another marbled river rock, this one slightly smaller. She could have hidden it in her hand if she wanted to.

She pressed her lips together. Wrinkles formed around her eyes and on her brow as dark hair escaped her flat bun, irritating her cheek. As she resisted the urge to push the tendril of hair away, she remained focused on the rock.

A slight smile crept across her lips.

She felt the stone tilting.

Lifting.

With a lurch, it propelled out of control.

Naluma groaned.

Luke's hand shot up and called it to his own hand. He set it in front of her once more.

When she closed her eyes, he snapped, "No."

She narrowed her eyes at him and steadied her face.

"Your fear is leaking, Naluma. Find your balance first, your center."

She bent forward and extended her arms in front of her, stretching her lower back muscles and sucking in the Force that vibrated in the soil.

"That's right. Open up to the Force. Let it flow in and out. Don't try to control it." After a few breaths, his voice dropped to a whisper. "Concentrate on your breathing, your heartbeat. Concentrate on my voice. Just let it move."

Eyes closed. Arms relaxed at her sides. Back straight. Legs crossed. Feet atop her knees.

Master Skywalker's soothing voice permeated her. "That's it. You're doing great."

Her breathing intensified, from deep breaths to small gasps.

"Let go of the fear. You _can_ do this."

"How can you just turn off your emotions? They drown me." She huffed when he didn't reply. After a few moments and a few cleaning breaths, she ceased trembling.

"You cannot control the Force until you can control yourself."

She felt the elusive peace wash over her.

"Good. Now stop the river. Pull it into the cistern in your center. Let it fill you."

She scrunched her eyes together and held her breath.

"Breathe. Just breathe."

His voice penetrated her, wrapping her inner core and the Force in its sonorous tones.

"Open the valve. Just a drip. That's right. A little more. Small stream."

The air hummed around them. Naluma's hairs on her arms stood up.

"Direct it to the rock." His voice remained steady. "Surround the rock. Push underneath."

The stone between them wobbled on the gritty ground.

"Let it go."

The orb of speckled granite shot high above the pine trees surrounding the glade.

"Oh, no!" Naluma's face fell as a tear escaped her eye.

"Naluma!"

As the gravel plummeted toward them on a direct path for the Padawan's head, Master Luke grabbed the projectile with a quick swipe of the Force.

"Return to center."

"I don't know why we're even bothering. I'm never going to do this." She pushed herself up from the ground.

"You're so certain you're going to fail."

She halted.

His eyes softened. "Naluma, you have to believe in yourself, in the Force, first."

"But …"

"Lock down that fear, apprentice."

Her face froze as her eyes bored into him. "When you do, master."

"We're feeding off each other. Control it."

Trembling, he turned his head and inhaled calming breaths, clenching his fists and reopening them.

_Not again. Wish I knew how to help him. _Naluma monitored the episode, mindful of his every move.

He chanted "I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me" until the spasms stopped.

He inhaled a deep breath. "Now, shut down your fear."

"How can you pretend like this? What is this, third time today you've had a fit?" She stood. "You think I don't know, but I hear you moaning in your cabin." She shuddered involuntarily. Her brow wrinkling, she spat out, "Your fear constricts me, master."

Luke's face flushed as his breathing intensified.

"I hear you screaming at night. All I want to do is hold you and banish those fears. But I'm afraid. Afraid you won't recognize me. Afraid … the rest of the base—the Senate—will find out." She hesitated for a long moment before clasping his left hand. "You need help, Master Luke." Tears threatened to escape her eyes.

He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I'm seeing Dr. Sindain every day."

She snorted. "Doesn't seem to be helping."

"It has. I was much worse right after Endor."

She touched his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He pulled away and shook his head. "Not until _you_ can control _your_ fear."

She crossed her arms and bore her eyes into him.

He nodded. "And I can control mine."

A thought bombarded her brain, screaming inside to get out. "Can the Force heal?"

"According to the Sacred Jedi Texts. But the Jedi Healers used healing crystals." Luke hung his head low. "They're all gone now."

Naluma pondered his words and listened deep within to whatever was speaking. "It's worth a try. I'm sure it wasn't the crystal but the Force that healed."

Luke grimaced. "Do or do not. There is no try."

"What?"

"Master Yoda said that a lot during my training."

"But what does it mean?"

"You will know when you have learned control." He rose in one smooth motion. "You're right. This is never going to work. Come on." He jogged down the dusty trail.

"We're giving up?"

"Nuh-uh. New angle. More than one way to skin a womprat."

She halted on the trail. "What's the point?"

He grabbed her hands and opened her fingers. "You're right on the cusp of this. Once you attain it, you'll never lose it. I promise."

Her heart beat faster as his blue eyes met her black ones.

"We can't give up now, not when we're so close."

The calluses on his palm arced an electric jolt through her arms. She pulled her arms away, not daring to remove her eyes from him. _How can I give up when he believes in me?_

He darted down the path. "Come."


	27. 026 - Consuming Darkness

**CHAPTER 26 - CONSUMING DARKNESS**

Padawan Fau panted as each foot thudded on the dusty trail. Huddled over and gasping, she fought back the bile creeping along her esophagus.

"Naluma! Keep going."

She smoothed the straying wisps of her dark hair and repinned her bun. "Coming, master."

A few steps later, she braced herself against a tree and spewed her lunch. After a few cycles, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and cleared the vile taste with a swig from her canteen.

She expected to hear another admonishment from Master Skywalker.

"When will you learn?"

She jumped at the proximity of his voice.

"A Jedi takes her strength from the Force. Strength. Endurance. Speed."

When another wave of exhaustion-induced nausea overcame her, he rubbed her back. The compassionate touch stirred something deep inside. She found herself scooching closer to him.

A steady stream flowed into her now. She didn't remember opening herself to the Force, but there was no denying the regenerative effects.

"Pull it from around you—the trees, the rocks—" Luke let go of her. "Wait! Not me."

"Sorry, master."

He nodded and jogged down the trail again. Within in a few paces, Naluma had caught up, matching her pace to his.

"Yes, pull from the Force, before you are tired. Control is easier when you have strength."

_Easy for you to say._

She pursued him through the sosna trees, their untamed limbs brushing their faces. Their pungent fragrance filled the warm air, invigorating her.

A power hummed in the air between her and Master Skywalker. With each footfall, it resonated—she was sure she could touch it if she only reached out.

In front of her, he bounded into the air with a forward flip. His body rose at least five meters.

She bunched her legs and propelled her lithe body into a low tumble, barely recovering her pace as her knees buckled on the landing.

"Higher. The Force is with you. Use it."

"Yes, master." She huffed and brushed the dripping sweat from her brow.

Their pace increased, almost a sprint now. Aerial, sprint, two backflips, aerial.

"Good."

Blood rushed her face as a slight grin broached it.

"Ataru aerials are for both defense and attack. Control your height. Anticipate me."

Before he finished the last word, he tumbled low, bounced off the hard-packed dirt, and flipped high.

Naluma executed the first turn well, but she failed to attain any height on the bounce. As she crashed to the dirt, Luke shook his head before starting off again.

He scaled a fallen tree—the massive trunk leaning upon another—and raced, bounding across the tree limbs. Their link severed once more.

She followed him, pulling in the Force and increasing her speed. Far ahead, she glimpsed Luke leaping over a chasm thirty meters wide.

_Do or do not. There is no try._

Those words echoed in her head as she approached the cliff. Master Skywalker waited for her.

She pushed off with her right leg and stiffened her body as she flew across the canyon. Not quite halfway across, she crested early.

Terror set off palpitations. She windmilled her arms and legs. _I'm not going to make it. Going to be nothing but a tiny splat on the canyon floor._

But as the rim of the gorge passed by her, she felt her body rise until she tumbled to the ground in front of Luke's feet.

"Thank you, master."

He pivoted and raced down the trail to the valley floor. Naluma picked herself up and chased him, losing track of him within minutes.

When she reached the bottom of the hill, the trail diverged. She bent over and pulled in the Force.

A whisper called her. She caught the edges of her name—not Naluma. Her real name. The one she wanted to forget.

She shuddered and backed away from the right fork. Without looking back, she plunged down the path on the left, a tree-canopied tunnel where little light perforated the darkness.

She stopped in a small clearing as a wave of cold penetrated her. Shuddering, she wrapped her arms around her torso. Caves surrounded her. Each cave mouth glowed a deep red, pulsing.

The cold intensified. She shivered as it pierced right through her calling her name. She knew the voices. Her father. Her former master. The lieutenant she … murdered.

_Yes, it's all your fault. Come, this is what you want. Freedom from your fear. It only comes from revenge. Once they're all dead, you'll be free._

"No. No. No!" Tears fell down her face. "No. I don't want to kill. No!"

A hand on her back startled her. She pivoted and jumped away, leaping high above the trees and landing in a defensive position.

"Master?"

Luke sidled beside her while maintaining his gaze on the central cave. "Feel the coldness? The darkness?"

She shivered and nodded, unable to conceal a slight whimper.

"This is what fear brings. Fear of the Force. Fear with the Force. Don't let the darkness consume you."

As he enfolded his arm around her shoulders to lead her from the grove, she buried her head in his shoulder and wept.

_Father? Is that you?_

* * *

Luke guided Naluma up the ramp of the shuttle. Her sobs had ceased, but he could feel her fear pounding in her heart. It almost paralyzed her.

"Vrrt dweet beep." The cylindrical Artoo unit greeted them from the top of the ramp.

"What's that, Artoo?"

"BEEP bop beep."

"Well, I could sure use a distraction tonight. Relay to Madine we'll be there."

The droid tweeted and rolled to the cockpit while Luke dragged his Padawan into the main cabin.

Naluma shook her head out of her daze. "Did he just say a concert?"

"Yeah. The Togrutan Toombas are putting on a show for the troops down in the arena. We could use some R&R."

She shook her head. "Master, you go. I'm too tired."

He raised his eyebrows. "Did you really think that would fly? The Force—"

"—Is our strength." She rolled her eyes at him.

He pushed her toward her cabin. "Hot shower and then some flight training before we head out."

"But—"

He opened the refresher door by her cabin and prodded her inside. "Don't make me pull rank."

She stuck her tongue out at him before sliding into the cabin.

* * *

Almost an hour later while gnawing on a sandwich, Luke tinkered with the shuttle controls in the cockpit. "Is Naluma done with the shower yet, Artoo?"

"Gngon dWEET."

"Thanks." He settled the cover to the control panel into place. "Mind securing that plate while I clean up?"

"Dewoop."

"Hey, 'Lu—" His mouth hung open as she exited the refresher wrapped only in a white towel. Another towel covered her hair like a turban, but a few drops of water dripped to the deck.

Warmth spread to his face as he tried to lower his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know that you weren't decent." He inhaled the fragrance of flowery soap. _Surely, that didn't come from Base Supply._

"Are you saying I'm not decent, Master Skywalker?" She raised an eyebrow at him and grinned.

"No … um … I just … uh … Artoo said—"

The little droid beeped and chirped.

Without turning his gaze from her graceful neck and full lips, he said, "Artoo, that wasn't funny."

The droid rolled away, still amused.

"Blaming it on Artoo now? Right. But you're the one still looking, Master Skywalker." She batted her eyes at him and gave a mysterious smile before slipping inside her cabin.

With his heart thumping, he stepped into the muggy refresher, the glass still fogged with condensation. The lights flickered on as he peeled off his tunic.

_Why did I do that?_ _She's going to think I'm a creep._ He slammed his fist against the tiles wall._ Skywalker, she's your Padawan. Professional. Keep it professional. She certainly doesn't need to feel threatened._

The cold water shocked the desire out of his core. "I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me."

_A Jedi must not have attachments._ Yoda's and Obi-Wan's voices echoed in his head.

"Love is a strength. It is the light of the Force." Anakin's voice surrounded him. "Don't shut it out."

The biting stream of water stole all thoughts. "Argh!"


	28. 027 - Wait - Listen - Trust

**CHAPTER 27 - WAIT - LISTEN - TRUST**

Naluma smoothed out the creases in her gray service uniform, her hair bound in its square bun once more. She grabbed a sandwich from the galley and wandered onto the shuttle ramp.

Birds chattered at each other, perched in the trees surrounding the glade. A few brave ones circled the shuttle and squawked at the others.

The Padawan opened herself to the Force, just letting it flow through her while she nibbled on the ronto strip buttie Luke had left her. She salivated on the smoked sweet meat between two slices of bread.

A small bird with brilliant blue feathers hopped closer. A few of its friends followed a meter behind it.

She picked a speck of bread from the sandwich and tossed it toward the courageous contingency. The funny little bird ruffled its spiky crest at her before gobbling the crumb. When she tossed another chunk at her new friend, the others rushed forward, flapping their wings and chittering.

When they started yanking it away from each other, she grabbed it back and broke it up into smaller pieces. "There. Enough for each of you."

They looked up at her once more, their black eyes pleading.

A feeble cry stole her attention. She whipped her head above her to a tall tree. Its broad leaves wavered in the autumn chill, hues of bright red and gold clinging to the gnarled branches of the massive tree. She shaded her eyes with her hand to find the source of the plaintive whine.

The cry reached her again.

She closed her eyes and felt through the Force. "I hear you. Where are you, little one? Oh, my, yes, you're very high up."

The weak chirping transformed into an incessant, pained squeak.

All of a sudden, the bird tumbled from the nest. It flapped its right wing but held the left wing close to its body. After two more flaps, the bird spiraled out of control toward the ground.

Naluma reached out with the Force for it and steadied its descent. Slowly, she pulled the injured bird to the grass near her. "Sh, little one."

A feeble squawk was all it could manage.

She tossed a few hunks of bread far out into the meadow, shooing the rest of the band away from her patient.

"It'll be okay. Stay still." She held it still with the Force.

After a tiny rotation, she discovered the problem. Not just one bone, but the humerus, ulna, and radius all bent at acute angles.

"How did you do this?"

Another feeble squawk.

"You must be so brave, little one."

She stared into the sunlight and pulled the Force in until it had nowhere else to go. She closed her eyes and opened her sight to the energy field, static electricity arcing in her hands.

A beam of light trickled from her fingers, a beam only she could see. Running it over the bones, the Padawan applied the Force to the humerus first, stretching the muscles gradually, pulling the two pieces into alignment.

The bird whined with small chirps.

"I know it hurts. But it will get better."

She took a deep breath. _I—_

_No, don't think, just do._ She sighed and tilted her head, aiming her focus at the double fracture in the middle of the wing. "All right, sweetie, this one's tricky."

Naluma reached out once more, finding the condyles of the ulna and radius. Ever so slowly, she drew the bones out with an even gentler touch, bathing them in the light of the Force.

_Now what? How do I make this stick? Keep them from retracting? Maybe a splint—_

A prickle on the back of her neck stopped her from rising.

_I wonder if the Force can really heal. _She closed her eyes and dropped into full meditation. Here in the glade, the Force surrounded her and penetrated her. She undulated in its touch as it wrapped itself around her.

"Well, here goes nothing." She sucked in her breath and held it for a long moment before exhaling slowly.

The Force coursed from her heart through her arms to her fingers. She could almost see it arcing under her skin.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed in his dark Jedi robes, Master Skywalker climbed onto his meditation stool in his cabin and pulled himself into a full nerf-face position. He began with his breathing exercises, allowing the Force to swirl within him.

As his consciousness expanded, he felt the light of the Force surging around him and through him, dragging him into its maelstrom. Silvery stars pulled at him from the inky darkness in his vision.

He lost all track of time in this place. He could not even form a question, was not even sure what he was looking for, but he knew he needed to be here. He waited, allowing the Force to fill him.

_Purpose?_

_Just be._

His thoughts churned in his mind. _Naluma? How? How can I lead her, guide her?_

_Just be._

_My illness?_

_Just be._

A voice he remembered hearing once before—maybe from his trials—a gentle voice filled with wisdom echoed in this space, reverberating across the stars.

_Wait._

_Listen._

_Trust._

He felt himself zooming back into the shuttle from that place that wasn't quite a place. He shuddered and snapped open his eyes as his body dropped onto the meditation cushion.

With the Force still stirring in him, he stood at the top of the shuttle ramp. He halted at the sight of Naluma a few meters away.

She bent over something on the grass. While he could not make out her mumbles, he could not mistake the Force pouring from her in that controlled stream they had worked so hard to attain a few hours earlier.

He wanted to call out to her, to applaud her. His heart raced in anticipation as his pride overflowed.

Instead, he observed in silence.

He wasn't sure what she was doing, but it was taking her complete concentration. From experience, he knew that she had to end the work, not him.

His pulse pounded even harder. Emotion swelled within him, bursting to overflowing.

_Wait. Listen. Trust._

Those words returned once more. _But what about—_

_Wait. Listen. Trust._

Beams of Force energy shot out from her hands, bathing the object in light and warmth.

A tiny squawk came from her direction. She shushed the creature and lifted it in her hand, stroking its crest feathers.

_She's so gentle with it, so caring._ He bit his lip to keep his tears from falling. _I wish … I wish …_

_Wait. Listen. Trust._

"There you go." She cupped the creature in her hands.

The blue bird wobbled on unsteady feet and flapped its wings. It craned its neck at the left limb as it thrashed.

"Careful now."

The bird nodded its beak at her.

"Ready?" She extended her hands as the bird launched above her. It circled the area and returned beside her half-eaten sandwich.

"Hungry, huh?" A warm smile filled with pride crossed her face as she tore off a piece of bread. The bird stole the larger piece and flew high above to its nest.

The Jedi Master sprinted down the ramp and lifted her by the waist above his head. "You did it," he shouted. His mouth broke into the widest smile and his eyebrows lifted. He thought his jaw was going to break. "You did it, Naluma."

As he set her on the grass, she wrapped her lanky arms around his shoulders. He pulled her into the embrace as the words echoed in his head.

_Wait. Listen. Trust._

Long moments passed as the two held each other. Luke could sense the Force in both of them merging together. And for that instant he never wanted to let her go.

Too soon, she tensed in his arms and pulled away. "Sorry, master."

"So proud of you." He rubbed her shoulder and lowered his eyes for a moment, his face burning again. "It's your turn to fly now." He nodded toward the shuttle.


	29. 028 - Flight Lesson

**CHAPTER 28 - FLIGHT LESSON**

Naluma flicked her hands over the control panel, charging the engines and opening the thrusters. She pressed a button on the center console and spoke into her headset. A quick sideways glance to Luke in the copilot's seat encouraged her. _Here goes nothing._

"D'Qar Tower, this is Jedi Starbird _Elenium_ requesting permission to launch."

A female voice crackled over the intercom. "_Elenium_, what is your flight plan?"

"Atmospheric flight training."

"Copy that, _Elenium_. Steer clear of Sectors 4 and 7. Munitions testing in those regions."

"Copy that, Tower."

"Launch granted. And may the Force be with you."

Those words sent a chill up her spine. _I don't think I'll ever get over hearing that._

"_Elenium _out." She disengaged the connection.

Luke leaned toward her. "Now just rev the throttle and pull back on the yoke smoothly."

"DrruurRRP tanaNDuh?" Artoo chirped from the rear of the cockpit.

"Not the time, Artoo." He narrowed his eyes at the droid before returning his attention to his trainee. "Ignore him. Just concentrate."

"Weeyoh BURRUP vrrrBRaum."

She craned her head and swiped her hand across the display, inadvertently jerking the craft out of alignment.

"Artoo, cut it out. There are no mynocks on our power cables." Luke pointed to a control on her left side. "Now lower the stabilizers."

When she pressed a button, the gears whined as the wings lowered into position. _That doesn't sound good. Doesn't Artoo maintain this thing? _"When's the last time you had her up?"

He stared at the ceiling as he calculated the date. "Not since before my master trials. Maybe four rotations ago."

"Not good for any bird to sit idle that long. I'll check her out tomorrow."

"Don't worry. Once she's warmed, she'll be okay." Luke stared out the window. "Level off at one kilometer."

Within a few seconds, she eased off on the yoke and brought the shuttle parallel with the planet. The small vessel shook in the wind.

"Just a bit of turbulence. Ride it out."

She smiled. "It's pretty fun."

"But dangerous." He grew silent for a moment before continuing. "Use the Force."

Lowering her gates, she opened herself to the power. "I feel it. See it. Just a hint before."

"Yes, instead of reacting to the wind, we can move with it." He grinned at her. "You're a natural, Naluma."

"Trust me, there's nothing natural about this, master."

"Coast across that canyon, about a hundred meters above the gorge."

She guided the graceful craft above the gully.

"The winds up here are entirely different from inside the crevice. When you're ready, slip into it."

As the craft dropped into the arroyo, it bounced and shifted.

"Watch those crosswinds."

"I'm trying."

"Do or—"

"Hush!" She clenched her teeth together. _Give me a break_.

With a jerk to the right and a slide to the left, she brought the shuttle under control.

"See, you can do it." Luke's mouth broke into a wide smile. "Now, thread the canyon and come up on the other side."

"But, Master, we're enter—"

"Just do it."

She steered the shuttle further into the canyon where limestone rose on either side. For the next hour, Luke directed her up and down, raising the stabilizers when the canyon narrowed, and lowering them when the turbulence increased.

At the mouth of the crevice, Naluma pulled back on the yoke, and the shuttle shot into the atmosphere.

Klaxons rang out through the ship as they leveled off. "What's going on?" Her voice strained while her hands shook. "What did I do?"

"Blast it!" Luke grabbed his controls. "We've got missile lock. Must have gotten too close to that munitions test." He punched a series of buttons, transferring control of the shuttle over to him. "Artoo, release the countermeasures. Naluma, fire up the aft blaster cannons. See if you can hit it before—"

He jerked the craft to the left and plunged it into a dive. The sleek rocket followed them into the canyon. The Jedi banked left and turned down a branching arroyo. Rocks jutted from the cliffside, threatening to tear into the belly of the craft.

"Vrrt dit dweet!"

"What do you mean countermeasures failed?"

"Cannon's up." Bracing herself against the bulkhead, she staggered to the rear gunner position at the back of the cockpit while Luke maneuvered the craft through the tightening throat of the gorge.

Luke bore the shuttle toward the canyon's floor and pulled up with meters to spare.

But the missile followed. Closing in.

He steered the shuttle into a series of tight turns, pushing the fuselage to its limit, creaking, groaning, and moaning from the main cabin.

Naluma landed on the floor, bruised and battered.

Luke threaded the craft between spires of time-worn rocks and pinnacles, pushing through a tiny wedge barely enough to fit.

With a pull of the Force, she collapsed into the gunner's seat and buckled her harness.

The left wing clipped one of the outcroppings and set off a new set of alarms throughout the shuttle.

With the missile closing the distance, she aimed the firing grip and squeezed.

The first shot went wide.

She relaxed, becoming part of the weapon. She sensed the missile, lurching first one way and then another.

Naluma let Luke's awareness combine with hers. The Force sprang between them, arcing and binding them together. His presence wrapped around hers, and she braced instinctively the second before he banked starboard.

With a premonition of the rocket's next move, she hovered over the trigger in anticipation. Luke's jockeying brought the projectile into range, and she fired again.

The vessel bobbed in the blast, shrapnel flying everywhere and the fireball scorching the aft fuselage.

Luke grappled with the controls to clear the canyon. The gravitational forces pressed Naluma against her safety straps. If it weren't for the belt digging into her chest, she'd have been flung across the cockpit deck.

The light craft continued to climb at a seventy-five degree angle until it reached the safety of space above D'Qar.

"Jedi Starbird _Elenium_, this is D'Qar Tower. What is your position?"

The Jedi Master put on his headset and switched on the communicator. "We're orbiting the planet following the axis."

"You weren't cleared for orbital transition."

"Sorry. Had to take evasive action. Missile destroyed."

"_Elenium_, High Command requests an incident report upon your return."

"Copy that, Tower. Be advised we're starting our reentry now. En route to the Jedi Enclave." He closed the channel and gazed into the blackness of space.

Naluma unfastened her restraints and returned to the pilot's seat while Luke caught his breath.

Opening her mouth, she closed it just as quickly when her eyes picked up the slight tremors in his hands. His mouth clenched and his breathing labored.

When she reached out her hand to him, he jerked. He shook his head like he was shaking sand from his hair. "Coming up on our window. Start reentry procedures."

Naluma threw a few switches, adjusting the shields to the nose and belly as she pushed the yoke forward. The shuttle zoomed toward the surface.

"Are you all right, master?"

"Bring the nose up a bit so we don't burn up on reentry." Luke braced his hand on his controls, ready to take over. "That's it. Now, as soon as we break through the atmosphere, reduce speed."

"Yes, master." Perspiration streamed down her cheeks and slicked her hands, the controls slipping in her grip.

"Don't worry. I'm right here if something goes wrong."

"I just didn't think I'd be landing on my first flight."

"Be at peace. You've got this. I'll be right here with you." He patted her shoulder.

Confidence she didn't know she had spread through her chest with those words. She straightened and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she held.

"All right, attitude thirty degrees. Stabilizers extended. Nose and ventral shields, check." She inhaled. "Passing through the window now."

The shuttle bucked and shuddered for a few seconds as it passed through the ionization field.

"Starting my approach. Reducing speed. Five hundred knots. Narrowing angle. Twenty-five degrees. Twenty-two degrees."

"Slow it down. We're coming in too fast." Luke clenched his hands around the yoke. "That's it. Ease off on the throttle. Lower the nose a bit."

Naluma's eyes widened as the ground came into focus. No longer a blur of orange streaked with blue, the hard deck now consisted of gorges and gullies set amid prairies and spotted forests.

"Lock in your coordinates."

Her fingers flew over the control panel. "Coordinates locked."

After a few seconds, she adjusted her controls. "Making my approach. Stabilizers up. Target in ten, nine, eight, seven—"

A hand slapped her on the back and hit her head. Luke spasmed in his seat, convulsing. His head knocked against the control panel, banking the shuttle right. A pitiful wail filled the cabin.

"Ah!" Naluma struggled to right the craft. The tops of trees passed the viewport. The right stabilizer caught on a limb, spinning the vessel.

"Artoo! I need you."

While the droid inserted his control rod and took control of the ship, Naluma clutched Luke by his leg and chest, pinning him to his seat. "Master Luke! Master Luke!"

"Father! Please, no! Help me!" His head tossed from side to side while he thrashed against her grip.

Before she knew it, he threw her against the console. He slipped from his seat, crumpled on the deck.

She clasped her hands on the side of his head. Tears ran down her face. "Master, this isn't real."

A chill traveled up her arms. _This is what fear brings. Fear with the Force. Don't let the darkness consume you. _Luke's words from earlier that day echoed in her head.

"Sh. Don't let the darkness win." She closed her eyes and pulled in the Force. Just like with the bird earlier today, she sent a probing touch from her fingers into the source. A touch was all she could manage. A touch was all she needed.

The convulsions stopped as quickly as a ship coming out of hyperspace.

"Master?"

He shook his head at her and hung it low. She could feel his shame permeating the cabin, assaulting her. His silent tears transformed to wracking sobs.

She lowered herself next to him, but he pushed her away.

"No. Can't you see, I'm no kind of Jedi?"

Stroking his matted hair, she pulled his head to her shoulder. She allowed the healing power of the Force to pass to him. "We'll get through this together, master."

"I can't even control myself." He pushed himself up. "Leave me."

She shook her head. "No." She reached out for him one more time. "You need help, master, and whatever that shrink is doing at the Base Med Center isn't it."

He locked his eyes on her.

"The Force caused this, didn't it?"

He nodded. "Sith lightning."

"The Force can heal it then."

He turned his back on her and gasped. "How can you be so sure?"

She tugged on his shoulder to turn him. "Does the Force guide?"

"Yes, but—"

"Did the Force lead me to you?"

He nodded.

"Does the Force heal?"

"Healing a bird is one thing. Healing me … it's impossible."

She wrapped her hands around his. "Master, you know nothing is impossible."

Tears dropped from his cheeks onto his boots. "I don't deserve it. I should have died."

"No. I need you." She raised their hands to her chest. "I need a teacher. I need a friend. But most of all, I just need you. And I can't bear to see you hurting like this."

"But the darkness, it consumes me."

"And that is why you can't fight it alone."

They both tensed.

_I won't leave you, master_.

His eyes widened as he felt the emotion underneath her thoughts. _I know._


	30. 029 - Lettin' Loose

**CHAPTER 29 - LETTIN' LOOSE**

Luke thudded down the steep incline of the entry ramp for the shuttle. _At least the landing gear didn't get damaged. Don't know what we're going to do with the starboard wing, though. Not a whole bunch of spare parts lying around._

Above him Naluma inspected the damage to the wing. "Artoo, hand me that hydrospanner, will you?"

The blue-and-silver droid rolled across the top of the shuttle and brought her the tool. "WeeKIYah RWoop-boop. TwEEP badoop shweee."

"What do you think, Naluma?"

"Oh, she's fixable." The smile she shot him set his heart thumping. "Might take a rotation to do it, though. Fleet maintenance will need to fabricate a new skin for the fin."

She tucked into a roll and jumped down beside him, her shirt flapping open. Luke perked a brow when he caught a glimpse of silver sequins on her tank that peeked through her tunic neck. The sweet scent of her perfume made his head swim. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Master Luke, everything okay?"

He opened his eyes. "What? Oh, yeah." He averted his eyes to the book he'd forgotten he was carrying. The thin volume with a distressed leather binding trembled in his hands. "Here. Thought this might help."

Naluma opened the first pages, being careful not to tear the fragile parchment. The faded script and twisted fanciful letters made it difficult to read.

"Toward the end there's something about Jedi healers. I couldn't make much sense out of it, though."

"Thank you. I'll devote my studies to this."

Luke rested his hands on his hips and cleared his throat. "Well, I wish you'd devote more of your studies to your flight lessons."

"I already passed my ground school quals, Master."

"But as soon as you were in the cockpit, you forget the first rule of piloting."

Her face flushed, and her mouth formed an O.

"Please remind me what that is, Padawan."

For a long moment, she studied him and formed her answer. Luke waited, wondering if she would control her fear, the real problem.

"The pilot is responsible for the ship, not the passengers, not the cargo, not the crew. The ship and only the ship."

"Yes, master."

Her desire to lash out at him buffed against his mind, but Naluma's pressed lips and tense muscles told him that she struggled with her restraint.

"Now that that's clear, let's go blow off some steam. I think we both need some R & R. Artoo can start the repairs." He shot her a lopsided grin.

"Beep-EEEEp_."_ The droid rotated his head and spit out a drop of oil.

"Artoo, you watch your attitude, or no oil bath tomorrow."

"MeeRP-peep."

"That's more like it. Naluma and I will help you with the big stuff. You start on that tune-up."

Luke and Naluma merged in with the crowd of enlisted army and fleet personnel walking from the base to the concert grounds. Only a few officers dotted the landscape of the rowdy enlisted men and women. Floodlights lit up the field while stars twinkled overhead in the night sky.

Preshow music blared over the speakers, distorting as the dynamics increased. Luke gagged as the overly sweet aroma of soldiers smoking Luna-weed wafted over the crowd.

A raucous jeer emanated from behind them. "Oh, look, it's Jedi Fau. An officer now? What, too good for us?"

Luke put his hand on the small of Naluma's back and directed her away from the man. He whispered in her ear. "Don't engage."

She nodded.

"Where's your lightsaber, Fau? Or do you just use his?" They turned to see the large man with blue eyes and brown hair leering at her. "Bet you miss this." He balled his fits and pumped them at his hips, a sneer spreading across his face.

"In your dreams, D'Marchetto," Naluma retorted over her shoulder before continuing on the path.

His buddies around him "oohed."

A muscular woman with dark, tight-cut hair next to him said, "Just got burned, D'Marchetto. Thought you said she was screaming your name."

Naluma snorted. "Delusions of grandeur. That never happened."

While she kept her eyes forward, her cheeks flamed. Her ire bled over, and now Luke was ready to demonstrate a Force-choke on this guy.

The Jedi Master stopped in the middle of the crowd. Planting his feet and crossing his arms, he held his hand up. "Stand down, soldier."

D'Marchetto spat at him and pushed past the Jedi, nudging Luke's shoulder with his. "What you going to do about it?"

"You're not worth the effort."

"Figures. Bunch of cowards. That's what you Jedi are, what you've always been."

Luke shook his head before wrapping his arm around Naluma's shoulders and directing her to the officer's section. The stage rose a meter and a half in front of a hard-packed dirt dance floor. Low seats spread out around the stage holding army and fleet officers, from ensigns to colonels.

A friendly voice greeted the Jedi. "Luke! Over here." Wearing the pure white uniform of a bridge officer in the fleet, Commander Wedge Antilles waved at the pair.

They meandered their way through the seats until they reached Luke's old friend. He had four empty seats around him. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, can't miss the Togrutan Toombas." _Whoever they are_.

"Who's this?" Wedge ran his eyes up and down Naluma.

"My apprentice, Naluma Fau. Naluma, this is my old friend Wedge Antilles."

While the strangers shook hands, Luke didn't miss the glint in Wedge's eye.

"Please join me." Antilles motioned to the seat to his left.

A slight smile appeared on Naluma's face. "I think I'll get some refreshments. Want anything?"

"A beer. Thanks." Wedge winked at her.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Luke sat to the right of Wedge. "Hey, would you cut it out?"

"What?"

"She's a Jedi. We have vows, you know."

"She's your apprentice, so I doubt she's taken any vows yet."

"Wedge."

"What? She can't have a little fun before it's all said and done?"

_He doesn't know her past. He can't know. And at least Wedge is a gentleman. He'd stop if she said "no."_

Luke ran his fingers through his hair. _But will she say "no"? _"Sure—I guess. Whatever."

Chuckling, Wedge slapped Luke on the shoulder. "Thanks." He stared at Luke for a moment. "So, how have you been? Feeling any better?"

"A bit. Still have some issues, though." The Jedi winced at the memory of what he did to his friend. "How's your head?"

Antilles grimaced.

"What?"

"It did a number on my vision. Doc can't clear me for fighter pilot anymore."

"Oh, Wedge, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I wouldn't have to retire in a few years, anyway." He pointed to his white uniform. "I'm sure you have noticed the change in uniform. I've transferred to the bridge crew for the new cruiser _Freedom_. Just passed my quals for XO. Hope to make captain in a few years, get my own ship."

"That's great."

"So." Wedge cocked his head. "Mind if I ask her out?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Naluma arrived with three drinks in her hands and a large tub of roasted skycorn slathered in nerf butter. She handed Antilles his golden brew and the tub of skycorn. "What's up? Looks like you guys are plotting to overthrow Madine or something?"

"Nothing." Luke smiled at her.

She then held up two cups, one light and one dark. "Two mocktails. Which do you want? The light or the dark?"

Luke chuckled as he grabbed them both from her hands and took a sip from each straw. "The light. Definitely the light. The dark is way too sweet."

"Good. More for me." She sat in the low seat beside Luke, her knees almost hitting her chin.

As she scooped a handful of corn, the master of ceremonies mounted the stage with loud applause. A two-headed Troig with four arms, red eyes, and green skin slinked onto the stage.

"Welcome, honored guests."

D'Marchetto and his friends crowded the dance floor in front of the stage as the audience cheered. He turned around and dropped his shorts, wiggling his rear at the speaker.

"That's no moon, honey, but are you sure you aren't a Hutt?"

His friends broke out in laughter.

"I'm sorry, sir, but better luck next time. You are not my type." The individual of indeterminate gender turned its gaze to the waiting crowd.

"And, now, direct from the Ring of Khafrene on their Galaxy Wide Victory Tour, we present the Togrutan Toombas."

The thousands of spectators roared as the feline band with white-and-blue lekku leaped onto the stage. When the lead quetarrist strummed an opening chord, the vibrations of the speakers shook the ground. The lyrics unintelligible, only the driving pulse mattered.

The volume in the officers' section made it impossible to hear anything else. In a short time, even the stuffiest of the elite corps were moving in their seats to the thumping rhythms and catchy melodies.

Naluma rose and twisted her hips, swaying her body to the beat. She pointed her finger at Luke and pulled it toward her chest. Then she nodded her head toward the dance floor.

He shook his head. _I'd better not. Not sure …_

She scrunched her nose at him and grabbed Wedge by the hand. She yelled, "Come on, Commander. Time to let loose and have some fun."

Wedge jumped, faster than Luke had seen him move in a long time.

The Padawan gyrated her hips and knocked him in his before dragging him to the dance floor.

While the next song started, Luke studied his Padawan. Her long legs and torso swayed gracefully like the gallaze on Trinta. She twisted her arms, snaking them around the back of Wedge's neck. He gripped her waist and matched her movement.

Luke gazed at her. Something about her and Wedge stoked a burning emotion in his gullet that he hadn't felt in years.

As if she knew what he was thinking, she looked at Luke for a long moment, a warm smile breaking forth. All at once, joy swelled in him, joy he could not control.

After a few more songs, the band broke into a heart-pumping beat, driving the arena into a cacophony of cheers and whistling. The dancers started hopping and then grabbing at each other. Soon, a group of rowdies had separated Naluma from Wedge.

Luke closed his eyes when he could no longer see her. The tempo changed into a beat that seemed to match the rising concern in Luke. He reached out with the Force. _There. There she is._ Panic rose. _No. Don't do it, Naluma. I'm coming._

He felt it just like it was him there. Hands crawling over her body, grasping her rear, joining groins. D'Marchetto clutched at her uniform top, ripping the fasteners, revealing her silver tank.

The Jedi Master jumped from his seat and weaved himself through the crowd, pushing and shoving to get to her. When he reached the man, he dangled her hair clasp in the air like it was a trophy.

Luke clenched his teeth and reigned in his anger. With a swipe of the Force he snatched the wooden square and stick that made up her hair slide. He wrapped his arms around Naluma, pulling her into his embrace. With a quick Force-shove, D'Marchetto stumbled backward, knocking over a crowd of his buddies.

Clutching her to his chest, Luke weaved her through the bouncing throng. They halted at the center of the dance floor as the music transitioned to a slow ballad.

He grabbed her hand and turned to lead her off, but she pulled him back into the embrace.

"Please stay."

Her black eyes settled on his, probing into his soul. As she wrapped her long arms around his neck, she leaned into him, his hands settling on her waist.

The vocalist crooned the first lines of the song, her voice floating high above the crowd.

She stroked his face with the back of her hand, her smooth skin raising goosebumps on the back of his neck. That warmth in his gullet incandensed to a raging fire. He slammed his shields tight, not letting a wisp of thought or emotion out as the singer's words described how Luke knew what Naluma was thinking without her saying a word, without even using the Force.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he gave in for one moment, swaying in time to the music, leaning in to inhale her sweet perfume. Her eyes locked with his, echoing the words through their Force-bond.

With tears in his eyes, he shook his head and walked away, leaving her in the middle of the floor as the music continued.

Wedge pushed past him, knocking shoulders with him, but Naluma just stared at Luke as he left the field, the song continuing, stabbing deep into his heart as it expressed everything he felt, he knew he could have with her.

He turned back at the boundary, watching, hoping, making sure she was safe with Wedge. A sparkle from her tank captured his eyes, her perfume lingered on his tunic, but none of these could hold him there.


	31. 030 - You Called

**CHAPTER 30 - YOU CALLED**

"Laundry?"

Naluma poked her head out the hatch of her cabin to see Luke with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Laundry? You ignored me for the last twelve hours, and all you can say—"

"I had nothing to say."

She eyed him from head to toe. "Liar." she laid her hands on her hips. "You may deny whatever the Force is doing between us—"

"I'm sorry." He bit his lip and lowered his eyes. "Didn't want to say the wrong thing."

She leaned forward, steeling his gaze. "I'm a big girl, master. You can tell me anything."

He raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "Padawan, whatever you're feeling, it's too late for me. My vows forbid attachments."

She snatched his hand. The bond burned wide open, the Force flowing between them like a roaring flame. "You feel this? How can you ignore it?"

"It's the Master/Padawan bond. Happens to every Jedi during training."

"You're telling me your bond with Master Yoda felt like this?"

"No. But you and I spend so much more time together ..."

She huffed.

"Look." He cocked his head. "You haven't taken your vows yet. Meditate about it. See if this is a life you can lead. And, in the meantime, go out. Wedge is a good guy. Let your hair down. Go have your thrills."

Naluma's cheeks burned, the dark side beckoning. "You think that's what I want? You think I just throw myself at any man that crosses my path?"

"No. Stop putting words in my mouth." His face flushed. He stepped closer and softened his tone. "What do _you _want?"

She breathed heavily for a long moment before whispering. "You. Us."

He shook his head. "I can't give you that."

He grabbed the kit bags stuffed with dirty uniforms and pounded down the entry ramp. "Figure this out, Naluma. I've got Sindain this afternoon, and then I'll swing by the quartermaster." He bit his lip to keep the tears that glistened in his eyes from falling. "If you can't bear this burden, catch a transport to Hosnian. I'll transfer enough credits for you to restart your life."

"Master?" Her heart churned, an intense pressure building inside.

"Goodbye, Naluma." He headed down the ramp without looking back.

* * *

The altercation with Naluma swam through Luke's head as he entered the Med Center. The psychiatric wing was sequestered away from the trauma patients. The military police who stood duty nodded their heads at him, passing him through the dim portal. Their bloodshot eyes struggled to stay open. Luke recognized the big one from the night before. He shuddered at the thought of what he almost did to the man.

It only took a few seconds to find his way to Dr. Sindain's sparse office.

"Welcome, Master Skywalker." The red-eyed, blue-skinned Chiss motioned to a chair.

"During your last appointment I told you I wanted to experiment with a specific treatment to see if we can generate your seizures. If we can duplicate the effect, we may be able to determine the source of your affliction."

The psychiatrist spat on every "S," saliva spraying everywhere.

Luke barely understood what the man was saying. _If we can't figure this out ... No, whatever it takes. I can't function anymore. And without Nal—_

"As I was saying, this experiment will not be without considerable risk." The man stood and paced behind his desk, clasping his fingers together and resting them on his chin.

"I only have the medical records from a few rotations back." He flicked through datapad on his desk. "Convulsions, nightmares, hallucinations. Primary source, some sort of lightning."

"Doctor, I'll try anything. I need to get my life back."

"Very well. If you are certain, sign here." The psychologist handed him the datapad. "I will not be held accountable."

A cold wave passed over Luke as he leaned over and scrawled his finger over the touchscreen.

"Follow me."

As they meandered down the corridors to the treatment room, patients screamed in the adjacent chambers. The cold bit at his inner core.

Shivering, he followed the doctor into a room with a plastic gurney and a large device with electrodes feeding out of it. Two medical droids waited near the apparatus.

"Please lie down on the table, Master Skywalker."

The droids secured him to the bed with thick straps across his chest. It ripped open Luke's tunic and tore his undershirt to attach half a dozen electrodes over his chest and head.

The cardiac monitor quickened its beeping. His breathing increased, and panic rose in his gullet. "I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me." But this time, the mantra brought no peace.

"Quiet, Master Skywalker." Dr. Sindain ensconced himself inside a small booth in the corner of the room while the medical droids attached the electrodes to his head.

"Now, we'll start with a very low charge. Just a slight tingle."

_Not bad. Feels weird, but I can deal with it._ Luke took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"You're doing just fine, Master Skywalker. We'll increase it just a tiny bit each time until we trigger—"

"What if it doesn't trigger?"

"It will. I'm certain." The doctor observed as the next shock passed through Luke.

The Jedi gasped as the tingling changed to a sharp pain.

The next jolt caused him to shudder, and the one after that to jerk.

"We're generating brain activity. Just hold on a little longer."

_The Emperor's hideous wrinkled and scarred face stared at him, only his hood obscuring the darkest shadows._

_Charge after charge snaked around him. He tried to push it back, but he couldn't keep up._

"Father! Please! Help me!"

He spasmed again, fighting against the restraints. With one sharp pull, the straps tore. He tumbled to the floor and cracked his head on the wheel assembly of the gurney.

"Father! Father!"

When a medical droid tried to restrain him, he tossed it against the wall.

He contorted again, rolling on the floor. "Father!"

As he scrunched his body into a ball, he let out an excruciating wail. "L-u-u-u-m-a-a!"

* * *

Naluma set her pilex driver down and removed the plate covering the hull to the right wing of the shuttle. Her thoughts churned about Master Skywalker's final words. _How can I leave now? I've got nowhere to go. Definitely not going back to the military._

"Vrrr-dit-dweet?"

She lifted a scorched set of wires. "Coupler's burned out, Artoo. That might be what was straining. Better put it on the service order." She wiped her hands on the back of her trousers, streaking them with grease.

The astromech droid beeped a response.

_Guess I could take my mechanics journeyman quals. I'd have to bone up on everything, though._She grunted. _Need to find something in between, keep me fed_.

Releasing a stream of dings, Artoo banged an arm on the frame of the wing.

She hopped down from the top of the wing and shook her head. "Just got a strange feeling."

"Blooeep EERWee?"

"That's okay, Artoo. See what you can do with it. I need to check something out."

Inside the shuttle, all was dark except for a light glowing from her cabin. _I thought we cut off all power before starting the repairs._

An urgency dragged her inside. A bluish glow radiated from the book Luke had given her the day before. The thin book with a distressed leather cover pulsed with the eerie light.

Half expecting to be shocked, she ran her fingers over the cover. Something clicked in her soul. Some pages were dark, but on others the letters glowed with the mysterious blue light.

Turning the page to the first flaming section, she settled on her meditation stool. She had never used the large leather ottoman for meditation before, preferring to be outside among nature, but now, it felt right.

She expected to find a treatise on Jedi Healing within the gleaming words. Rather, she found herself drifting into meditation as the words echoed in her soul.

The Jedi forbid romantic attachment ...

_Tell me something I didn't already know please. _She skimmed the words until her eyes focused on another paragraph.

We Jedi firmly believe

that Force-strong beings have a right

to receive the best training available,

and our way requires shunning

emotional commitment,

especially toward one's birth family.

_No problem there. But what about the Jedi Order? Aren't we required to be loyal, to serve our fellow brothers, sacrifice ourselves for them? Isn't that the purest form of love?_

A red handwritten scrawl appeared in the margins drew her attention.

_Correct!_

_There is much potential for the dark side_

_in the forgotten._

She couldn't make out the signature, but the chill of the dark side penetrated her bones as she read.

To the side of that doodle, another annotation became clearer, this in her own Master's precise lettering.

I will not do this.

Membership in my Order

is strictly voluntary.—Luke

_Voluntary. Well, I find obeying what the Force desires is a compulsion. Nothing voluntary about it._

Tiny bells tinkled in the room, bells that did not exist on the shuttle.

_So, what do you want? What is this really all about?_ She closed the book and closed her eyes, concentrating not on the light in the book but the light within herself. _Show me._

Long minutes passed in this state. Stars scrolled across her vision. Images of people she had never met but looked oddly familiar to her, people she should know.

_Patience._

That was the first word. _Always patience. I should have figured._

An hour passed before a new vision swirled. A petite woman dressed in white arguing with a taller man with dark hair. She could only watch, not hear, but one thing was clear—fear, hubris, and anger interfered with their love. _It's wrapped in them, but with each hateful word the light grows dimmer. Why can't they just compromise? Who are these people? Why do I—_

* * *

_"L-u-u-u-m-a-a!"_

The piercing wail snatched her from the vision. Her name echoed through her very being, stirring the light within her, binding her and the source with that same light. "Luke! Oh no!"

She bolted out of the shuttle and sprinted down the trail to the base.

Two clicks.

Pain stabbed her heart as each second ticked. _Master, breathe. Just breathe. This isn't real._

Agony attacked her again until she shielded the channel between them. His words returned to her from their last saber training. _The Force is your ally. Let it speed you, strengthen you._

Pulling in the energy field, she allowed it to consume her. _Come on! He doesn't have ten minutes. What use are you, if you can't help me now? _Her strides lengthened. Her pace quickened.

* * *

Within four minutes she was sprinting down the terrazzo corridors of the med center's psych ward. She didn't need the Force to find him. His screams would haunt her dreams for rotations to come.

The hatch to the room remained sealed as Luke struggled in the nightmare. Two med droids lay scattered in pieces on the floor, and a blue Chiss lay unconscious beside him.

A pair of military police pounded through the corridors toward her.

"Freeze!"

She spared a glance at the familiar voice. _D'Marchetto and Zepol. How'd you get so lucky to pull MP duty today? Madine must have reamed your butts after the show last night._

"Step away, Fau." Zepol approached the Jedi Padawan. "We'll handle this." The compact woman skirted Naluma until she stood to the left of her by the chamber's entrance.

Luke's horrifying screams plunged through the sealed door.

"No, I've got to save him. He's trapped. Trapped in—"

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, trapping her own arms, lifting her feet from the ground.

Zepol aimed her blaster at Naluma. "Fau, just calm down. We've got an injured doctor in there and a dangerous patient."

Jerking and grunting, Naluma struggled in D'Marchetto's tight grip. He moved his arms, clutching her chest. She lifted her legs and kicked Zepol's blaster out of her hands. With a blast of the Force, she elbowed her captor and broke free. Throwing her hands to either side, she pushed the MPs to the floor.

Naluma thrust out her hand and called the man's blaster. She took a step back and fired at the door panel, laser bolt striking the controls. Fingers on autopilot, she took a set of wires and crossed them. Sparks flew, and the door swooshed open before the guards shook off their daze from the Force-push.

Tossing the gun to the deck, she hurried to Luke's side, pushing the Chiss out of the way. Luke hit her in the cheek and side as he thrashed and kicked, trapped in his vision.

The Padawan placed her hand on his head and concentrated on the bond between them, the light within them both, the light that connected them with a flashing arc.

With one last tremor, his body bucked before he opened his eyes. "Naluma. You came?"

"You called." Her eyes watered as she brushed her master's hair out of his eyes.

Zepol kneeled beside Sindain. "Doc's out cold. Take the Jedi into custody."

Naluma stood between them both with her hands on her hips. "Try it."

"Fau, get out of the way," the man said.

"Well, I'm not leaving him, D'Marchetto." She pointed at him. "And if you think I'm letting your crack doctors touch him ever again—"

Corporal Zepol looked up. "Call for a medic. We can't arrest without any charges."

"Assault and battery."

"You really want to play that card, D'Marchetto?" Naluma glared at him. "I've got a few charges I could levy against you."

"Just go call for a medic." Zepol rolled her eyes at her partner.

Naluma smiled at the woman that had accompanied him to the concert the night before. "Thank you."

"I'll take care of Sindain. Does Master Skywalker need any medical attention?"

Shaking her head, Naluma said, "Nothing I can't handle." She lifted Luke up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Luke moaned, "Where are we going?"

"Home." She bit her lip to hold back the tears.

Another man appeared in front of her, one from her first vision earlier today—the one with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "Patience, Padawan. Live in the light. Love in the light. The light is love."


	32. 031 - Force-Healing

**CHAPTER 31 - FORCE-HEALING**

Naluma steered the military speeder around an outcropping, racing toward the Jedi Enclave. Strapped into the passenger's seat, Luke hunched over, punctuating every curve with pained groans.

"Hang on, Master Luke. We're almost home."

As they entered the straight-away, she opened the throttle. The entropy smashed them against the seats, their hair flying in the wind.

Half a click.

The trees and rocks blurred.

The vehicle shimmied above the hard-packed path.

Luke grunted. Moaned. Shuddered. Shook. Quaked. Growled.

His body tossed around in the seat, the belt grabbing him at the waist. He flailed his arms, knocking Naluma in the nose. She blocked him with one of her arms.

He mumbled incoherently, "No … saber … cut … help."

"Almost home."

When she ran her hand over his waist, his arm pummeled her again. He groaned and grasped his side.

Naluma glimpsed the hilt of his lightsaber sawing between his hip and the safety belt.

"Hang in there, master."

But it was too late. Nylon bands spilt, the belt unraveling as the hilt severed the harness.

With a jerk, he tumbled out of the speeder.

"No!"

She reached out her arm and grabbed him with the Force to slow his descent. Halting the speeder with a screech, she jumped out and hastened to him.

He squirmed in the dirt, a layer of dust rising above him.

She kneeled beside him and touched his arm. "Mas—"

An avalanche of raw power caught her in the chest and tossed her against the speeder a few meters away. "Ugh."

She crawled to him as he struggled. Closing her eyes and finding her balance, she reached out with the Force. Darkness was all she found. It leeched all light from him. Inky splotches spread from his heart to his limbs. She extended her hand but stopped centimeters away. "Master. Master."

She touched his mind. The darkness almost consumed it now. She probed the one spot left. "Luke."

He groaned and twisted.

"It's me. It's Naluma."

_Do it now. It's almost too late. We're losing him._

A baritone voice echoed in her head.

_Take his hand. Let the light push back the darkness_.

Catching Luke's flying hand, she weaved her fingers into his. Electricity soared between them. She focused at the strands of blackness. She pushed back at the cloud around the brain. Wave after wave devoured the inky blotch.

_Why? Why did he have to do this? This is all my fault_, her unseen guide muttered.

She ignored him. The tremors dissipated.

Naluma opened her eyes. Luke stared at her, hair standing on end, uniform filthy.

He closed his eyes and curled into a ball, hugging his knees. Tears flowed. His entire body quaked.

She clutched his arm and pulled him to her side. "You're freezing."

With the Force she flicked a few latches on the speeder and drew the med kit to her. Within seconds, she had wrapped him in a reflective emergency blanket and had activated hot packs for his hands.

Lowering her head to his chest, she counted his respirations—twenty-five and shallow. Heart pounded like an out-of-control turbohammer.

She fed him the light.

When he started to quake once more, she pulled in the Force from around her and sent it straight against the darkness.

For almost an hour, they fought through the attacks, only a half click from the enclave. The waves battered more strongly toward the end, like the darkness refusing to ebb. She pulled him into her lap, encircling him with her limbs, sending the light through every pressure point.

With a final convulsion that rattled their bones, the tremors ceased. His breathing and heart rates returned to normal.

He pulled himself away, staring at her with his bright blue eyes. He tried to stand but collapsed on the dirt once more. "S-s-s-s-s-orry." A bright blush crossed his face as he broke into sobs.

Naluma stroked his cheek. "It's all right."

"You saw it, didn't you?" He pulled his head away. "You had to."

About to speak, she waited. Something deep within told her to.

"The darkness." He tried to stand again. "I'm no Jedi. Who am I fooling?"

"You're wrong." She placed her hand on his shoulder and opened her shields once more, searching for the darkness. "You are the most compassionate person I know. You stand for what's right. You do your best." There it was. Hiding in the amygdala of the brain. "What more can we ask for?"

He snorted. "Everything. I'm supposed to be this legend, their savior. How can I? When I can't even control myself." Tears streamed down his eyes.

"We will do this together. I know how to fight it now."

"You can barely use the Force."

"Maybe with lifting things. But not with this. _This _I understand. And with training, I know we can conquer this together."

"What training?"

_Great. What a pair we are. I'm hearing voices. He's breaking down. Maybe we should just call it the Jedi Psych Ward._ "Someone spoke to me. Told me what to do."

Luke whipped his face toward her. "A little green man?"

Shaking her head, she scrunched her nose. "Didn't see anyone this time. Just heard voices."

"This time?" He leaned in toward her. "Tell me about the other times."

"Just some visions. A young man with dark hair. But I'm never sure if it's him that talks or not. I never see a face when I hear a voice."

"When you're stronger, you will." He nodded. "What did he sound like?"

"Baritone. Young. Kind, like you." She smiled. "He blames himself for this."

"My father."

Naluma pressed her lips together and cocked her head. "You've been clear a good five minutes. Think we'd better head home while we can. You need a shower, and I can use some food."

She lifted him under the shoulder and helped him hobble to the speeder. With the broken restraint flapping in the breeze, she considered putting him into the cargo bed. _No. I need to be able to reach him if he suffers another attack. _"Master, scoot over to the center seat."

After dashing around the nose of the speeder, she hopped into the driver's seat. "Grab me around the waist." She pulled him in under the crook of her right arm. "Hold on tight."

The speeder rumbled to life, spewing dust around them. Naluma increased the power to half and ambled down the dirt road.

* * *

"Artoo, fire up the scrubbers." She rubbed Luke's back as he retched into the commode once more. Nothing came up this time. Just the dry heaves.

His esophagus spasmed once more. "Water."

"I'll be right back."

A few steps to the galley was all she needed. She grabbed a globe of blue bantha milk from the cooling chamber and darted back to Luke.

Back to the wall, feet sticking out, head tilted back, hair matted, chunks of vomit dripping with bile clung to his cheek and chin.

She handed him the milk. "This should combat the acid reflux. Better than water—"

He sighed and nodded while she wiped his face with a cloth. "Think you can manage a shower?"

"If I sit on the floor." His eyes widened. "Towels. Blanket." He waved toward his cabin. "Storage locker."

Naluma nodded. "How about some clothes?"

He shook his head. "I'm out."

She winked at him. "Don't worry. I think I've got something you'll fit."

"Don't think I'll fit in your underclothes."

"Well, you're not getting my lace panties." She smirked at his blush. "Ah! Looks like you're getting some color back." She elbowed him slightly. "Relax, I have some boxers—one size fits most."

His face lost its tenseness as he slumped further down the wall.

She stood up and set the shower controls. "Come on, now, let's get you over to the shower."

He grunted as she pulled him up by his hands. They squeezed him into the corner unit. Fully clothed, they lowered him to the tiled floor with the spray pattering off the fabric. He sputtered.

"Undress in there. I'll wash your uniform in the sink later."

He sighed. "Thanks."

"Call me if you need me. I'll send Artoo in with the towels."

* * *

Naluma felt it in her back first. Master Skywalker's bunk vibrated beside her. Lying on his stomach, his left hand swung beside her.

She wove her fingers into his and sent probes into his mind. That's where it started. Always in the amygdala, the seat of the emotions. A few bursts of light on the darkness was all it took, but she could never find the root.

_It's going to take some meditation to destroy that fear._

She let go of his fingers and leaned against the bunk as the shaking ceased. _He didn't wake this time, at least. Maybe if he can get a good night's sle—_

"Luma?"

"Yes, master. I'm here."

"You need your sleep."

She sighed. "You need it more."

He took her hand and rubbed the curve between her index finger and thumb. He traced the area for a few minutes.

"Master?"

"Hm?"

"Do we really need the old head?"

"Uh-huh. Morn …"

She felt him slip from consciousness as his fingers sought hers.


	33. 032 - Not Tonight

**CHAPTER 32 - NOT TONIGHT**

"Leia, let me in." Han pressed his hand on the palm sensor and then pounded on the door to their apartment one more time.

A Neimoidian poked his blue reptilian head out a door down the corridor and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

With a quieter thump, Han said, "Don't make a scene, Leia."

The hatch whooshed open to reveal a red-faced Princess of Alderaan. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the suite while Threepio halted a few paces away.

"Switch off, Threepio," Leia commanded the droid.

"Switching off, Your Highness," the droid said before powering down.

"You rekeyed the lock?"

"What do you think? You humiliate—"

Han pushed his hands in front of him. "Wait? I humiliated you? You're the one who humiliated me in front of the whole Senate. You think they're going to give me another mission now?"

Leia crossed her arms and huffed. "That won't be the reason."

"Oh, you managing my life now?"

"No, I don't have to." She turned her back and stepped toward the living room.

When Han spun her around, he noticed the slight baby bump under her flowing Senatorial gown.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You come in, reeking of Corellian rum, and bring us nothing we can use. I risked my position in the Senate, all credibility, letting you go on this mission. You have no idea—"

"It's not my fault they sent me on a wild bantha chase."

Leia shook her head and pressed her lips together as tears welled in her eyes. She swallowed and crossed her arms once more, turning from him. When he clutched her elbow, she shook him off. "Don't touch me." She stared out the sliding window at the mountains in the distance.

"Look …"

"You don't get it, Han. Jakku is our last chance. All of the other targets washed up." She hung her head low. "I was counting on you."

Han slid between her and her view. "Sh. We'll figure something out. We always do." He pulled her close to his chest and ran his hand down her back.

Leia pushed him off her with more force than he thought she could possess. "No."

He stumbled into the plastiglass sliding door. "What'd you do that for?" He rubbed his head.

"Sex is always your solution, Han. Well, it's not going to work this time."

"It always works." He cocked his head and smirked at her. He teased her. "You know you can't get enough of me."

"Not this time. I've had quite enough of you."

"Come on, Leia, it's been weeks."

"Yeah, and I'm done with being your toy that you shove to the side when you're done." She stormed into the kitchen.

Han sidled up and embraced her from behind.

She elbowed him and turned, her face angrier than he had ever seen it before. "Don't touch me." A knife lay on the counter. Her eyes focused on it as she barely lifted her hand. After a tense moment, she gripped her hips.

He held up his hands again. "All right. I'll leave."

"Stop."

"What's the point?"

"We need to work this out, Han. We've got a kid on the way."

Han stumbled backward. Something about that made him freeze, the world halting around him as if he were locked in carbonite. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this, Leia."

"You should have thought that through five months ago."

"Can't you get rid of it?"

She swung her flattened hand at him.

"Ow!" He raised his palm to his face, it stinging from the slap as much as from the surprise.

"You think that after five months of _feeling _him inside me I would even consider that?" She pointed toward the front door. "Get out."

"Leia." He twisted his head and bit his tongue. "I'm sorry. It's just … we never talked about kids."

"We never talked, period. Not since Endor." She leaned against the counter.

"We are now."

"Really?" She chuckled. "If you want to stay, I need a real relationship, not this fly-by-night garbage."

"I need a few things, too." Han rubbed the back of his neck. "Some respect around here for one."

"I respect you."

He shook his head. "No, you don't. And why should you? I'm not earning anything."

"It's not about the credits, Han. I've got plen—"

"You don't get it. I need to provide something for this household, Leia. Now that the housing project is finished—"

Her brown eyes softened. "I know you want to be the provider, but what I need is _you_. _Here_. Especially with a baby on the way." She pressed her lips together and cocked her head. "How about bringing in shipments for the private vendors here?"

"Shipping?"

"You'd be able to fly. Get off the planet. Feed your need for hyperspace."

He inhaled and considered the options. "I could do some short hops, be home on the weekends, if we're going to work this out."

She sidled beside him and snaked her head under his arm. "Maybe a few nights every week? Get a few more ships, run your own fleet."

"Now you're talking. Solo Shipping. 'Our junk moves your junk.'"

He smiled when she giggled.

"We might need to work on that slogan."

Han took a step closer to the living room, guiding her to the sofa. "Yeah. So, a kid?"

"Uh-huh. A _son._"

He rested his hand on her belly. "Don't feel anything. Just you getting chubby."

"Oh, you—"

He winked at her. "Always thought you were too skinny anyway."

"Han Solo, one more comment about my body, and you will be wishing you were still in carbonite."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the head. "I love you. As crazy as our lives have been, that's the one thing that will never change."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Sometimes I think you love everyone else, everything else but me." Her voice was quiet, her eyes focused on the mountains once more. "Every time you leave, I think you've found someone else, someone better."

"I'm sorry. I guess I left because I didn't think you needed me anymore."

She turned to him and ran her fingers down the lapels of his vest. "I do need you. Your son needs you. I need to know you'll always be there for me."

"Well, I have some needs, too."

She rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Not just sex. I need a purpose, Leia. I know it's hard for you to understand, but … it's just how I am."

"Funny."

"What?"

"That's why I became a Senator—to find my purpose by helping others. Why can't you find your purpose being a husband and a father?"

Han lowered his head in silence. _Maybe it is time I settled down, stopped chasing the next big thrill. But I have no idea how to be a father … at least not a good one. I don't want my son growing up hating his old man, running away … but she needs me, and I need her, more than I want to admit_. He cleared his throat and softened his face. "I'm willing to try if you are."

She crossed her arms and gazed past him at the mountains again. "This isn't something we can just _try_ with. A baby will change everything, and we can't mess this up. Are you ready to put someone else ahead of you? Can you be the man I need?"

He wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips to her. His mouth sought hers—

She pushed him away once more. "No."

"I want to show you how much I love you."

"Find another way." She waved her finger in front of her. "'Cause this isn't happening, Solo."

"I thought you agreed to fulfill my needs."

"That's not what I meant, nerfherder." She stared at him with a pensive face. "I need you to be my rock, not some asteroid poking its space slug out every so often." Leia nestled her hand in his. "The Senate's rough. I need you to be my refuge, to tell me everything's going to be all right, that you still believe in me … even when I've stopped believing in myself."

"I do."

"I need it more often, not just when the mood suits you and you want to shoot your coaxium."

"Hey!"

"You can start by taking me out to dinner. We've never been on a date before." She pinched his vest and dragged him toward their bedroom.

"That's not true. I took you to dinner once."

"Yeah. Endor doesn't count."

"Your father was there."

"I didn't know you before my father—" Her eyes widened and she lightly punched him in the stomach. "Bespin doesn't count either. Go get cleaned up. You'll find some _nicer_ clothes in the wardrobe. Make yourself presentable."

"I have to change?"

"A shave wouldn't hurt either. Chewie coming home?"

"Not tonight." Han winked at her.

She shook her head. "Don't even think about it, Han. Not tonight."


	34. 033 - Let It Flow

**CHAPTER 33- LET IT FLOW**

The rain fell in sheets, drenching the area around Luke, but he pushed back the droplets with the Force. His sapphire blue aura burnished in the downpour.

Standing a few meters away in the center of a glade, Naluma shivered, soaked. The rain plastered her hair to her scalp, her uniform saturated and her boots squishing as she shifted her weight.

"Let the storm flow around you. Just you and the Force. Concentrate."

She slammed her eyes shut and furrowed her brow, but the rain continued to pelt her.

"Focus, Naluma, you can do this. Just like your mental shields, build a wall with the Force. Let it envelop your skin."

A violet fringe glowed around her, darker near her head. "I'm trying."

"Do."

"I know. Do or do not." She sneezed as a rumble of thunder and a crackle of lightning ignited in the distance.

The purple glow strengthened.

"Good. Now push it out just a little further. Exhale. There. Hold it."

She stood like a statue.

"But breathe. This should become natural to you. Just breathe."

Another rumble and crackle, this time closer.

"How much longer?"

"Until the storm passes." Luke reveled in the rain, not even a dribble breaking his shield. The datapad in his hands dry.

A few minutes passed with Naluma's shield phasing stronger and weaker. The storm intensified as the thunderbolts approached.

"Form IV, Drill 8."

She grabbed the hilt of Luke's lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. Her purple aura doused for a moment and then flared again as she started the eclipse orbit procession to her right. She followed with a polar jump while rotating the blade around her body and landing in a drop stance with her fist clenched near the ground.

Drawing the saber from the mud, she pulled her left arm to the side and lunged toward an imaginary opponent in front of her. She yanked back and thrust again, ending the motion with her blade above her head like a scorpion's tail.

"Great form. Hold your shield."

Holding the lightsaber above her head, she rotated it outward and then struck parallel to the ground across her waist. The movement ended with Naluma in a harmonious balance, stretching forward with her left arm, countered with her leg extended behind her.

After a beat, she pivoted with the sword at waist level, parallel with the ground, until she whipped it back. Using the momentum, she jumped back with a high leap and assumed the Ataru ready stance—legs wide and knees bent, torso facing right, blade high and perpendicular to the ground. She held her stance for a five-count, still as a monument, unphased physically.

Luke let a smile slip.

For her last sequence, she began an eclipse procession while spinning 180 degrees. She stopped the saber when it aligned with her back. Pushing off with her right leg, she jumped and pivoted another 180, landing on her left leg while kicking an imaginary opponent with her right foot. She brought her body back to the ready position, both feet on the ground, saber still behind her.

Luke flicked a few fingers across his datapad. Metal bodies glinting, a half-dozen training spheres rose behind him and shot at her. "Again."

Naluma bounded from the muddy trail over the branch four meters high. She landed in a crouch and ignited Luke's saber. With a few quick crosses from her blade, the Padawan deflected a dozen bolts from the remotes—the last ricochet striking the sensor off one of the spheres. It swerved into a thundu tree before falling to the ground.

She pointed the lightsaber at another, then swiped to the left. One of the remotes altered its course and careened into two others like a game of sling ball on a Hutt barge.

He let his mind wander as a wave of drones flew in behind her. _This past month has flown. _He grinned, his broad smile hurting his cheeks. _She's progressed so much. Saber. Athletics. Force-work. _He flicked his fingers toward the surrounding trees. _Especially the Force-work. She's not even thinking about it now. It just responds to her call. Even the weather shield._

Staying on the alert, she held the saber low and tensed her legs.

_She senses it. Just like she senses everything now. But is it enough to keep her safe?_

Clanking reverberated through the woods. Grinding gears and blasts shot wildly through the foliage just beyond the edge of the glade. Luke caught a quick glance of his father watching from a thundu tree across the clearing. He nodded to the ghost, who returned the gesture.

_Always watching. Hope Naluma doesn't spook if she sees him._

Naluma's back tensed as seven derelict Clone-War-era B1 battle droids staggered into a loose circle around her. A tactical T1 droid with a square head directed the group. Luke hung back behind a tree punching in commands on his datapad.

The T1 spoke with its metallic filter distorting the syllables. "Activating strategic control circuits."

The rusted bipedal droids with oblong heads lifted their E-5 blaster rifles and fired at the Padawan. "Attack."

The rest of the squad replied, "Roger-roger."

With a grunt, Naluma charged them, swiping the green lightsaber in an arc, deflecting each bolt. Using a somersault to evade the blaster fire, she leveled the weapon in a short swipe, decapitating three heads. Sweat glistened on her brow, and dark patches appeared under arms and down her back.

"What—"

The headless droids did not miss a beat. They continued their attack, closing their semi-circle.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. Her eyes narrowed and she focused on the three remaining remotes.

The three converged onto one of the B1s, smashing its head from all sides. Sparks shot form the antennae, and the battle droid wobbled. Electrical currents washed across its head. "Uh oh," it said before falling to its knees and toppling over.

"Move beyond the drills, apprentice. Anticip—"

"I know. Use the Force."

Shaking her head, she gritted her teeth and attacked again. She pivoted, blocked, deflected, sliced. Sparks and droid parts flew around the glade. Naluma speared the droid behind her in the chest. It creaked and flared before collapsing to the forest floor.

Luke winced. _That's going to set us back a few._

As the thunder rumbled almost above them now, the lightning momentarily blinding them, the three remaining droids cornered her against a massive tree trunk. Luke saw only a green blur.

The Jedi Master thought to himself,_ Come on. Figure this one out. You can't win this way. Not against the command unit._

She huffed now. With no place to go, she gripped the saber parallel to the ground and pushed out with her hands. The droids flew backward a couple of paces. One fell to the ground, while the other two wobbled. Pulling the saber over her head, she sliced diagonally through the middle droid's torso.

With a leaping spin, she pulled the sword through the right droid at his waist. She huffed.

Naluma closed her eyes as the droids closed-in. With no place to go, she gripped the saber parallel to the ground and pushed out with her hands.

While one's torso and head toppled to the ground, she attacked the command unit on the left.

The T1 with the cube-like head drew his vibrostaff from over his shoulder, the tip glowing with white-hot energy. The droid slashed it at her head, but she blocked it with an upward swing connecting with the glowing headpiece. Naluma leaned back and sliced at the larger droid's head. He pumped his crackling weapon upward and blocked the attack.

The droid shuddered in clunky movements, trying to keep up. But he was no match for her Force-powered swipes.

Naluma feigned a cross attack and slipped in a reverse cut, slicing a molten gash in the T1's alloy body. Smoke poured from the inside, gears screaming, clawing metal-on-metal. She Force-flung the vibrostaff across the glade, the weapon tumbling end-over-end before sticking in the trunk of a fallen tree.

With a pivot to gain momentum, she skewered the droid through the chestplate and kicked him to the ground.

A crack of lightning struck the center of the grove, blasting Luke, Naluma, and any droid bodies against the surrounding trees. Luke shuddered and quaked on the ground. He clenched his teeth and willed it away, but the smell of the ozone permeating the rain set it off. He moaned and struggled as the tremors overtook his body.

Shutting his eyes to keep out the rain and the mud, he strained against the darkness overtaking him. He thrashed in the mud, immersing himself in the filth. "No. Father, please."

He wasn't sure if anyone would hear him until Naluma hovered over his body. Her firm hands pulled him close to her chest. She rocked him as her hands found his back.

"Luke, you have to help her."

He lifted his head from her shoulder. His father's specter stared at him. "Father."

"Hush. I'm here, Luke."

"No, Father's here. Can't you see him?"

Naluma shook her head.

"Quick, grab his hands, Padawan."

"But I heard that." She clutched her master's hands, wrapping them in hers.

"Together, lay it on his heart. Send the light straight to the darkness."

Luke groaned when the first beams hit. He arched his back and fell backward into the mire.

Naluma wouldn't let go. "Luke!"

"Keep going. Don't stop until it's gone."

The Jedi Master thrashed once again as his father phased out. Luke focused the Force, sucking it in from the trees, from the rain, and even from the next crackle of lightning behind him. He shuddered and gasped. "One … more … time. Almost gone."

When he gripped her hand, his blue and her purple auras merged, bursting forth in radiance. He could not ignore the veritable click he felt as they became one in the Force. Together they lanced into his body. He arched his back once more as sparklers raced across his skin. His eyes rolled into the back of his head while he quaked.

With a pulse of indigo luminescence arcing from his chest, he let out an agonizing scream. His body collapsed, draining the color from his cheeks. He breathed for a few seconds, but did not move. "We did it."

Naluma nodded at the almost question. "Yes, it's gone. It's finally gone."

He lifted his left hand to her cheek and rubbed it. A slight smile crossing his face, he said, "I can't believe it. The darkness is gone. You did it."

She shook her head. "No, _we_ did it. Together."

Luke nodded, gazing upon her with reverence as he reveled in the strengthened bond. "Thank you."


	35. 034 - Building a Saber

**CHAPTER 34 - BUILDING A SABER**

Two months after meeting Master Skywalker, Naluma sat on the deck of the main cabin late one evening, the metal cold on her body from the changing of seasons. Since she had finished most of her training modules during the past week, the Padawan turned to focus on constructing her own lightsaber.

Master Skywalker was at another High Command dinner tonight, allowing her time to work on her saber without interruption. Since the episode in the grove a few weeks ago, he had not relapsed.

She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of both of their power defeating the darkness within him. It wasn't just the victory—the synergistic teamwork, the knowledge that together they were much stronger than apart. It sent shivers up her spine. _I wonder if it will be like that when we fight together, syncing our movements, inside each other's heads. _

She shook her head. _Well, it's not going to happen if you don't finish this saber. _She turned the amethyst-colored crystal for the optics over in her fingers. _How can this tiny gem could do everything the faded schematics says it can?_ _Maybe if it were a Kyber crystal it … but even Master Skywalker had to create a power source for his saber. That green stone is synthetic, too._

_It will work. I know it can. Just need to figure this out again. Wish he'd let me take his apart so I'd have a model to work with. Too bad the Empire harvested all of the Kyber crystals in the galaxy for the Death Stars. _

She settled the purple crystal into its bracket and considered its orientation. _Hmm? _Naluma tinkered with the gem, rotating it until the smoothest side aligned with the activation stud. She smiled and clicked it into place.

A jolt ran from the hilt up her hand, washing through her body.

She soldered a few more connections before assembling the handle. She elevated the saber, pointing it away from her before pressing the activator. A hiss emanated from the device, but then it burned—too hot to hold. Naluma quickly shut it off and dropped it to the deck to cool off.

While she waited for it to cool, she reclined against the jump seat behind her and studied the diagram yet again. _If I can only finish this tonight before he returns. Maybe if I get this right, he'll take me back up in the shuttle again._

It had been a few weeks since her first and last flight training session.

_Oh, admit it, Naluma, you'll never be a pilot. You almost killed Master Luke and yourself the last time, crashing into the canyon. If Artoo hadn't intervened, the Jedi Order would be history._

The Padawan pushed flight lessons from her mind and returned to her work. She gingerly touched the saber hilt, judging it cool enough to handle.

Unscrewing the hilt, she set about working on the emitter. The smudged amethyst crystal arced from end to end, glowing near white before flickering out and going dark. _These blurred schematics sure aren't making this easy. Where did he get these? Some rubbish pile? _She scraped the interior with the tip of her Pilex driver. _Maybe there's contamination on the optics, sputtering those sparks, causing an overload._

Naluma removed the crystal and polished it with a soft cloth and some medicinal alcohol. She wiped the cloth over the lens in the housing, too. Using the cloth to hold the crystal, she seated it into the bracket. After double-checking her solder points, she sealed the unit again. It clicked, not just audibly, but also in her soul.

Taking a deep breath, she ignited the saber. A purple beam of energy sprung out as the blade snapped and hissed to life. As the energy blade hummed, Naluma swung it carefully around the cabin, accustoming herself to the different grip.

She lowered the ramp and ran outside to the snow-covered field. She had one little modification to test—a power regulator. She theorized that the regulator would allow the blade to stun but not kill if it were set to the lowest intensity.

The only way she could figure out how to test the power fluctuator was to use it on a living object. She couldn't bear to test it on another creature—not even a tree. The Force connected her to them now. She could feel them, feel their pain. She couldn't bear to inflict more.

She removed her boot and sock, wincing at the touch of the cold snow in the meadow. She then turned the saber regulator to the lowest setting and took a deep breath. _This is it_.

She quickly swiped the saber at her little toe. She held her breath, expecting to see it fall away. It only tingled. She examined her toe—it was still there.

She tried it again on her foot. "Woo hoo!" Naluma extinguished the saber and quickly put her sock and boot back on. She then ignited the saber and began her advanced saber drills. With only the purple saber illuminating the area, her exercises became a fluid saber dance as she flowed through the _Djem So_ drills in the dark.

Unaccustomed to the grip compared to Master Luke's lightsaber, the handle slipped out of Naluma's fingers more than once. Each time she dropped it, she retrieved it and continued, striving for perfection in the next cycle.

After each failure, Naluma struck a leg with the saber. Her flesh tingled, but it reminded her that a failure in battle would mean a lost limb at the least and a lost life at the worst.

She continued her drills for an hour, accelerating each cycle.

Luke approached in the speeder, the vehicle's lights illuminating her drill from a distance as he slowly brought the flatbed truck into the clearing. He smiled in pride as Naluma moved through the air with her saber.

However, as he pulled the speeder to a stop, she dropped her saber into the snow. She grabbed it and thrashed at her leg.

"No! Naluma, no!" He reached his hand out to grab her saber, but she held it tightly.

Luke propelled himself to her with the Force. When he landed on top of her, he pushed her to the snow. He grabbed her right arm and wrestled the saber away from her while yelling, "What do you think you're doing?" He sat up as he deactivated her blade, still pinning her legs to the ground.

"Practicing my drills, Master," Naluma answered. "Now get off of me."

"No. Not until I know you aren't going to hurt yourself."

"I wasn't going to hurt myself. I put a power regulator on the saber. It was on stun, Master," Naluma said, still pinned to the snow by Luke's weight.

"Then explain to me why you were hitting yourself with it."

"Motivating myself not to drop my weapon."

Luke scrunched his eyes together and frowned as he climbed off his Padawan. He offered his hand to pull her up, but Naluma was duplicitous.

As she grabbed his arm with her right hand, her left hand concealed a handful of snow. She shoved it down the back of his neck and ran away, retrieving her saber from him as she took cover inside the speeder.

Luke quickly fashioned a few snowballs and aimed them at her with precise accuracy.

She was sure he used the Force to bend them atop the speeder to hit her on the back.

The woman scrambled over the other side of the speeder and created her own ammunition stockpile. She lobbed a few in the traditional manner, but then she sent a barrage at him with the Force.

_You don't stand a chance, Skywalker. Learned my snowball skills from my brothers._

He shot her a wicked glance. _Ha! I learned mine on Hoth._ Another barrage of snowballs pelted her for a few seconds while he used the Force to dig a trench in the snowdrifts.

While he was distracted with his construction efforts, she sneaked behind him, jumped on his back, and shoved as much snow as possible down his neck.

With a grunt, he pushed her into a snowdrift. He wiggled and shrieked.

_Snow melting, Master Luke? _Naluma giggled at him while she sat in the snowdrift. It was not long before the giggle transformed into an all-out laugh. She tossed a loose handful of snow at him.

Luke looked at her, and despite his discomfort, disintegrated into laughter, too.

She reveled in his enjoyment. It had been entirely too long since she had heard him laugh.

"Truce?" he asked while offering his hand to her.

Naluma grabbed it. "Truce." As they stood, she broke out laughing again.

Luke laughed even harder until his teeth started chattering.

"We probably should get you out of those wet clothes, Master."

Luke gawked at her.

Naluma blushed. "I mean, _you_ should get out of those wet clothes, Master."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they scrambled up the ramp. He shivered as they entered the shuttle. "I haven't been this cold since Hoth," he moaned with his teeth chattering in the cold.

"Oh, you can't be that cold," said Naluma with a twinkle in her eye. "Tell you what. Take a hot shower and change into some warm clothes, while I make something to warm us up."

* * *

While Luke showered, Naluma changed into some warm PT clothes, including a sweatshirt and warm socks. With ice crystals already forming on the cockpit window, the shuttle's temperature did not encourage lingering in the main cabin. She sighed at the powered-down astromech droid in the corner before flipping on the heaters.

Naluma dug through her gear locker for the one item she treasured from Felucia—lishi. In the galley, she heated milk over the stove, sifted the lishi powder into it, and then grated some pungent tikani into the mixture.

When he came out a few minutes later, she handed him a cup of lishi.

Luke asked as he lifted the mug to his nose, "What is this? It smells enchanting."

"Lishi. It's traditionally served in the winter on Felucia." Naluma sipped from her cup. She tried to pass him in the small galley, but he would not let her pass.

"It is quite delicious. I have the perfect treat to go with it. Join me?"

"Your cabin?"

"Unless you would prefer yours. It's too cold on the main deck."

She tilted her head in question but still followed him in.

After grabbing a small box from his gear locker, Luke sat on his rack, his back to the forward bulkhead and his legs swinging over the edge of his bunk. He patted the space beside him on the bed.

Naluma lowered herself beside him and allowed herself to relax as she sipped her drink.

They took another sip of the hot drink as Luke opened the small rectangular box. He laid the lid aside and took out a small, rectangular cookie. He dipped the buttery bar into his lishi before biting into it. Crumbs scattered everywhere. "Want one?"

She grabbed the discarded box lid and read the label. She giggled when she saw someone had written "Sky" next to "Walker's Kolache." "Really?" she asked with a wry smile as she took a cookie from the box and dipped it into her lishi.

"Wedge just got back from a mission to Pamarthe and brought me these. He thought he was being funny," Luke said with a gregarious grin, which turned into a soft smile.

She returned the warm smile, and then they quickly stared at their drinks.

Naluma broke the awkward silence. "So, you're from Tatooine? What's it like?"

"Boring." Luke wrapped his hands around his mug to warm his fingers. "A desert planet full of sand and rock."

"Anyone still there?"

Luke's face darkened. "I lived with my aunt and uncle. They're dead now."

"What happened to your parents?"

"My father died a few months ago during the Endor campaign. I never knew my mother." The corners of his eyes crinkled.

_What? His father was a Jedi, too, wasn't he? Didn't they all die at the end of the Clone War? How could he have only died a few months ago? _She scrutinized his face. "I'm sorry," Naluma said, not knowing what else to say.

When Luke remained silent for a few minutes, she altered the mood. "What was it like growing up there?"

"My Uncle Owen was a moisture farmer. When I wasn't completing lessons, I was working on the moisture vaporators."

"Oh, come on, you must have done something for fun," Naluma teased with the corner of her mouth quirked up.

Luke smiled again. "Anytime I could get away, I'd fly my T-16 Skyhopper in Beggar's Canyon, threading the Needle and shooting womprats. Those were the good days."

"So, are you ever going to take me back up?"

"Maybe … one day," Luke said with a twinkle in his eye. "When I can trust you to keep your mind on the flight and not on—"

"Hey, it was my first flight! You never had an accident?"

Luke hemmed and hawed a bit.

"So you did …"

Luke laughed a little at the memory. "Got caught in a crosswind the last time I tried to the thread the Needle. Not too much damage, but the power converters took a beating."

He laughed a little more.

_There's something about being awake far past your normal bedtime and everything becoming instantly hilarious. Somehow, this makes him more human. It's like he's just a man and not a … a legend._

He then said in a serious tone, "Hey, I'm proud of you, Naluma."

"What?" _Really? _

"Your lightsaber. Excellent work." When he held his hand out, she removed it from her belt, giving it to him. He ignited it and waved it around, trying out the stun feature before changing the setting to full power. "Stun feature will be handy in training, but I want you to keep it at full power the rest of the time." He extinguished the blade and returned it to her.

"Yes, master." Naluma drained her cup and finished her cookie. She yawned. "I should hit the rack."

"What time is it?" Luke asked with a yawn of his own.

"0200." She stood, taking his empty cup from him.

"Tomorrow, we'll start with some live saber practice and maybe some concert fighting."

Naluma smirked at him as headed for the galley. "You mean today."

"Yeah, today. But not before the sun's up," Luke said with a wince. "And maybe this afternoon, if the weather is good, a flight lesson."

Naluma's face brightened. "Good night, Master Luke."

"Good night, Naluma."

She felt his bright blue eyes lingering on her as she left the cabin.


	36. 035 -Call to Action

**CHAPTER 35 - CALL TO ACTION**

Naluma applied herself to training as she applied herself to everything—wholeheartedly. Luke had taken her back up in the shuttle many times since, but her piloting skills were barely adequate.

She took out her frustration in the gym and on the trail. She vowed to master something of the Jedi arts, even if she couldn't conquer the skies. Yet, Padawan training was not without risk. A few times, Master Skywalker almost struck her with his live blade. If he hadn't Force-pushed her out of the way or pulled his weapon in time, she would be missing a limb right now.

As she buttoned up her gray Padawan tunic in front of the mirror, she smiled while remembering the time he grazed her. They had been dueling in concert together, side-by-side against multiple training remotes when she had stumbled over a cable on the flight deck and moved into his sword circle.

_The saber struck swiftly, burning into Naluma's uniform. "Ow!" The left sleeve smoldered as her skin burned red._

_Luke shoved the training remotes to the ground with one Force-push, deactivating them as he rushed to her side. "Here, let me look at it." He grabbed on the cuff of her sleeve, yanking it from the bodice of her tunic, exposing her arm._

_She winced, the burn throbbing, but her master's eyes were all she could focus on. His voice. Him._

_With the Force, he pulled the medkit over and grabbed the bacta salve. He scooped out some gel with two fingers and smoothed it onto the wound. "How does that feel?"_

_Naluma was not sure if it were the bacta salve or the way Master Luke moved his fingers on her bicep, but the sensation reduced her answer to "Ah."_

_"That ought to teach you to stay out of your partner's saber range," he said with a grin as he lifted his eyes to hers for a brief moment._

_"If that stupid cable—"_

_"You must always be aware of your surroundings in the Force, Naluma. Never let your mind wander in combat." He sealed the bacta salve container and tossed it back into the medkit. "The Force not only energizes and controls us, but it also informs."_

_"I was—"_

_Luke sighed as he lowered his head in admonishment. "Come on. With awareness this time." He activated his saber again and motioned to the remotes, bringing them back to position._

That was weeks earlier, but Naluma never forgot the way he looked at her or the way his fingers had rubbed the salve on her arm. Sometimes she wished they could stay like this forever.

Luke poked his head into her quarters, pulling her out of her reverie. "Stow your gear. We have orders to move out."

"Where?"

"Hosnian to report to the Senate."

* * *

A short hop divided Hosnian Prime from Zaxyn. While in hyperspace, Luke changed into his dress blacks.

When he entered the cockpit, he found her still wearing her service grays. "Formal attire, please, Naluma."

"I'm going with you?" she asked with her mouth hanging open. He nodded as she returned to her quarters to don her silk robes and trousers.

Naluma's heart raced in anticipation of her first Senate session. She would never have rubbed noses with senators if she were still in the military. _Now I see why Luke drilled me on those protocol lessons so much. Hope I don't embarrass him._

* * *

Once the shuttle _Elenium_ had docked in Landing Bay 925, Luke said, "Don't let anyone aboard but us, Artoo."

R2 beeped a query at him as the loading ramp lowered.

He stopped halfway down the ramp and looked back. "Okay, Threepio can come aboard."

A few more beeps emanated from the squat droid as he spun his dome slightly.

He grinned at his little friend. "All right, Chewie, too."

Naluma raised her eyebrows at Luke.

"Old friends."

He flashed his smile—the smile she never tired of—his teeth a mesmerizing and brilliant white. _The Force at its finest_, she dared to admit.

Naluma followed Luke when he stepped off the shuttle with a spring in his step. Their silk uniforms swished with every step.

* * *

Master Skywalker led Naluma through the corridor of the governmental complex to the Senatorial Hall. After six months, the Senate still met in the temporary buildings.

At the Galactic Governmental Complex site, construction workers poured the foundation slab twenty meters below the soil, but they would not finish the building for many years still.

When the Jedi attempted to enter the Visitors' Gallery in the current hall, the Besalisk guard at the door stopped them. He stood over two meters tall and extended his four arms to prevent entrance to the hall. A bony headcrest surmounted his inflatable waffle chin as he huffed, "Identification."

Luke flashed his badge. "Jedi Master Luke Skywalker." He jerked his thumb toward Naluma. "She's my apprentice, Naluma Fau."

She held out her expired military ID, which they had not had time to replace since her discharge three months earlier.

The Besalisk's headcrest scrunched as he leaned forward, hand on his hips. He gestured with his stone-cast chin and then shook his head. With this right upper hand, he waved Naluma's ID in Luke's face. "This ID is no good, Jedi." The guard's thick, gray skin gained rosy splotches as he grew more irate. "You can enter, but she cannot."

Luke stared at him. "She is my Padawan and under my authority. She goes where I go."

"I cannot permit you to pass."

The Jedi Master raised his hand. "You've made a mistake."

Confused, the guard said, "I've made a mistake."

"Of course, we may both enter."

The guard continued, "You may both enter."

Luke said, "Move along."

"Move along. Move along."

Luke grabbed the identification card from the guard as they both entered the gallery.

* * *

Once they were inside, Naluma poked his side. "You need to teach me that someday, master."

"What we really need to do is to get your ID sorted out while we're here on Hosnian," Luke said with a twinkle in his eye and his lips upturned at the corners.

The Senate had not yet convened, but many of the senators milled around the foyer, patting each other on the back and making give-and-take motions with their hands that Luke recognized all too well as favors in the making. A tiny representative with chestnut hair coiffed in elaborate braids approached Luke and Naluma.

The woman wore a deep-blue dress and strolled across the floor toward them as if she were a queen. When the young woman reached the pair, she drew the Jedi Master into a familiar hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Luke, I'm glad you're here. It's been too long."

Naluma bit her lips but knew better than to confront her Master in such company.

He clenched the newcomer in a warm embrace. "Oh, Leia, I've missed you. How are you feeling?" While placing his hand on her belly, he smiled at the senator.

Against every clause of the Jedi Code, Naluma could not prevent jealousy overcoming her at the sight of Luke and the senator. _So much for the Jedi Mandate—he is obviously in love with her. Look at them together._

She scowled at the young legislator. _Foolish girl._ She was not sure if she had aimed that last thought at herself or the official.

Leia pulled back from Luke, smiling at him. "Much better. Morning sickness is pretty much gone." She turned her attention to the Jedi's companion. "And, who's this?" The senator's mouth had transformed from a warm smile to one of mischief.

"Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan, I'd like to introduce you to Jedi Padawan Naluma Fau from Felucia." He extended his arms formally toward the two women.

"Delighted to meet you." Leia took Naluma's hand with gentleness, shaking it with formality. "I look forward to getting acquainted better. Luke has barely mentioned anything about you."

Something passed between Luke and Leia, but Naluma was not sure what. She recognized a wicked smile when she saw one, though. Master Skywalker's expression grew sheepish, and his cheeks sported a crimson blush.

_What was that all about?_ _How could a senator make him blush without saying a word?_

"An honor, Senator," she said, masking her emotions and bowing low as Felucian customs required.

"Where's Han?" Luke searched around the hall for familiar faces.

Leia averted her eyes and looked over Luke's shoulder. "On a trading mission to some of the Outer Rim Worlds."

Between her tone and body language, Naluma knew that Leia hid something in her answer. The Force around Leia muted her amber and red Force-signatures with a slight aura of foreboding.

When the Speaker of the Senate called the assembly to order, Luke and Naluma moved to the Visitors' Gallery while Leia moved to the Alderaanian section.

General Rieekan addressed the Senate. "Senators, we have disturbing reports from some of the outlying systems on the Ring."

The veteran and hero of the evacuation of Hoth displayed the holographic map and pointed out the affected systems. "The remnants of the Empire have attacked systems in the New Territories region. Tangrene recently fell, and now we have reports Orinda will be the next target."

Lights flashed on the display board chaotically. A leathery Weequay acknowledged each of them in turn.

The senator from Ord Mantell asked, "How are they taking an entire planet? They don't have the firepower left."

Because of the distance between the Visitor's Gallery and the senator, Naluma could not determine the features of the representative or whether the representative was male or female.

"Apparently, the Empire has been able to utilize a single destroyer each time. Either the planet surrenders, or the Empire releases a biological agent that kills off all lifeforms. Some die instantly, others take weeks, but they all die," Rieekan said in a somber tone. His graying brown hair fell across the ridges of his brows as they furrowed in anguish.

The senator from Umbara asked as he stood on his bleacher, "How are we going to fight that? Our troops are just as susceptible to biological agents. We don't have battle droids."

"Our goal is not to fight the Empire at the site but at the biological warfare plant—destroy the place." Rieekan pointed with a laser to the hologram map of the galaxy.

"You've got to be kidding? That will spread the agent throughout the manufacturing planet," the senator from Onderon said.

Naluma jostled forward, concerned. Luke put his arm on hers, motioning her to relax.

General Rieekan jolted his head toward the Onderonian senator. The general's deep blue eyes glared in response. "I have a plan that could create a containment field and limit the affected area. Master Skywalker, would you be willing to assist on this mission?"

On that cue, Luke transitioned from the Visitors' Gallery to the floor. Naluma followed a step behind him. "Technically, it could be done, but I've never contained anything that big before. I'm not sure how much of the contaminant might get through to the population. Can we evacuate them, first?"

Leia tilted her head, clearly analyzing the situation. After the speaker acknowledged her, she said, "Too many in too little time. We may be looking at a difficult decision—sacrifice one planet to save many."

General Rieekan turned to Luke. "What supplies would you need? Do you need a squad?"

The Jedi Master thought about it for a moment, resting his hand on his chin. "Clean ship. Something to trade. No squad, but I will take Padawan Fau with me." He paused for a moment and then nodded his head. "It can be done, General."

The Chancellor called for a vote, which passed almost unanimously. A few more days, and they would be off to Telti in The Slice.

Naluma crinkled her brow. _If Republic Intelligence is correct, Telti houses the biological weapons plant. If wrong, this mission will be the beginning of a protracted war—which nobody wants. But what does Master Luke expect us to do? Two Jedi against a star destroyer?_

* * *

Luke and Naluma moved into a briefing room with Rieekan, going over the intelligence reports and maps. Naluma was key to showing them their route into the facility.

"Weren't you with us at Thila?"

"Yes, General. I was fresh meat back then," she said with a wink.

"If I'd known you were this good at tactics, I would have promoted you then and there."

Naluma smiled with embarrassment, lowering her face. She knew the general was not serious. However, having him praise her in front of Luke sent a shiver up her spine.

"General, we're going to need some armament—maybe some protective clothing. I'm not quite sure what this biological agent is, but we'd better assume it's radiation or worse." Luke pointed to one of the details in the report on vid screen.

"You know, there's no guarantee you will come out alive, Master Skywalker," Rieekan said.

"I know. Naluma, if you would rather not …" Luke's eyes penetrated the darkened room, boring into her soul.

She leaned on the holotable. "Master, I'm going with you, and you cannot persuade me otherwise."

He stared back at her, his mouth open a few centimeters, as if he were about to object. But he clenched his teeth and nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Now that that's settled," Rieekan said, "let's look at the terrain."

The group focused their attention on the topographical holo of the landing zone, sentry towers, and trade roads blocking any easy infiltration.

Naluma approached the map slowly spinning in the air and pointed a finger at a creek running through a narrow valley. "Here. This is where we should make our drop."


	37. 036 - Dinner with the Senator

The situation room door opened, revealing Senator Organa among a dozen others. The image at the holo table flickered off as General Rieekan gave a confident nod to those around him.

When Master Luke took the senator in his arms and kissed her on her forehead, Naluma clenched her teeth and looked away.

The senator murmured, "When do you leave on your mission?"

"Not for a few days."

Naluma did not want to butt in, but something burned inside her. _I just hope he's not the father of the senator's child._ _So much for those lofty words about a Jedi Mandate. _She glared at them. _Hypocrite_.

The Padawan closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead in an attempt to control the headache that accompanied her disgust.

"Please, come stay with me," the woman said with her arms around Luke's waist. "There's lots of room."

Luke checked back to Naluma.

The senator followed his gaze. "Oh, you're both invited. Please."

Luke wrapped his right arm around Leia's shoulder and turned to face Naluma. "Oh, okay. Twist my arm, why don't you? Naluma, you all right with that?"

"As you wish, master." Her back and face stiffened to hide the turmoil within.

Naluma followed a few paces behind as the senator led Luke to her quarters, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Naluma seethed.

* * *

When they reached the suite, a golden protocol droid met them at the door. "Master Luke! Please come in."

"Hello, Threepio," Luke said as he smiled at the protocol droid while the party entered the suite.

"Princ—Senator Organa, I didn't know we were expecting guests tonight." The flustered droid lifted his arms in exaggeration and tottered unsteadily.

"Relax, Threepio. Why don't you order us dinner while I show Luke and Naluma the place?"

"Excellent idea, Senator." The protocol droid waddled in his staggered motions to the kitchen located to the left of the entryway.

Leia showed Luke and Naluma to separate rooms to the right of the entrance. "It's not much, but it's home."

Naluma was astonished at the opulence. The suite was expansive, with the main living area larger than the entire house she had grown up in. The apartment boasted three large bedrooms with en-suite refresher units, a massive kitchen and dining area, and a lavish reception lounge.

Behind the four-meter-tall plastiglass slider lay a terrace that overlooked the Hosnian landscape and the burgeoning skyline. Tall pines spiked into the mauve evening, and a serene roar from rushing river reached up to the patio. White stucco and chrome trim engulfed the apartment, giving off an aura of a spaceship rather than a home.

_If this isn't much, I wonder what she's used to. Spoiled princess indeed._

Luke asked Naluma, "Would you mind getting our things from the shuttle?"

"Gladly, Master." _Anything to get out of this tense situation_. _There is so much electricity in the air, I can hardly breathe. _"Do you want me to bring Artoo or leave him there?"

The golden droid in the kitchen tilted his head at the mention of Artoo.

"Bring him along and seal the shuttle." Luke flashed his lustrous teeth in a warm smile that melted through her hastily built wall. "And, Naluma … thanks."

She nodded before exiting the apartment. _I wish he would stop smiling at me like that. If we're not supposed to have attachments for anyone, he sure is making it hard_.

* * *

When Naluma returned to the suite with their bags, Master Skywalker and Senator Organa stood on the terrace watching the sunset, still with arms wrapped around the other.

_I wonder where he met her. Oh, I don't stand a chance. If he ever were going to do anything with a woman, it would be with her and not with me_. She quietly took the bags into their rooms and unpacked.

The protocol droid served the dinner on the terrace. Naluma found the spices enchanting in the dish from the Mimbanite restaurant. Chunks of parranda floated in a citrusy sauce ladled on top of a pungent, puréed grain called jagung. The difference in textures between the grains and the chewy meat caressed her palate in wonder.

The stars peeked out from the black canvas of space on this beautiful evening. Naluma remained unusually quiet during dinner, observing both Luke and Leia as they conversed about a variety of topics.

Skating around a particular topic created a tense environment again—someone named "Han," Naluma picked up from Luke's surface thoughts. Embarrassed that she broke the Jedi honor code, she excused herself.

Luke frowned as she left. "Excuse me. Be right back. Take your plate?"

Leia handed Luke the plate. "Thanks." The senator placed her hand on her protruding belly as she gazed through the slider window while Luke entered the kitchen.

* * *

As Naluma rinsed her dishes, Luke set the plates in the sink and hopped on the counter. "What's up, Naluma?"

"The tension out there, Master." She kept her eyes on the plates, washing them with vigor. "I wanted to get out of your way, so you could reignite your old flame." Her attempt to mask the jealousy failed miserably.

"Old flame? Leia?"

She turned off the faucet and wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "Well, you two certainly have been inseparable since we arrived." She lowered her head, willing the tears to stay in her eyes.

He hopped off the counter and grabbed her by the arms. "Naluma, look at me. I want you to get this clear. She's my sister." He opened his mind to her, sharing memories with her.

Naluma blanched. "Darth Vader's your father?" She pulled away from his grasp. "That ghost that's been teaching me healing's—?"

"No, _Anakin Skywalker_ was my father."

"Oh, stop splitting hairs. Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, same person." Something else reached her thoughts. "Your sister kissed you like that—twice!"

Luke turned brilliant red. "We didn't know we were related yet."

"And yet it is still on your surface thoughts, Master." Another thought hit her. "Four times? Are you sure you're not in love with her?" Naluma's voice quivered as she realized what she had asked.

With a bright-red face, Master Luke glared at her. He opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again quickly.

Feeling his shame and his heartache across their Force-bond, Naluma's jealousy transformed into compassion. She stroked her fingers on his silk sleeve. With a low voice, she asked, "You were in love with her, weren't you?"

Luke admitted with a reluctant nod. "Not anymore though. But she is my _sister_, and I will do _anything_ to prevent her from being hurt—"

Her face turned from concern to outrage as she picked up something else from him. "You almost turned to the dark side to protect her from the Emperor. Master!"

He looked down in shame and said in a dark tone, "You don't know the power of the dark side, Naluma, and I hope you never learn of it."

She peered at his contorted face. She could feel through the Force how raw he was inside. "Master, _when_ was this?"

He weighed his words. "Endor."

_Seven months ago_. _No wonder he's_ _… well, the way he is about training me. He's not even sure of himself_. After a few moments of silence, Naluma said in a muted voice, "I should leave."

"Please. And please don't tell anyone." Luke's voice cracked as he bowed his head in shame. "Not even Leia knows about my temptation to turn. Please." He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"I'll grab my things and stay on the shuttle until we deploy."

His eyes bore into her as he whispered, "Thank you, Naluma."

* * *

Luke returned to Leia and dragged his chair next to hers. When he put his arm around her shoulder, she leaned her head on him. They remained in that position for most of the evening, following the space traffic as it flitted around the stars.


	38. 037 - Bantha Fodder

**CHAPTER 37 - BANTHA FODDER**

The next day, more quickly than expected, General Rieekan provided a freighter and some food for barter. Luke and Naluma spent a tedious morning with the Bureau of Identification sorting out her ID. After a day of fighting with the bureaucracy, the accelerated departure date brightened their moods.

Luke spent one more night with Leia eating dinner at the planet's one restaurant, the Mimbanite restaurant Threepio had ordered from the previous night. Afterward, they watched a touring theatrical troupe perform a randy comedy that left both twins blushing as they left the theater. Overall, it capped off a wonderful visit with his sister over the last few days. But duty called.

Leia escorted him to the landing bay holding the long freighter. The massive spacecraft consumed most of the hangar. Multiple octahedrons formed the odd structure of the ship and could be rearranged or removed to alter its configuration. The four behemoth compartments currently linked together would require every gram of boost from the engines to lift it from the planet's surface and past the atmosphere.

"You sure you can fly this thing?" Leia asked with raised eyebrows.

"I can fly anything," he boasted with an impudent grin.

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Come back soon. I won't be able to rest until I see you again."

"Will do, Princess," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Say 'Hi' to Han and Chewie for me when they return."

Luke cantered up the loading ramp, closed the hatch, and entered the cockpit of the freighter. It was bigger on the inside than he had first imagined. "Got her warmed?" He halted in the middle of the cockpit.

"She's coming up." Naluma's black trousers hugged her hips in just the right way and concealed her knee-high boots.

Luke sucked in a breath at the sight of the dark-blue top that revealed more of her cleavage than he'd seen in a while. The fabric shimmered beneath the waist-length black jacket, its even darker blue trim snugging tight along the V-neck and lapel.

She grinned at his reaction and snapped the two nickel-plated, rectangular latches on the jacket. She stuck a thumb into her matching black belt.

_I ought to relax the uniform requirements more often. _He could not take his eyes off of her. _Maybe not. Must not violate her trust. _

He brushed his yellow jacket and tugged on the dark-blue Corellian trousers before sitting in the pilot's seat.

Naluma gave a sly wink. "Nice outfit."

"Something I found in an old trunk of mine back at Leia's. Swear it still had some ice crystals on it from Hoth," he said with a chuckle. "Haven't worn this since Yavin."

Naluma put two and two together. "Yavin? You're that Luke? The one that blew up the Death Star? I remember watching that back on Felucia—on the black-market vids—right before I joined up."

"I had help. My friend Han, well, if he and his Wookiee friend Chewbacca hadn't flown in and taken a shot at Vader, well, we'd all be bowing to the Emperor right now, wouldn't we?"

"Vader ... your father."

"Yeah, but I was blithely unaware at that point in time. Just a kid from backwater Tatooine who had dreams of going to the Imperial Space Academy, of all things. Now, I would look silly in a TIE fighter, don't you think?" he joked with a smile.

She smiled and giggled at the thought. "So how'd you end up in the Rebellion?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got plenty of time."

"Okay, but after we make the jump to lightspeed." Luke put on his headset and initiated launch procedures. "Freighter _Kohtohnuu _requesting launch permission from Landing Bay 414."

Air Traffic Control replied over their intercom. "Freighter _Kohtohnuu,_ what is your cargo and destination?"

"Classified. Flight plan filed with High Command," Luke said as the engines revved.

"Freighter _Kohtohnuu_, launch granted."

As Naluma angled the shields, Luke pulled back on the stick, launching them into space. They each watched their gauges, she for heat incursions as they lumbered through the atmosphere and he for engine strain. After a few tense minutes, they broke forth into the darkness of space.

Luke punched the coordinates into the hyperdrive.

"Why Corellia?" asked Naluma. "That's Imperial-controlled space."

"Just making sure we have an alibi if we run into trouble."

He spent the remaining time telling her about his time on Tatooine, rescuing Leia from the first Death Star, and then blowing it up in the Battle of Yavin. "Those were the simpler days, the days before we were locked into this battle of good and evil ... the days before I knew the truth."

Bitterness and regret colored his words. He hung his head and stared at the brilliant-blue light show of hyperspace.

"Master? You okay?"

He shook his head and ran his fingers along the edges of the console. _Get it together, Skywalker. _He slipped into meditation, staring out at space as his father had once suggested.

When they reached Corellia, Luke jerked out of his meditation. He hopped the freighter in and out of the system to make it look like the hyperdrive was failing. During their last time in system, he jettisoned an escape pod and then jumped to lightspeed en route to Telti.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they came out of hyperspace into a geosynchronous orbit with the planet Telti with alarms screaming and flashing in the cockpit. Naluma asked, "What's going on?"

"All systems are dead." The ship shuddered and clank reverberated through the hull. "We're caught in a tractor beam, and the only thing big enough to pull this thing in is a star destroyer," Luke said with a grimace.

"What are we going to do?"

"Follow me," he said with a glint in his eye. "I got an idea." On the way back to the main hold, he grabbed two breathing masks. A hundred crates of food stacked four high, jammed the main hold. Each metal crate was a meter high by two meters long.

Naluma looked at it. "They'll find us in here."

"No, they won't. Quick, help me move these crates," Luke said as they moved over to one stack a few aisles back. They moved the three crates on top using levitation, and then he opened the bottom one. It was empty.

"Climb in there. Take this," he said, handing her the breathing mask. "I'm going to lock you in—"

Naluma looked at the crates with her hands on her hips, shaking her head in disbelief. "Their scanners will read our body heat, master."

Luke pointed out the label on the crate: LIVE BANTHA FODDER.

Pursing her lips and lifting her eyebrows, she said with a voice laced with sarcasm, "Brilliant."

"Just get in there, and I'll take care of everything."

The main hatch unlocked with a loud ratchet.

"Hurry, they're coming," Luke said as he watched Naluma pull her shapely leg inside the crate.

Once Naluma was locked inside the crate, Luke lifted his crate back on top of hers and climbed inside. He used the Force to lift the other two full containers back on top. At the last minute, as the main hatch cycle open, he threw the locks on his crate. Naluma hoped the soldiers had not heard the resounding clicks of the locks.

It seemed like an eternity as the stormtroopers searched the freighter. Using the Force to give her awareness, Naluma heard one of the stormtroopers report to his sergeant. "There's no one aboard, sir. The ship's log shows that the crew ran into trouble over Corellia. An escape pod has been jettisoned."

"Very well, transfer this cargo to the Shuttle _Hyperion_," the sergeant said. "We'll use it to resupply our base."

_What do we do?_ Naluma asked.

_We wait. Patience, Padawan. This is working out better than anything I could have planned._

_What are we going to do when they open up these crates? We don't look that much like bantha fodder_.

_Leave that to me. Somehow, I think it's time to steal a shuttle again. _He chuckled.

A few minutes later, an antigrav sled banged against the crates and locked onto their stack. They lurched forward and were loaded aboard the shuttle.

Luke waited until the loading crew had left before unlocking both of their crates. The stormtroopers had stacked the cases so that Naluma was now on top of him. _You're on top. Can you get out?_

_Hang on a minute, master. _

He joined his mind with hers, listening for the return of the troopers.

After flicking open the latches, she burst out of the crate and executed a sprawling backflip. She pounded to the deck in a three-pointed stance, chest heaving with adrenaline. _Let me get your crate down._ She picked it up with the Force and moved it down slowly and smoothly.

Luke jumped to the deck. "Good work. Come on, let's get this shuttle out of here before someone else comes in." He closed the loading ramp and hopped into the pilot's seat. After grabbing the headset, he started the launch sequence. "Shuttle _Hyperion_ requesting permission for launch."

"Shuttle _Hyperion_, what is your cargo and destination?" traffic control asked.

"Food provisions for the planet Telti."

"Permission granted."

With practiced skill, he flew the shuttle out of the hangar until the comm interrupted their maneuver.

"Shuttle _Hyperion_, permission rescinded. Return to the hangar immediately."

"Now what?" Naluma asked.

"This is where the fun begins. This shuttle has some armament. See what you can do with it." He opened the throttle and raced toward the surface.

Within seconds, squadrons of TIE fighters engaged the black shuttle. First four, then eight, then over thirty. Luke weaved in and out of the TIEs, while Naluma used the gunner controls to shoot them down.

"Master, there's too many of them."

Luke ignored her while he juked the controls and brought them into a sweeping roll. "Focus, Naluma. Use the Force."

Naluma picked up the battery scope and locked on the nearest group of ships. She squeezed the trigger as the Force flowed through her.

Her aim proved true as she took out four of the six bogeys, each blasting into fiery sparks. In the wake of the explosion, one of the two remaining fighters careened into the other, snapping off the hexagonal wings and sending them sputtering and whizzing into another squad of fighters.

"Hold on!" Luke adjusted their course and banked the shuttle away from the TIEs, putting their strongest shield between them and escape.

Naluma gritted her teeth and turned the targeting computer to bear on the pursuing ships. She gave a battle cry that sent a chill into Luke's heart. He couldn't help but grin. His Padawan unleashed a fury of laser cannon fire with the skill of a surgeon, taking eight more TIEs out of the fight in explosive deaths.

"I guess target practice is finally paying off."

Luke flashed her a wry smile and hit the shields full front. He then barreled them at a group of fighters and smashed them to pieces.

They hollered in unison until more TIEs appeared on their radar.

When it looked like their situation could not get any worse, Naluma picked up another ship on the scope. "Master, we have another ship incoming—a Corellian freighter, high and behind us. He's in perfect position to hit us."

"Well, I can only handle the ones coming at us. There aren't any rear guns."

All at once, two TIE fighters blew up in front of them as the Corellian freighter zoomed through the resulting fireball. One Naluma had shot at, but the other—the new freighter had taken on two TIEs at once.

Before either could worry about their dubious ally, the shuttle took a hit, blowing an engine. The small craft spun out of control to the planet's surface. Blue-and-red sparks glanced from the craft as it plummeted to the hard deck.

When Luke realized there was no way to avoid a crash, he ordered Naluma, "Come with me, and hold on."

While they clutched the stability bars on either side of the loading bay, he lowered the ramp. It sheared off in the wind as the shuttle tumbled end-over-end. A burst of heat attacked them. Flames licked at the entrance.

"Master, what are we doing?"

"Getting out of here. On my mark we're going to jump for it and start counting. At mark sixty, use the Force to slow your descent, or you'll become a large crater." Luke opened the door. The wind sucked the shipping containers out and dragged Luke and Naluma. "Now!"

They both free-jumped from four thousand meters.

Mark five, ten, fifteen.

At three thousand meters, the cold atmosphere chilled Luke's skin.

Mark twenty, thirty, forty.

Two thousand—the ground seemed to reach up for them.

Mark fifty.

One thousand meters, and Luke reached out to Naluma with the Force. He checked over to her and found that she was locked in the fall—in the moment—her eyes closed, and her black jacket flapping in the wind.

Mark fifty-five.

Naluma's eyes snapped open.

Mark sixty.

Luke and Naluma drifted closer together in the air, almost close enough to join hands. Instead, they joined together in the Force and their abilities amplified.

The surface rushed at them, threatening to smack them in the face, but the Force slowed them gracefully.

Still falling, two hundred meters. They still fell, but their fall continued to slow.

One hundred meters. Fifty.

For any normal person, their rate of descent would have still proved lethal. But with the Force as their ally, they hit the surface with bent knees and tucked into a roll across the grassy field.

They slid into a ditch and covered their heads with their hands just in time. The shuttle cratered into the surface and burst into a plume of crimson fire, splintering across the meadow.

Rising from cover, Luke gazed off into the horizon. _We're at least thirty clicks away from the insertion point. We'd better get moving if we're going to make it by nightfall. _He scanned the area once more and grinned at the sight of the other ship. "Follow me."

They sprinted toward the beat-up freighter hand-in-hand. Two figures waited at the end of the ramp.

Luke ran up to the man with dark hair and the tall Wookiee, hugging them both at once. "Han! Chewie! Thanks. I've never been so happy to see this old bucket-of-bolts in my life."

Naluma slid back and looked them over.

The Wookiee growled something at Luke.

"Okay, Chewie, maybe Bespin." The Jedi grinned. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I have a load of cargo for the planet, but when Chewie saw an Imperial shuttle being attacked by TIE fighters, we knew it had to be a Republic action. I wasn't going to let you have all the fun and take all the credit, kid." Solo slapped Luke on the shoulder.

Luke put his hands on his hips and focused his eyes on his brother-in-law. "Han, I saw Leia."

"How is she?"

"Pregnant," Luke said with a knowing glance.

"I know." The smuggler looked away.

The Wookiee roared something at Han, but he ignored it.

"You should be there with her right now."

"Hey, this was her idea." Han turned his back to the Jedi.

Luke extended his arm toward Han. "Really?"

The Wookiee barked an agreement.

"Yeah, really."

Naluma bustled forward. "I hate to interrupt this little reunion here, but we've got company coming."

Han pointed at her. "Who's the girl?"

"My apprentice," Luke said holding out his arm to Naluma. "Naluma Fau, Han Solo."

Naluma glared at the man. "Move now, hug later." As they moved out, she looked at the captain. "Han Solo? The smuggler? Isn't there a bounty on your head by Jabba the Hutt?"

Han said with his hands outstretched, "Been there, done that, sweetheart. Jabba don't care no more." Han's expression then turned to one of longing as he returned his hands to his side. "Chewie, let's try out that cloaking device. See if it works as good as Lando claims."

Chewbacca moaned an answer and padded up the ramp. While he was inside, the ship phased out.

"Nice. How much did that set you back?" Luke asked.

"You don't want to know. All right, Chewie, let's get moving."

The Wookiee appeared magically where the loading ramp had been. He now held a remote in his hand, which he secured in his satchel.

He headed toward the cover of the forest.


	39. 038 - Now We Wait

**CHAPTER 38 - NOW WE WAIT**

They hiked southwest for ten clicks, birds chirping in the upper branches of some of the largest sosna trees Han had ever seen. If not for the threat of Imperial pursuit, the fragrance of the kevina flowers dotting the steepening hillside on their flank would've been a soothing treat. Beyond the shroud of chaparral close by, a stream gurgled and covered the sounds of their footsteps. Han bit his lower lip and then glanced at Luke.

He shook his head and turned his eyes down to the game trail they traversed. Looking back at Luke, he asked, "So, kid, why are you here, on Telti of all places?"

"Blowing up the biohazard plant," Luke said with nonchalance as he gnawed on a ration stick.

Han looked at them both. "Just you and her? You've got to be kidding me."

Chewie agreed with a rumble.

"Hey, you guys can leave anytime you want to. We appreciate your help, but we have a mission to fulfill." Naluma stood and brushed the dust off her pants.

"Listen, sweetheart, I can do whatever I please. I answer to no one. If I want to help you guys, then I will," Han said as he crossed his arms. "Right, Chewie?"

Chewie roared an agreement.

"Just don't mess it up," Naluma said. "And don't call me 'sweetheart.'" She marched away a few meters.

"Han, just calm down. Naluma and I have a plan."

"Yeah? How are you going to blow it up? With your lightsabers or something?" Han stared at the smoke from the crash rising above the expansive forest spreading out below them.

Luke followed his gaze to the crash site where their explosives had been stored in the food crates and said, "Well, we'll improvise."

"What are we dealing with here, kid? Nukes? Bio?"

"Not sure." Luke bit his lip.

Chewie and Han conversed for a few minutes. "Well, Chewie and I, we'll stick around and see what we can do."

* * *

The hike to the factory consumed the rest of their daylight hours. By the time they reached the well-guarded facility, the sun had dipped low on the horizon. They arrived in time to observe a crew shift rotation.

"How are we going to get in there?" Han asked from behind a tree.

Naluma said, "We don't have to be inside to contain the explosion."

Han snorted in derision. "Again, sweetheart, what explosion?"

Luke said, "I think we could do it from here."

Han looked at Chewie who barked something at him. "Yeah? Good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Luke asked, warily.

"Chewie and I are going to steal a speeder and high-tail it back to the _Falcon_. We'll come in low and blast it from the air."

Luke cried out to him as he and Chewie ventured toward the speeder, "Han, Chewie, no wait, don't."

The disastrous duo kept walking.

Naluma shook her head at Luke. "Great."

He raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head in disbelief.

Han and Chewie lured the guards to the speeder, running their hands on the chassis and examining the controls. Solo ran his finger down the triangular cockpit of the V-35 landspeeder, the transparisteel windshield glinting in the growing moonlight.

Chewie admired the hefty repulsordirve and the three cannon-esque engines mounted atop the aft of the speeder.

"Emerald green performance edition, matte black intake ports," Han said practically drooling over the black striping running down the length of the V-35's slender body. "These Imps sure know how to pick 'em."

On an unspoken cue, the Wookiee lunged at one of the guards and shot two others with his bowcaster while Han jumped into the driver's seat.

Luke and Naluma Force-pushed the remaining guards, knocking them against the solid trunks of the sosna trees.

"Chewie, get in!"

The Wookiee hopped in and fired to their rear as Han sped off.

Luke turned to Naluma. "Now we wait. Let's hope it's not too long."

They settled down in the woods, leaning against the trunks and ranging out with the Force for any disturbances.

* * *

Each passing moment the _Falcon_ did not return put them in more danger. After what seemed like an eternity, Luke sensed the presence of the enemy approaching from behind them in the forest. He silently motioned to Naluma to hold still. He held up three fingers and motioned her into a different position.

The Jedi Master and Padawan rose in silence and spread out, ready to defend themselves. Three dark figures marched out of the forest in a V. They all wore black leather suits, black capes, black masks—and lightsabers. They drew their cross-hilted blades in one motion and attacked with their red blades.

The evil that emanated from their opponents revolted Luke. The Jedi activated his saber first, with Naluma following his lead. He sent to her, _You take that one, and I'll handle these two._

_Who are these guys, master?_

_No time for questions, Padawan. Become one with the Force and focus_. Luke raised his saber to defend the first attack from the opponent on his flank.

He parried with a high, inside move. Luke's blade crackled on the other's. Force flowing freely, he swept down to block his second opponent. As the first one charged again, Luke swiveled his blade in an attempt to disarm. He spun wide, not able to pry the saber away, but the attacks kept coming.

Naluma blocked her opponent with a high inside parry and pushed him off. She raised her saber to strike from an outside high position. The battle progressed back and forth, each trying to get in a vital hit on the head. The battle continued on, each seeking to score a vital blow.

She took a sweep at his head. But he raised his saber at the last moment, flinging sparks as the blades struck. Naluma let go over her hilt and grabbed at her throat.

The dark figure clenched his fist as she fell to the ground. He called her saber.

In an instant, she called for her saber, stopping it short of his outstretched hand.

"Oh, no. That's mine." She yanked it back, into her hand, and jabbed the activation stud. Her training kicked in.

She dashed low for his side, moving in a blurring burst of speed. Before her foe could understand what had happened, she sliced him at the waist.

His torso toppled to the turf, the attacker's moan cut short.

She straightened into ready position, and searched the area for her master, blade humming.

Luke skirmished with intense speed and agility. He slashed the closest assailant, nicking the man's bicep. The strike, although cauterized, left the arm dangling and unusable. His other opponent, however, growled and rushed him with fresh vigor.

Naluma thought to Luke, _Need a hand?_

_Take that one. Nice work on the other one,_ he said with a wink as he continued to fight the uninjured opponent.

Glowing with her master's praise, Naluma shouted at the injured opponent, "Hey! Over here!"

The dark creature turned his attention to her, marching to where she stood, lightsaber raised.

Luke, relieved from fending off two at once, applied himself with vigor to defeating his remaining opponent. He blocked and parried, blocked and parried, spun, kicked, and swiped his blade at his opponent's head.

His opponent barely avoided the attack and brought back his saber into head position. Their blades crossed and locked for a three rapid heartbeats, fighting against each other in tension for several seconds. In the heat of the battle, the seconds felt like minutes.

When the opponent pushed away Luke's saber, the Jedi almost lost his grip on his weapon. A few more swipes, and again it was a battle of strength, struggling to push the lightsabers away.

They turned in position until Luke backed against a burned out, gigantic fallen log. His opponent lowered his guard, just a bit, and the Jedi Master zeroed in with another swivel move to disarm. The enemy blade spun and hummed into the dense foliage while Luke leaped onto the log.

His opponent joined him, calling his lightsaber to him. Pieces of rotted and half-burned bark chipped away as they advanced and retreated atop the treacherous log.

After multiple passes back and forth, Luke's opponent caught him off guard, charging at him and sending the Jedi's lightsaber flying.

The _Millennium Falcon_ ripped through the air a few meters above the battle, heading for the manufacturing plant, swirling debris all around them.

Luke lost his balance and landed flat on his back on top of a rock. He rolled over in pain and barely called his lightsaber back to defend against the death blow his opponent delivered. He edged back as the glow of the enemy saber lit his face. He grunted and strained. Not having the high ground was not part of his plan.

Naluma high-kicked the wounded attacker, and his head snapped back. She sliced him like the other before an alarm rang in her mind. _Master!_

She watched him lower his weapon, inch-by-inch, his attacker using leverage with the Force. Naluma acted without thought. She somersaulted across the space between them and landed with a thud, her teeth clenched.

This dark man was more skilled than their other opponents. Naluma fought with every ounce of her strength to prevent from being killed. Their sabers clashed and hissed, humming with a false peace when they broke off for a split second, only to strike again. At last, she found her opening and decapitated the final opponent in one stroke.

The villain collapsed on top of Master Skywalker, lightsaber still active. Luke cried out in agony as his opponent settled on him.


	40. 039 - Did He Mark You?

**CHAPTER 39 - DID HE MARK YOU?**

Naluma Force-pushed the crosshilted lightsaber across the clearing a mere second before it could touch Luke's flesh. She hauled the corpse off his prone figure, revealing her master's distorted face. "Master!" She knelt beside him. "Where are you hurt? Did he mark you?"

"No, it's my back," Luke groaned as he clenched his face in pain. "I landed on some rocks. I think I might have broken something." He moaned as his back spasmed once more.

"Don't move."

He grunted through staggered breaths, "I don't think I could if I wanted to."

She knelt beside him and lightly touched his arm. Sending the tendrils of the Force through his body, she searched for the injury. A chip. A fracture. A ruptured disc. A severed nerve.

Biting her lip, she delved deeper, searching and finding nothing.

"What is it? Tell me, Naluma. Is my back broken?"

She shook her head. "I can't find it. Can't find the break. Just stay still. We'll have to get you to a med center." She smoothed the hair from his eyes before standing. "I'll be back. Be still."

He groaned and clenched his eyes shut as she padded off into the forest.

She looked around the carnage for anything she could use to splint his back. Under the trees she found some fallen branches. She severed the fronds and needles with her lightsaber and evened the branches' lengths.

After dragging the branches to him, she hunted for something to tie them up with. She took the cape from her last opponent and ripped it into wide strips. She bound the poles together with the bands, saving a few to secure Luke to the improvised stretcher.

"Naluma, I can't feel my legs," he whimpered as the pain in his back overwhelmed him.

"Focus on my voice, master." She grabbed his hand and let the Force flow through her to him, cascading it around his fears and his pain. "Sh. That's right, just focus on the Force. Take what you need from me." She opened her channels wide with no reserves.

"Now, I'm going to move you to the stretcher, master. Let me do all the work." She gnawed her lip to keep her own tears back.

Using the Force, she lifted him slowly to the stretcher, preserving him in the same position so that no nerves were pinched or damaged. Sweat beaded on Naluma's face as she worked used the Force to transport him slowly. Luke moaned, and her shoulders tensed. She eased her progress, but soon Naluma settled his limp form on the platform, ending the effort with a gentle hand on his chest.

"I'm going to secure you now, master. Hang in there." She draped the strips over him. "Once Solo and that Wookiee get here, we can get you some real medical help."

She gently but firmly secured him to the litter. When he shivered, she removed another cape from one of their attackers and covered him with it.

A few minutes later, the _Millennium Falcon_ roared across the meadow, running mere meters above the landscape and flattening the grass in its wake. Four TIE fighters closed in, laser cannons spitting.

The _Falcon_ jerked left and then right, weaving through the trees, branches flying in every direction. Naluma crouched low over Luke to shield him from the worst.

She watched as Han put the ship into a gravity loop and dove straight down with the torpedoes and quad cannons blazing. The entire factory lit up the sky, taking a couple of the TIE fighters with it. He took the remaining two out with the forward missile tubes as he came out of the loop, bursting through the fireball.

_No! _A wave of contaminant rushed out in a cloud, covering the forest. She felt the sosna trees shudder as the effluvium permeated through the forest. Long evergreen needles and cones showered her and Luke and from above. Before the first one hit, she built a Force-field around them. Only a centimeter from their skin, but good enough.

_I've got to stop it. _She looked to Luke. _How? How do I contain this?_ She looked at her fingers through the purple haze that encircled her.

She tossed all thoughts out of her mind and called the Force. She pulled it to a greater degree than she ever had before, letting it burn through her. Bolts of energy coursed through her veins, boiling her blood, electrifying her heart and muscles. Stimulating and agonizing, but ultimately draining.

Then the Padawan shaped that energy into a canopy over the plant to keep the containment field within the factory area. She set it in motion, letting it grow of its own volition.

Now for the tricky part—the protective barrier. Not for the first time she wished her master could assist her with this, but this job now fell to her. She severed the cord to her creation, hoping it would hold, expecting it to fail.

But it held. Fed by the Force around it, linked to the trees and the meadows. It held.

She turned just in time to watch the _Falcon_ land. Han had extended the loading ramp, and the Wookiee held onto a hydraulic support as it came in. The _Falcon_ had not even touched the ground when Chewbacca jumped two meters to the turf and bolted toward Naluma. He jumped over a large log and pounded to her and Luke.

"Careful. It's his back. We need to keep him level and still." She wiped her brow as the Wookiee grabbed one end of the stretcher. "On my mark—three, two, one, lift."

Together they carried the Jedi Master aboard. Chewbacca's simian arms required him to bend only a little to keep Luke level on the journey.

Han hollered back to them, "I hate to tell you this, but we've got more company coming in. Naluma, I could use you on the cannons."

While removing the stretcher ties, she said, "Give me a minute to get Master Luke into the medbay. If we jostle his back, he could be paralyzed. Now, Chewie, on my mark." She took a deep breath and prepared to use the Force to keep his back straight. "Three, two, one, lift."

As they settled Luke on the bed, he moaned again. She strapped him to the acceleration couch, knowing that in combat he could easily end up on the floor if they flipped.

"I can't wait any longer. We're taking off. Chewie, I need you up here," Han said as the _Falcon_ gained altitude.

Naluma found some pain meds and injected Luke with them. "Hang in there, master." She brushed the hair from his forehead and ran to the gunner tube. Grabbing the ladder poles, she slid to the lower turret.

She fought with the controls and the seat that careened her from side to side. She sighed. "Force, help us."

As soon as the enemy came into range, Naluma guided the turret, and the computer locked onto the first target. Laser bolts spat from the quad-guns and blasted the lead TIE to a fireball.

Two more TIES closed with frightening speed, and the computer failed to lock on the evasive targets. _Use the Force._ She closed her eyes, breathed in sharply, and targeted manually—and fired. Her intuition proved precise, taking out the other TIEs in the group. But they kept coming, wave after wave.

A sharp quake jerked her in the seat as a large blast hit the shields. "What was that?"

"We're losing the deflector shields. Gonna have to outmaneuver them, give the navacomputer time to calculate the jump."

The ship banked hard right and slid between the tall conifers, needles and cones flying everywhere and covering her turret with a mass of green. Burst of green laser bolts added to the debris as two TIE fighters pursued the _Falcon_ above the tree canopy.

Han dove deeper into the coverage. The ship bounced on the forest floor a few times as he wove in between the green pillars. "There! That looks good."

Chewbacca roared a question.

"What looks good?" A TIE zoomed into range, but she her shots went wide.

"Yeah, that'll do just fine."

A large bang preceded splintering wood flying by her viewscreen. The _Falcon_ pivoted once more, flying upright again.

Banking left and right, Solo guided the freighter through an immense cavern of rust-colored granite hollowed out by explosives and drills. Dilapidated conveyex cars lay scattered on the floor, some filled with red fragments, others empty and careened on their sides.

Han jerked up and then down, avoiding the green lasers. With a quick jerk to the right, he barely avoided a large stalactite plummeting from above.

"Rwaorr urrGHHl arhgl!"

"I know. Hang on."

"What?"

The ship bucked and shuddered. Naluma's eyes widened.

"Running out of room. Only one of these tunnels is big enough. Chewie cut the lifesupport and divert all power to the front deflectors."

For a second time, boards and splinters flew past her windscreen as Han dove into a mine shaft. The TIEs followed them in. Blast after blast hit their stern. "Rear deflectors now, Chewie!"

He growled an agreement.

Han flipped the Falcon, lining up the perfect shot. Two chugs of the quad cannon took him out, but his partner evaded the fireball and continued on their tail.

The _Falcon_ swerved and banked once more as Chewie hollered something.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Two more bogies."

"Han! Watch out. Those things hanging from the ceiling ..."

Rumbling. Cracking. Booming. Stalactites trembled and tumbled.

"I see them." The ship flung left, right, left, down, up, left, evading the monoliths lancing at them.

One hammered a TIE to the jagged floor, where it bounced twice before exploding.

Naluma shot at the stone edifices and the TIEs. Rocks sprayed the canopy before a fireball enveloped it.

Alarms sounded and steam filled her compartment. She clutched at the oxygen mask behind her and shut her eyes.

_Naluma, feel the Force. Let it show you where they are. _

_Master?_

_You can do this, Naluma. Focus on the Force. Let it guide you._

She inhaled and sent out her awareness to the Force. Her hands were no longer hers. The TIEs were indiscriminate shapes, but she saw them, saw a trail of where they were going. One pulse. Two pulses. Three pulses. One more to go.

The smoke in the cabin had cleared now, but her stomach lurched when the _Falcon_ broke through the exit and climbed steeply into the sky.

Below her, the last TIE caught in the exit, its twin engines straining against the rockfall. She pivoted her turret and stabbed the triggers once more. With the gunk-gunk cycle, the mine exit collapsed, taking the TIE with it.

"We did it," she yelled over the comm.

Chewbacca roared at her, but it didn't seem like one of exultation.

"Four more coming in at mark four one."

A few more shots fizzled out from both directions. The enemy was still out of range.

She yelled over headset, "Can one of you man the other turret?"

"Just hang on. We're about to make the jump to lightspeed."

In an instant, the space outside the gunner canopy turned to fragmented blue hyperspace—safety at last. Where they were headed, she had no idea. For the moment, they were safe.

Exhaustion walloped her. It took all of her concentration to climb the ladder back to the medbay.

Han met her there. "What happened to him?" The captain pointed at his friend. "Is that his blood?"

"No, he just landed on his back on top of some rocks," she said. "Where are we headed?"

"Nearest Republic facility with a med center—Chazwa."

Chewie roared from the cockpit.

"I know it's close to Imperial space, but I didn't think the kid had much time." He rubbed his hand over his head and grabbed the back of his neck in worry. "Leia's gonna kill me if anything happens to Luke."

As she loosened Luke's restraints, Naluma said, "She'll have to stand in line for the chance." She covered him with a thermo blanket and then started an intravenous drip.

"What's that for?"

"Saline solution—keep him from going into shock. Can you land this thing smoothly when we arrive? No bumps?"

"Yeah, no problem." He winked in cocky assurance. "Glad you know all this stuff."

"Yeah, me, too." Naluma wished he would just go away. "What's our ETA?"

Chewie roared the answer.

Han interpreted, "About four hours."

"Great. I need some rack time. Got any bunks in this place?"

"Yeah, down the passageway on your left." He pointed toward the corridor. "Hey, Naluma."

She turned to him, out of patience with the man.

"Thanks. You were great back there."

Naluma involuntarily smiled in response to the compliment. The smile softened her attitude. "So were you, Captain Solo. Couldn't have finished this mission without you and Chewie."

The drained Padawan stumbled down the passageway to the crew quarters. She was so tired, she did not care if she ended up sharing a bunk with the Wookiee.


	41. 040 - What Have I Done?

**CHAPTER 40 - WHAT HAVE I DONE?**

The sublight alarm blared in Naluma's ears. Startled, she snapped up and fell from the cot—flat on her face. With a groan, she pushed herself from the metal deck and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What is that blasted noise?" Then everything came back to her—where she was, what had happened, Master Skywalker's injury. "Must be coming out of hyperspace."

After making up the bunk, she checked on Master Luke in the medbay. She detached the empty drip bag but left the catheter in his arm. He stirred a little in his sleep, his face masked in pain.

As she stroked his head, she murmured, "I'm sorry, Master, but no more pain meds. Med center needs your system clean. We're almost there. Hang in there_._" She sent out soothing thoughts through the Force.

She checked his vitals once more. His breathing was steady, and so were his pulse and blood pressure. She adjusted his covers and shook her head as the enormity of a future without him crashed down upon her.

Naluma took his hand in hers as she whispered, "Master, you must heal. Please … I don't know how I could go on without you. I'm not ready to do this alone. I need you." She brushed his face with her hand before tightening the safety straps for landing.

Han set the _Falcon_ down with astonishing finesse. Naluma did not even feel a bump when the landing gear made contact with the surface nor the transfer from artificial gravity to planet-side gravity. "Naluma, hop on a headset. Med center needs info."

She entered the cockpit and grabbed a headset. "Perfect landing, Captain. Didn't feel a thing."

"Told you I could do it. How's the kid?"

"Resting, but in pain." She tightened her jaw as he picked up a headset. "Jedi Padawan Naluma Fau requesting med center attention at Landing Bay …"

Han said, "Fifteen."

"Fifteen. I have a human male approximately thirty years—"

Han interrupted. "Twenty four."

She glared at him and then corrected, "Excuse me, a human male, twenty four years old with a back injury. Would you like his vitals?"

"Please transmit. A transport crew is en route."

"Transmitting." She punched a few buttons on the communication station.

Before her transmission terminated, Chewie lowered the loading ramp and led the transport team aboard the freighter. The three-person team guided a hover stretcher to the medbay.

She scrunched her eyes in worry. "Keep his back flat. There's no board under him."

A female med tech asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Sorry, facilities were limited at the injury site. I can transfer him for you." The Padawan stepped forward.

"Be careful. Don't jostle his spine," the lead med tech said.

Naluma scowled at him as she lifted her hand and slowly lifted her master with the Force. The med techs' eyes widened as they watched the Padawan use the Force to levitate Master Skywalker to the stretcher.

Levitation at such a slow pace was arduous, but she could not risk one little movement to his spine. She smiled in relief when Luke settled on the hover stretcher with only a slight moan.

"Good job." The med tech attached equipment to monitor his vitals. "Meds?"

"Bag of saline four hours ago and a shot of Nyex for the pain. Nothing since."

"Where'd you get your training? Most people come in here hopped up on meds," he said with a professional appreciation.

"Military."

"Ah, that explains it."

* * *

After Naluma had transferred Luke to the operating table in the med center, the staff escorted her to the waiting area to join Han and Chewbacca. The Wookiee paced, groaning and moaning and occasionally throwing his arms against the walls.

"What are they doing to him?" Han asked.

"Run some diagnostics and then make a decision. May have to operate if a nerve was damaged."

Chewie growled with a deep rumble. His dislike did not need translation.

"Not good. What's it mean … I mean, is Luke going to be all right?"

"I don't know. The future is clouded right now. I'm not even that good at Force-sight, anyway." She wanted to get away from the questions she had no answers to.

"Can't you do some of that mumbo-jumbo Force stuff on him?"

The anger burst forth. "I tried. I couldn't find the break." She advanced on him, backing him against the wall. "What if I messed up? Paralyzed him?" The tension between the two built until she turned away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. We're all on edge." Han sat down, putting his head in his hands. Chewie sat next to him and put his arm around his friend's shoulder and whined.

Naluma paced from one end of the waiting room to the other, her frustration growing with each length. She wished she could go for a run or hit something—hard. _Forget the Force right now. There's no way to be at peace while Luke … Oh, what am I going to do if he doesn't make it? How am I going to complete the training? I'm not ready for this, master. Please._

Her thoughts kept centering on Luke, and then the Force, and then him again. She tried to think about going on without him. _I can't. These have been the best three months of my life. I'm not going to leave him. I don't care if he never walks again. _She sighed, fighting to divorce her feelings, to obey the Jedi Mandate. _Oh, why do I feel this way about him? I'm not supposed to feel this way. It's forbidden._

She paced a few more laps. _Admit it, Naluma. You love him. And not the way a Jedi is supposed to love someone. _She chewed on her knuckles. _You should quit. You shouldn't be near him if you can't keep your feelings under control._

Her face contorted. _But, how is the way I love him any different from compassion the code requires?_

Han watched her face twist with some inner struggle. His face transformed from one of conflict to understanding. "You love him, don't you?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and smoothed her reaction. "Of course, I love him. He's my master."

Chewie roared something that sounded like he did not believe her.

"No, it's more than that. Come on, admit it—you _love_ him."

She took a deep breath before sitting next to him. "What if I do? I'm prohibited from doing anything about it—except leave him. And I can't."

"_Can't_ or _won't_?"

"Both," she whispered with tears in her eyes. She wrung her hands while she stared a her cuticles.

"You have got a problem, haven't you?" he asked. "Have you talked to Luke about it? I mean, does he know how you feel?"

"I wish he didn't." She gulped while wiping with the back of her hand the tear from her cheek. "But, yeah, he does."

"Look, I know Luke. He's a good guy. I think when he comes out of this, you two should talk."

She shook her head and sniffed back a tear. "_If_ he comes out of this."

"_When_," he said. "He's come out of a lot worse than this before. He'll make it."

Crossing her arms and slouching back in the chair in sullenness, she glowered at the pilot.

"Hey, he almost died on the Death Star a few months ago. He hasn't told me much. But whatever the Emperor did to him, well, it aged him. It also changed his perspective on life. When you do talk to him, I think you may be surprised."

Naluma shook her head and a sob escaped. "He'll send me away. I'd rather be near him—even if I must hide my feelings."

A human doctor with spiky, bright-blue hair, entered the waiting area. Dr. Anamordu said, "Captain Solo."

"How's Luke?" he asked.

"Master Skywalker is recovering. We were fortunate that we did not have to operate. Whoever kept him stabilized in the field saved his life," she said, reviewing the information on her datapad.

Han extended his hand to Naluma. "That was Padawan Fau here."

She did not care about some silly accolades. As she wiped her tears from her face, she asked the only question she cared about. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you. He cracked two vertebrae and damaged a disc. We have treated the affected muscles and straightened his spine, as well as injected some cartilage matrix into the damaged disc and fused the splintered pieces. Once we had realigned his spine, the pressure on his nerves receded. Thankfully, no paralysis."

Naluma stepped forward as a smile crossed her face. _Thank the Force—he's going to be all right._

The doctor held up her hand in contradiction. "Long recovery ahead—weeks of physical therapy. However, he should be back to his normal self in a few months."

"Months?" Her face dropped.

"Yes. Bacta tank can't cure this one. And a bone knitter is contraindicated with the matrix we injected. It's just going to take time," the doctor said as she scrunched her nose.

Han asked, "When can we see him?"

"Right now, if you want. He's under heavy pain meds, so take what he says with a grain of salt."

* * *

The doctor led them down the hall to Luke's medchamber. "Master Skywalker," she said in a quiet voice, "you have visitors."

Luke turned his head, seeing Han first. "Han. Chewie." He looked around the room, confused. "Where's Leia?"

Han smiled at Luke. "Back on Hosnian. We're on Chazwa in the med center. Those pain meds must have you flying high, kid. You remember anything that happened?"

"Fuzzy images is all," Luke said as his eyes glazed. "I remember a battle … and Leia in the medbay on the _Falcon_. It was just like Bespin—no, maybe it wasn't. I don't know."

Dr. Anamordu said, "Easy, Master Skywalker, it's the pain meds. Your memory will return in time. Give it a chance. Captain Solo, try not to upset him too much right now."

"Will do," Han said as he extended his arm toward the doctor to punctuate his words. Turning back to Luke, he said, "Hey, kid, I'm glad you're gonna make it. You had us scared for a moment there."

Chewie roared in agreement.

"Thanks to you."

"That's three you owe me now, junior," Han teased as he tousled Luke's hair.

Han gazed back at Naluma hiding in the corner by the door. "Well, Chewie and me got some repairs to make to the _Falcon_. Hurry up with that healing, will you?"

"I will. Thanks, Han, Chewie," Luke said, grabbing Han's hand.

Chewie reached in and hugged him.

"Careful, Chewie, my back can't handle that right now."

As Han and Chewie exited the room, Luke caught a movement in a dark corner near the door. "Naluma," he said with longing in his voice and wonder in his eyes. His heart monitor beeped more quickly as his heart rate and breathing increased.

She took an uncertain step toward Luke.

"It was _you_ on the _Falcon._" He gazed at Naluma—her clothing soiled and torn, a couple of cuts on her legs, an bruise on her arm. He held his hand out to her, extending the intravenous tubing.

As soon as she was close enough, he took her hand, holding it tenderly. "Thank you." A sob caught in his throat.

As tears escaped her eye, he raised his hand to wipe it away. "Don't cry. I'm going to be fine."

She wiped the tears from her eyes with her other hand.

Luke took her hand again, gently pulling her close to him. He whispered in her ear, "You should have left me there. You almost got yourself killed."

"I couldn't leave you, Master. I ..."

He read her thoughts leaking through her shields—the words she would not say, the words he longed to hear, the words that would destroy them.

"Naluma ..." he said as tears ran down both of their faces. He pulled her to his chest and held her there as they both cried. _What have I done?_


	42. 041 - Recovery

**CHAPTER 41 - RECOVERY**

A few days later, Luke had recovered enough to be transported back to Hosnian Prime on the _Falcon. _As he staggered to the cockpit, Naluma supported him and gingerly lowered him into the navigator's seat behind Han.

Luke gazed into her eyes while he said, "Thanks."

Naluma smiled back, her heart beating a little faster. She sat at the communication station next to him.

Han and Chewie finished _Falcon's _warm-up sequence. After receiving authorization, they lifted off and traveled to the safest jump point for Hosnian Prime.

Luke followed the scope data at his seat. "Han, I don't believe it, but we've got a squadron of TIE fighters coming in at mark five one."

"They must have been waiting for us all week. Chewie, jam their transmissions." Han flipped a switch behind him.

The Wookiee roared as blaster fire hit the shields, shaking the freighter.

"Yeah, I know. Time to alter the ID beacon again. We'll worry about that when we get back to Hosnian Prime. Naluma, I could use you on the cannons."

"On it," she said as Luke stood to join her. "That seat won't do your back any good, master. Stay here."

He frowned at her. "All right, but I thought I was the one who was supposed to be giving the orders."

"As soon as you heal up, you can," she said with a wink and ran down the corridor to the lower cannon. She slid down the rails to the cannon and put on her headset.

Han said, "Here they come."

"I see them." Naluma fired the quads at a TIE. As her seat slammed to the right, she said, "Ah! This seat keeps moving back and forth. And, boy, do these cannons have a kick."

"Use the Force. It will stabilize you," Luke said over the headset.

"Yes, master."

Han zoomed between space traffic and looped to avoid the fighters. More blasts exploded on the forward shield, bathing the cockpit canopy in bright light. The _Falcon_ shuddered, and the cabin lights flickered.

"Chewie, angle the deflector shields. We're almost at the jump point."

At the last minute, the Wookiee growled.

Han punched the hyperdrive, and the space around them turned from black to bright blue.

Naluma climbed out of the gun turret and returned to the cockpit. "That was some flying."

Han grinned. "Not so bad yourself on that gun. Great job." He slapped her on the shoulder.

Luke rested his hand on her arm and spoke into her head, _Proud of you._

Naluma lowered her eyes, afraid she was smiling too much at him. _Surely, he knows. Control yourself, Naluma, or he's going to send you away._

* * *

When the _Falcon_ landed, Han rushed off the ship into the arms of his expectant wife.

Leia glowed in her sixth month. She reached up and dragged his head down to hers, kissing him with fervor. "Oh, Han, you're back."

He uttered with a throaty growl, "Leia."

The Senator looked at her brother as he lumbered down the ramp, supported by his Padawan. "Luke, you're all right," the senator said with relief. "When I heard about the accident, I feared the worst."

"Not quite a hundred percent yet but getting there." He hugged his sister and kissed her on the forehead.

Leia scrutinized her brother, noticing something different about him. She read his aura the way he had taught her.

He was more at peace. The vibrations were no longer on edge but humming along smoothly.

Then she looked at Naluma. Their auras were resonating in harmony. Something had happened to the two of them during this trip—something the Padawan had failed to report back to the Senate.

Leia shot Luke a knowing smile and arched her eyebrows. "Come home with us," Leia said with a toss of her head.

"Gladly," Luke said with a grin. "At least for a few days."

Leia recognized fear in the Padawan's eyes, but fear of what she couldn't tell. The senator extended her hand to her. "Naluma, you're welcome, too, unless you would prefer the shuttle."

"Thank you for the invitation, Senator," Naluma said with a polite nod. "It would be my pleasure." Her back relaxed as the tension drained from her.

"Now that that's settled," Han said as he wrapped arm around his pregnant wife's shoulders, "let's go home."

"How about Chewie?" Leia asked as they walked off.

"He's checking out the damage. Deflector shields need some work."

* * *

Threepio showed Luke to the nursery, which held a crib, rocker, changing table, and day bed. He grimaced and held his hands out in question. "Naluma?"

"No worries, master. I'll take the couch. Why don't you do your stretches the doctor ordered while I grab our things from the shuttle?"

"Thanks, Naluma," Luke said with a warm smile, staring into her eyes again.

She returned the gaze and smiled slightly back at him, her heart rate increasing as she left.

Naluma's feet seemed light as a zered feather as she walked past the kitchen. She tensed, nearly called up the Force against the hands tugging at the pilot's hair, softly moaning, until she realized the intimate moment. Embarrassed, she hurried out the door.

* * *

Han lifted Leia onto the kitchen counter so they were at eye level. He kissed her neck and then her mouth. She jumped a bit as the baby moved.

"What is it?" Han asked, pulling back.

She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Your son. Feel him. He's a strong kicker."

"Hey, is this safe and all?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, but let's take this into the bedroom before someone finds us in a compromising position."

Han grinned at her. "Yeah, don't tell me that doesn't turn you on more."

She batted his shoulder. "Oh, you—"

"Ha. Told you so." He carried her into the bedroom like a bride.

* * *

The next morning, Leia looked at Han softly as the sun pierced through the blinds and hit his hair. She caressed his face as he slept.

As he started to awake, his eyelids snapped shut as the bright sunlight stabbed his irises. "Hmm," he muttered. "Leia." His mouth broke into his delightful warm smile. "Good morning," he said before kissing her.

"It is," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "Please, let's not fight ever again."

Han laughed. "You know that's never gonna happen. Besides, we'd miss all the fun of making up." He held her in his arms and nuzzled her hair.

"So, I'm afraid to ask, but how long can you stay?"

"Not long," he said as he rolled back on his pillow. "This was an unplanned trip. Leia, I've got this cargo that will spoil if I don't offload it somewhere. I've got to find someone who'll take it and then pay off my original customers back on Telti before I get another bounty on my head."

"Really, Han?" Leia said with frustration. "We never get a break. You were supposed to be taking short, local shipments."

"Yeah, but the real money is in the long-distance hauls. You know that." Han said as he looked at the ceiling. "Leia, I wish I could stay here more often, but I need to be out there, among the stars, doing what I do best."

"Smuggling?"

"Yes, and some other things. Fighting the Empire, fighting the injustice in this galaxy."

"Now you sound like Luke," she teased, running her finger across his chest.

Han rolled to face her. "Well, I've been thinking about those things you said the last time. We have a kid. I need to protect him. I don't want him growing up in a galaxy like this. I want to make it safe for him, for you." He touched his finger to her nose.

"One man against the Empire? Now who's having the delusions of grandeur?"

"The Empire's not the only thing out there. Once we defeat it, we'll still have the crime syndicates, the Hutts, Crimson Dawn, Black Sun, the Pykes."

Leia shuddered when he mentioned the Hutts.

"What do you think you'll be able to do that the entire Republic can't?"

"Infiltrate them. Take them down from within."

She stared at the ceiling. "I don't know, Han. Sounds more dangerous than letting them be. Besides, you take one out, another will rise in its place." She turned to him. "I don't want that to be you."

"I wouldn't."

She arched her eyebrows. "Yeah, right."

"I might build a shipping magnate, but I'd never—" Han pursed his lips together in thought before kissing her. "Look, I need to be able to respect myself, Leia. I can't do that sitting here living off your income the rest of my life."

Leia whispered, "Could you at least try? I need you, Han."

He held her closely and tried to banish the thoughts of what the future held for both of them.

* * *

The next few days were great. While Chewie was repairing the _Falcon,_ Han spent time with Leia. Reminiscing about the good times. Recalling the bad times. Remembering the carbonite.

Han waited until the next time she was in session in the Senate to leave. He sent Chewie to the _Falcon_ to prepare for launch, as he sneaked into the Senate for one last glimpse of the woman who had changed his life.

Han eased his way into the back of the Visitors' Gallery before the session was called to order. When Leia spotted him, he fled the Senate Hall and headed for the landing bay.

Leia followed and caught him in the corridor, her eyes wide with anger. "Han! You were going to leave without saying good-bye?"

He stopped and then turned to look at her. After a long sigh, Han crossed to her and hugged her. "Too hard."

"Wish you didn't have to go," Leia said as he held her to his chest.

"Me, too."

"Hurry back," she begged as she pulled away. He reached down and pressed his lips firmly against hers one more time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers. Your comments brighten my day, and I especially love those of you who take the time to point out some necessary edits. Those of you silent readers who are enjoying the work, please drop a comment on your favorite chapter thus far.**

**The next chapter will have a very slight spoiler for **_The Rise of Skywalker_**. In fact, this will be the debut of that particular chapter. If you want to avoid being spoiled, pick up the story at the chapter titled "Ben Solo."**

**Anything else that seems to have been a spoiler for either **_**The Mandalorian**_** or The**_** Rise of Skywalker**_** was actually written before between 2016 and 2018. Just lucky I guess. Or maybe the Force is with me.**

**Happy New Year!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**-Alena**


	43. 042 - What Choice Do I Have?

**CHAPTER 42 - WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?**

***SPOILERS FOR _THE RISE OF SKYWALKER_***

Leia hesitated outside the sliding door.

A few meters away, Luke stretched on an exercise mat as the sun broke through the clouds. The breeze whipped strands of hair into his face, but he didn't bother to brush them away.

She took a deep breath as the plasglass door whooshed open.

"Leia?" Luke turned his head but did not change from his extended grovel on the mat, his knees tucked under his thighs and his arms outstretched on the wood decking.

"Are you meditating? I can come back." She gave a wan smile.

He inhaled sharply and grinned. "No, just stretching."

The pregnant princess waddled to the chair and table and lowered herself into the deep cushion. "Naluma's headed over to the quartermaster at HQ for supplies."

Luke settled back on his heels and swiveled to his sister on his knees. "Han and Chewie left already?" He moved into the lothcat stretch on all fours, flexing his spine while grinning at her.

"About an hour ago." She sighed as she placed a datapad on the table beside her.

He tilted his head. "Everything okay?"

She shuddered and ground her teeth together, willing the tears away. "Nothing. Just hormones."

He shook his head and creeped to the chair beside her. He gazed at her intently. She felt him scanning her with the Force, but he did not press her further. He wove his fingers between hers, sending pulses of love along their bond.

After a few silent moments, he asked, "What's this?" He lifted the datapad on the table.

Leia pulled her hand away from him. "That book I've been working on about the Clone War. Almost done. I was wondering …"

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Wondering if you'd have time to read it, give me some feedback?" Instantly, a burst of insecurity threaten to spill tears down her cheeks.

"Sure, I'd be happy to. It'll give me something to do during recovery." He narrowed his gaze at her. "That's not why you came here, though. Leia, tell me what's wrong."

She hesitated a few seconds and stared out at the hills behind him. "I've le-e-arned some things … in my studies … those recordings from R2 you sent me." She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "About our _father_." She whispered that last word.

He leaned in, resting his arm on the table.

"It scares me." She scrunched her face up. "How can he go from an intensely loyal, talented, loving man and willingly become that monster?" Tears welled in her eyes.

"You just said it, Leia, he _loved_. He loved our mother so much, he loved _us_, that he sold his soul to the Sith to protect her, to protect _us_."

Leia shook her head. "That's what I'm afraid of. If he, if the hope of the Jedi Order, could be swayed, what's to stop the child I carry in my womb from doing the same?" She crossed her arms over her belly. "I feel the Force churning in him, Luke. It's like a whirlpool mixed with lashing rain."

Luke closed his eyes and extended his palm onto her stomach. "He is very strong with the Force, but that doesn't mean he'll turn into Vader." He rubbed her shoulder. "You must have faith, Leia."

She pushed his hand away and aimed her stony gaze at him. "Don't patronize me."

He sat back in the chair and kicked at the support of the table.

While looking at the mountains once more, she uttered in a monotone, "I have had a vision." She felt the color drain from her face as she admitted that. "My son … oh, Luke, I don't know what to do. I don't know how I'm going to bring up a boy so strong in the Force without knowing how to control it myself."

She turned to him. "I want to be trained."

Luke sighed. "You want to know why our father turned? Attachment. He had visions, too, visions of our mother dying in childbirth."

"This is different."

"No. No difference. What would you stop at to save your son?" He bored into her with his gaze. "Your life?" He lifted his chin. "Your soul? Would you turn to the dark side if it were the only way to save him?"

Leia gasped and turned her head to the decking, running her foot over the grooves. "I don't know. Maybe." She expelled a long breath. "Yes, yes, I'd do anything to save my son."

"I can't risk you, Leia, not like that."

"But you're willing to risk your nephew, my son?" She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "Luke, a Jedi must face his fear. You know that. Train me, so I can face this fear. I can't do it without you."

He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Train me. Please."

He looked at her through raised eyelids. "You're not in any condition right now."

"But—"

He folded his arms and wove his fingers in front of his chest. "If you start, I won't let you quit this time. And it's going to take time, time you won't have while raising a kid and being a Senator."

She mashed her lips together. "What choice do I have? It's the only way I can save him."

Luke closed his eyes for a few minutes, no words between them.

"I'll find a way to make it work, Luke. Please."

She could sense the Force assaulting him with a vision. She could see it on his face. She could feel it in his soul.

A moment later, his eyes popped open. "Very well. Let's start with shielding." He crossed his legs and rested his feet on his knees. "Close your eyes and just breathe."

"Yes, master." For the first time, she addressed him as master with respect, not disdain, not despair.

Leia straightened her back and closed her eyes, breathing as deeply as her pregnant body would allow. Her heart raced. A couple of minutes later, she had found her peace.

"Tell me what you see."

"Ribbons, tendrils of energy flowing between us, binding us together."

"That's the Force, binding us together. Reach out. It surrounds and penetrates us."

She straightened and widened her nostrils, breathing deeply. "The tree. The fountain, a bit on top where the algae is growing. The birds."

"Good."

"Pull on that energy. Build a shield with your mind. Cut me off from our bond." He nodded. "Good. Now power it with the Force. Step-by-step, build it up. Another layer. Imagine it, and set it in place around your mind. Another layer. If an attack comes, the inner layers will stand."

He lashed out with a bolt of the Force at her outer layer. Instinct overtook her. The shield not only held, but she pushed out with the power, tumbling him and his chair backward onto the terrace.

He groaned and winced.

"Oh, Luke, I'm sorry." She helped him stand.

He rubbed his lower back. "You definitely have too much of our father in you."

A gentle chuckle reverberated across the terrace.

Leia shot her head around patio. "Who was that?"

"Father."

She craned her neck in the direction of the voice.

"Just pray he doesn't take a hand in your training." He lowered himself into the chair. "Now, let's try this again."

Leia nodded.

"And don't you dare hold back."

"Yes, master."


	44. 043 - Ben Solo

**CHAPTER 43 - BEN SOLO**

Han and Chewie spent the next three months searching for a buyer of their perishable cargo. The short shelf life increased their worry, as each day brought them closer to losing the shipment and the thousands of credits they owed the seller.

Within days of the expiration date, the magistrate of Toydaria struck a shrewd deal. The duo would take a small loss on the cargo, but at least they wouldn't lose everything.

Han was already reviewing a few contract offers for their next haul when a sub-light communication beckoned them home.

After a few growls of Shyriiwook, Han asked without looking up from his screen, "What is it, Chewie?"

Chewie rumbled again in Shyriiwook.

Han picked up the headset with a smile. "Leia? Bring it up." When the hologram came to life, the smuggler sighed.

Leia looked more radiant than ever, even though she was thirty-five weeks pregnant. She wore a dark blue dress that concealed her girth, and her hair flowed down her back. "Han, they want to induce me. He's getting too big. Come home."

Chewie barked his agreement with Leia.

"You don't understand, Chewie. If we don't get these credits back to Dahlesh Kohn, we're going to have a death mark on us again. Leia's going to have to wait."

Chewie growled a few more choice words.

"Yes, I'm sure. Plot a jump to Telti."

Chewie roared before turning in the co-pilot's chair and firing up the _Falcon_. He punched in the coordinates for the Hosnian system.

"What do you think you're doing? This can't wait, Chewie."

He roared back, baring his teeth at his friend.

"Chewie! Now you wait." Han pointed his finger in the face of the massive, hairy co-pilot.

The Wookiee argued with Han with growls and rumbles and even a few roars.

After a few tense moments of staring each other down, Han gave in and climbed into the pilot's seat, course heading set for Hosnian.

* * *

The next day when the sub-light beacon activated, Han and Chewie shut down the Dejarik game and climbed into the cockpit to prepare for the return to sub-light space.

Before the stars had returned to normal, Han spoke into the transmitter. "Hosnian Prime Air Control, this is the _Millennium Falcon_ requesting authorization to land."

The controller responded crisply over the intercom. "_Millennium Falcon_, authorization to land at the med center has been granted—Landing Bay Five. Please do not deviate from this course."

* * *

Once they had docked, Han ran down the ramp before it was even fully extended while Chewie shut down the engines. He was annoyed to see C-3PO chugging toward him.

"Oh, Captain Solo, you have arrived not a moment too soon. Princess Leia—I mean Sen—"

Han cut him off and strode right past him into the med center. "Where's my wife?" he asked the first technician he saw as he grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oh, General Solo. Senator Organa is in Birthing Room Twenty Four. Follow me," Med Tech Dorkin said. Before they would let him enter the birthing room, the lanky med tech tied a mask around Han's neck.

The freighter captain asked while pushing the med tech away, "Is this really necessary?"

Dorkin attempted to tie the upper mask to Solo's face. "Yes. Who knows what you've picked up."

Mask hanging half-tied around his neck, Han broke free from his ministrations and burst into the birthing room.

Leia let out an incredible howl of pain as he barged in.

He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. "Leia."

The writhing princess clenched his fingers hard as yet another contraction overcame her. Her furrowed brow glistened with perspiration as she screamed once again.

Han stroked her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Panting for breath, she screamed at him, "Do I look okay?"

He tried to calm her down by stroking her forehead again.

"And … STOP … TOUCH … ING … ME! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

Medical warning devices beeped an elevation in Leia's heartrate and respirations.

Med Tech Dorkin came behind Han and tried to lead him out of the room. "Captain Solo, you are upsetting the senator. Perhaps it would be better for you to wait outside."

Han shook off the med tech's grip. "If you think I traveled all this way just to wait outside while my son is being born, you've got another thing coming. And if you don't get your hands off of me, you're the one who's going to need a med tech."

Chewie then burst into the room and offered his agreement, manhandling the med tech away from Han.

The delivery doctor then interrupted the histrionics as Leia screamed in agony. "Senator, push. He's almost here. Give us one more push."

The loud cries of Han and Leia's baby boy summoned the attention of everyone in the room. After cutting the umbilical cord, the doctor handed the child to Leia.

Han stood beside her, admiring his son. He had never seen anything so wonderful in his life before. He smiled at Leia and kissed her on the forehead. "You've never looked more beautiful than right now."

Leia smiled. "Chewie, did he hit his head on the way in or something?"

Chewie responded with an unclear moan and tilt of his head.

Han said, "No, I mean it. You are absolutely beautiful." After smiling at her and his son for a few minutes, having a tender moment together, he asked, "Can I hold him?"

When Leia handed the newborn to Han, he cradled him gently, nervous about dropping him, nervous about all the things that could go wrong in this boy's life. He inspected his son, recognizing the shock of dark hair matted to his head. He had Leia's dark eyes, Han's lopsided smirk, and a few birthmarks on his face.

Leia interrupted Han's thoughts. "What are we going to name him, Han?"

"I haven't really thought about it. You got anything?"

Leia said with a dreamy smile on her face, "I was thinking about naming him after the man who brought us together."

"Luke?"

"No—Obi-Wan."

Han thought about it and twisted his face a bit before suggesting, "How about just 'Ben'?"

Leia said, "Welcome to the galaxy, Ben Chewbacca Solo."

Chewie roared in pride and love.

Han gazed at his son, wishing the best life for him.


	45. 044 - Control

**CHAPTER 44 - CONTROL**

***spoilers for TROS***

"One, two, three, four," Naluma chanted while Leia moved Luke's green lightsaber into the set forms for Shii-Cho.

Luke said from the corner, "Footwork, Leia. Bring your right foot forward there and shift your weight."

Leia grunted. _Maybe I should have waited a few more weeks before starting this back up. I'm so tired._ She gazed over to her brother holding her son, seemingly lost in the wonder of the boy. _Ben. I'm doing this for Ben. Come on. Leia, you can do this._ With a big yawn, she reset to the opening position.

"Again. One, two, three, four, fi—"

Luke crossed to the two Padawan. "If you keep doing it wrong, you'll burn it into your muscles wrong. It will leave you wide open for attack."

Leia narrowed her eyes at him and then held her saber in the opening stance once more. When Luke nodded at Naluma, the woman deactivated her saber and moved behind Leia.

_Now what are these two planning?_

Naluma wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and grabbed her hands.

"Try it again. Naluma will correct you if you do it wrong."

"I can do this on my own." Leia rebuffed the taller woman.

Luke rolled his eyes at her. "No, you can't, or you would have already done it right. Now control yourself. Think it through. We'll take it a little slower this time. One … two … three … four … five … six … seven … eight. One … two … three … four …"

After three passes at the languid pace, Leia said, "I think I've got it. Let's speed it up."

"Patience, Padawan, patience. One … two … three … four … five … six … seven … eight."

Seven more passes transpired before Luke would allow her to speed it up—and allow Naluma to relax her grip. She slid beside Leia and joined her in the form, matching stroke for stroke.

"Yes. Good. Now, let go your conscious self, and let your muscles react to it." Ben squawked a little in his arms. "Faster now with more intensity."

Leia and Naluma, green and violet blades shimmering in the dusk on the private terrace, doubled their speed.

"Now reach out with the Force. Transfer control to it. Let it move through you, around you."

The baby howled.

Leia lowered the blade and turned to Luke. "He's hungry, Luke. I need to nurse him." _I'm about to burst, too. I really need a break._

Luke's look said it all. "I'll grab a bottle. Continue with the exercise."

When he entered the apartment, Naluma shot her a wan smile. "He has no idea what you're going through, Leia. You need to tell him you need to pump at least."

"How do I do that? He'll just think I'm weak, not cut out for this." Leia sighed. "I quit once before, you know."

Naluma nodded her head. "Yeah, but needing a break is not the same as quitting. Cut yourself some slack."

Leia tilted her head at the other Padawan. "Think you can keep him occupied for a few minutes? Let me run to the refresher?"

Naluma flashed her a beaming smile. "Oh, yeah. He's easy to distract." She winked and headed into the kitchen while Leia scurried to her sleeping chamber.

* * *

Leia shot a glance at Luke feeding Ben. The infant slurped at the bottle while his mother readied herself for a remote attack.

The Jedi Master looked up from his nephew. "Just relax. Let your muscles take over on this drill. If you hit the form correctly, you won't be stung. Naluma, is it coded?"

She nodded. "Yes, master."

Leia lowered the visor on her training helmet and assumed the ready position.

"Begin."

The training sphere flew into the air above Leia and darted left and right. She swung left and right, up and down, moving her feet and her body in the rhythm she had just practiced. She blocked the first two charges easily. By the third, her rhythm was off by half a second, and she barely blocked it in time.

"Speed it up. You're off rhythm."

Leia grunted and increased her pace. Four, five, six, seven, eight. The beat marched on. The charges increased in frequency, but still at the same rhythm, the same pattern.

"Now, reach out with the Force. Let it guide you." Luke nodded at Naluma who pressed a button on the remote's controller. "Anticipate the next blast."

With focused intensity, Leia met the next charge and the next. A few long seconds passed between the second and third charges, but she pulled up her blade in an ellipse just in time. Naluma ducked to avoid the deflected charge.

The fourth struck home, shocking her arm. Leia grunted and spun at it, rage flaring. After a few defensive swings, she stabbed her saber straight through the sphere, shattering it across the terrace deck.

Ben cried once again.

"Control your anger, Padawan. It's feeding back on everyone around you, including your son. Is that what you want?"

Leia lifted her blastshield and glared at Luke, the green saber held low and her back tensed. "If you think—"

Luke raised his hand. His saber flew to his hand. "Peace."

Leia fumed for over a minute, her ire not quenched one bit.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Enough. If you can't control your anger … Naluma, Ataru course."

"Yes, master." The tall Padawan led the way out of the suite.

"And don't come back, Leia, until you get that anger under control."

Leia nodded, her cheeks flaming. "Yes, master."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's been a few days. I had to write this one from scratch. The next few days will be updated around the 24-hour mark, because those chapters are already written. I have one more new chapter to add to cover events mentioned in TROS, but other than that, this story will update regularly once more.**

**-Alena**


	46. 045 - The Jedi Mandate

**CHAPTER 45 - THE JEDI MANDATE**

The Senate summoned Master Skywalker to advise them about the dark creatures they had encountered on Telti. Naluma attended each meeting with him, hovering in the background. She acted as his adjutant, his bodyguard, and his personal medic.

Even though allocated their own box in the Senate Hall, the Jedi did not have voting powers. During these tedious sessions, Naluma scanned the hall for ill intent, keeping her Force senses open to any distress.

For Luke, these meetings tested his patience and brought unwanted exhaustion—illogical discussions and bickering, resulting in no actions taken.

After a few weeks of these senatorial meetings, Naluma's continual proximity to Luke stressed his resolve to honor the Jedi Mandate.

Maybe it was their being together all of their waking hours. Maybe it was their comfortable camaraderie. Maybe it was the intimacy generated during mindspeech. Or maybe it was that she was the only sane person in these meetings.

No matter the cause, Luke thoughts wandered to Naluma in every spare moment.

As she followed behind him back to their shuttle, Luke felt her Force senses scanning him. He breathed in deeply, dispelling the attraction that overwhelmed him.

_She's not making it easy for me. Ever since the mission_ …_ I wonder if she knows what she's doing to me every time our arms bump or she looks at me _that_ way? And our Force-bond continues to strengthen. It's more difficult each day._

_Face it, Skywalker, it's your problem, not hers_. He clenched his teeth. _Think back to the day you met her … Ah, that's not helping. I need to get away from her. I need to re-center and focus my thoughts back to serving the galaxy and not obsessing about my Padawan every moment._

He stared at her for a moment. Her steel-gray uniform hugged her frame as her lightsaber swung at her side. Luke did not want to hurt her, but the Jedi Mandate was clear—Jedi must not form attachments.

He berated himself as they approached the landing bay_. _He could feel the battle against the light and the dark swelling in him now. He took a deep breath and decided to take action.

As soon as they had entered they shuttle, he said, "Naluma." _Force, her name is so pleasant on my tongue_.

"Yes, master?"

"We need to talk." He looked at the deck at first and then in her deep, black eyes. "About us."

Dread crossed her face. "Master?"

"Naluma, you know the Jedi Mandate … we need some time apart."

Her face fell in despair.

He quickly added, "It's not your fault. It's mine." He lowered his shield and opened his mind to her. He shared his deepest feelings … how he loved her … and the despair that his love was a forbidden love.

Naluma opened her heart to him as well, reciprocating that love. She looked at him, her face set in rebellion. "I can't leave you, master. I can't."

"You must." _It's so hard to hurt her this way._

"If you feel _this way_, how can you ask me to leave?" She closed the distance between them.

"_Because_ I feel _this way_, I ask you." He shook his head. "Naluma, these feelings will only lead a Jedi to the dark side. They will turn you—or me. I've seen my father there. I never want to see you there—not you." He sucked back a sob.

"Then why was it okay for you to love your sister so much that you almost turned? I think this whole mandate is a lie. Is it wrong to love? We are told to love others more than ourselves. Well, I do. I love you, Master Skywalker."

The Padawan waved her hands to punctuate her thoughts. "When we were on Telti and I thought I would lose you … well, I vowed I would never leave your side again. Why is this wrong?"

"When you serve your own emotions, the dark side moves in. A Jedi must be at peace, passive." Luke closed his eyes that were filling with tears. "Naluma, if something were to happen to me, and the only way you could save me was for you to turn to the dark side yourself, would you?"

She looked at him, her face clenched in anguish. After a moment, she looked away in shame. "Yes."

"And I would turn for you. That is why we cannot allow this to continue," he murmured. "Please—time heals many things, and we need to be apart … get re-centered. Jedi serve the galaxy, the universe, not ourselves."

"What if I don't want to be a Jedi anymore?"

"I still will. It is what I am. It is my destiny, and I cannot change," he whispered with regret, breathing heavily.

"Can't we just run away from all this and live like two normal people?"

"You know we can't. That is not your destiny, nor is it mine," Luke whispered as he grabbed her arm. "Stay here on the shuttle for a few weeks … and forget about me."

Crying, she headed to her quarters and shut the hatch.

In silence, he shoved a few uniforms into his kit bag and tramped off the shuttle toward Han and Leia's. Luke used every ounce of his will not to run back and hold her in his arms. "What have I done?"

* * *

As soon as Luke closed the ramp on the shuttle, the ghost of his father Anakin accosted him in the landing bay. "Are you happy with yourself, Son?"

"Go away, Father."

"No. I won't let you do this, Luke. You are making a mistake … and for what? Some dilapidated Jedi Code that never should have been resurrected?" Anakin stepped between his son and the exit.

"It's the way it must be," Luke said, restraining himself and his own feelings. "I'm not going to ruin the Jedi Order by violating one of its most sacred mandates. I'm not going to turn to the dark side."

"Luke, my love for your mother was not what made me turn. I was seduced by the dark side, tempted by Palpatine, lied to by both Palpatine and Obi-Wan."

"Well, I hear they weren't the only ones lying. You reap what you sow, Father."

"Know that it was lies that turned me, not love."

"And that is why I must keep my _vows_, Father." Luke clenched his fists.

"You're breaking her heart, Son. I thought you were the compassionate one," Anakin accused. "Love is not a weakness. It's a strength."

"I can't, Father. I just can't. I took vows. I'm not going to dishonor them in a moment of weakness." Luke looked away. "Now go away."

Anakin stared at his son, anger flaring in his ghostly self. "As you wish." He evaporated before Luke's eyes.

The Jedi Master marched out of the landing bay, tears streaming down his face, fighting within himself to honor his vows and not to run back to the woman he loved, to the woman he knew he was hurting.

He could feel her pain through the Force-bond they shared as Padawan and master. He clamped down on that cord and squeezed it down to a trickle. He could not risk it opening further.


	47. 046 - Han's Wisdom

**CHAPTER 46 - HAN'S WISDOM**

The two clicks from the landing bay to Han and Leia's suite were the most miserable Luke had ever walked. He turned around but caught himself before he ran back to her and threw it all away. _The Jedi Order is bigger than any person._

Half-way to the apartment complex, he stopped at a reflection garden. Abstract sculptures rested in niches nestled between manicured hedges and alien flora. Purple vines wreathed up a trellis. Bright orange blooms poked their stamens at him.

He sat on a marble bench and stared away. _Even the flowers are laughing at me. But I know we're going to have more Padawan soon. The pressure is there every time I meditate. I see their faces. So young. We need to be a solid team for them._

He held his head in his hands and allowed the first tear to fall. _If we were anyone else, we'd be that team and more. But I'd turn in an instant for her. Right now. I know it. Palpatine wouldn't have to ask twice. I can't let her become a liability._

"Think about your vows." His father's voice assaulted him as the ghost circled him.

"What do you think I'm thinking about, Father? 'Eschewing all attachments …'"

"'Outside the Jedi Order.'"

Luke shook his head. "I never meant this, and my vows were as much of spirit as words, Father. You know that."

When Anakin "sat" beside him and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder, Luke shrugged him off.

_Why her? Why now?_

_Why not?_ The bass voice that echoed in his mind held no familiarity. Not his father. Not Vader. Not Naluma. Not Leia. And definitely not Yoda or Obi-Wan.

He hefted his bag and left the haunted garden, hoping to leave his emotional baggage behind.

* * *

As he approached their apartment, he sucked up his tears and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Through the door, Luke heard the shockboxing announcer blaring on the holovid overlayed with Wookiee hoots and chortles.

He was surprised that anyone came to the door but not surprised that it was Threepio.

"Master Luke, welcome. Please come in."

Watching the fights, Han lounged on the couch. Leia sat at the dining table to nurse the baby. He assumed Chewie was in his room, as the raucous Shirywook came from that direction.

"Thanks, Threepio," Luke said with a flat voice and a stony face as he entered the reception lounge. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, Ben's just a little hungry right now." She adjusted her son in her arms as he nursed. "It's good to see you. Have a seat."

The Jedi Master sat at the table beside his sister. Ben gurgled as he suckled his mother, staring at her with his matching brown eyes.

When Luke thought about how he would never have his own child, he bit his lip to hold back the tears. He almost ran back to the shuttle.

Leia tilted her head at her brother in question. _Want to talk about it?_

He shook his head and stared down at his hands and pondered his decisions.

Han finally noticed Luke and waved at him from the sofa. "Hey, Kid."

Luke responded half-heartedly and returned the wave. "Hi, Han." He looked at his sister again, striving to get himself into a better mood. "You amaze me, Leia. A senator, a mother, and you even married that nerfherder."

Han threw a pillow at him. "Hey, watch it, kid."

When Luke ducked, the pillow hit Leia's arm. "Children …" she said as she tossed the pillow back to her husband. "Go play over there."

Luke looked at Han, and they both burst out laughing. Then the Jedi kissed the young mother on the forehead before sitting down on the couch next to Han. "Say, Han, is it okay if I crash here for a bit?"

"Sure, kid. What's up? Women trouble?" Han smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes," Luke murmured.

"Really? You, kid?" Han asked in unbelief.

"Hey, don't act so surprised," Luke said. "Just have a problem with my Padawan."

"You should have told me, kid," Han teased with a mischievous smile. "I could have gotten you out of—"

"Not that type of problem, Han. Let's just say … hmm … we need some time apart."

_I don't know who this is going to be harder on—her or me. _Luke stared at the vid, thinking only of her.

* * *

The next day while Leia tended to Ben in the nursery, Luke prowled around the kitchen for a bowl and a box of grains. While he poured blue milk into his bowl, Han grabbed the milk out of his hand. "Hey, I wasn't finished with that."

Han tipped the bottle to his mouth and gulped down the rest of it. "What? I was thirsty."

Luke scowled at him as he thrust his spoon into his barely moist cereal and headed to the dining area.

Han grabbed him by the shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

"The milk?"

"No, you and Naluma."

"Okay." The Jedi swiveled his head around the apartment. "But how about on the terrace?"

"Whatever you want, kid." Han led the way.

* * *

After perching on the edge of a rectangular planter, Han asked, "So, how did this fight start?"

"We weren't fighting," Luke said as he looked at his feet, scuffing his boots on the pavers as he sat on a chaise lounge.

With his right arm outstretched to the younger man, Han said, "Look, kid, I know a break-up when I see one."

"Break-up, yes. Fight, no, at least not like that." Luke crossed his arms and lowered his brows.

"Huh." He paced a few meters before asking with a pointed finger, "So, she told you she loved you, didn't she?"

"Worse." Luke looked up at him. "I told her that I loved her." He laughed with derision at himself.

"What's so wrong with that?" Han sat down on the planter again. He pulled Luke's arm, forcing the Jedi to look at Han. "She's an exceptional woman, Luke. I've seen her in action. I saw her take care of you on that mission."

Luke glared back at Han.

"How much do you remember about the accident?"

"Not a lot."

"I saw the last few seconds of your fight. She saved your life and almost got herself killed in the process." Han leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. "Isn't that what Jedi are supposed to do? Sacrifice themselves for the good of others?"

"Others collectively, not others individually," Luke said, avoiding Han's intense gaze.

"And who made up that rule?"

"I don't know. It's just how the Jedi Order always worked, and the one time someone violated it … well, that's how my father became Vader." Disgust, contempt, and bitterness pierced the air with these words.

"Well, I think it's wrong." Han leaned back and motioned with his arm. "He became Vader not because he loved someone else, but because there was evil in him."

"There is evil in all of us, Han." Luke turned back to his brother-in-law and leaned his head forward. "I've felt it welling up in me. The draw to the dark side is a perpetual temptation."

"Yeah, we all feel it some days, Luke, and most of us get over it." Han tilted his head in his typical nonchalance. "None us are perfect."

The Jedi Master walked away from his friend. As he stared out across the skyline of Capital City, he said with his hands on his hips, "But now, it's not just whether I will give in and turn to the dark side, but will I lead Naluma down the same path, too?"

He turned to Han, reaching his left hand toward the man on the planter. "Han, I never want to put her to that choice. I never want to see her go that direction. And if the monastic life is the only way we can make sure that doesn't happen, then so be it." Luke clenched his fist and turned his back, ashamed of his desires, wanting so much for things to be different.

Han looked at him carefully and thought about the problem for a moment. Walking toward Luke a few steps, he said, "So, you say the Jedi have this non-attachment mandate among their warriors … but isn't this Force-sensitivity handed down genetically? I mean, you have it, your father had it, Leia has it, and now she tells me Ben has it. He sure didn't get it from my side of the family. So, isn't it counterproductive to the Jedi Order to forbid marriage? I mean, how will the Jedi rebuild without fresh blood?"

Luke sometimes forgot that Han actually knew more about life than hauling freight and outrunning authorities. He was actually making more sense than his father. It was not that Luke did not think his father was wrong. He just was not sure that he could trust Anakin or his motives. "That's something to think about." Luke sighed.

"You do that." Han crossed to the plastiglass slider. "And, Luke, don't take too long to make up your mind. Love like this doesn't come around every day." He paused at the doorway and pointed at the Jedi. "One other thing, this is supposed to be the _New_ Jedi Order. Maybe it's time to change the rules." Han exited, closing the slider behind him, leaving Luke to ponder the alternatives.

* * *

Luke returned to the chaise lounge and finished his grains as he mulled over everything Han had said. The Jedi Master was tempted to call the legion of Force-ghosts for advice, but he already knew what each thought. He hoped the ghosts would not appear as he worked this problem out for himself. _Han was right about one thing—this is the New Jedi Order. It's my responsibility and no one else's._

The younger man moved to the cold, hard stone of the terrace deck, beginning his meditation exercises. He would not seek advice from biased ghosts or friends, only guidance from the Force. _But if all of the Jedi Masters except Father stood firm on the vow of separation, how could Luke modify it to anything else?_

He inhaled a cleansing breath and reached out to the Force, sending the question. As the tendrils moved in and around him, they swirled to form and image in his mind. A woman stood in front of him, one he did not recognize. She had the warmest smile and brown hair in two twisted buns, similar to the way Leia wore her hair years ago. Luke felt like he should know this woman. She stood much shorter than Luke. _No,_ Luke realized, _I'm taller._

Although he could not hear her words, he could see the joy on her face as she spoke. Her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened as her smile bathed him in its radiance. The slender earrings swung from her ears as she said three words. Luke knew those three words had to do with him.

He reached out with the Force, trying to make sense of the vision, trying to read her thoughts, trying to know who this mysterious woman was. She held the answer. If only he could hear her. But the vision was gone.


	48. 047 - Emergency Alert

**CHAPTER 47 - EMERGENCY ALERT**

The emergency alert blared throughout the Senatorial Complex, waking everyone within it. Luke groaned and rolled off the couch. Han and Leia jumped out of bed, grabbing their clothes from the floor as the alarm clamored.

Ben cried in the nursery, and Chewie roared. He covered his sensitive ears with his large paws. Leia rushed past Luke on the sofa to the other side of the suite and grabbed Ben. She cradled him, covering his ears between her chest and elbow. "Sh, Benny. Mama's here. Hush, Baby Boy."

When he continued to wail, she yelled, "Han, can you shut that thing off?"

The siren whooped a few more cycles before while Han pulled it off the wall and yanked the wires out of the back.

"Thank—" A furious pounding on the front door interrupted her. "Now what?"

"Senator Organa! Senator Organa!"

Chewie took the baby from her, rocking him gently.

She held up her hand to Han to stay back and tied her robe before opening the hatch. "Yes?"

A young bailiff stood in front of her. "Emergency Senate meeting. All representatives are required to attend."

"Required?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She eyed the young man up and down. "Wait a minute while I change."

He shook his head. "There isn't time."

Luke stepped forward, having just pulled on his boots. "I'll join—"

The alarm stopped when an announcement came over the loudspeaker in the corridor. "Emergency session of the Senate. Base personnel to duty stations. This is a Full Alert. This is not a drill. Again, emergency session of the Senate. Base personnel to duty stations. This is a Full Alert. This is not a drill."

Leia raced through the door with Han and Luke jogging after her. Chewie loped behind them with the squealing infant in his arms.

* * *

When they arrived, a live video feed sputtered in and out. Other senators and their staff trickled into the hall as the video transitioned to a recorded loop.

"Mayday, Mayday. This is Telti. Environmental emergency—radiation poisoning. Suspected cause—factory explosion. Our population is slowly dying. Request evacuation immediately. Please!"

Mon Mothma canceled the audio, allowing the video to loop with subtitles. The senators all spoke at once until the Chancellor called them to order. "Senators, please."

Zeshkar Ja, the senator from Iktotch, said, "I motion that we send out an evacuation team to rescue those people." His two facial horns waggled as he spoke.

Grattle Wexul of Paqualis seconded the motion.

Before the Chancellor could call a vote, a Jissk Bachkt of Trandosha stood. The lizard-like creature said, "How do we know what they say is true, Senators? We sent Master Skywalker and his apprentice there specifically to prevent that from happening, and we are not even sure that there was radiation or biological agents at that plant."

With his chin tentacles wiggling, Senator Ja said, "The source doesn't matter. These people are dying from radiation sickness. Whether the Empire caused it or the Jedi, have some compassion, Senators. We must act now if we are going to save them."

Senator Bachkt said, "It could be a plot. The Imperials might infiltrate sympathizers on this planet."

Senator Ja motioned to the silent vid screen and said, "Look at the video, Senators. Those are women, children, the elderly. I doubt any one of them is going to rise up against us. They need our assistance."

Chancellor Mothma turned to Luke. "Master Skywalker, what are your thoughts?"

Luke analyzed the video, bringing his hand to his chin in thought. "Our post-mission report never showed any signs of radiation leakage."

He pointed to the screen as he crinkled his nose and clenched his jaw. _Something's not right, but I have no idea what. I wish I were lucid when Naluma created that dome. _He sighed."That shield should have lasted for thousands of years."

Senator Wexul pounded on his desk for attention. "Unless, one of those dark creatures you ran into took it down."

"We took care of them all," Luke said with his hands outstretched.

"Are you sure?"

Naluma entered the room and crossed to Luke, whispering in his ear. "Master, the senator is right. Even though we took care of the three we ran into, there is no way to be sure there were no more."

When Luke looked at her, he sucked in his breath. Even in the middle of the night, she took his breath away. _This is not the time to be having those thoughts, Skywalker. Focus on the task._

He turned from Naluma and scrutinized the video for any clue. He only saw the people suffering. "We have a responsibility to answer this distress call, Senators. As for infiltrators, we'll have to vet the refugees the best we can. I can't guarantee we'll catch them all, but it's a risk we'll have to take to save the innocent."

"There are millions on that planet, Master Skywalker, spread across three main dwelling areas. You can't expect us to evacuate an entire planet on such short notice?" Senator Bachkt said.

"We've got to do _something_, Senators. We may not be able to save all, but we can save some." Now, Luke not only saw their deaths on the vid screen, but he also felt them. Hundreds at a time. He staggered against the holotable as the deaths pummeled him.

When Naluma hurried next to him and grabbed him under the arm to support him, Luke wanted to pull away. His breath came easier as soon as she touched him. _She's shielding me. I don't know how, but she's shielding me from their deaths._

Mon Mothma asked, "Master Skywalker, are you well?"

After a few breaths of relief, Luke said, "Yes. But the Teltians aren't. Hundreds are dying every minute. We must do something, Senators."

As babble erupted among the senators once again, Luke thought, _Piddle, diddle, and resolve. Not a single thing do they solve._

Mon Mothma said, "Order, order. Master Skywalker is right. Now is not the time to argue and debate, but it is the time for action. Senators, I call a vote on whether we should send relief to Telti immediately."

The senators flicked their ballot lights on their desks. The vote resulted in a close spread between relief efforts and abandonment of the colony, but the resolution to send relief passed.

Admiral Ackbar took the floor. "Every ship in our system that is capable of lightspeed is to make its way to Telti. Medical personnel will be provided on every ship as well as anti-radiation meds."

* * *

On the ramp of the _Falcon, _Han pressed his lips to Leia's as she held Ben in her arms.

"Hurry back, Han. Stay safe."

He bent down to kiss his son on his head and then kissed his wife once more. The engines roared as Chewbacca started the pre-flight check, making it impossible to hear. Han waved once more as he headed up the ramp, followed by the medical crew with their crates of anti-radiation meds.

A few bays over, Luke primed the shuttle _Elenium's_ fuel tanks while Naluma loaded up the anti-radiation meds. She came up to the cockpit with a hypospray in her hand. "Where do you want it, Master?"

"Back of the neck is fine," he said as he warmed up the engines and checked the controls. "How about you?"

"Already done," she said as she climbed into the co-pilot's seat and flicked the switch to close the ramp. "How many are you planning on bringing back with us?"

"As many as we can fit in here and still be able to lift off. As soon as we're in hyperspace, stow any loose items."

"Yes, Master," she said, as she punched in the coordinates for Telti.

Luke activated the hyperdrive as Naluma climbed out of her seat and stowed everything she could find. It took her a bit of time, but she soon joined him back in the cockpit.

"So, how are we supposed to vet all these refugees?"

"Still working on it," he said with a grimace. He rubbed his forehead and squinted in pain.

Naluma grabbed his arm and built her shield around him again.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. The closer we get, the worse the pressure is. I don't know how Obi-Wan managed when Alderaan blew up."

A few moments later when his breathing had regulated, he said, "I'm okay now. Thank you."

Naluma pulled her arm away from him, but she did not remove her gaze.

"So," he said, "we'll vet the refugees before they leave the planet."

"You would doom some to death by radiation because they hold a different political view than you do?"

"No, but this rescue operation isn't going to save everyone. Tough decisions will have to be made, Naluma." He leaned forward with his hands on the armrests. "You know all about triage decisions. Some will be black tagged, and we can't do anything about it. Let's leave the ones that would do us harm."

"What if we make a mistake and leave someone there who's innocent?"

"That's not the mistake I'm afraid we'll make."


	49. 048 - Telti Evacuation

**CHAPTER 48 - TELTI EVACUATION**

The ships settled on a plain of grass near the western edge of the Teltian City. Initial scans indicated radiation in the atmosphere, with the highest concentration near the city center, not the dilapidated factory.

Luke grounded the _Elenium _near the _Millennium Falcon_, in line with the rest of the ships. A stream of transports extended for clicks around the city's perimeter. Herded by impromptu barbed-wire, lines of people disappeared into the cities.

The Jedi Master hustled to General Rieekan. "No one boards a ship unless they've been cleared by me or my Padawan."

"Yes, Master Skywalker. However, two full ships have already left for Hosnian." The general grimaced as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Well, we'll have to vet them back home then," Luke said. "Contact Hosnian, and detain those refugees."

Rieekan nodded to his aide, who processed the order through the cruisers above them.

The populace streamed out of the city in waves, Republican troops holding them back with riot shields and police batons.

The planet's few ships with lightspeed capabilities launched in waves. Luke picked up a loudspeaker. "After passing the screenings and receiving anti-radiation meds, board the nearest vessel. Anyone seeking to board without passing the screening will be black tagged. Is that understood? Families, stay together."

He scanned the populace spread throughout the area for kilometers, his eyes narrowing as he felt their anguish. "Women and children first." Chaos ensued.

Luke took one half, and Naluma moved a half click down and took the other half. She looked once more at her master as he started the vetting process. He caught her glance. _May the Force be with you._ His strong emotions for her overlaid that thought, speaking the words he was not supposed to even think.

Naluma smiled, sending a reciprocating emotion pulsing down their bond. She sprinted to her station.

* * *

The Padawan placed her hand on the head of the first refugee and had to make a split-second decision. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, no."

The first one she turned away was a youth of twelve. It was one of the hardest decisions she had ever had made.

It never got easy, but she became more accustomed to it as she determined who were planning ill will against the Republic and who were merely angry about their circumstances.

As the ship behind her closed its hatch, a scuffle broke out. Soldiers lashed out, using their blasters as bludgeoning sticks.

When Republic troops fired shots, Naluma reached out with the Force and paralyzed those around her. "Enough! Soldiers, stand down. Citizens, return to your place."

Tension mounted between the forces, but Naluma could not hold that many still any longer. After she had released her grip, two male civilians rushed the soldiers. The Padawan waved her hand and sent them flying across the field against a barricade. "Any more of that, and we'll leave right now."

The hordes in front of her moaned as they watched the ships dwindling, but they controlled their panic.

"Yes, yes, no, yes, no." Using the Force mentally exhausted her more quickly than using it in combat.

After most of the ships were away, they were down to the men. Many of the older men decided to stay to let the younger men leave with their families.

Naluma turned back to her next subject. Since she could not read him one way or the other, she let him pass. She was too tired to do anything else.

"Yes, yes, yes, no, no, yes, no." _Will this never end?_

* * *

At last, only the Jedi shuttle and the troop transport remained on the field. In the distance, she saw the shuttle lift off, hovering over the field. Refugees jumped to reach the open loading ramp as it hovered five meters above the ground.

A mother and her young daughter turned back from the top of the loading ramp. Tears glistened on their cheeks as they stared at the men left behind. A man in the crowd gave an emotionless wave and blew a kiss.

The mother struggled against the swelling crowds pushing her up the ramp. "No! We must go back. We cannot leave without—"

Almost trampling them, the crowds pushed them into the shuttle. Luke hovered over the ground waiting for Naluma.

Naluma sprinted for a couple of clicks. She arrived just in time, Force-jumping onto the closing ramp as Luke pulled the shuttle away from the angry crowd.

Evacuees packed the shuttle beyond capacity ratings—not even a square centimeter of decking could be seen. Refugees sat not only on the benches and the jump seats, but also on every flat surface—storage lockers, decks, and equipment. Almost every lap held a child.

After weaving through the overcrowded main cabin to the cockpit, Naluma sighed in relief as she lowered her aching body into the co-pilot's seat.

Babies cried, the children whimpered, and the smell of fear permeated the ship.

Luke looked at her with relief as he launched into space. After a few tense moments of the engines straining to break the Teltian gravity, the _Elenium _jumped to hyperspace.

When the crying increased, she gauged his irritation level. She could quiet them, but she was not sure she would have the energy to do it.

He looked exhausted, drained from having to shield the deaths from his conscience. Naluma hoped he could get some sleep while they were in hyperspace.

She stared out the cockpit screen, rubbing her hand on the console, unable to think. Although lost in her thoughts, she noticed when Luke adjusted in his seat, leaning his head back against the seat.

When she felt his mind drift off to sleep, she leaned back with her knees tucked under her chin and feet on her seat, falling asleep to the drone of the hyperdrive engine.

* * *

A few hours later, she awoke to a somewhat quiet ship. The passengers had settled down. The hold stank like a refresher unit gone bad, though. The holding tanks weren't designed to handle this many passengers.

And some of the refugees were in advanced stages of radiation sickness. With the cramped conditions, they could not move to the refresher, even if they had the energy. From the looks of it, those particular refugees would not survive twenty-eight hours. The air scrubbers could not keep up with the onslaught of odors.

Naluma peered over at Luke. He was sound asleep, with his head back against the seat, shivering. She took off her jacket and laid it on him before curling up in the co-pilot's chair. As she watched him sleep, she could feel the Force flowing between them both in a way she had missed during the three weeks they had been separated. The feeling was intoxicating.

* * *

Soon after, the sub-light alarm boomed. Luke jumped at the sound, looking around the cockpit. He noticed the jacket on him and handed it back to her. "Thanks," he said. "I was freezing."

"Side effect from the anti-rad meds," she said with a feigned nonchalance. "Happens to the best of us."

"How do you feel? Get some sleep?"

"Yeah. Got a bit of a headache, though."

"Me, too. Well, as soon as we land at the refugee camp, we'll head back to Leia's. By the smell of it, it's going to take us a while to make this ship livable again," he said with a slight grin.

She nodded while tilting her head.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me that way."

"Can't help it." Her gravelly voice betrayed her fatigue. "It's been three long weeks, Master. I'm going to enjoy every moment I get with you, no matter what the circumstances."

He looked at her and softened, a smile forming on his face. "Three long weeks."

"I'm sorry, Master. I disobeyed your orders. I couldn't forget about you. Not one bit."

Luke inhaled sharply. _I couldn't forget you either,_ he thought to himself. His eyes widened when he saw Naluma's reaction—he must have let the thought slip through their strengthening link.

_The Jedi Mandate is clear. No attachments. _"Where do your loyalties lie, Naluma? To me or to others?"

"If it were only to you, Master, I wouldn't have worked myself to exhaustion vetting these people and getting trampled on the way back to the shuttle."

"But would you choose me over others if you had to? I mean, if you had to choose one other person who could do what I do and leave me there, would you?"

"Unfair question. There is no one else who can do what you can do, Master," she said as she crossed her arms. "The situation will never exist."

"Well, what would you do if it did—hypothetically?"

She stared at him, relaxing her arms and her posture. "I don't know. I know what my heart would want, but duty calls as well."

"Until you can say without a doubt you would sacrifice me for the good of the galaxy …"

"Understood, Master."

The radio squawked. "Shuttle _Elenium_, permission granted to make your approach to the refugee camp at sector 3218."

"Copy that," Luke transmitted before turning the craft to the appointed sector.

* * *

When the ramp lowered, troops escorted the waiting refugees to the tent city. The medics carried stretchers aboard, transporting those with advanced radiation sickness to triage. Another squad boarded the shuttle with sanitation supplies.

As the Jedi shut down the shuttle, General Rieekan approached the craft, standing at the base of the ramp. Luke hurried to the general, and Naluma followed him down the ramp.

"Master Skywalker, the two ships are waiting for you in that field over there." Rieekan pointed to two cruisers parked kilometers apart on the grass. "It's getting tense on board. They've been waiting for hours."

The Jedi drew on their reserves as they followed Rieekan to his speeder. At over a kilometer in length, the cruiser _Echo of Hope _was a monster.

These cruisers were designed not only for space battles but also atmospheric landings. However, the last time Luke had seen one on a planet was on Hoth.

Because of the thrust ratio required for planetary launch, the two cruisers had been parked two clicks apart. Luke left Naluma at the _Echo_ before proceeding to the_ Restoration_.

* * *

Naluma shook her head, endeavoring to clear the thumping headache behind her eyes, but to no avail. After five hours, she had cleared all except two refugees.

Something bothered her about another refugee she could not read. However, without definite proof of evil intentions, she had no other option but to let them through.

As security officers led the two identified malefactors away in binders, Luke joined them. "What's going to happen to them, General?"

"Are you going to kill them for being traitors?" Naluma asked.

"No. Not this time. They'll have the choice of returning to Telti or lifetime imprisonment. But if they attempt to escape, shots will be fired first and questions asked later." Rieekan scratched his nose while he watched the security forces take them away.


	50. 049 - Terrorists

**CHAPTER 49 - TERRORISTS**

When the Senate convened the next day, senators lobbed barbs at one another, not even waiting to be acknowledged. In the Visitors' Galley beside Luke, Naluma closed her eyes as she watched the government pull itself apart from within.

Some wanted the refugees to stay. Some wanted them shipped off planet. Some wanted them exterminated.

After chiming the intercom, Mon Mothma said, "_Gentle _beings, I suggest we be _gentle _with each other for once. The refugees are here to stay. We need to address their needs since they are citizens of the New Republic."

Observing from the Visitors' Gallery, Han cleared his throat. After Mon Mothma acknowledged him, he said, "Chancellor, I recommend that we move in some pre-fab housing for them. That tent city is going to breed disease, and that won't bode well for any of us."

Leia looked at her husband with admiration.

The Chancellor said, "I'll take your recommendation under advisement, Solo. Senators, do we have any discussion on this matter?"

A few hours of spirited debate frustrated everyone. However, at the end of the session, the Senate placed Han in charge of the project.

* * *

The next day, while Han and Chewbacca scouted a site for the installation, Luke and Naluma reported to the Senate about continuing the evacuation process. Luke pleaded with the stodgy bureaucrats. "We left so many people back there. We need to go back, Senators."

_Can't they see he hasn't slept all night? Those deaths are taking a toll on him. They've got to let us do something. _Naluma clenched her hands and bit her lip.

Mon Mothma said, "Master Skywalker, you said it yourself, with the amount of radiation poisoning they have sustained, they're dead already. We already have more refugees than we can actuall—"

Three figures in black entered the chamber, igniting lightsabers and standing in the portal. Naluma gazed behind them at the guards on the floor—more dead.

She sent to Luke, _I guess I missed some._

He looked back at her. _Don't blame yourself. It was bound to happen._ He looked at his sister. _Leia, on my mark, break left. Go!_ He threw his lightsaber at the dark figure closest to her.

She jumped and rolled out of her opponent's way, holding her hand out to grab Luke's lightsaber. The compact powerhouse marked the first one on his arm and then lunged at him with the point. She stood, looking at the lightsaber sticking through him.

Naluma advanced on the other two. _Why do these guys always come in threes, master?_

_Focus, apprentice._ Luke broke off different objects in the room to hurl at the two remaining figures as he and Naluma squeezed their opponents in a V. The senators hid under their desks as sparks flew everywhere.

He glanced over at Leia and gave her the briefest of warnings before grabbing his saber back from her. Leia fell to the ground, the impaled figure on top of her. She pushed him off and crawled under the holotable for a blaster or anything she could use as a weapon.

Luke leaped into the fray with Naluma. They matched their strokes, fighting as one unit, side-by-side. He drew his opponent to the other side of the room for maneuverability. The battle raged on. Stroke after stroke, well-matched in saber skills, but not in control of the Force.

The Padawan's opponent slashed across her left upper arm. Naluma barely turned in time to avoid a severed limb. Blood trickled down her torn sleeve, as his erratic saber failed to cauterize her wound.

Her opponent hammered against her, knocking her down and scattering her lightsaber across the floor. The masked figure lunged for the kill.

Luke yelled, "Never!" as he leaped through the air over the holotable in a tumble, placing himself between her and the death blow. His lightsaber blocked the blow just in time, giving Naluma time to crawl to safety and retrieve her weapon.

However, Luke's original opponent prowled, pulling himself up from the floor and attacking Naluma. She engaged the enemy, stroke after stroke, drawing more and more power from the Force, until she had vanquished her opponent, slicing him in two at the waist.

The Jedi Master's second opponent was stronger and more skilled than the one she had just dispatched, she realized. Luke lost ground and then his footing as his new opponent tossed him against the wall with a Force-push. The Jedi Master returned with his own Force-push, grabbing his rolling saber from the floor.

About to join Luke in his battle, Naluma caught movement in the corner of her eye. Hundreds of refugees swarmed in, taking the senators hostage. But these were regular troops, not these creatures—"Knights of Ren"—she picked up from one of them.

She had two choices—save her master or save the Republic. She did not have time for both. Naluma looked at Luke and gasped as she knew that duty came first. Biting her lip to hold back the threatening tears, she sent, _I'm sorry, master._

Then Naluma reached out to the entire chamber with a Force-push, knocking everyone in the Senators' Gallery to a wall or the floor, sending them unconscious. She did not have the time to aim the blow—the wave spread out like a concussion missile, taking out any and all in the way.

Senators and refugees fell in a heap. Only the four behind her remained standing in the room—Senator Organa, Master Skywalker, and the Knights of Ren locked in battle at the other end of the chamber. The reaction headache sent Naluma to the floor, blinding her in pain.

Her concussion blast provided a diversion for Luke to stand and riposte. He attacked, step-by-step, forcing his opponent back—eclipses outside and inside, swipes back and forth, until he had worked his opponent into a corner. With his lightsaber holding his opponent's saber above his head against the wall, Luke asked, "Who do you serve?"

His opponent spat back, "Snoke!" as he pushed Luke off.

The man rushed him. Luke waved his hand, pushing the adversary against the corrugated metal wall with a Force-push that cracked the man's skull. As blood oozed out of the man's helmet, Luke grabbed the man's saber and deactivated it.


	51. 050 - Jedi Compassion

**CHAPTER 50 - JEDI COMPASSION**

Naluma stumbled across the room to Luke. Tripping over her feet in exhaustion, she collapsed into his arms.

He caressed her face when she reached him. _Alive._ As the emotion overwhelmed them, he pulled her into an embrace.

She winced in pain when his arm grazed her saber wound. He adjusted his embrace as she pressed her head against his sweaty hair. Their shields dropped, opening their bond again.

Naluma watched as Leia intercepted the emergency crews and directed them to the injured senators and aides. A part of her felt like they should be doing this, cleaning up the aftermath.

Luke shook his head. "Leia can handle this. We're both spent."

Nodding, she pushed herself to a standing position and held her arm out to Luke.

As the Jedi left the ruined hall, Naluma lumbered in stride with Luke, for the first time not behind him but beside him.

He limped. Her flesh wound burned. And both their heads ached from the concussion blast.

She ducked her head under his arm and supported him as they stumbled back to the shuttle. They were silent the entire way, not a sound, not a thought between them—just the Force-bond wide open.

Luke shuffled to his quarters under his own power, dejected. Naluma followed him as far as the galley to heat some water for the headache powder.

While the nanocooker zapped the liquid, she doctored the flesh wound on her arm. She ripped the left sleeve from her tunic with one sharp tug. She cleansed the wound and applied a layer of bacta salve before slapping a large adhesive bandage over the wound.

She watched through Luke's hatch as he removed his left boot and sock. He gasped as the boot pulled his ankle out of alignment. His swollen ankle turned from red to black-and-blue as she watched.

When the nanocooker beeped, she stirred the powder packets into both mugs, grabbed the medkit, and entered Luke's cabin without so much as a "By your leave." She handed him a mug while she placed the medkit and her mug on the footlocker.

Luke stared at her with his intense blue eyes and nodded his approval. He scooched on his bunk and sat with his back to the port bulkhead.

She sat on the foot of the bunk, settling his foot in her lap. Gagging at the pungent odor, she bathed his foot with sanitizer before wrapping it in a support splint and activating the cooling pack built inside. She grabbed some pillows from the storage locker and placed them under his foot.

"Thank you, Naluma." His tongue lingered over her name as he pulled her down on the bunk next to him.

Darkness saturated their link now, darkness she did not understand, darkness that scared her. "What's wrong, master?"

"The people we left on Telti. Now we'll never convince the Senate to return. Some of them must have survived. I feel them—their anguish, their deaths."

She did not know what to answer. She wanted Luke back to his normal self, yet she knew he was right. The Senate and the terrorists had just signed the death warrant of those people left on Telti. And Luke was going to feel every single death, reminding him that he could have done something. Reminding her. Tears streamed down his cheeks, tears of torment for the Teltians he did not even know.

At that moment, Naluma did not care about protocol and Jedi Mandates. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head to her shoulder as he mourned. She stroked his sweaty hair, soothing his aching soul.

After a few minutes, Luke broke away from Naluma. "I'm not supposed to be crying on the shoulder of my apprentice."

"New Jedi Order, new rules."

Luke jerked back. "Have you been talking to Han?"

She shook her head and entwined him, transferring as much peace as possible through their bond.

He broke from the embrace once again, but this time he did not push her away. He touched Naluma's face with his fingers, drawing the outline of her cheek to her chin and raising his fingers to her lips.

She spread them at his touch and arched her neck, waiting for more, waiting for the kiss she desired, the kiss she knew he desired.

He pushed her away. "Naluma, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't mind." She reached out to caress his face.

Luke sprang up, hopping on his healthy foot. "In any profession, a master is never to take advantage of an apprentice. I'm sorry for violating your trust."

Naluma glared at him, clenching her teeth. She grabbed her jacket and marched off the shuttle. Between the humiliation and the exhaustion, sobs overcame her before she even reached the bottom of the ramp.

* * *

As she pounded across the tarmac, Artoo rolled up to her, knocking against her leg.

"Leave me alone, Artoo." Naluma restrained herself from kicking the droid out of frustration.

The droid beeped a few strings of compassionate inquiry, but she ignored him.

When she reached the edge of the landing bay, Luke spoke through mindspeech. _I'm sorry, Naluma. _

She slammed her shield down so he could not reach her.

The droid followed her, beeping in binary at her as she headed toward the City Centre, looking to drown her sorrows in some carbohydrates. Lishi soundedgood right now.


	52. 051 - Part Wookiee

**CHAPTER 51 - PART WOOKIEE**

Luke awoke the next morning with his ankle throbbing and the rest of his body aching. After he had opened the hatch with a wave of his hand, he levitated the pain meds and some water to himself.

Then he hobbled to his gear locker for a fresh uniform, grateful that he had showered the night before while Naluma was gone. He could feel her sleeping in her cabin. It took all his effort not to wake her up and yield to his emotions.

After meditating for an hour, Luke made a decision that would solve one of their problems. He just wanted to make sure it was the right decision and not one he was making to suit his own needs. He needed a second opinion.

He also needed to get his things from Han and Leia's now that he was living on the shuttle again. They could be the second and third opinions. He would even welcome Chewie's insight. A two-hundred-year-old Wookiee interpreted situations from a different perspective than humans.

Luke felt Naluma stirring, about to wake up. He scrawled a hasty note to let her know where he was and left it by the brewing stimcaf. Then he limped out of the shuttle as he felt her awake.

* * *

The Jedi Master hobbled on his compression boot for two clicks through the Senatorial Complex to Han and Leia's suite. When Han opened the door, Threepio bustled behind him with two breakfast plates stacked with steaming food.

"Luke, come on in. I heard about all the excitement yesterday. Sure glad you and Naluma were there." Han ushered him in.

Chewie sat at the kitchen table, rumbling a greeting as he plowed into his breakfast of a thick, rare nerf steak and golden zered eggs.

"Leia wasn't so bad herself. She was the first to take one of those guys out," Luke said with a smile of pride.

Leia exited the bedroom, her hair braided in an Alderaanian traditional crown for her senatorial duties. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning, Luke. Want some breakfast?"

As she passed into the kitchen, she kissed Han and rumpled Chewie's hair. Chewie gave her a Wookiee hug before she passed into the kitchen.

Luke sat at the table, elevating his foot on a chair. "Sure. I could eat a bantha. Sorry to barge in on you guys like this, but I need your advice."

Leia tilted her head as she took the spatula from See-Threepio and flipped the sizzling nerf steak. "Go ahead."

Luke played with a fork in his fingers. "Well, it's about Naluma."

Han wiggled his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Easy, Han. It's not about that." Luke set the fork back on the table.

Han raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Chewie growled a response indicating he did not buy it, either.

Luke leaned back in his chair and gestured with his left hand. "You've all seen her in action, and I wanted to know what you think about her abilities. Give her a review, if you would."

Han pursed his lips together before replying. "She's clear-headed, skillful in all forms of combat, professional in her dealings with the higher-ups, and not bad with a lightsaber."

Chewie added something as well with a few barks. Threepio translated, "Chewbacca says that Padawan Fau is one of the best warriors he knows and wonders if she might be part Wookiee." The droid tilted his head in confusion.

Leia stepped closer to her brother. "Luke, are you asking us if she's ready to graduate from Padawan to Jedi Knight?"

"Exactly," he said. "Sometimes when you're right in the mix of it all, face-to-face with someone, you don't see the short-comings. You don't see the improvement areas."

Leia put her spatula down and glared at him. "Luke, she was ready months ago. I honestly don't know what you've been waiting for."

"I don't want to rush this. Her flying skills are atrocious."

While drying her hands on a towel, Leia said, "But everything else is where it should be. And she can't be that bad of a pilot. She did pass her licensing last rotation."

"Barely," Luke said with a snort.

She cast the towel aside on the counter. "Besides, are you ever going to send her on a mission by herself?"

Luke whined without conviction, "It took me years to become a Jedi."

"And what were you when you started, Luke? A farmboy? From a backwater planet? Naluma is years older than you were and a seasoned military veteran. Many of the things you had to learn with Master Yoda she already knew when you met her."

Luke mulled over that statement for a few seconds, thinking about how Naluma had come to him well-trained in the physical aspects.

With her hands on her hips, Leia said, "Luke, if you don't promote her after yesterday, the Senate will. Do you really want the Senate dictating the affairs of the Jedi Order?"

Luke pondered that news for a minute. "No, of course not." He then asked Leia, "Wanna plan a graduation ceremony?"

"What did they do in the past?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"I remember a few things from my ceremony, but not too many details."

Leia crinkled her brow at him. "What ceremony?"

He gently shook his head. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you. I might have been hallucinating."

"Well, I have an old friend from Alderaan who is a cleric of the Force. I'll see if he remembers anything." Leia patted his hand and left for the Senate.


	53. 052 - Jedi Rites

**CHAPTER 52 - JEDI RITES**

A few days later, Lor San Tekka, cleric of the Church of the Force and one of the last surviving Alderaanians, arrived from Kira in the Expansion Area.

He was a middle-aged gentleman with a close-cut beard that contrasted against his tanned skin. Streaks of gray marked his dark hair, but his body betrayed a certain youthfulness to it. He wore the beads and gown of his office regally.

As he strolled off the transport, Leia ran to meet him and hugged him. "Lor San Tekka, I'm so glad you could come."

"My pleasure, Your Highness. My pleasure. I've been meaning to introduce myself to Master Skywalker for some time now. There aren't many of us clerics left, and I believe the Jedi and the church could both aid each other in the re-establishment of their orders."

* * *

Leia led him to their suite where Luke, Han, Chewie, and Naluma awaited them. Luke rose when the door opened. He greeted him with a formal bow. "Lor San Tekka, a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, too, Master Skywalker. And this must be your Padawan I've heard so much about," he said, motioning to Naluma.

She bowed with respect. "Naluma Fau."

Leia introduced, "And this is my husband Han and our dear friend Chewbacca."

"A pleasure to meet all of you," the priest said as he extended both arms before him. "Let's not waste time. Have a seat, and I will tell you what I remember from the graduation rites of the Old Jedi Order."

Naluma remained standing as they all took seats, in preference to the elders. "Lor San Tekka, would you care for refreshment?"

"Please. Saft if you have it, water if not."

She brought a crystal tumbler of clear water to the table.

"Well, from what I remember of the Jedi Rites, first was the preparation. The master and the Padawan would engage in ablutions and silence for six hours preceding the ceremony. Then the master and Padawan stood side-by-side in front of the cleric."

The older man scratched his ear before continuing. "The master confirmed that the Padawan had passed the five trials."

Luke cleared his throat. "In the Telti action, Padawan Fau demonstrated skill in Force-work by constructing a Force-shield dome to contain a radiation blast. Courage against agents of evil both on Telti and here on Hosnian. Flesh." His eyes watered. "Flesh with injuries sustained in such actions, yet persevering through the pain to serve justice and restore peace. Spirit—in a cave filled with darkness on Zaxyn, she overcame the darkness within her, as she continues to each day. Insight." He shuddered briefly. "Without her insight, I would not stand here. The Jedi Order would not exist. It is only through her insight that I am whole today. She learned what I could not teach her—how to heal with the light of the Force."

San Tekka nodded. "Very well. Has she created a lightsaber yet?"

Naluma said, "I have." She drew her weapon and ignited it. It snapped and hissed to life, casting a purple glow on everything around her.

"A perfect color to match your Force-signature, Padawan. Excellent choice," Lor San Tekka said.

"The Padawan then had to confirm the same and spend the entire evening in a vigil of silence, being attended upon by her master only. In the morning the priest or the Grand Master returned to receive the Padawan's vows. The sponsoring master would strip off the Padawan robes, cut the Padawan's braid with her lightsaber, and place the robes of a Jedi Knight on her."

Luke looked at the cleric, overwhelmed by the formality of the ceremony. "What is the most important part of the ceremony? New Jedi Order, new rules." He smiled at Naluma and then at Han.

"The vigil of silence and the vows. I see you have foregone the Padawan braid, so that part could be removed from the ceremony," he said. "When would you like to begin this ceremony?"

Luke smiled at his Padawan. "Tonight, 2300."

The cleric asked, "Where? There is no Jedi Temple anymore, and I don't believe there is a Church of the Force here on Hosnian."

"Would the terrace do?" Luke asked, pointing out the glass doors.

"It should, but it might get very cold tonight," San Tekka said.

Naluma said, "That's all right. I can handle the cold."

Lor San Tekka said with a glint in his eyes, "I wasn't concerned about you, Padawan, but your master."

* * *

When Naluma and Luke arrived at the suite at 2245, Leia let them in. Naluma had spent the rest of the day in the prescribed ablutions and silence, allowing the Force to cleanse and fill her.

She had changed into her silk Padawan uniform, which consisted of wide trousers and a tunic with wide shoulders and flowing sleeves all in steel gray.

An embroidered silk tabard covered the tunic and was belted with a fringed sash. The hem of the tunic reached just above her knees, with the tabard falling to mid-calf.

Naluma had brushed her long, black hair until it gleamed and shimmered, leaving it to glide down her back. Her lightsaber jostled at her hip.

Master Skywalker had prepared for this evening with his own silence and ablutions. He, too, dressed in his most formal black silks embroidered with blue, green, and yellow symbols of power. He carried the the black wool cassock of a Jedi Knight to place on Naluma during the ceremony.

Lor San Tekka arrived from his temporary quarters on the other side of the complex and looked at everyone. Ben slept in his crib and Threepio charged in the kitchen, but the rest were there.

"Shall we?" the priest said with his gravelly voice. He noticed their lightsabers hanging from their belts. "Leave those here. You will not need the weapons until later."

Luke and Naluma removed their sabers, placing them on the table before moving to the terrace.

Lor San Tekka moved in front of them. Luke stood behind Naluma but to her left side, facing the cleric.

The temperature had dropped ten degrees in the last hour, making Han and Leia shiver. Han removed his jacket, wrapping it and his arms around Leia to warm her up.

He kept her close to him, hugging her from behind. Han whispered in her ear, "Too bad this isn't a wedding. You could cut the tension between those two with a knife."

Leia elbowed him.

As Chewbacca's fur ruffled in the cool breeze, he bared his teeth enjoying the cooler weather.

Lor San Tekka took a container with a powder in it. He sprinkled some on Naluma's head, leaving streaks of white in her dark tresses. "Master Skywalker, do you confirm that Padawan Naluma Fau has passed all of the trials to become a Jedi Knight, with no reservations?"

"I solemnly swear that the Padawan Naluma Fau has passed all of the trials and is ready to become a Jedi Knight, with no reservations," Luke said with a slight nod.

"Padawan Fau, upon your self-evaluation, do you confirm that you are ready to take on the burden of Knighthood?"

"I swear that I am ready to become a Jedi Knight—to be a guardian of peace and justice in the galaxy, serving the galaxy in self-sacrifice," she said with a short bow.

"Kneel, child." San Tekka pulled out a bottle of holy water from his robes. He emptied the contents on her head, allowing it to stream down her face and back. He waved his hands over her as he said a few words in an ancient unknown tongue.

Then he motioned to the rest to leave. "Until the day dawns."

Throughout the night, Naluma maintained her kneeling posture, using the Force to sustain her back and ease the pressure on her knees.

When she wavered due to the strain, Master Skywalker brought a wooden bowl of water to her. She drank it and handed it back, never once leaving her position nor communicating.

The sun's first rays cut through the clouds on the horizon, bathing their backs in amber light. With both sabers in hand, Lor San Tekka eased onto the terrace, followed by Han, Leia, and Chewie.

"Well done, Padawan. Are you ready to take your vows?"

"Yes, Lor San Tekka," she said with a quiet voice without rising.

"Repeat after me. I, Naluma Fau, Padawan of the Jedi Order," he began.

She repeated, "I, Naluma Fau, Padawan of the Jedi Order,"

Lor San Tekka said, "Do solemnly swear to serve others with the Force, always to the greater good …"

The ritual continued with Naluma repeating each phrase as she took her vows.

"Do solemnly swear to serve others with the Force, always to the greater good …"

"Forsaking all evil and selfishness …"

"Defending the innocent and delivering justice …"

"Eschewing all attachments—"

Luke cleared his throat and corrected the priest. "Eschewing all attachments _outside the Jedi Order_."

San Tekka nodded and repeated the phrase. "Eschewing all attachments _outside the Jedi Order …"_

Naluma concluded with a glance to Luke. "Eschewing all attachments outside the Jedi Order."

San Tekka ignited her purple blade and held it close to her right shoulder. "By the rite of the High Council." He lifted the blade to the left shoulder. "By the will of the Force." He moved the blade to the top of her head. "Naluma Fau."

He stepped back and pointed the blade to the floor. "Rise, Jedi Knight, and receive the cloak of your office." He extinguished the saber while Luke placed the silk cassock around her shoulders, making sure it covered her gray Padawan uniform.

On a prearranged cue, Naluma knelt on one knee before Lor San Tekka. The cleric handed Luke his lightsaber as he stepped to Naluma's left with her in hand. On the priest's cue, they ignited the sabers once again. Raising the sabers over Naluma's head, the sabers crackled as they formed a diagonal cross.

"Ladies and gentlemen, whereas Naluma Fau has shown excellence in her feats on the field of honor, rendering high and noble service to the Jedi Order in war and in peace, as well as passed the arduous Jedi Trials, I am minded to elevate her to the rank of Knight of the Jedi Order. I present to you Jedi Knight Naluma Fau. May the Force be with you always."

He finished with a flourish of the saber before deactivating it and handing it to Naluma. Luke extinguished his saber and offered his hand to help Naluma up. The Jedi Master retreated as she turned to face her guests and smiled with pride.


	54. 053 - Echoes of War

**CHAPTER 53 - ECHOES OF WAR**

Six weeks later, the Senate reconvened in the Senatorial Hall. Although maintenance crews had erased all vestiges of the terrorist attack, hearts still raced at the memory. Following completion of the temporary hall's restoration, crews accelerated the construction of a grander hall on the east side of the complex with better security.

Han looked around at the rattled faces, waiting with his friend Chewbacca to report on the refugee pre-fab housing project. The captain-turned-contractor gazed at his wife, wiggling his eyebrows.

Leia giggled and blushed a little, dropping her head with a tiny shake. When Mon Mothma called the senators to order, Leia put her hand over her smile, composing herself.

Since this was the first time the Senate had convened since the attack, many dignitaries crowded the hall to present their issues.

Grand Admiral Ackbar spoke first, reporting on the progress against the Imperial forces. "Unless we can destroy their supply line, we will never be successful in freeing the rest of the galaxy from Imperial rule."

Mon Mothma scrutinized fhe charts. "What are you suggesting, Admiral?"

"An all-out attack on the weapons facility on Jakku."

He thumped the holotable controls in front of him, bringing up a map of the galaxy with four systems highlighted. The device hummed and zoomed in on Jakku in the Western Reaches. "If all of our forces converge on this site, we should be able to take it out, and we might just take a sizable chunk of the Imperial fleet with us."

"What are their defenses?" General Rieekan asked as he moved in for a closer look.

"General, I delivered a basic layout of the facility a few months ago," Han said from his position in the Visitors' Gallery. "Ensign, could you pull it up? It should be filed with my last report."

The ensign brought up the file, replacing the hologram with a topographical map of Jakku. Han and Chewbacca strutted to the main floor to explain their idea.

"It won't be easy, but I think an advanced assault team could break into the facility here on the north entrance and lower the defensive shielding." Han pointed to a region known as Kelvin Ridge, a rocky expanse with jagged sandstone that jutted through the sand dunes.

Chewie agreed with a roar.

Rieekan asked in his gruff voice, "How heavily guarded is that entrance, Solo?"

While Chewie pointed to the map, Han said, "Not very. The Imperials rely on the planet's terrain to discourage intruders. Rocky buttes here and quicksand here."

"Then how is a squad expected to get through that?" Rieekan asked.

"A small ship could land in the canyons around those buttes. Salt ridges snake through the quicksand. If we stick to those, we could make it in unseen—especially if their attention was focused elsewhere." Han lifted his eyes to the sky.

Senator Organa glared at Solo and frowned. "What about one of the other bases?"

After clearing his throat, Admiral Ackbar said, "You've seen the reports, Senator. Attacking Kuat would be disastrous, and with Tibanna gas mines springing up across the galaxy, any attack on Bespin would make little difference. Jakku is the only target that can make an impact in the remaining Imperial war machine."

General Rieekan said, "Senator, the plan has merit. We'll just need someone who knows the terrain to lead the squad." His gaze bored into Solo.

"Uh, I'm already working on the pre-fab units for the refugees, General."

General Rieekan said with an outstretched hand, "I have other personnel who can do that. We don't have anyone else who knows that area on Jakku like you do, Solo."

Han agreed to the mission with a nod and Chewie roared an affirmation. Leia's eyes hardened as she crossed her arms, glaring at Han from across the chamber.

Solo turned his back on Leia and resumed his battle plan. "We'll take the squad in on the _Falcon_ under the guise of trade_._ Conduct some business here at Cratertown and then leave. Once the Fleet arrives, contrive some means to re-enter the atmosphere further north in the Goazan Badlands."

"Sounds reasonable. I'll have my ground forces attack from the south," Rieekan said while he scratched his chin.

"Assemble your troops, General. I will call in the fleet," Ackbar said as he rested his hands on the holotable.

* * *

As soon as her meetings had concluded, Leia sped on a hover cart to the _Millennium Falcon._ Han and Chewie were conducting a pre-flight check of the ship, and the squad was loading supplies for the mission when she arrived.

"Han," she said as he stood on top of the craft, checking the dorsal quad cannon. "You were going to leave without even saying good-bye?"

Han muttered to Chewie who kneeled next to him, "Now I've done it."

Chewie mumbled with a tilt of his head before returning to his adjustments.

"Thanks for all the support." Han grabbed onto the edge of the sub-light engine housing and swung his long legs to the deck where his wife waited. "Leia, I—"

Leia cut him off with a passionate kiss. "Just come back in one piece, you old fool."

"Who's old?"

"I love you."

"I know." Han winked. As Chewie crawled through the top utility hatch, Han checked one last cable and turned back to Leia, pointing to her. "I love you, too." He entered the ship as the ramp closed.


	55. 054 - The High Command

**CHAPTER 54 - THE HIGH COMMAND**

Not long after Han and Chewie lifted off to procure food supplies for their mission, General Rieekan called a briefing of the High Command in the Situation Room on Zaxyn.

As the shuttle _Elenium_ began the short hyperspace jump to Zaxyn, Luke said, "Service uniforms today."

Naluma poked her head out of her quarters. "What will it be like?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just keep your eyes and ears open and don't speak unless questioned."

"Regular SOP. Got it, master." She sighed. _Force, let me not make a fool of myself today._

Luke nodded. "You'd better get moving. ETA five minutes."

"On it." She shut the hatch and stripped off her black PT sweats. She still had to look twice when she opened her gear locker to make sure she that wasn't imaging things and that Master Luke's uniforms hadn't gotten switched with hers.

In less than a minute, she was sliding her boots on over the wool trousers and running a brush through her hair. With a few twists and a wooden hair slide, she was ready for duty once more.

* * *

When they arrived at the military headquarters on HQ, Naluma ran through the names on her datapad to match them to familiar faces. Mon Mothma, Grand Admiral Gial Ackbar, Field Marshal Jan Dodonna, General Crix Madine, General Carlist Rieekan. She recognized most of the major players from her military service and the Senate meetings, but their aides were another story. She found herself ignoring the names and concentrating on their Force-signatures. _Strange that I can identify those differences so quickly but I can't seem to put names to faces as well._

Luke spoke into her mind, _Be at peace. It doesn't matter. We are no longer part of the military. The only hierarchy you should care about is within our order._

She lowered her eyes and frowned. _Yes, master._

A burst of emotion buffeted her shields. She let his comforting concern flood her.

Mon Mothma smiled at the group gathered around the holotable. "Field Marshal Dodonna will be overseeing the joint forces on the attack. Field Marshal, would you please explain your battle plan?" The graceful Chancellor slide out of the way and observed from a darkened corner.

The elderly Dodonna with gray hair, gray beard, and wrinkled pale skin stepped into the light shining at the head of the table. "Welcome." He brought up a holomap of the terrain of Jakku. It flickered and spun until he was satisfied with its orientation. "General Solo and Chewbacca are headed to Jakku in advance of the fleet. Our forces are already assembling throughout the galaxy, waiting for our signal to converge."

The aged strategist pointed to the Imperial facility. "Our primary goal will be diversion so that General Solo's squad can take out the facility."

The generals and admirals around the table murmured in agreement.

As the hologram shifted from the Imperial facility to the endless sand dunes, Dodonna said, "After reviewing the terrain, I propose that we deploy a two-pronged attack from the southwest and southeast, spreading out our infantry one hundred kilometers along this perimeter. Using the sand dunes as cover, we will use a strike-and-retreat strategy to entice them out of their fort."

When Ackbar cleared his throat, Dodonna acknowledged him with a nod. The Grand Admiral interjected, "At the same time, the fleet will start an all-out attack from the air with bombardments and fighter runs on the surface. This action should draw the remaining Imperial fleet to Jakku so that we can finish them once and for all."

General Madine pointed out the different insertion zones on the map. "We have divided the troops between the special forces units on the east and the mobile infantry units on the west." He flicked a few switches on the holotable, zooming in on the eastern landing zone.

"Spearheading the eastern units will be our toughest forces—the Pulsars—under the leadership of Captain Peotra Jaré."

As the holotable changed views to the western landing zone, Naluma gasped. _No. Not the Pulsars. Not my old company._

Luke grabbed her hand under the holotable. _You don't have to. You take the west. I'll take the east._

Madine droned on. "Twilight Company will attack on the west under the leadership of Captain Hazram Namir. Master Skywalker, we request that you and Jedi Fau accompany the spearhead units and assist in whatever manner possible."

Luke frowned. "The Jedi Order is willing to assist, General. However, while we both have military experience, we aren't military commanders. We will not lead the assaults."

General Madine said, "We did not expect you to lead the attacks. In fact, our senior officers on the ground will be in charge of the actual battle—with guidance from the High Command."

Luke placed his hand on his chin and cocked his head. Then he pointed at the general. "The Jedi Order will _cooperate_ with the military in this situation, but we will not be _constrained _by military orders. We will not place innocents in danger, even if it means not achieving the military objective. Also, we need freedom to act on our instincts and not wait for a chain-of-command approval."

General Madine looked back at Field Marshal Dodonna.

Dodonna said, "Rightly so, Master Skywalker. Any questions? Good. Then get to your transports."


	56. 055 - Cratertown

**CHAPTER 55 - CRATERTOWN**

"Chewie, cut in the sublight engines." The Wookiee worked the Falcon's controls in seamless unison as the streaks of blue transformed into silvery stars.

Han assumed control of the ship while Chewbacca punched in their vector approach for the planet's surface.

The Wookiee moaned a concern.

"You said it. Better strengthen the shields. Atmosphere looks kind of rough."

Chewie transferred the power to the belly shields while asking a question.

"Good idea."

While the Wookiee's paw hovered over the anodized button gleaming on the console, Han steeled his arm. "Not yet. Lando said it would interfere with scanning."

Chewie agreed.

Han glided the freighter mere meters over the sand and rocks racing toward the twilight zone of the planet. "What's that over there?"

Chewbacca grunted and zeroed in the scanner on the reading. He trilled a reply.

"Yeah, that'll do nicely. Let's set her down over by that rocky outcropping."

As they soared over a large crater in the orange landscape, Han said, "Glad we weren't here for that meteor."

With a roar, Chewie nodded his head and adjusted the controls for the landing sequence.

Han gestured with his chin to the new controller on the console. "Activate the cloaking device."

The Wookiee pressed the square button. The scanner darkened just as the panel over the copilot's seat sparked. Blue flares snaked over the instruments. White smoke spewed out underneath, clouding the cabin.

Coughing, the duo covered their mouths with an arm.

"Shut it down. Shut it down." Han flicked a toggle to vent the cockpit.

As the pumps sucked the burnt plastic and coppery vapors out of the ship, Han wrestled with the yoke to bring the Falcon down in a narrow gulley branching out from the crater.

Before the craft touched down, Chewbacca popped the overhead panel and snipped some wires. He complained to Han with a long strong of Shyriiwook.

"Looks like this is going to take some time. See what you and the squad can do with it." Han bit his lip as Chewie pulled back a set of scorched wires. A burning in his own gut followed. "I'll head into town and see if I find that Plutt guy. He said he was looking for some more ration packets."

Chewie moaned a warning.

"Hey, it's me." Han extended his arms to either side and grinned. "Guard the ship. I have—"

Another roar completed the sentence.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, fuzzball."

Han shuffled behind his furry friend and headed out the cockpit.

* * *

Solo trudged through the deep sand until he spotted the antennas of moisture vaporators glinting in the moonlight. The settlement loomed a hundred meters away, a few lights winking in the night.

He entered town via an impromptu path constructed of rusted shipping container panels. They bordered ramshackle lean-tos of corrugated steel and twisted rebar. Periodically, he encountered a dilapidated tent with a light glowing inside.

Gnaw-jaws scraped their mandibles together in an unsettling song, raucous laughter from a brightly lit establishment at the end of the street overwhelming the racket. Thick adobe walls with support beams poking out near the roofline insulated the cantina from the heat of the day and chill of the night.

Han ducked inside and surveyed the locale. After unclipping his holster, he stopped in the doorway to allow his eyes to adjust to the lights.

Bright lights compensated for dark corners. A long bar sat at the back, surrounded by a variety of species in various stages of drunkenness. At the far left of the building, a trio of past-their-prime human dancers twisted and jerked to a cacophonous song.

He sauntered up to the bar and laid down two Imperial credits.

He nodded his head toward an Ithorian a few notes away. "I'll have whatever he's having."

"Of course you will." The overweight bartender with pockmarked face laughed. "Knockback Nectar's all we got." He handed Han a squat metal mug. "Careful with that. It'll scar your insides."

When Han sipped the junk juice, he swore that it stripped his taste buds.

The tender leaned on the bar toward Han. "Word of advice, it ain't recommended to linger in Cratertown any longer than necessary."

Han pulled back and grinned. "Just trying to offload a cargo. Heard Jakku might be a good place."

"Depends. What you selling?"

"Military rations."

"How much?"

"Enough to feed this town for a few years. You seen Plutt around?"

The bartender pointed with a glass toward a large fishlike Crolute lounging at a table in a corner.

The freighter captain flipped the keeper another cred. "Refill his drink. Make him happy."

The barkeep took the payment and waved one of his dancing girls over. He handed her the drink and nodded toward Plutt. "Give Unkar the special."

The middle-aged woman sneered at the tender. "You'll owe me double tonight, Edger."

"Just go put him in a good mood."

She slinked away, her mousy brown hair swinging behind her back. After she delivered the drink, the Crolute grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap.

Dressed in a fringed mini skirt and halter, the blousy woman with leathery skin and graying hair undulated on his lap before wrapping her hands around his neck and planting a wet kiss on the creature.

"That's my girl. Give it to papa, Grekka."

The woman cringed and pulled away.

"Where you going?" Plutt bellowed. "It was just getting fun."

Han pulled a chair up and rested his hands on the table. "Hey, Plutt."

The large, lumpish creature growled and spat, wiping his hand across his broad, flat nose. Plutt had no neck—or maybe he had several necks, since multiple rolls of fat merged his head with his torso. His olive green skull cap protected his hairless skull. For protection, the blobfish wore copious metal plates from his neck to his knees. "Solo. Bring the cargo?"

"Thirty containers of military rations. The self-rising bread, the dehydrated nerf strips. "

"Hmm. Imperial or Republic?"

Han shrugged. "A little of both."

"Puts some of them from the Clone Wars."

"Maybe. But they're still good." He took a plastic packet from his inner jacket pocket and pushed it across the table.

"How much?"

"Fifty thousand."

The Crolute spluttered. "For thirty-year-old portions? You think this is Coruscant?"

"No, Coruscant doesn't have a food shortage." Han leaned back and crossed his legs. "That was just a starting point. I'm open to counter offers."

"Hmm. Thirty."

Han leaned further in and mumbled, "Forty-five."

Unkar looked at him through narrowing lids. "Thirty-five."

"Forty thousand, not a credit less."

Plutt tilted his head and pressed his snout together.

"You're getting a bargain."

"Forty it is." He pushed himself from the table and headed to the door. "What are you waiting for, Solo? Let's go check out your cargo."

He waddled out the door, his extreme girth barely fitting through the frame.

Han followed him and caught up to him in the middle of the street.

Plutt said, "Head back to your ship. I'll follow. "

The smuggler loped across the hard-packed dirt street toward the east. Once out of town, he opened his communicator. "Chewie, looks like we might have a lead."

The Wookiee moaned a few words.

"Yeah, that sounds good. How's the cloaking device coming?"

When Chewie mumbled in Shyriiwook, Han shook his head.

* * *

Senses heightened, Han hiked to the ship in the dark. A few meters out, he heard the shuffling strides of the Crolute behind him.

About halfway to the ship, he picked up other sounds of life in the dark. Some creatures chittering and hammering on rocks. And something else. It took him about four stops and starts to identify how many. _Great. Setting me up for an ambush, huh? Should have figured._

"Hurry up, Unkar," Han yelled. "I don't have all night."

The portly Plutt puffed as he hauled himself across the sand. "Really. Have someplace to go, Solo?"

He waited for the Crolute to catch up to him. Han took him by the flabby arm and dragged him across the sand.

They trundled down a steep dune to reach the rocky outcropping not long after. In the dark, Han couldn't see much, not even the outline of the scope or reflection from the cockpit viewport.

"Hands up, Solo." The command came from behind Han with a blaster's safety clicking off.

When he rotated, a dozen ruffians in dark gear pointed blasters and rifles at him.

"Just lead us inside," Plutt said with a hand toward the boulders. "When we get there, if you're lucky, you'll live long enough to crawl back into town. Now hands behind your head."

Within moments, a blaster muzzle poked his back. He led them single file between the rocks to the hiding spot.

"No, no, no!" Han yelled. "I left her right here. Someone must have stolen her." He clutched his hair and moaned.

The Wookiee roared. Han dropped to the sand, pulling Plutt with him. The _Falcon's _Groundbuzzer Blaster cannons whirred in an arc, firing on Unkar's thugs. Bodies shot backward, falling against the rocks. One flew across the clearing and landed with a thud.

As the ship decloaked, Chewbacca jumped out of the cloaked ship and leveled his bowcaster at the Crolute's head.

Han stood, wiping the sand from his dark spacer pants. "Now, we're going to do this again, or you'll join your buddies."

Unkar's knees wobbled as Chewie touched the bowcaster to Plutt's forehead.

"I'm giving you a great opportunity to set yourself up for life. Take it or leave it."

"Okay. Okay. I can get you eighteen now. The other twenty in a few months. I just don't have that many credits on the planet, and you know that Jakku doesn't coordinate with the Interstellar Banking System."

"I'll give you half for the eighteen. Where is it?'

The alien pulled out a small chip from his pocket. "Here."

Chewbacca growled.

Han rested his hands on his hips. "My friend here doesn't take plastic. Hard credits. Now, either take us to them or get off this ship."

Unkar's gazed at Han first and then Chewbacca before returning to Solo. "In a cave up near the Goazan Badlands."

Chewie moaned a question.

"Coordinates?"

"I don't know. I never fly there. About a day's walk south of here."

"So about forty clicks?"

"Maybe less."

Han grabbed the man by his apron and heaved him up the ramp. When they reached the cockpit, he shoved the captive in the navigator's seat. Han stabbed a few buttons on the navigational display and pulled up the charts of the planet.

"Show me."

With a chunky finger, Plutt pointed on the map. "There."

"Chewie, get her warmed."

"Mrwooar?"

"Something's already taking care of the bodies." Han flipped a switch, turning on the external vids. In the darkness, they could only make out blurred thrashing and muffled crunches. "Won't be much left by morning."

Plutt murmured, "NIghtcrawlers."

Han rolled his eyes at Chewbacca before he plopped in the pilot's seat. He rubbed the hanging dice and fired up the Falcon's engines.

Han landed at Niima Outpost and transacted business with a Crolute mobster named Unkar Plutt.

As Unkar altered the deal yet again, Han commented to Chewie, "I'm really beginning to hate this guy."

As they launched, Chewbacca rumbled something and chortled.

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea."

* * *

As Unkar Plutt shook his fist at the _Falcon _as it rose in the sky above the Goazan Badlands, Chewbacca guffawed.

"Yeah, he can walk back. Only take him a day or so." Han adjusted a few switches on the console. "Time for the real show to begin. Got a reading on the fleet?"

The Wookiee barked an answer.

"Good." Han opened the intercom to the rest of the ship. "Hey, guys, you might want to strap yourselves in. It's about to get a little rough."

"Affirmative, Captain," came the reply from the secondary hold.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Ships of all shapes and sizes popped out of hyperspace as the _Falcon_ crossed the ionosphere. A familiar small freighter rocketed toward them and fired its guns, strafing the top of the _Falcon._

Han gripped the controls. "On the next hit, release the countermeasures, Chewie."

Another barrage attacked the shields. "Now."

Chewbacca pulled back on a control to release an explosive array above them. Simultaneously, Han dived and spun back into the atmosphere.

"Mayday, mayday!" Han spoke into the communicator. "This is the _Rising Star_. We've been hit. Mayday!"

Solo flew the freighter in aerobatics nearing the Kelvin Ravine, which hid the research beach. As he set her down in a canyon north of the weapons facility, Chewie activated a flash-charge.

Han cut all power immediately and dead-sticked her in.

Chewie roared.

"Thanks, I am pretty proud of it myself. Haven't lost my touch." Han rubbed his fingers on his signature black vest. "Do you think they bought it, Chewie?"

The affirmative growl encouraged his friend.

"Yeah, let's get moving."


	57. 056 - And So It Begins

**CHAPTER 56 - AND SO IT BEGINS**

One year and four days following the Battle of Endor, the fleet of the New Republic assembled for its jump to lightspeed to Jakku. Admiral Ackbar said over the intercom, "All ships, await my signal to jump to lightspeed. On my mark. Three, two, one, mark."

Naluma watched the jump from the crowded portside observation deck. The _Freedom's_ running crew had relegated the passenger troops to this area, their packed quarters, or pulling a shift in the launch bays.

She shifted her weight as the stars transformed to rays of blue, bringing the entire fleet into hyperspace. _Where is he?_ She sent a tendril out pushing past the press of souls in between her and Luke. _Master? What's so funny?_

_'Luma?_

_You're late. Aren't we meeting on the observation deck?_

He didn't seem to be too concerned. _Oh, sorry, I'm with the XO right now, going over—_

_Uh-huh. Don't even try to excuse this one._

He laughed at her. _Come join us. Officer's Ward Room. Deck Forn at the bow._

_Who's "us"?_

_An old friend._

_The hermit has a friend? _

He chuckled. _You remember_ _Wedge, don't you? Come on. I'll order you one of those dark fizzy drinks you like._

_On my way. _

* * *

Toward the end of the hyperspace jump, Luke and Naluma headed to separate drop ships. He drew her apart from the rest of the throng before they left. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he gazed into her eyes. "Be at peace. Trust your instincts. Vanquish fear."

"But what if one of us doesn't make it?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens."

"_We?_"

"Naluma, through the Force, I can continue to guide you if … something happens. It's how I was first trained."

Her tone escalated as her face crinkled. "But how will I know? We'll be too far apart on that dustball—"

"You can feel me through the Force, right?"

She nodded.

"You will know if something is wrong with me, as I will with you."

"I can barely feel your presence when we're only a few decks apart, master."

Luke grabbed her hands, gazing into her eyes. He swallowed before speaking. "I haven't wanted to do this until it was necessary."

"Do what?"

"Strengthen our Force-bond."

"Why not?"

"The drawbacks outweighed the benefits …" He looked down and pursed his lips together while hunting for the right words. "Until now." He cocked his head and gestured with his arm. "Look, we are probably the only two Jedi ever to be in this situation, and the Force-bond can be tricky with emotions. You might even say our emotions power it."

He sighed before lowering his shields, allowing the Force to flow between him and Naluma.

"I feel the power, but nothing else."

"I'm at peace right now, Naluma. The bond will allow you to feel _everything _that I am feeling: anger, despair, pain, agony, death, and … even …" Luke surged his emotions over that bond as he bounded past his peaceful state.

Naluma's eyes opened wider. "Love? I thought … I thought you had stopped."

"I couldn't."

Luke allowed the Force to flow through them on the power of their mutual love. Long moments passed between them. Somewhere in the middle of it all, he held her tight. Naluma did not remember when it happened.

"That was …" She panted.

"Intoxicating?"

"Yeah."

"The farther we're away from each other, the less we will feel—just the intense emotions." Luke lifted his eyes. "It will be vital from this point forward that we control ourselves."

Naluma nodded. "At least I'll know if something's wrong."

"That you will. Now get going to your drop ship before they leave without you," Luke said, turning her around and pushing her in the direction of the ship.

As she walked away, she could feel his eyes on her and even caught his desire—not quite words.

* * *

Captain Hazram Namir, a compact man with dark hair, consulted with his senior NCOs—Brand, Gadren, Hober the Quartermaster, and Van Geis the medical officer.

Lieutenant Brand, a dark, solid woman in her forties with wrinkled and scarred skin, asked, "What's up, Namir?"

"Bad news. We're being assigned a Jedi to assist us, whatever that is," he said while making an obscene gesture.

Sergeant Gadren, a gigantic Besalisk with one of his four arms missing, thick skin, and a hard crest of horns rising from his back, said, "We've already got enough fresh meat that are going to get ground up. And now we have to watch out for this idiot?"

"Orders are orders. Can't afford for any of you to take another recruit on, so I hope she can handle herself. Our first duty is to the company."

"Understood, sir," the officers said.

"Transfer the team to the drop ships, weapons and supplies in hand," Namir said in his rough command voice. "It's gonna be a rough landing. Remind the troops of the climate—fifty-five degrees. Water and salt tabs, or they won't survive half a day. Solar protection, too."

* * *

When Naluma boarded the drop ship, she reported to Captain Namir with a smart salute. "Jedi Knight Fau reporting for duty, Captain."

Namir glared at her. "Grab a seat and stay out of our way. I don't have time to babysit civilians. We have enough fresh meat in this company as it is."

Withholding a snarky retort, she bowed with respect. "Yes, Captain." She found an empty jump seat and buckled herself in with her pack on her back and her sniper rifle in hand. She double-checked her extra charges, as well as her blaster, dagger, and vibroblade. She unclipped her lightsaber to stop it poking her in the side while in the uncomfortable jumpseat.

Naluma's pack consisted of twelve kilograms of water, salt tabs, and thermal detonators. The water increased the weight, but she knew she would need every drop of it before this mission concluded. The Jedi spent the rest of her time building her Force-signature database so that in the heat of the battle she could tell friend from foe.


	58. 057 - Insertion

**CHAPTER 57 - INSERTION**

After the cruiser exited hyperspace, the drop ships began their descent into the atmosphere of Jakku. Namir's spearhead team dropped last of all in the dead center of the phalanx. After they had entered the atmosphere and dropped twenty thousand meters, surface-to-air missiles took out the portside engine and plunged them toward the dunes of Jakku.

Naluma clutched the restraint webbing as the craft plummeted. Some soldiers lolled in their seats, concussed from the hit.

Seated near the cockpit, Namir unbuckled his harness. The centrifugal force pinned him to the cabin bulkhead. He inched over to the jump door, slid his hand to the lever, and opened the hatch.

The heat of the atmosphere rushed into the ship. The wind tugged at Fau's braid of hair and sucked out anything not bolted to the deck.

Namir yelled over the wind, "Out! Out! Out!" He windmilled his arm toward the door. "Stat in your harnesses. Watch the spin of the ship. Unload down the line." He pointed to the grunt nearest him.

One of the freshest of the men unbuckled a moment too early and was thrown against the wall next to the captain, his nose crunching in a sickly squish.

The ship's rotation reached the apex of the safe zone to make an exit. Namir yanked the soldier off the wall and tossed him out. "One more, then wait for my mark."

The next soldier unstrapped and made it out just before the force of the spin worked against the exit.

Over the next twenty seconds, time seemed to slow.

Two more soldiers jumped without incident, but the next batch wasn't as lucky. The pair unbuckled from their harnesses as the same time and clogged the exit. Neither escaped, and the force of the rotation flung them to the back of the ship.

They slammed into each other, caught in the tidal force. The ship made another rotation and this time they were both sucked out, not before slamming the wall and having limbs tweaked at awkward angles.

"Your next, Fau."

Naluma ignored him, gathering in the Force. They needed the ship, the supplies, and the speeder it carried. She hooked a safety tether from her combat harness onto a support pole and then unbuckled her restraint webbing.

Namir yelled at her, "Jedi, I gave you a command to abandon ship."

Through clenched teeth she said, "I am not under your command, Captain. I can bring this ship down in one piece."

"Suit yourself." Out of patience, he jumped from the craft.

As soon as they were gone, Naluma inhaled a cleansing breath, forgetting the spinning of the ship, forgetting the worries of crashing into the desert floor, forgetting her impending death. It was only she, the ship, and the Force now. She remembered Luke's instruction about levitation, "Size matters not."

Naluma received a surge of energy through their Force-bond.

_You can do this,_ he said in her head_._

Naluma smiled, focusing that additional power to her task. She concentrated again, bringing the ship under control. Then she felt it—the spin was slowing. By small increments at first, until all at once the spin stopped. The ship straightened, but the fuselage groaned from the external damage. Smoke fogged the cabin.

Now, she had to raise the nose to salvage the ship. It inclined one degree, then two, then five before it glided across the surface. The sand dunes zoomed past the canopy, undulating like an S-wave on a scanner.

She needed to land before the next dunes passed, or she would be too close to the Imperial base. She pushed back on the bow of the ship and lowered it with a powerful surge into the sand. The shuttle shuttered, and Naluma flew toward the cockpit.

She met the bulkhead feet first, spread out horizontally. Naluma squatted, riding on the wall as the ship absorbed the crash. It ground to a halt. She pushed off and tucked into a roll, whiplashing toward the back of the craft.

The bench of jumpseats stopped her, pounding her arm and shoulder from the force. _That's going to leave a bruise._

Sand billowed outside—quenching the smoke and fires—but the craft flooded with the fine grains and dust, dropping visibility to less than a meter.

Naluma launched herself out the open door, stumbling through the sand to the nose of the ship. Shouldering her rifle, she swept the rims of the nearby sand dunes with the optical sight of her weapon, watchful for any enemy troops.

* * *

Namir bent his knees and rolled on impact. After he released his chute, he squatted and looked behind him as the company landed. He could tell that some of the fresh meat had landed wrong—either dead or wounded. For others, their chutes had not opened, killing them.

He watched as two men came in, clutching each other on one chute. The moments were tense as they plunged to the ground, taking the brutal force on their knees and rolling in one motion together. They both survived, but the company lost an eighth of their troops during the landing.

The captain turned his attention to the next part of the mission. There would be time to count casualties later.

Gadren yelled while pointing to the drop ship as it plunged through the atmosphere. It dropped like a brick, but at least it flew belly-down now. The entire company viewed its descent with open mouths.

Namir said, "Company, advance march. Protect that drop ship. Salvage the heavy equipment and supplies."

The heat and the sand affected their movements, cutting down the troops' travel speed to less than a third. Soon, they all felt the concussion of the drop ship crashing into the planet. Sand dunes shuddered, sending grains of sand everywhere—into eyes, ears, noses, and uniforms. The injured soldiers struggled even more on the unstable surface.

* * *

At the LZ, Naluma counted enemy signatures—a squad of two dozen stormtroopers approached from the north. She scrambled up to the top of the dune and picked them off, alternating between her rifle and grenades. Every so often, she would use the Force to zoom to another location, deluding the stormtroopers into thinking that she comprised a complete company.

Two dozen more stormtroopers augmented the original squad within minutes. As Naluma aimed the next shot, she felt multiple forces approaching from behind her. Relief washed over her when she identified Namir in the group. Within seconds she could hear him barking orders.

"Speeder pilots didn't survive the drop. Get that speeder out, now."

The drop ship captain said, "Never flown one before, Captain."

"First time for everything. Consider it on-the-job training." Namir said to Gadren and Brand, "Take your squads and support to the Jedi. Don't know how she's held out so far."

Namir looked around him. "Hober, take two squads and salvage what you can. Then camouflage the drop ship. Van Geis, this is the best place for a field hospital. Take your medics and start moving the wounded inside."

"It'll be an oven in there," Van Geis said while wiping the sheen of sweat from his brow.

"That's all I've got for you. Do what you can to get a breeze in there," Namir said as he turned to climb the dune ridge, sweat soaking his uniform and dripping from his head. Skin crusted with the blasted sand made every step uncomfortable.

Captain Namir approached Naluma as she shot her rifle in rapid succession. He spoke, "You're pretty useful with that rifle. Where'd you get your training?"

"Thila—Pulsar."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"You didn't ask."

Namir nodded. "But I could have killed you just now. Always watch your back."

"Captain, I knew it was you before you left the drop ship. And I could hear you barking orders a click away." As she turned back to her rifle, she said, "Now, if you don't mind, this does take some concentration." She punctuated her statement by shooting three more stormtroopers.

The wave of soldiers ended within fifteen minutes, followed by an earthquake. The sand dune displaced, bulldozing the company to the base of the hill.

Namir toiled up the hill once more and gazed at the advancing AT-AT walkers through his macrobinoculars. Over twenty headed toward their company.

Naluma used the Force to propel herself to the top of the dune and scanned the combat zone with her rifle scope. "Doesn't look like those are regular pilots driving those walkers. Look how awkwardly they're moving."

Namir raised his macrobinoculars again. "I think you're right, but whether that makes any difference in this battle or not is yet to be seen."


	59. 058 - The Battle of Jakku

**CHAPTER 58 - THE BATTLE OF JAKKU**

Admiral Ackbar positioned the fleet in a blockade around the entire planet. "Red and Gold Groups, take your fighters and start strafing runs at the Imperial base. Gray and Green Groups, hold up here for perimeter defense."

Soon, the Star Destroyer _Inflictor_ arrived. Ackbar instinctively gazed over at the radio station and the technician manning it, his bulbous eyes darting like a pair of spooked fish. "Admiral, a star destroyer just jumped out of hyperspace. Quadrant 7927."

Ackbar said, "Frigate _Defender_, move in at point-blank range. Our survival is not the goal—destruction of the enemy is."

The frigate's captain said, "Aye-aye, Admiral."

As the TIE fighters streamed out of the destroyer's cavernous hangars, Ackbar said, "Green Group, Gray Group, engage those TIE fighters in quadrant 2551. CAG, launch the reserve groups to patrol the rest of the fleet. All craft, monitor scopes. If this facility is as important as I think it is, the rest of the Imperial fleet should be arriving soon."

* * *

Upon insertion, the Pulsars set up positions on a gigantic salt ridge. Soon, explosive mortars pelted their positions. The company lost a dozen soldiers during the first volley.

Captain Jaré commanded the retreat. "Fall back to the base of the dune. Fall back! I can't believe they still have mortars."

"Sometimes the old's better than the new, Cap," Sergeant Tor said.

Luke climbed to the top of the ridge and peered over using his macrobinoculars.

Captain Jaré pulled on the hem of his tunic. "Master Skywalker, get down. You're going to get hit by either them or us."

Shaking her off, the Jedi Master drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he anticipated the mortar shells' trajectories, he flicked his hands, sending the shells skittering away from the company. "If I can keep the mortar fire off your troops, think you can manage a charge, Captain?"

Captain Jaré smiled with a nod of her head. "You just give the signal, Master Skywalker, and my troops will advance. What's the distance to the next dune?"

"Hundred meters or so."

Captain Jaré lifted her communicator to her mouth. "Company, on my mark, advance. Three, two, one, mark."

The Pulsars swarmed across the sand, surging forward despite the shifting grains under their feet.

Luke, sweating with both the heat and exertion, flung the mortars at the enemy without pause. Sand was everywhere—sticking to his flesh, jamming his boots, stinging his eyes.

Sergeant Tor said in the eerie silence, "The guns—they've stopped."

The captain turned her attention to the dune horizon line. "Watch for the enemy." A few tense moments passed as the Pulsars monitored the dunes to detect movement in the haze rising from the desert. Then, as if arising from the sand itself, a legion of sandtroopers in beige armor approached, firing with deadly accuracy.

The Pulsars fired back. Soldiers from both sides fell, but the troopers kept coming.

Captain Jaré analyzed the situation. "Squads one through twenty, take the left flank. Twenty-one through forty, take the right. Attack pattern Beta. Divide and conquer, Wolves."

With a battle growl, the Pulsars advanced, taking heavy casualties as they engaged the enemy. Every attempt they made to dissect the legion was rebuffed with an even stronger defense.

Over the communicator, Tor said, "It's not working, Captain. We're getting slaughtered up here."

Master Skywalker ignited his lightsaber and charged into the fray. Attacking the center column of the Imperials, Luke deflected blaster bolts with his lightsaber until he reached a knot of troopers. A swipe to the left took down two troopers. Right, left, right. Soon, he had demolished the entire column.

The Pulsars flanked both groups, destroying the Imperials until the earth trembled and sand slipped out from under their feet. Republicans and Imperials crashed to the ground as an entire phalanx of AT-ATs approached the combat zone. The stormtroopers retreated as the walkers approached.

Captain Jaré ordered, "Pulsars, retreat. Retreat! Rendezvous a half-click south."

Luke joined in the hasty flight, forming up with the troops at the rendezvous point. He had never seen so many walkers in one place before, not even at Hoth. Intelligence was correct, for once—this research base was manufacturing the heavy armament.

About four dozen behemoth armored troop transports spread out across the desert floor. The cumbersome devices plodded forward while firing their laser cannons at the Republic troops.

Master Skywalker yelled over the artillery barrages at Captain Jaré, "We won't last long against that cannon fire, Captain."

Captain Jaré sounded the retreat. Her aide grabbed the comlink, "Home One, this is Pulsar Leader. We have four phalanxes of heavy walkers on the eastern prong. Send in those speeders."

Admiral Ackbar replied over a distorted signal. "Copy that, Pulsar Leader. Speeders deployed. ETA five minutes."

Captain Jaré reaction broke up over the comlink. "Five minutes? We'll all be dead in three. Pulsars, retreat another click. Retreat!"

* * *

As soon as Han had verified that the battle to the south was engaged, he duckwalked his squad across the salt ridges. After a half hour, they reached a rocky cliff about a hundred meters in front of the north entrance.

He said to Chewie, "Well, it looks like they've pulled a few of the guards off. We're down to four. What do you think?"

Chewbacca roared something that only Han understood.

"Good idea. You hide here, and I'll draw their fire. Think you can get them by the time I'm on the other side of that ridge?" Han pointed to the ridge.

Chewie roared an affirmation as he pulled his bowcaster off his shoulder and swapped out a charge from his bandoleer.


	60. 059 - The Inflictor

**CHAPTER 59 - _THE INFLICTOR_**

Holding out against the walkers were mixed at best. The walkers staggered, making it difficult for their cannons to hit such small targets. However, when the cannons found their targets, no one survived.

Namir said into his headset, "All troops, scatter. Twenty meters from the nearest person. Make it hard for them to hit you."

Naluma, remembering her master's experience on Hoth, spoke on a private frequency through her helmet. "Captain, we need to take out those walkers, not just run from them."

He grew impatient. "Really? I'm glad you're here to tell us these things."

"How many Plex missiles?"

"Plex missiles won't breach that armor."

"Not the plating—the membrane under the neck is vulnerable. Blast the neck, pull up with a harpoon cable, and toss in some thermal detonators."

"Who's stupid enough to get that close? You get stepped on by one of those feet, you're deader than dead."

"I will, and I won't even need the Plex rockets."

Through his macrobinoculars, Namir observed Naluma grab an ammo bag full of thermal detonators and scuffle toward the closest walker. She approached it at an oblique angle, using the Force to anticipate where the next cannon bolts would land.

Brand called into Namir over headset. "What's that idiot Jedi doing? Gotta death wish or something?"

"Just watch. I think she's onto something."

When Naluma reached the area in front of the walker, she activated her harpoon cable. As the large foot jerked forward to smash her, the cable attached to the armored beast with electromagnets and drew her up to the neck of the AT-AT.

Naluma ignited her lightsaber and opened up the neck membrane. She threw a few detonators toward the command head and five toward the back. Then she released her harpoon cable and dropped to the ground, using the Force to slow her descent to the sand below. The Jedi scrambled out of the way as the walker erupted in a blast of golden sparks and crimson flames. The mechanical beast wobbled, it's gangling legs locking up before it keeled over. The crash shook the surrounding area for clicks.

* * *

From a half-click away, Twilight Company cheered as soldiers grabbed Plex missiles and detonators. The soldiers clambered across the dunes to attack the oncoming walkers.

Three speeders converged on a formation of walkers, laser guns spitting laser fire at their necks. Sparks flew from two of the AT-ATs, ceasing their advance. Three others fell victim to the volley of rocket-propelled detonators that struck their jugulars, two of the heads lobbing off and falling into the sand. When the clouds of sand rose, so did the victory cries of Twilight.

* * *

As the _Inflictor_ plunged to the surface, Imperial ships from all sectors arrived from hyperspace. While five more star destroyers, multiple cruisers, and vast legions of TIE fighters appeared. The New Republic's hope to engage a large portion of the Imperial fleet transpired.

TIE fighters screamed about the Republic cruisers and frigates, popping off shots as they zoomed past. The last scored a significant hit as it turned into a corkscrew maneuver and dove away.

Ackbar swung around in his chair and narrowed his eyes out the port. "All fighters engage that legion of TIEs. Draw them between the larger ships. For the Republic!"

Following his command, X-wings, Y-wings, A-wings, B-wings, and even some antiquated U-wings squeezed into the narrowing gap between the vessels. The forces met the TIEs, ships blasting to fiery sparks on both sides.

The dogfights intensified as the formations broke apart.

Ackbar directed the Republic cruisers and frigates into point-blank range against the star destroyers. With support from Green and Gray Squadrons razing the destroyers' shield generators and conning towers, victory was insured. All five of the star destroyers burned up in space, each in their own time.

When the fifth star destroyer sputtered in the vacuum of space, the last super star destroyer, the _Ravager_, appeared from hyperspace. Grand Moff Randd found the Empire outgunned and five—no six—star destroyers demolished.

Upon his arrival, the _Inflictor_ spat out its escape pods to the planet's surface as the ship lost all control and turned prow-down, puncturing the atmosphere of Jakku. The hot planet tugged the massive ship down to its sandy surface.

* * *

Through his macrobinoculars, Luke spotted the Star Destroyer _Inflictor _entering the atmosphere. A sense of victory coursed through his body until he was drawn back into the ground battle before him.

He assessed the situation. Cannons fired from the AT-ATs, striking two speeders. Explosions filled the air.

Luke kept watch of the forward battle playing out. Another speeder, stuck by enemy fire, whizzed at him. The ship whined in protest, spiraling out of control until it crashed into the sand fifty meters ahead. A tidal wave of heavy grit roiled toward Luke as more laser fire followed up.

Master Skywalker raced toward the crashed speeder as the canopy opened and the gunner climbed out. Two of the Pulsars formed up on Luke and joined him in the dash across the desert floor. When they reached the speeder, the gunner struggled to free the pilot from the wrecked vehicle, smoke trailing off in twisted tendrils onto the battlefield.

Luke helped him move his friend out and felt for a pulse. With a frown, he said, "Sorry, but he's dead."

The gunner did not respond.

Luke examined the speeder. Except for sand in the engine exhaust, it still appeared flight-worthy. "Hey, which of you can fly this thing?" he asked.

The gunner said, "I can't. I just shoot."

The other two troops with him shook their heads. "We're army, not fleet."

"Well, I need a gunner. Hop in," Luke said as he appropriated the helmet from the dead pilot.

Poking Luke in the chest with his finger, the gunner said, "I don't know who you think you are, but if we don't get out of here now, that walker is going to blast us to bits. Besides, there's so much sand in the engines, this speeder will never fly."

Luke ignored him as he pulled in the Force and lifted the speeder to a vertical position, nose up. The sand drained from the engine exhaust ports before he set it back down on the desert floor.

Luke put the helmet on and climbed into the pilot's seat. "Get in, now. I need a gunner, and we can't afford to lose any more speeders in this battle."

The gunner jumped in and belted himself.

"What's your name?" Luke asked as he pulled the canopy down and fired up the engine.

"Lieutenant Sab Mitchell," the gunner said, warming up the weapons. "And you?"

"Commander Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master," Luke said as he took the speeder up, maneuvering to avoid the laser cannons.


	61. 060 - New Recruits

**CHAPTER 60 - NEW RECRUITS**

The Republic ground troops looked up as the sun's rays were blocked. A star destroyer plunged from space, headed for their position. They abandoned their targets and retreated from the destroyer's crash point. Naluma pulled her unit to safety on opposite lips of the expansive sand dune.

Naluma sucked water from her almost empty pack. When she reached out across the Force-bond to check on Master Luke, she smiled with the joy that surged across the bond.

He was ecstatic—he was flying a speeder. She gasped as her eyes saw through his. A wave of nausea overtook her as he banked left through the legs of a walker. As she gulped down the bile, he spun into a barrel roll. She pulled out of his thoughts, knowing she could not handle much more.

She took another slurp of water to clear her mouth and swallowed some salt tabs as the earth shook on impact of a destroyer. Sand scattered everywhere, forcing the troops around her to lie flat and cover their heads.

About ten minutes later, she heard Namir in her helmet headset. "Bug out! Radiation leak. Our job here's done. Drop ships on their way in. RZ point ten clicks away. Namir out." He transmitted the rendezvous coordinates to each helmet.

A bright flash caught Naluma's eye. She rose, slower and tired, up from the dune, and shouldered her rifle. She scanned across the edge of the crash site with her macrobinoculars. What's this? Oh, no.

Two youth crested the closest dune and collapsed—their skin red in a blistering rash—the radiation from the megaton crashes already spreading their deadly disease.

Naluma worked some anti-rad meds from her pocket, swallowing them with a gulp of warm water before she slid down the dune toward the figures. She heard Namir in her earpiece. "Where are you going, Fau?"

"Gotta check something out, Captain."

"We've got orders to bug out. I can't stay back to help you."

"Understood, Cap." Naluma trudged through the sand toward the pair of children.

They halted about a hundred meters from the ship—within the immediate radiation zone. One of them dug something out of the sand and shoved it into a carry-all bag. The other moved forward a few paces and dug more pieces of the ship out. The ship spewed tall flames beyond them.

Naluma gritted her teeth and pulled in the Force to bring herself over to the duo. She yelled at them, "Stop! Don't touch anything."

When they both looked at her, she saw that they wore loose wrappings, goggles, and headscarves. She could not discern their genders. What she could see of the faces appeared identical.

She said with the full authority of the Force behind her voice, "Drop your bags and come with me."

They looked at each other, communicated in some unrevealed way, and continued with their scavenging.

Weary of it all, Naluma used the Force to levitate both youths to her, flung their bags toward the burning ship, and dragged them both across the dunes. The two struggled in her grip.

As a wave of sand hit her in the face, the one in her left arm broke free. Fed up with expending more energy to control them, she put them both in a Jedi trance. Then she hefted them over her shoulders and trekked up the dune to safety.

* * *

After subduing the four guards at the north entrance, Han said, "Chewie, take half the squad and set the detonators throughout the west side."

Chewie roared in agreement and padded down the corridor. The squad handled the light resistance with ease. Within an hour, the base was wired.

After the squad regrouped at the north entrance, Han yelled, "Out! Out! Out!" As they cleared the base, Han pressed the detonator switch, sending plascrete and metal shooting everywhere.

* * *

Luke sped into the raging battle with the walkers. Avoiding cannon fire with Force-sight, he wove in and out between the walkers, as well as between their legs. "Sab, harpoon ready?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

Sab stabbed the release button, but nothing happened. "Must be jammed." The button popped off, showering sparks over the panel. "Uh-oh. The release is fried."

Luke used the Force, but found that laser fire had welded the end of the cable to the spool. He finished another pass around the AT-ATs feet, and sensed the cable neared its end.

"Hold on!" Luke yanked the controls and brought the speeder into a tight climbing loop. G-forces pinned his body into the seat, but all he needed were his hands.

The speeder finished the loop and came screaming down towards the desert floor. Luke focused his mind on the cable and fired.

The shot hit the cable and blew it apart, releasing the speeder from its tether just in time. Luke pulled back on the controls, and the wing grazed the crest of a dune, a cloud of sand riding behind them from flying so low.

As they set up for their next attack on a second walker, the first walker wobbled and crashed to the ground on its side. Luke flew the speeder in an indirect angle toward the second walker, firing at the cockpit of the command unit. The head burst into a fireball, which roasted the fuselage of the speeder as Luke took evasive action.

* * *

Naluma swallowed a swig of water from her pack. Nearly empty, she saved some for the two kids she had rescued.

After she revived them out of the trance, they sprang to their feet and charged at her. When they raised clenched fists and came too close, she stunned them with the Force, temporarily paralyzing them in hopes they'd realize she wasn't a foe.

"Calm down. You don't want to run back down there," she said letting peace emanate toward them. "The radiation will kill you."

She took some anti-rad meds from her pocket. "Anti-rad pills. I will give you them if you both promise not to run back down there." Naluma was not serious about withholding the medicine, but they did not know that.

One of them said, "We can't promise that. If Unkar Plutt doesn't get his salvage, we don't eat." With the deep voice, Naluma thought this one must be a boy.

Something passed between the two. Naluma could not be sure, but she thought they were using mindspeech. The Jedi unzipped a pocket on her pack and pulled out two ration bars, offering them to the duo. "Here."

The other one asked as she bit into the bar, "Who are you?"

Naluma assumed this was a girl. "Jedi Knight Naluma Fau. And who are you?"

The girl said between bites, "I'm Kallay Flo'et, and this is my brother Kalder. We work for Edger. He sent us out to the crash site to scavenge for parts."

Kalder said, "Yeah, thanks for nothing."

"I just saved your lives—radiation poisoning is not a pleasant death, either."

Kalder said, "It might be nicer than going back to Edger empty handed."

"I doubt it," Naluma said, thinking. Then she caught them speaking to each other again via mindspeech. She put into their brains, _How long have you two been speaking like this?_

Kallay dropped her mouth.

Kalder took it in stride. "Since we came to Jakku."

"How did you get here?" Naluma asked aloud.

Kallay said, "The ship we were traveling on crashed here a few years ago. We were the only survivors."

"How about your family?"

"They probably think we're dead," Kalder said with derision.

"Have you noticed any other things strange since you got here, besides talking to each other in your heads?"

Kalder said, "Sometimes, I know what people are going to do right before they do it. I see it in my mind."

"Well, if you want to learn how to use these abilities, come with me. Otherwise, I'll take you back to this Edger."

The children—no, Naluma could tell they were older, maybe in their late teens—conferred again with mindspeech. They both nodded and joined Naluma as they hiked to the drop ship landing site a few clicks away.

* * *

Luke landed the speeder at the staging area for the Pulsars. The cockpit opened and he jumped out of his seat and practically flew down the ladder. "Yee-haw!" He fist-pumped the air. "Just like threading the walkers back on Hoth."

As he hopped out of the speeder, he said, "That was great shooting, Sab."

Sab said with a bashful grin, "It was nothing, sir."

A small group of pilots and gunners surrounded Sab and dragged him off, leaving Luke to make his way to the drop ship for a ride up to the fleet. Air speeders flew over his head, landing in formation around the drop ships.

Luke hurried past the speeders until the Force stopped him. Luke cocked his head, and found his feet already moving him closer to investigate.

As he approached the speeder, the pilot opened the canopy and jumped down from the unit. A lanky youth, no older than fifteen, jumped down from the unit.

Luke did not know if he was more shocked by the pilot's age or the strength of the Force with him. When he removed his flight helmet, the pilot revealed a thatch of dark hair, darker skin, and big brown eyes.

His gunner jumped down behind him from the backseat. As she removed her helmet, she shook out her long blonde curly hair and shouted, "Yee-haw! That sure was some flying, Tandolleau." The gunner was a compact female with a wide smile, maybe a year or two older than Tandolleau, but also strong with the Force. "Were you counting how many we bagged today?"

Tandolleau grinned. "Twelve if we got any. I bet you no other team got as many. Duras will owe me a drink tonight."

When they both looked up, Master Skywalker stood in front of them. He winked at them. "I got fourteen."

Tandolleau and Jannah glanced at each other with furrowed brows. "Can we help you, sir?" the pilot asked while cradling his helmet.

"Yes … I believe you can. Have you two ever heard of the Jedi Order?"

* * *

Naluma led the twins for ten clicks across the broiling desert. The water ran out after three clicks. They staggered into the staging area, heading straight for the relief stations.

The specialist on duty darted in front of the cooler and said, "Sorry. This water is for troops only."

Naluma glared at him. "This is Jedi business, Specialist. Step aside."

"Sorry, ma'am, I can't."

Naluma, too tired to pursue the regular channels, prepared herself to use mind control, "I think you are mistaken, specialist."

Before the situation got out of hand, a lieutenant intervened. "Is there a problem here, Jedi Fau?"

"I think the specialist requires etiquette education, Captain. We just need some water."

"Specialist, perhaps you missed the announcement. The Jedi assisted us on this mission. Step aside," the captain said. "My apologies, Jedi Fau."

"What about those civilians?" the specialist asked.

Naluma said, "Jedi business. Water them, too."

Agitated by the decision, the specialist refilled the twins' canteens and gave Naluma a kilo of water in her pack with much grunting.

She then led the twins to the mobile medic station set up in the staging area. This time, the duty officers recognized her as the Jedi Knight assigned to their prong. Naluma informed, "Radiation exposure from the star destroyer that went down. I administered anti-rad meds."

The medic took out their devices and scanned them for radiation effects. When the device clicked a little, he administered another hypospray to each of them. "You're lucky. Mild cases. Expect nausea and fatigue in the next few hours, but other than that, no permanent damage. Check in with the med center when you return to the fleet."

Naluma led the twins through the staging area. Troops speckled the sand banks in crooked aisles, using plas-sheets or anything they could find to create some shade from the scorching heat.

She reached out with the Force, and touched upon her Master's presence, but it came back to her as weak or preoccupied, she couldn't be sure which. Naluma gnawed her lower lip.

_You'd better be okay. Or you'll wish you weren't._


	62. 061 - Victory

**CHAPTER 61 - VICTORY**

Naluma awoke to the intense heat scorching her skin bright red. Her throat was parched, and the reaction headache from the day's activities blinded her.

A lieutenant shook her shoulder. "Ma'am, the drop ship is here."

Ignoring her discomfort, she jumped up and grabbed her rifle. She said to the twins, "Our ride's here, kids. Let's go."

The drop ship was packed to standing room only. Naluma stood in an aisle between rows of jump seats, spreading her legs apart and grabbing onto an overhead bar for support. The twins stood behind her, following her lead.

Beside her in jump seats, two soldiers discussed their kills. A humanoid with gray skin said, "I still don't know how you took out all those stormtroopers, Wei'ahtt. You must have had forty kills."

Wei'ahtt, a large human whose muscles strained his combat uniform, smiled bashfully at the compliment. "Ah, shucks, that was nothing. They were hardly moving."

"Still, I think I'm going to get my rifle checked. I only hit five of them," his mate said.

Another trooper heard their conversation and said, "You're full of hogwash. Nobody hit forty."

Wei'ahtt's friend said, "He did. Here, check out his helmet recording and count them yourself." He handed Wei'ahtt's combat helmet to the other soldier.

Wei'ahtt grabbed at the helmet to pull it back, but his friend turned in his jumpseat, moving it out of Wei'ahtt's reach.

"I don't believe it. You didn't miss a single shot," he said with the helmet on his head. "What are you, some sort of sharpshooter?"

Intrigued, Naluma eavesdropped on their conversation. She had taken out over forty troops herself, but she had been using the Force. She had never heard of a mere soldier having a hundred percent kill rate in battle before.

Wei'ahtt grinned. "Ah, that's easy. I see where they're going to be right before they move there."

Naluma said, "Wei'ahtt, is it?"

Wei'ahtt stood to attention. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

Naluma examined him. He was not as old as she first thought. His size led one to think he was in his late teens, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw he could be no older than fourteen or fifteen. "At ease, Wei'ahtt. Where you from?" she asked.

"A nerf ranch on Ezzell, ma'am."

"Have you always been able to do this?"

"Yes, ma'am," Wei'ahtt said, shuffling his feet. "Honest, ma'am, that's how it always works."

"Relax, soldier. I believe you," Naluma said with a slight smile. "That's how it works with me, too. You want to use that talent for more than shooting Imperials?"

"I don't rightly know, ma'am," he said with hope in his eyes. "I can't just go AWOL."

"Not trying to get you to go AWOL. Just wondering if you wanted to transfer units to the Jedi Order."

His eyes lit up, and he nodded his head. The drop ship launched with a rough jerk.

* * *

With the weapons plant down, the Republic fleet focused their attention on the Super Star Destroyer _Ravager_. Snub fighters launched their proton torpedoes into every vital area, from shield generators, to conning towers, to stabilizers. The heavy ships surrounded the vessel, ten on each side, launching barrage after barrage of cannon fire.

After hours of pelting the superstructure with heavy artillery, the Super Star Destroyer _Ravager _plunged to the surface of Jakku. When it hit, the entire planet shook on its axis, knocking it further off its rotation.

Many of the smaller Imperial ships fell to their demise on the surface of Jakku, creating the ship graveyard. Some crashed into each other, while others landed hundreds of kilometers away from the _Inflictor._ The Republic defeated the Galactic Empire in a decisive victory that day, one year after Endor.

* * *

As the drop ship lowered its ramp on _Home One_, music and cheering spilled into the transport. Twilight Company disembarked, joining in the celebration as friends handed them drinks and escorted them off the deck.

Naluma led her three recruits onto the hangar deck. She felt Master Skywalker's presence across the hangar, the Force-bond intensifying the closer they moved to each other. The potency of the bond pulled at them both.

Maneuvering through the celebrants delayed her mission. While the others were sampling the gilly juice and partying amid the vehicles, she only wanted to get to Luke.

Master Skywalker spotted her from a distance and waved. Two pilots gathered him, but Naluma's focused on Luke. He gave her a warm smile—one of relief and joy, his love spiking along the bond. She smiled back with the same warmth, becoming intoxicated again on the Force-bond.

When they met, Luke and Naluma stared at each other as the recruits introduced themselves around. Relief flowed across the bond—relief and love and togetherness. He embraced her once more. They held each other for minutes, allowing their Force-bond to resonate between them.


	63. 062 - Resurgence

**CHAPTER 62 - RESURGENCE**

A blanket of stars extended forever. Unexplored planets, hostile aliens, asteroids, black holes, pulsars, supernovas. There was a reason this part of the galaxy was called Wild Space.

A year after the Battle of Jakku, however, the Kuat-Entralla Engineering Corps took their chances in the depths of this unknown area. If someone didn't want to be found, this was a good place to go.

A cylindrical space station boasted four arms, comprising star destroyer drydocks of a magnitude never seen before. In one arm, a colossal ship, black in color and triangular in shape, floated—the first _Resurgent_-class star destroyer.

At three kilometers long, the _Resurgent_ class dwarfed the older _Imperial_ class by two hundred percent. They designed the ship not only to strike fear into the heart of the Republic but also to endure in ship-to-ship combat. The armament included three thousand turbo lasers and laser cannons, as well as the new plasma cannons.

Reinforced with supplementary structural support amidships as well as additional armor plating on the hull, the _Resurgent-_class star destroyer would not function as a mere ferry for TIE fighters and personnel. These ships required 75,000 personnel to operate and carried an 8,000 stormtrooper complement.

Grand Moff Randd stood before the observation gallery on the space station with the project supervisor, Moff Gareth. The large gallery viewports spanned the entire room, at least a hundred meters wide.

"Status report?" Randd asked as he rubbed his hand through his graying dark hair. The last two years had transformed the once virile governor into a withered husk. His once-vibrant skin had flaked and wrinkled as the stresses of supervising a collapsing Empire took its toll. Now, he even had to grovel to a new pretender to the Imperial throne, a man who fashioned himself as Palpatine's successor—Supreme Leader Snoke. How he hated that man—if he even were a man.

"The Star Destroyer _Inducer_ will be completed on schedule. Dry runs are commencing now," Moff Gareth said, a little uneasy. The supervisor of the _Resultant_ project stood with his hands behind his back, his officer cap nodding as he spoke. At almost two meters tall, one would expect the man to be imposing, but his natural charm relaxed everyone he met, whether superior or inferior in rank. The dark circles under his eyes and his receding hairline betrayed his futile attempts to bury the stress that came with his position.

"Good. Any difficulties?" Randd turned to face the construction project, his dark cape of office swirling behind him.

"A few, but they have all been minor." Gareth shrugged one shoulder.

Randd pivoted to the supervisor, leaning toward him. "Tell me about the sabotage."

Gareth pulled his lips back before answering. "Merely rumors. Caused no delay at all." He averted his eyes. Truth be told, there were many difficulties, from a lack of labor and materials as well as one case of sabotage.

_Liar. At least I have loyal men here reporting the truth, even if you don't have the courage to. Labor and material shortages, sabotage, worker riots. I'd remove you myself if it wouldn't set Snoke on my back. _Randd forced a smile at the sycophant. "Good. How long will it take to start production on the rest of the fleet?" He turned his attention back to the viewport.

"At least another month, and then one at a time."

"No, you will start production tomorrow. This is no longer the Empire we once knew, Gareth. The First Order does not permit the luxury of delay, for whatever reason." Randd pivoted to the supervisor and pointed at him. "Supreme Leader Snoke has plans for the fleet within the year. If you hope to see that day, I suggest you motivate your crew by whatever method necessary."

Gareth clenched a fist. "Impossible. I need more men, more materials. We are barely functioning as it is with this skeleton crew."

"Perhaps some of the rumors are grounded in truth. If nothing else, I am an understanding man, but the Supreme Leader is not." He paused, building a silent tension between the two. "Very well. On the next test run of the _Inducer_, I will bring you more men and materials—from Keitum I think. The Republic has left them vulnerable, and it's time we exploited their resources."

Randd leaned over the milk-toast man. "If anything else prevents you from keeping to the schedule, tell me now. After I make my report to the Supreme Leader—" He twisted his hand near the man's neck. "Deviations will not be tolerated, nor excuses."

"Yes, my lord," Gareth said as his lip quivered and his eyes widened.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

We have now arrived at the last new chapter I need to write covering Leia's training with Luke. However, I have a very busy week at work coming up, with little to no time to write. I'll be working 14-hour days. So, be patient. I might not get to it until this weekend. Once I do, the rest should go up within 24 hours and 1 minute of the one before.

Want to know when the next chapter posts? **Hit the Follow Story button.**

Want to give an author some love? **Hit the Favorite Story button and drop a comment on each chapter.**

Thanks again!

**May the Force be with you!**

Alena


End file.
